Todos tenemos Corazón
by Yani-ko
Summary: Todos tenemos Corazón, aunque queramos ocultarlo, aunque no se note, todos tenemos corazón, todos tenemos sentimientos. Alois Trancy y Ciel Phamtomhive no son la excepción, sólo deben encontrar a la persona correcta, quizás han de buscar en el siglo XXI... ¡Alerta:Cuatro personajes OC casi ningún Spoiler! ¡Pasen y lean, pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, que no sea de Hetalia, y es de… ¡Kuroshitsuji!

-"Ya lo leyeron al entrar"

-Ya, pero así es más dramático…

En fin, no sé qué tal me saldrá, bien espero…

-"No esperes tanto."

Ese tan majo es mi Alter Ego… (Estoy un poco loca xD) Bien, esto transcurre en la temporada de "Kuroshitsuji II" así pues, con haber visto los dos primeros capítulos de esta maravillosa serie, ya va bien. Dentro de unos cuántos capítulos, va a haber un pequeño contenido Spoiler, en ese capítulo avisaré de ello, y de en qué capítulo de "Kuroshitsuji II" se dice el Spoiler…

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen_

_Ese mundo…_

_¿O ese tiempo?_

Todo empieza con una historia de hace muchos, muchos años, bueno… quizá no tantos.

Os contaré la historia que una vez viví, decido contároslo a vosotros, porque sé que vosotros me creeréis, creeréis en aquello que nadie más cree…

Por lo que tengo entendido, todo comenzó en el siglo XIX, en la mansión _Phamtomhive_. Un joven amo, llamado Ciel, estaba tranquilamente tomando su taza de té, mientras leía el periódico a simple vista parecía normal… salvo por dos detalles muy importantes, el segundo siempre se le escapa a la gente.

El primero es que el joven amo tiene trece escasos años, el segundo es que tiene un mayordomo que es un…demonio.

-¡Sebastián!-Gritó de repente Ciel.

-¿Me ha llamado?

-Sebastián, te leeré esta noticia, presta atención ¿Entendido?-El asintió con la cabeza.- "La reina fue capaz de observar que estos tiempos son cada vez más difíciles, si continuamos así La Reina Victoria afirma que Inglaterra se verá envuelta en una severa crisis" ¿Has escuchado bien, Sebastián?

-Sí.-Contestó firmemente el mayordomo.

-Bien, pues-Dijo el joven amo dejando sobre la mesa el periódico, cruzando una pierna y acomodando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.-como ya sabes, las preocupaciones de Su Majestad son mi preocupación, y mi deber es erradicarlas por ello, quiero ver como es Inglaterra en el fututo. Es decir, quiero que me lleves al futuro.

-Pero, eso es imposible _My Lord._

-¡Es una orden! No me importan los métodos, no me importa i acudes a un hechicero, lo importante es llegar.

-_Yes, My Lord_.-Dijo Sebastián haciendo una reverencia, y marchándose del lugar educadamente. Realmente no sé cómo puede ser tan tolerante.

Este día transcurrió normal, todo lo normal que pueda transcurrir en la mansión Phamtomhive, por su puesto.

Bard quemó la comida, así que se tubo qu encargar Sebastián de la comida. Meyrin rompió unos platos, así que todo lo limpió Sebastián. Finn… en realidad no hizo ningún desastre esta vez…

Al día siguiente, Ciel y Sebastián fueron a ver a un hechicero de renombre, que afirmaba podía conseguir cualquier maravilla, por extraordinaria e imposible que parezca. De hecho el nombre de este hechicero nunca me lo aclaro nadie, supongo que tampoco sería importante.

-Disculpe señor.-Dijo Sebastián llamando la atención del mago. Un hombre joven, de cabellos rubios y alborotados, de verdes ojos y tez blanca. Parecía le faltase algún tornillo, pero si hacía bien su trabajo no importaba ¿No?

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?-Pregunto el amable (y un poco loco) hechicero.

Por lo que se, el hechicero estaba tras un alto mostrador.

-Vera señor, mi joven amo quería saber si se puede ir al futuro.

-¡Claro que sí! *Scones comidos.-Dijo alegremente.-Dígale a su joven amo que venga para poder llevaros al futuro.

-Mi joven amo…

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

El hechicero miró hacia abajo, apoyándose en el mostrador, para sacar la cabeza.

-Vaya,-dijo el sorprendido hechicero.-sí que es joven ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Diez, once?

-Mi joven amo tiene…

-No importa, basta ya de hablar, quiero ir ya al futuro ¿Entendido?

-Bien, bien, ¿Es por lo de la Reina Victoria?-Ciel asintió con la cabeza.-Entonces eres el perro de la reina o… ¿La araña?

Ciel chasqueó la lengua.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Venid aquí.-Dijo el hechicero saliendo del mostrador. Resultó no medir más de medio palmo

"¿Y ese se atrevía a menospreciar a Ciel Phamtomhive?"-Pensó el huérfano.

Ciel y su mayordomo se colocaron donde se les fue indicado, y esperaron a que el rubio dibujase con una extraña tiza blanca una estrella… no, la estrella del demonio.

Tras sus indicaciones, amo y mayordomo se colocaron sobre la estrella, dibujada anteriormente con esa extraña tiza. A continuación el mago dijo unas extrañas palabras, en las que sólo se pudieron identificar: "Reina" "perro" "deseo" "anhelo" "futuro"

Tras esto, nuestros protagonistas se encontraron en una oscura calle. Sólo había unas pocas farolas alumbrando la enorme y fría acera de Inglaterra… del siglo XXI ¿Por qué precisamente esa época? Supongo que pensaron que después de tres siglos todo sería totalmente distinto… debieron tenerlo más en cuenta…

Caminaron por esa calle, buscando a saber el que, cuando empezó a llover. En un principio era una pequeña llovizna, gotas pequeñas y finas, soportable. Luego se transformó en una horrible tormenta.

En ese momento, una chica estaba mirando por la ventana de su destrozada y vieja casa, mirando como llovía, mientras se tomaba un chocolate caliente. Cuando vió las dos siluetas, no las identificó, estaban demasiado lejos. Por fin identificó la figura esbelta de un niño, y la figura esbelta de un adulto joven, que se acercaban a tu casa. Picaron a la puerta.

-¡Voy!-Gritó la joven.

La joven era, hermosa en una palabra. Su cabello era oscuro, y le llegaba hasta poco debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran del color más azul jamás visto, y su tez pálida hacia un precioso contraste con su oscuro cabello.

-Disculpe señorita, nos dejaría…

-Un… momento… ¿¡Tú eres Sebastián Michaelis!? Buen disfraz, tú también pegas mucho de Ciel Phamtomhive.-Dijo la chica emocionada.- ¡Oh! Pasad, pasad. Con la que está cayendo.

-¿Qué se cae, señorita? La puedo ayudar…

La joven se quedó con cara de sorpresa.

-¿No conoces esa expresión?

-Me temo que no…

-¡Vaya chicos! Casi me trago que realmente sois Sebastián y Ciel.

-¿Cómo conoces nuestros nombres?-Preguntó Ciel amenazadoramente.

-¿Sois… los… verdaderos? ¿No estáis… disfrazados?

-No creía que en esta época nos conocieran…-Dijo Sebastián estupefacto.

-Ok… Sentaros en el sofá por favor. Os contaré porque os conozco ¿Queréis chocolate caliente? Lo siento, no tengo té.

-No, gracias.-Respondió Sebastián.

-Muy bien. Os conozco por una sencilla razón: estáis por todo internet.

-¿Por todo…?-Empezó Sebastián.

-¿…Internet?-Terminó Ciel.

-Ahora os explico lo que es. Es una red-Al observar sus caras estupefactas la joven aclaro.-no de pesca, en la cual se busca información, se juega a juegos, te los descargas, descargas pelis… y ves vídeos de gatitos monos…

-¿Gatos?-Dijo Sebastián.

-¿Cómo se puede jugar a juegos? ¿Qué son "pelis"?

-Bueno… ahora traigo el ordenador, desde ahí se accede a internet. Y "pelis" es la forma abreviada en plural de decir "películas"

La joven trajo el ordenador. Era un portátil, evidentemente.

-Muy bien, ¡Sebastián destruye esa cosa!

-_Yes, my_…

-¡No! Es mío por favor. Aunque lo rompieras seguiría circulando tu historia por internet.

-¡Sebastián destruye internet!

-Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?

Ciel y Sebastián le explicaron toda la travesía.

-¿Cuándo tenéis pensado volver?

-No lo sabemos.-Respondió Ciel secamente.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si podremos volver, señorita… Disculpe ¿Su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Ivette. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, si no es mucha intromisión?-Preguntó Ivette, con la cordialidad de una verdadera duquesa de la época victoriana.

-Por supuesto, _my lady.-_Contestó un cordial Sebastián.

-¿Pretendéis vivir en un lugar en especial?

-En la mansión _Phamtomhive_, señorita Ivette.

-Lo siento, la mansión está convertida en "_El Museo Phamtomhive" _

-¡¿Museo?!-Se impresionaron Ciel y Sebastián.

-Os lo intento explicar mejor ¿Vale?-Asintieron.-Bien, vosotros sois personajes de una serie de animación japonesa…

-¡Malditos japoneses!-Interfirió Ciel.-Tanto ellos como los chinos interfieren con el Opio, ensuciando las calles de Inglaterra.

-Primero-Dijo Ivette calmada, y hasta divertida.-en tu época, pocos años después los ingleses entraran en guerra, por conseguir el opio. Segundo: Los ingleses formarán una alianza con los japoneses, los únicos que quieren algo con ellos, y les ayudarán contra Rusia. Muy bien, continúo: Sois personajes de una serie de animación japonesa, la cual ésta basada en una historia real, por lo cual no sé si sois del anime o sois los reales, aunque, parecéis los del anime…-Se quedó pensativa.

-En cualquier caso, ¿¡Cómo es eso de que no podemos entrar a mi Mansión!?

-A éstas alturas, no queda ninguno de tus descendientes, por ello, lo convirtieron en un museo.

-Señor, yo creo que es un honor…

-¡Yo no lo veo así! ¡Me han dejado sin casa!

-No sabían que ibas a estar aquí…-Razonó Ivette.-En cualquier caso, si así lo deseáis, quedaros en mi casa. Parece un poco en mal estado, pero es espaciosa, e hice unas cuantas reparaciones.

-Bien, será mejor que nada…

-Lo que el joven amo quiere decir e "gracias"

-De nada.

-En realidad no.

-No importa, está bien.

-Gracias.-Dijo Sebastián, luego miró a Ciel con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora que viviréis aquí debéis saber unas cuantas normas. Primero, esto va solo para Ciel, debes ir al instituto.

-¿Insti-qué?

-Instituto, el lugar al cual van los jóvenes a partir de los doce años a estudiar para conseguir tener trabajo en el futuro.

-No necesito trabajo, soy el Conde…

-Aquí no importa, además, debes renunciar a ese apellido, ya que no hay ningún descendiente vivo del _Conde Phamtomhive_. Aquí serás Ciel… Smith, Ciel Smith, un viejo amigo mío de la infancia.

-¿Smith? No sé te ocurrió otro apellido…

-Smith es un apellido común, está bien. Diremos que pasarás aquí una temporada indefinida, y entre tanto tu domicilio será mi casa ¿Vale?

-Nos parece bien, _My Lady._

-Muchas gracias, _¡Se-vas-Chan!_-Dijo con voz de ya sabéis quien, haciendo que Sebastián se estremeciera.-En cualquier caso, es una suerte que hoy sea viernes, así os podre decir como debéis comportaros, _Conde Phamtomhive._-Dijo añadiendo una torpe reverencia al final. Hoy ya es tarde, por lo cual, mañana iremos a comprar tu uniforme escolar.

-¿Uniforme escolar?

-Sí, es el uniforme que se utiliza al ir a la escuela o instituto.

-¿Y qué es eso de _escuela?_-Pregunto Ciel.

-Es el sinónimo de escuela.

-¿Por qué no utilizar siempre la misma palabra?

-Eso me pregunto yo…

-Señorito, la Luna ya está alta, será mejor que se vaya a dormir…

-Tiene razón, mañana será un largo día. Acompáñame, os enseñaré donde dormiréis.-Razonó Ivette.

Les llevó a través de un largo pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda era su habitación, la próxima, a la derecha, era la cocina, por fin la siguiente a la izquierda, era la de sus padres, pero sus padres no estaban…

-¿Sus padres están de viaje?-Preguntó Sebastián.

-Mis padres están…muertos.-Aclaró Ivette con un hilo de voz.

-Siento…-Dijo Ciel con una mirada melancólica. Él sabía que era eso a la perfección. Ivette negó con la cabeza.

-Así pues ahí dormirá Ciel, y en la próxima a la izquierda, está la de invitados donde dormirá Sebastián ¿Os parece bien?

-Perfecto, _Lady Ivette._-Afirmó Sebastián.

-Las habitaciones que no utilizo las limpio una vez a la semana, las demás todos los días, por tanto no sé si estarán muy bien, lo siento.

-Está bien, es mejor que nada.-Afirmó Ciel.

-¿Por qué una vez a la semana a pesar de no utilizarlas?

-Para mantener limpio el recuerdo de mis padres.-Dijo Ivette, con una gran y preciosa sonrisa. A Ciel esto le recordó a algo, aunque este es un deseo menos… vengativo.

Se fueron por fin a dormir, mañana sería un gran y largo día.

Ya era de día, aunque Ivette no estaba despierta todavía.

De pronto, una pequeña rendija de luz que dio justo a sus ojos. Se frotó los ojos con las dos manos mientras se incorporaba. Cuando por apartó sus manos de sus ojos, vio a Ciel, ya vestido, y con el ojo (supongo que el otro también) abierto de par en par.

-¡Ciel qué demonios haces!-Gritó Ivette dándose cuenta de que estaba vestida con un pijama morado de tela TRANSPARENTE.

-L-lo siento, yo… yo buscaba la cocina…-Se excusó Ciel, sumamente sonrojado mientras Ivette se tapaba con las mantas de la cama.

-Es la habitación de al lado.

Inmediatamente salió, con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-Vaya joven amo,-Dijo Sebastián con su sonrisa de siempre.- ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de la señorita Ivette, que tiene la cara roja?

-¡Me confundí de habitación! ¿¡Vale!?-Gruñó Ciel irritado y avergonzado.

Sebastián convirtió su sonrisa en una leve risa.

-¿Y tú que hacías vagando por el pasillo?

-Buscar una despensa con comida.

-¿Y?

-No la encontré. Cuando la señorita Ivette salga prepararé el desayuno.

-Está bien.-Masculló Ciel entre dientes.

Ivette salió vestida con un vestido lila (le encanta el morado y variaciones) hasta las rodillas, con un cinto acabado en lazo morado oscuro, y unas medias negras.

-Disculpe señorita Ivette, ¿Dónde están las provisiones?

-En la nevera.

-¿Nevera?

-Ese armario blanco.-Dijo Ivette señalando la nevera, justo detrás de Sebastián.

-¡Ah! Gracias… ¿Es normal que haga frío?

-Lo más normal del mundo. Ahí se guardan los alimentos que se desean conservar fríos.

-Entiendo. En el siglo XIX teníamos algo parecido, pero era de madera, y dentro teníamos nieve para conservar fríos los alimentos.

Desayunaron (gracias a Ivette) unas deliciosas tortitas con mantequilla, y sirope de chocolate.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó un sorprendido Ciel, ante algo que no había visto jamás en su vida.

-¡Tortitas con mantequilla y sirope de chocolate! Un desayuno muy americano.

-No pienso comer algo americano, ería deshonrar a la reina.

-Si no comes esto, no desayunas.

Estuvo un rato como niño pequeño, mirando con recelo el plato, luego probó un poco.

-¡Está delicioso!

-¿Ves?

Ciel se aclaró la garganta con resignación y continuó comiendo. Sebastián e Ivette soltaron una risita.

-¿Tú de que te ríes… Se-bas-Chan?-Preguntó Ivette con voz de ya sabéis quien… la imita demasiado bien, sobre todo para el gusto de nuestro querido Sebas-Chan.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, fueron a una tienda de antigüedades para vender las libras de oro ¡Oro! Que llevaba Ciel, para conseguir monedas normales de la época. Les dieron dinero como para vivir los tres un año si no más.

Ahora sí, por fin fueron de compras. Tenían que comprar el uniforme escolar de Ciel… y ropa más normal. Por la calle todo el mundo murmuraba ¡Qué vergüenza debió de pasar la pobre Ivette!

Por fin llegaron a la tienda en la cual podían comprar el uniforme.

-"Creo que mejor será que se lo lleve puesto. ¡Nos soportaré tanta vergüenza de nuevo!"-Pensaba Ivette entre que Ciel se probaba el dichoso uniforme.-"¿Tanto se podía tardar?"

Cuando por fin salió, digamos que no iba muy bien vestido. El parche (supongo que se lo tuvo que quitar para cambiarse la camiseta) estaba atado con un nudo horrible… Será mejor que primero defina el traje:

Constaba de una camisa negra, la cual llevaba una corbata roja al cuello, unos pantalones largos negros, y unos zapatos negros de nuevo.

Bien, la corbata mal atada, la camisa medio retorcida… ¿Queréis que os defina los cordones de los zapatos?

En cualquier caso Sebastián le ató bien el parche, la corbata y los cordones, y corrigió la postura de la camisa.

Ahora se veía bastante mejor… sobre todo a ojos de Ivette.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Ivette.

-Bien, supongo.-Contestó secamente Ciel.

Compraron el traje. Al llegar a la casa de Ivette, le explicó a Ciel como se debía comportar en clase y con los demás compañeros de clase.

-¿Lo has entendido todo?

-Si.

-Bien, Sebastián, mientras no estamos ¿Podrías encargarte de hacer la comida, por favor?

-Por supuesto, _lady Ivette._

-¡Gracias!

Ahora bien, dejando de lado a estos tres extraños personajes, quería hablar de otros tres aún más extraños personajes...

Así pues, regresamos al viernes, la llegada de estos dos extraños personajes…

Siglo XIX:

-Señor, ¿Está seguro de querer ir?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Si ese Ciel va, no seré menos. A demás, soy la araña de la reina, no querrás que pase por alto este problema ¿Verdad? ¿O tiene miedo?

-No tengo miedo señor, pero…

-Pero nada. Sólo obedece.

-_Yes, you a Highness._

-Disculpe señor.-Dijo Claude llamando la atención del mago.

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?-Pregunto el amable (y un poco loco) hechicero.

El hechicero se encontraba de nuevo tras ese alto mostrador.

-Vera señor, mi joven amo quería saber si se puede ir al futuro.

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo alegremente.- ¿Ese chico es su joven amo?-Preguntó mirando hacia Alois.

-Exacto.

-¿Alguna queja?-Preguntó irónicamente Alois. Si ponía alguna simplemente lo mataría.

-No, no. Antes vino un chico de unos diez u once años, hoy en día los condes son más pequeños. Hace cien años, cuando yo gozaba de mi niñez a mis 325 años, los condes eran personas adultas y bien formadas, los tiempos cambian.

-Muy bien, no me importa, simplemente quiero ir al futuro. YA.-Dijo Alois con una mezcla entre divertido, amenazante y cortante.

-SÍ, SÍ.-El hombre salió de detrás del mostrador.-Bien, colocaos sobre esta estrella.

Los dos se colocaron sobre ella. El hombre conjuró unas palabras, de las que sólo se entendieron "deseo" "anhelo" "reina" y "araña roja…" después de "araña roja…" dijo algo más, pero no lo entendieron…

De pronto se encontraron vagando por las calles mojadas de Inglaterra… del siglo XXI. Caminaron hasta encontrar una gran mansión. Empezó a llover más fuerte.

-Señor, sería mejor pedir alojamiento en aquella mansión.

-Ésta bien.-Dijo divertido Alois.-Sólo espero no encontrarme con ese Conde Phamtomhive.

Se dirigieron hacia esa gran mansión de paredes de roca blancas, y adornos dorados.

La puerta acababa en semicírculo, y estaba adornada por un gran arco dorado, la puerta era grisácea negra, y tenía unas aldabas, de color plata. Una obra arquitectónica típica inglesa de la época Victoriana.

Picaron a la puerta con es preciosa y bien cuidad albada plateada.

En cualquier caso, ahora entra el tercer extraño y extravagante personaje ¡Yo!

Estaba tranquilamente en la cocina, preparándome la cena, cuando oí que picaron. Al fijarme por la ventana en el diluvio (soy un poco exagerada) que estaba cayendo, salí de la cocina rápidamente, casi me caigo tropezando con la pared, corrí por todo el largo y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en abrir.

-Ésta bien, señorita, disculpe ¿Podría…?-Iba a decir "darnos alojamiento" pero al fijarme en sus ropas totalmente empapadas les hice entrar rápidamente.

-¡Pasad, pasad!-Me di la vuelta rápidamente.-No importa que estéis empapados, sentaos en el sofá, iré a por mantas.

Ellos cerraron la puerta tras de sí, y se sentaron como les… casi ordené. Fui a buscar las mantas claro que como buscando y guardando cosas soy tan buena (¿Se nota la ironía?) tardé casi media hora en encontrarlas.

-¡Por fin las encontré!-Grité entusiasmada. Estaban debajo de infinidad de cosas, el caso es que, al tirar de ellas se me calló todo encima ¿Puedo ser más torpe? Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

Después, sin preocuparme por el desorden causado llevé rápidamente las mantas, a los dos sujetos que todavía no identifiqué. Al llevárselas… digamos que tuve una gran sorpresa.

-¿¡Alois Trancy!? ¿¡Claude Faustus!? ¿Qué demonios…?-Tal fue la sorpresa, que se me cayeron las mantas de golpe.

Al conseguir recuperarme del shock, causado ante estos extraños personajes, salidos de quien sabe dónde, recogí las mantas, y se las acomodé en la espalda.

-¿Cómo conoce nuestros nombres, señorita?-Preguntó Claude después de todo el proceso, anteriormente nombrado.

-Es una larga historia ¿Queréis té o chocolate caliente? Podríais resfriaros.-Dije en uno de mis momentos madre…

-¡Chocolate caliente!-Dijo muy animado Alois Trancy.

-Una taza de té Drummer Van Halen, por favor.

-¡Entendido!

Fui a la cocina. Al vivir sola, se hacer varias comidas, y me gusta el té… aunque no sé cómo hacer un buen té negro inglés, sin embargo Claude se lo bebió perfectamente… se nota que es un demonio.

-Bien, ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo.-Dijo Claude con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?

-La reina siente miedo por cómo puede estar la economía de Inglaterra en un futuro.

-Y por eso estáis aquí. Hasta aquí lo entiendo todo ¿Cuánto tiempo tenéis pensado quedaros?

-No lo sabemos.

-¿Sabéis volver acaso?

-No.

Suspiré. Deberían haberse preparado mejor, no me molestan, es por ellos.

-Bien. Básicamente sois personajes históricos, con una adaptación a la animación japonesa y manga. Pero la pregunta del millón ¿Venís de hace dos siglos y pico o de la animación japonesa y manga?

-No lo sabemos. Según ese hechicero, nos hizo viajar al futuro. ¿Qué año es, señorita…? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es el siglo XXI, año 2015, y mi nombre es Alice.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que.-Dije añadiendo una sonrisa al final.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor más?

-Adelante.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en su casa hasta que podamos volver?

-Por supuesto.

-Por cierto, si no es mucha intromisión ¿Vives sola? ¿No tienes padres?

-Si tengo padres, pero ya que pueden, siempre están de viaje, a duras penas me acuerdo de sus rostros.

-¿Nunca los viste?

-Los vi la semana pasada, cuando me avisaron de que se iban a Hawaii. El que no me acuerdo de sus rostros es una manera de hablar, y exagerar una realidad.

Entre toda esta larga charla, conmigo intentando hablar lo más correctamente posible, Alois se bebió todo el chocolate caliente.

-¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!-Exageró Alois, con una gran sonrisa (exagerada) en su rostro. Igualmente es mono.

Se levantó rápidamente, y yo, sabiendo lo que seguramente iba a hacer, me levanté también.

Giramos sobre nuestro propio eje, dimos una palmada y…

-¡Olé!-Gritamos a la vez.

Nos miramos y reímos. Es la primera vez que me lo pasaba tan bien.

-Bien…-Dije entre risas.-empieza a oscurecer, os enseñaré las habitaciones que podéis ocupar, y prepararé la cena. De todos modos, como nunca se cuándo vendrán mis padres siempre mantengo limpia su habitación. Y aunque no haya ningún invitado también mantengo la de invitados, por si mis padres se traen un amigo de a saber dónde. Aun así, si estas habitaciones no son de vuestro agrado…

-¡No hace falta que hables tan formal! Mejor habla normal ¿Vale? Es mejor hablar así entre amigos.-Dijo Alois riendo y sonriendo.

-¿A-amigos?-Nunca había tenido uno, por eso me sorprendí.- ¡Bien, amigos! Si no estáis cómodos en esas habitaciones hay ocho más. No sé porque hay tantas, pero sabéis tanto como yo, que así son las mansiones. Siempre hay muchísimas habitaciones.-Dije sonriendo.

Les llevé a sus habitaciones tras un largo pasillo. La primera puerta a la derecha, daba a la cocina, la siguiente puerta a mi habitación, y la próxima a la de mis padres. Allí dormiría Alois.

La primera puerta por la izquierda daba al servicio, la segunda al aseo, y la tercera a la habitación de invitados, donde dormiría Claude. Les di las habitaciones más grandes (después de la mía) de la casa.

-En el piso de arriba está el salón, la sala de estudios con biblioteca y cuatro de las otras habitaciones ¿Alguna pregunta?

Negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Podéis acomodaros, yo prepararé la cena.

-¡Claude!-El nombrado entendió enseguida la orden.

-Deja que me encargue yo de la cena, ya que no podemos pagarle, deja que ayude en las labores.

-No, no quiero que os molestéis…

-No será molestia.

-Tranquila, todo está bien.-Rio Alois.-Claude se ocupará de todo.

-¿Sabes utilizar el microondas o la vitro cerámica?-Pregunté dirigiéndome a Claude.

-¿Micro-qué?-Preguntó un sorprendido Alois.

-Lo suponía. Si quieres te enseño a utilizarlo.

-Siento la molestia.

-No es molestia.

Alois le lanzó una mirada severa a Claude. Había incumplido una orden. Sólo espero que no lo castigue muy severamente, fue mi culpa, a fin de cuentas.

Enseñarle a alguien del siglo XIX el funcionamiento de un microondas no es simple, es como enseñarle a un niño de tres años el funcionamiento de un microondas. La vitro cerámica fue un poco más fácil, gracias a que son como los fuegos de las cocinas de carbón… sin el fuego, ni carbón, ni caldera...

Al final cenamos pescado con patatas. Las patatas se le pasaron un poco, pero bueno…

Después de la cena le explique cómo debía ser su vida a partir de ahora, como debía comportarse, que debía ir al instituto.

-¿Insti-qué?

-¿Todo lo que diga que no conozca vas a decir una parte de la palabra y añadir –qué?

-…

-Lo suponía. Bien, el instituto es el lugar donde nos encierran durante seis horas y media de ocho y cuarto a dos y cuarto, para que aprendamos y tengamos un futuro. Aunque realmente, gracias a los compañeros de clase al final no damos nada, aunque su propósito sea enseñar… En cualquier caso deberás ir, y bajo otro nombre ¿Vale?

-Entendido.

-Perfecto. Mañana iremos a comprar el uniforme escolar.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Necesitamos uniforme para que nos encarcelen en un lugar donde no aprendemos por culpa de nuestros compañero de trabajo?

-Algo así. Nunca pensé que un rico conde como tú conociese la palabra "trabajo"-Dije burlonamente, no quería ofender, que conste.

-¿Y tú qué me dices? Mansión gigante, padre de viaje siempre… ¿Tú conoces la palabra trabajo? De haber nacido en mi época, serias condesa o duquesa…

-Buena jugada.-Dije secamente, pero con todavía tono de burla. Reímos.

Después de reír un rato fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día, debíamos estar descansados.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta me desperté. Una rendija de luz pasaba a mis ojos, había ruidos de persianas. Cuando pude abrir los ojos sin que el sol me afectase, me di cuenta de que Claude fue quien levantó las persianas y retiró las cortinas.

-Buena manera de despertar.-Dije irónicamente (tengo mal despertar) Después me fijé en mi mesita.

-Lo siento. Ahí tiene su desayuno. Té Drummer Van Halen, y rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada y mantequilla.-Sólo de oírlo se me hizo la boca agua. Sólo de verlo se me hizo la boca agua. Tenía que probarlo, tenía una pinta deliciosa, pero más delicioso era su sabor. Me lo comí rápidamente.-Me alegro que lo que prepare sea de su gusto. Déjeme ahora ayudarla a vestirse.

-Se vestirme sola, gracias.

-No debería…

-Fuera, por favor.-Añadí "Por favor" pues sabía no era buena idea enfadar a un demonio.

Me vestí. El día anterior, en el cual esos extraños visitantes llegaron, no me quité en todo el día el uniforme escolar, por eso no iba vestida como normalmente.

Me puse una camiseta de manga larga a rayas negras y blancas, encima una camiseta de manga por los hombros con la bandera de Inglaterra (Toda la camiseta se basaba en la bandera de Inglaterra), una falda típica escocesa roja, con un cinto negro, unas medias negras, y unas botas de nuevo negras de cuero. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, me llega hasta la cadera, del cinto colgaban unas cadenas, y tenía un colgante acabado en la estrella del demonio en color rojo/ violeta.

Salí de la habitación. Al verme Alois se quedó casi paralizado, no entiendo muy bien porque, ciertamente.

-No se parece en nada a lo que llevabas ayer…-Observó Alois.

-Así estoy más cómoda, lo de ayer era el uniforme escolar de las chicas.

El uniforme escolar de las chicas consta de una camiseta roja, atada en cruz por delante, con un nudo marinero de color más rosáceo, y una falda de igual color con líneas rojas más oscuras. Es decir, parecía una piruleta de fresa y regaliz con eso puesto.

Fuimos a comprar el uniforme escolar de Alois.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, temí que no se supiera vestir solo, sin embargo se vistió bien, bueno, el cuello de la camisa le quedó un poco retorcido, pero a mí también me pasa.

Estaba…muy…

Volvimos a casa.

-Bien, ahora os explicaré y aclararé dudas. Primero, Alois, sólo vamos al instituto de Lunes a viernes, los sábados y domingos no.

-¿Los sábados y domingos no vamos a la cárcel?

-Eso. Tú entiéndelo como quieras. ¿Dudas?-Esperé un rato.-Bien, Claude, de lunes a viernes te quedas sólo, si pudieras preparar la comida mientras Alois y yo estamos en el instituto, para comer antes…

-Ningún problema.

-Bien, luego te enseñaré a utilizar el microondas, y el horno. Alois-el nombrado levantó la cabeza en dirección a mi.-cada X tiempo hay unas "pruebas" en el colegio, se hacen para saber si aprendiste lo que diste en clase ¿Si?

-Bien, sólo una cosa en contra. ¡No aguantaré seis horas y media!

-Yo tampoco. Igualmente no son seguidas, hay cuarenta minutos de receso, y si no estudias religión es hora libre. Y no creo que estudies religión… ¿no?-Dije mirando a Claude.

-Cierto.

-¿Preguntas? ¿No? Bien, ahora intentaré indicarte como se utiliza el microondas y el horno.

Procedí a enseñarle el funcionamiento de esas "máquinas mágicas del futuro" Ciertamente, al ser un demonio lo aprendió rápido, aunque aún se le siguen quemando cosas en el microondas… Bueno, a mí también ¿Y a vosotros?

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capi de mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji!

¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero bien.

Por favor, déjenme unos reviews, acepto críticas constructivas y halagos (Xd)

Creo que he controlado un poco mal a los personajes u.u lo siento.

¡Muchas gracias a todo el que este leyendo esto!

Ciao, hasta el próximo (dentro de una semana)


	2. Chapter 2 Esa ¿Persona?

¡Hola! Espero os esté gustando. Lo hago con todo mi 3 :3

Siento haber tardado en subir, en teoría subía ayer, pero no sé porque (creo que por mi genial conexión a internet) no me dejó entrar ayer a mi perfil u.u

Reviews que no pude responder:

Lol 23: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustará tanto, si, Ciel es así, que se le va a hacer. Y tranquila, pienso terminar este fic :3

Ahora bien, hoy va a ser un capi un tanto más movidito que el de la semana pasada.

"Pobre Sebastián" Quien lo haya entendido estará deseando leerlo, así pues,

No os entretengo más:

_Los Personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me Pertenecen._

_Esa… ¿Persona?_

_Confianza._

Primer día de clases para los dos aristócratas.

¿Os imagináis cómo fue? Empecemos por el pobre Ciel.

Ivette estaba en primero B, a Ciel, por llegar el último le tocó en primero E, le tocó un grupo no muy fácil de lidiar…

-Preséntate, por favor.-Le dijo la tutora a Ciel.

-Si. Mi nombre es Ciel Pham… Smith… Ciel Smith.

-¿Eres extranjero?-Preguntó una niña con al parecer gran interés en él.

-No, soy inglés.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?-Preguntó otra niña, con al parecer bastante interés en él.- ¿Juegas al football?

-Re-realmente… "Mierda, sobre gustos no me dijo que debía decir…"

-Vamos, vamos, no le atosiguéis-habló la tutora.-debe de estar nervioso. Empecemos con la tutoría de hoy. Ciel, puedes sentarte ahí.-Señaló el asiento al lado de esa chica tan histérica. No creo que le hiciera mucha gracia… que se le va a hacer.

En cualquier caso, ese debió ser el día más largo de Ciel. Ahora debe de entender cómo se siente Sebastián cuando Grell lo acosa.

Evidentemente, Ciel apenas entendió algo de las demás clases, tuvo suerte ya que en historia daban la Inglaterra Victoriana, y controla el tema (como para no)

Volveré un poco con Alois. Como ya sabréis él tiene trece años, así pues él fue a segundo E.

Alois se presentó como hablamos.

-Me presentaré: Me llamó Alois Brawn, soy originario de Inglaterra, y, por si a alguien se le ocurre la brillante idea… no, no me expulsaron de mi último instituto.-Dijo riendo.

-Bien, genial presentación Brawn. Siéntese allí.-La profesora indicó un asiento vacío al lado de una chica de cabello corto rubio (teñido), de ojos azules (lentillas), tez levemente morena (autobronceador)… ¿Se me olvida algo? ¿Sería cabeza hueca? Bueno, ya os lo imagináis.

Y no, no le tengo manía a esa estúpida Vanessa…

En cualquier caso, en el receso me esperó al lado de mi aula. Por cierto, estaba en la misma clase que Ivette.

Me iba a esperar solo, pero tuvimos un muy pequeño inconveniente…

-Alice, hola.-Me saludó alegremente. De momento estaba solo.

-¡Hola Alo…!-Iba a decir "¡Hola Alois, gracias por esperarme" pero un grito me interrumpió.

-¡Alois, ahí te había metido! Te dije que no te fueras de mi lado.-La expresión de Alois cambió de inmediato a una aburrida y molesta.- Te dije que te ayudaría.

-Me va a ayudar Alice, gracias.

-¿Esa mocosa? La conozco bien, no te conviene, es un mal bicho, un bicho raro.-Al escuchar esto, me harté de la situación, y marché caminando con la cabeza alta, con dignidad.-Ves, es extraña.

-¿Eres tonta?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó "afligida"

-Cierto, pregunta estúpida.-Dijo divertido, entre risas. Lo que decía ahora… lo decía más serio.-Yo conozco mejor que tú a Alice, tu eres el mal bicho.

-No soy un mal bicho, soy popular…

-¡Y a mí qué me importa! Eres una pesada, déjame de una vez.

Ahí Vanessa se fue… lo que no significaba bajo ningún concepto que renunciara a él.

Alois me buscó, pero no me encontró. Estuve en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes.

Al volver a casa, esperé a Alois en la entrada. No pensé que supiera volver el solo.

-Ya estás aquí. Por fin ¿Te perdiste?-Le pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa. Nunca nadie se enteró de mis sentimientos, él no sería la excepción… de momento…

-¡S-siento lo de antes! Esa chica en especial no me deja en paz…

-No debes darme explicaciones. Es tú vida, no soy tu madre, tu hermana o tu novia…-Lo último lo dije con un hilo de voz. Soy tonta y débil ¿Por qué dije eso?-No me incumbe tu vida privada.

El resto del camino fue mudo. Fu incómodo hablar. Por fin llegamos a mi mansión, donde Claude ya nos había preparado Lancashire Hotspot:

Es uno de los platos más famosos del norte de Inglaterra, está hecho con raciones generosas de cordero recubiertas con rodajas de patata cocidas durante una mañana entera a fuego lento. Para descubrir este plato, tiene que salir de Londres y dirigirse al norte. Por ello, pocas veces lo probé, pero este era, con diferencia, el mejor que probé de todos.

Comimos también en silencio. No sabía que me pasaba…ahora sí, tenía miedo, miedo de que Vanessa me robase a mi primer amigo, no sería raro, es guapa, popular y de aspecto frágil ¿Por qué no? Ese era mi miedo.

Claude se fue a comprar (con un mapa de la ciudad. ¡Por dios que no se pierda!)

-Alice, siento lo de antes… yo…

-Tranquilo, lo dije antes, no…

-Lo siento, no me interrumpas. Esa Vanessa es una pesada.

-Démelo a mí…

-¿De qué os conocéis tan bien?

-Larga historia… no importa.

Alois decidió no seguir insistiendo.

-¡Ahora que ya está todo aclarado nos divertimos! ¿No?

-¡Olé!-Dije haciendo ESE paso tan bonito.

Nos divertimos el próximo tiempo. Decidimos olvidar a Vanessa, y divertirnos los dos solos.

Estuvimos bailando por todo el salón, haciendo un poco el tonto sin parar de reír, hasta que…

Dimos una vuelta a la vez, y sin darnos cuenta nos acercamos, soy rápida en marearme, así que casi me caigo, y me tuvo que coger Alois. Me cogió por la espalda, y me acercó a él de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, e inconscientemente nos perdimos en los ojos del otro.

Esos segundos fueron los mejores de mi vida, aunque, en ese momento, no entendía porque…

En ese momento, en el cual nuestros rostros se acercaron un poco más, sentimos la puerta de la entrada, Claude volvió. El ruido de la puerta nos llamó la atención, y miramos hacia ella. Al volver a mirar al frente, nos dimos cuenta de nuestra posición, nuestros pómulos se colorearon, Alois me soltó y nos sentamos en el sofá evitando mirarnos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Sebas-Chan! Hace mucho que no lo veo… me aburro. Últimamente no se comete asesinatos, no puedo hacer mi trabajo, y no sé dónde está mi Sebas-Chan…

Este personaje, el cual se encuentra en la época victoriana, vagó por todo Londres, de hecho, por toda Inglaterra, hasta dar con una tienda de hechicería.

-¿Sorcery´s… Bastián? Me suena…Bastián… ¡Ah! ¡Ese hechicero tan guapo, tan alto, tan joven tan… que conocí hace siglos!

El Shinigami entró en la tienda.

-¡Bastián!

-Él/ella otra vez no, por favor…-Susurró el hechicero.- ¡Hola, Grell! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Aburrimiento. ¿Te puedes creer que casi no me doy cuenta de qué me sonaba Bastián?

-Qué pena que se diera cuenta.-Susurró.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó el Shinigami con mirada asesina.

-¡Que… que menos mal, te diste cuenta de conocerme…! ¿No?

-Eso me pareció oír.-Recuperó su tono infantil/extraño/provocador en todos los sentidos.-Por cierto, ¿Has visto a un demonio por aquí últimamente?

-"¡Menos mal! Si le digo que vi a ese quizá se valla tras él. Lo siento, eres tú o yo." ¡De hecho sí! Fue al futuro, junto con un niño muy joven "no debió decir eso, quizá no se al mismo, disimularé" y fue al futuro.

-¡Ese es mi Sebas-Chan! ¿A qué siglo? Quiero ir.

El hombre bajó de su mostrador. Grell empezó a reír.

-¿Dónde se quedó el joven guapo? No sé cómo pude…

-¿Quieres que te lleve al futuro o no?

-Si no me llevas te mataré.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Rápidamente la/le envió al futuro.

-Ay, que daño.-El torpe Shinigami cayó, sentado.- ¡Maldito! ¡Cuándo vuelva te vas a enterar!

-Querrás decir si vuelves…-Se le escuchó decir al brujo ¿Qué quería decir? De todos modos a Grell no le importó. Sólo le importó encontrar a su Sebas-Chan.

Siguió el rastro que deja (dios sabe cómo) un demonio. Llegó a esa casa.

-¿Aquí se aloja Sebas-Chan? Es un vertedero… ¡Bueno, siempre que mi Sebas-Chan este aquí poco me importa!

Entró a la casa. Según entro (sigilosamente) avanzó hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraba Ciel e Ivette. Ésta le enseñaba a Ciel el funcionamiento de la Televisión.

-¡Grell!-Se asombró Ivette. Al oír esto Ciel miró hacia donde miraba Ivette, y Sebastián salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¿Cómo nos siguió hasta aquí?-Preguntó Sebastián. Pobre, me da pena.

-¡El poder del amor nos unió! ¡Se-Bas-Chan!

Grell se abalanzó sobre Sebastián, por suerte, éste último le dejó la marca del pie en la cara.

-Se-Se-Bas-Chan… Se-Bas-Chan…-"¿Agonizaba?" el Shinigami.

Cuando el Shinigami volvió a estar en sus cabales (todo lo que se puede. No se puede pedir peras al olmo) le preguntamos cómo cuándo y por qué, llegó a esta época.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Pregunté.

-Llegué a través del túnel del tiempo de Bastián.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó un ya irritado Sebastián.

-Porque Bastián me dijo que estabas aquí ¡Se-Bas-Chan!-Respondió…ESO, con un tono ¿coqueto? Haciendo que un escalofrío cruzase todo el cuerpo del demonio.

-¿Cuándo?-Preguntó Ciel.

-Ya estoy cansada de soportar estas preguntas ¿Es un interrogatorio? No se debe atosigar a una estrella. Por cierto mocosa-Se dirigía a Ivette-¿Tú quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Ivette…

-No te pregunté eso… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Sebas-Chan?

-¡Ni-ninguna estúpido Shinigami!

-¿Qué me has dicho?

Sacó una cámara de foto, y le sacó una foto a la estrella Shinigami.

-¡Mira!

Al verse a si mism el Shinigami se calmó.

-Es una hermosa fotografía. Buena y extraña cámara, niña.

-No es una buena cámara, tengo un buen modelo. ¿Qué haría una cámara si no tuviera un buen modelo?

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien… Ivette.

La nombrada sonrió.

-¿Cómo la conoces tan bien?-Preguntó Ciel.

-Internet.

-¿Cómo hago que me deje en paz?-Preguntó Sebastián.

-Imposible.

-Pe-pero…

-Pregúntale a Internet…

Martes:

Ciel e Ivette se reunieron de nuevo en el receso. Un grupo de chicas empezaron a amontonarse, haciendo de tapón de la puerta hacia el patio.

-¿Me dejáis pasar, por favor?-Pregunté. Una chica me miró, parecía querer retirarse y dejarme pasar, pero al verme la cara

-¡Piérdete Alice!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te he hecho?!

-Existir.-Sonrió.

Suspiré, no quería enfadarme más, si me enfadaba más sabía que les partiría la cara una por una.

Salí a duras penas. Me entró la curiosidad de saber que miraban, no sé cómo me las apañé para entrar, en un principio vi a Ivette, luego, vi a Ciel.

¡Ciel también está aquí! Tenía que mantenerlo lejos de Alois.

Salí del tapón de la puerta, y me encontré con Vanessa.

-¡Escúchame estúpida, Alois es mío, por tu culpa me rechazó, pero conseguiré que sea mío!

-Me da exactamente igual estúpida arpía mimada.

-Ya claro, sé que te gusta.

Me sonrojé sin saber muy bien porque, devolví el color normal a mis mejillas y conteste.

-¡No me gusta, es mi amigo!

-¿Amigos… tú? No me hagas reír.

-Lo mismo digo. Todos los que están a tu lado es sólo porque eres rica.

-No es por eso, tú también eres rica.

-Pero no soy pija, no tengo todo lo que quiera. La diferencia es que nunca tuve amor fraternal, por eso siempre estaba deprimida, necesitaba a mis padres. La razón por la cual no se acercan a mi es esa. Si tu no estuvieras, todos se acercarían a mí, es interés propio, y me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta arpía.

-¡No me llames así!

-¡Cierra el pico arpía!

-¡He dicho que no me llames así!-Dijo. A continuación me dio una bofetada.

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla, realmente no dolió demasiado, lo que dolía era mi orgullo. Me estaba alejando cuando Vanessa me gritó.

-¡Cobarde! No me puedo ni imaginar lo débil que eres.

Apreté fuertemente mis manos y mis dientes. De hecho, apreté tan fuertemente mis uñas contra mis manos que empecé a sangrar. Ya estaba harta de esa arpía, siempre la misma historia. Suspiré, a fin de cuentas ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Me da igual lo que me digas!-Me alejé rápidamente, dejando a Vanessa insultándome, de todos modos me da igual.

Poco después me encontré con Alois, quien al parecer me buscaba desde algún tiempo.

-Lo siento, me encontré con la estúpida Vanessa y hui.-Sonreí.

-Te entiendo. Yo también me la encontré, pero no tuve la suerte de huir.

Dejamos unos segundos de silencio y reímos.

En ese momento, detrás de Alois pasaron Ivette y Ciel.

"Alois no se puede enterar de que Ciel está en esta época, por lo menos no hasta que sepa sus intenciones ¿Ivette sabrá quién es? Supongo sí, a fin de cuentas si no fuera así no sé si dejaría que un completo extraño se quedara en su casa. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no sabe que es "internet" ni tantas otras cosas…"-Pensé intentando encontrar solución alguna.-"Sólo debo intentar que Ciel no vea a Alois y viceversa… No será fácil"-Suspiré.

-¿Estás bien?-Se preocupó Alois, aunque nunca dejando de sonreír.

-¡Ah! S-si… sólo pensaba.-Dije alegremente.

Mientras tanto, con Ivette:

-De momento vas bien.

-Gracias.

-Por lo menos no te metes en líos. Por cierto, puedes juntarte con cualquier niño de la escuela, CUALQUIERA, menos una niña llamada Alice, no debes acercarte a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, es lo que dice todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Si lo supiera te habría respondido la última pregunta ¿Sabes?

-Por cierto ¿Qué haremos con "Ya Sabes Quién"?

-No tengo ni idea. Supongo se quedará en mi casa. Lo siento por Sebastián. Creo que en compensación le compraré un gato.

-¡No por favor! Soy muy alérgico.

-Lo sé, era de broma.-Dijo mientras reía.

-Me alegro de que te haga tanta gracia.-Dijo Ciel irónicamente.

-L-lo siento… es que… no puedo parar de reír…

-Ya lo veo…

Volvieron a casa, donde se encontraron una escena… perturbadora.

Pasaron el pasillo sin temor alguno, no debía pasar nada malo.

-¡Se-Bas-Chan!

-Más nos vale apresurarnos, pobre Sebastián.

Corrieron hacia el salón, donde se encontraron con Sebastián en el sofá, tirado, y Grell encima. Sebastián estaba dormido.

-Ya me gustaría a mí tener ese sueño tan pesado.-Comentó Ivette.

-Mi querida Ivette-dijo el Shinigami-no es que Sebas-Chan tenga un sueño pesado… ¡Los demonios no duermen! Es que lo he adormecido…

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ivette temiéndose lo peor.

-Es mejor que una niña como tú no lo sepa…-Fue lo único que sacó en repuesta del Shinigami.

Decidió callar antes de traumatizarse. Sin embargo, se atrevió a preguntar algo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta estúpida sin que te ofendas?

-No hay preguntas estúpidas, cielo, adelante.

-¿Eres hombre o mujer?

-Soy…

Volviendo conmigo y Alois:

Después de la jornada de trabajo nos tomamos nuestro merecido descanso.

Comimos un delicioso… ya no me acuerdo que… y nos pusimos a ver la "caja de imágenes que se mueven" y, si no eres del siglo XIX sabrás que a eso se le llama "Televisión", "TV", "Tele" incluso "Caja Tonta" pero no "caja de imágenes que se mueven"

En cualquier caso no tardamos en quitarla… no había buena programación.

-¡994 canales y nada en ninguno! ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunté.

-¿Es tan malo?

-Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Qué se te da bien?

-Nada.

-Algo se te tiene qué…-

-Nada.

-¿Tienes fuerza?

-Un poco… supongo.

-¡Probaremos tus reflejos!

-… ¿Cómo?-Pregunté con miedo de averiguar la respuesta.

-¡Lucharás contra mí! ¡Será divertido!

-Puedes serlo.-Vaya par de psicópatas nos hemos ido a juntar…

Despejamos todo el salón, la televisión y el sofá se los llevó Claude y los dejó en mi habitación, la mesa de mármol la llevamos entre Alois y yo, hasta mi habitación, pesaba un poco…

¡Listo! Se podría jugar un partido de fútbol o de Baloncesto en el salón.

-Bien,-habló Alois sonriendo.-intentaré no hacerte daño.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Para ganar tenemos que tocar al otro. Intentemos no hacernos daño. Si hiciera daño a una chica tan her…-Se sonrojó, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar.- A u-una chi-chica como…como tú…

Sonreí. Ciertamente la escena era cómica.

Empezamos. Alois dio el primer golpe, me intentó dar una patada (débil) en los tobillos, pero yo salté y la esquivé. A continuación lanzó un puñetazo a mi cabeza (aún débil) pero me agaché. Salté detrás de él y le toqué la espalda.

-¡Eres genial! Prueba contra Claude.

-No sé si…

-Tranquila, Claude no te hará nada.-Dijo riendo. Lo siguiente lo dijo con una voz más amenazadora-¿Verdad Claude?

Asintió.

Pude esquivar algunos ataques durante un muy corto periodo de tiempo, pero en seguida me cansé, Claude aprovechó, y me pillo desprevenida por la espalda. Caí, pero me levante y seguí luchando. De nuevo me cogió desprevenida y me lanzó una patada directa a los tobillos. Caí boca arriba, cerca de Alois quien me ayudo a levantarme.

-¡Muy bien! No pensé que fueras tan buna ¿Quién te enseñó?

-Aprendí sola.

-¿Cómo?

-Me aburro mucho. Un día cogí el ordenador y me fui a una página de Internet para aprender Artes Marciales. Aprendí Taekwondo.

-Pensé que habrías aprendido Karate.

-Es que me daban pena los Koreanos.

-¿Por?

-Nadie se acuerda nunca de ellos.

-Aaa

Sonreí, me encanta la compañía de Alois, me hace sentir… rara…. ¿Qué me pasa? Será que…

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

No quiero ofender a una posible chica, llamada Vanessa,

Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió u.u

Siento que haya sido más corto, espero que os esté gustando,

Por favor comentad, hacedme reviews, críticas constructivas, lo que sea,

Quiero saber vuest ra opinión.

Sorcery´s Bastián: Hechicería de Bastián, según el traductor de google.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima Ciao~!


	3. Chapter 3 Sé que Tienes Corazón

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capi 3, de nuevo puntual.

Este capi va a ser un especial de San Valentín, así que quizá sea demasiado cursi,

solo espero que os riáis, que lo intenté hacer así, en fin, no os entretengo más…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

**_Sé que Tienes Corazón…_**

-¿¡Qué!?-Un gran y estruendoso grito se escuchó salir de "Sorcery´s Bastián"-¡No puede ser, no puede ser! Esto tiene que ser un gran error, una simple confusión…

*Mientras tanto, con Ciel e Ivette"

-¡Ciel, que demonios has hecho!

-¿Por qué? Solo le pedí algo dulce a Sebastián.

-¿Sólo? ¡Sabes perfectamente que Sebastián no sabe utilizar el horno!

-Lo siento, Lady Ivette…

-Primero: No me llames "Lady"

-Pero…

-¡Qué no! Segundo: Por favor, no vuelvas a tocar la cocina.

-Por supuesto, lo siento, La… Ivette.

Suspiró.

-Ciel, si quieres algo dulce me lo pides ¿Vale?

-Pero Sebastián es mi mayordomo…

-¡Me lo pides a mí, por favor!

-Das… más, más miedo que Sebastián…

-¡Gracias! Sé que es muy difícil sacar de ti esas palabras, aunque no más que "te quiero" o cualquier muestra de afecto después de… bueno…

Ciel miró hacia el suelo con los ojos inundados por una triste melancolía.

-Siento haberte recordado…

-¡Es igual! No pasa nada, soy como un demonio sin sentimientos.

-¡No digas eso! Sé que tienes sentimientos… aunque quieras ocultarlo ¡Sé que tienes corazón!

Ciel puso cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, ella era…

-Eres la única persona que… que dice eso.-Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa irónica y melancólica a la vez.

-Pero todos lo piensan… y si no lo dicen es por miedo…

-¿A quiénes te refieres?

-Finn, Bard, Meyrin, el señor Tanaka, e incluso Grell o Undertaker, estoy segura de que también lo piensan.

Por el rostro de Ciel cruzó una sonrisa de satisfacción, bienestar, e incluso, "un sentimiento extraño, que lo hace sentir bien a la vez que mal cuando estaba cerca de Ivette" así lo define Ciel…

¿Nunca os habéis encontrado en un momento precioso… y va un amigo y lo estropea? Pues bien, de repente Sebastián paso corriendo muy cerca de ambos, seguido de cerca de…

-¡Vamos no juegues conmigo Se-bas-chan! ¡Los dos sabemos que me amas, no te resistas a pesar de ser tu un demonio y yo un Shinigami tenemos derecho a amarnos, además en este mundo no hay esas diferencias!-Gritó Grell ¿De dónde saca tantos comentarios…"así"?

Cuando el "Romeo y Julieta" pero en "Demonio y Shinigami" pasaron, los menores se echaron a reír.

-¡Anda! Pero si te puedes reír.-Comentó Ivette… entre risas…

-¡Por supuesto, pero hace mucho que no rio!-Dijo Ciel cortando secamente su risa.

-¡Oh vamos! No pares de reír ahora…

Ahora Ciel no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin una persona que se preocupaba tanto, por fin alguien como… como ella…

Estoy segura de que todavía hoy, Ivette recuerda con claridad esa sonrisa. Estoy segura, de que guardó esa sonrisa en lo más profundo de su corazón bajo siete llaves, para que ese recuerdo, jamás escapara de su memoria…de su corazón.

*Mientras tanto, con Alois*

Salimos a pasear, mientras Claude preparaba todo en la mansión, pues Alois me pidió que le enseñara el "nuevo mundo"

Le quise enseñar primero los lugares normales de ciudad, para luego salir hasta los más bonitos, más a las afueras de la ciudad.

Le llevé primero a las tiendas a las que solía ir, así si estaba ocupada, podría ir él, y no, no me aprovechaba de él, ya que vivía de gorra.

En una de esas tiendas, había un niño, que mantenía un cartel en el cual ponía "Por favor, soy huérfano y no tengo hogar, pido solo una pequeña ayuda"

Al pasar por delante, le di un billete de diez euros. (13$ y 169, 84 pesos)

-¡Gracias!-Me agradeció el niño, con una tremenda sonrisa mostrando su boca desdentada.

-¡De nada!-Le dije, también sonriendo, y acariciándole la cabeza.

Alois me miró con cara entre melancólica y… ¿cariñosa? No lo sé, y al no saber cómo, y sabiendo lo dura que fue su vida, resolví no preguntarle. Continuamos con el tour.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya terminamos el paseo por el centro de la ciudad y lugares que suelo frecuentar, saldremos a ver lugares más bonitos a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿A las afueras de la ciudad?

-Sí, tendremos que caminar un poco… ¿Es qué no podrás aguantar?

-¿Cómo? Por supuesto que podré aguantar.-Dijo con su gran sonrisa de siempre.

-Eso me parecía…-Susurré de modo que no me escuchó.

Estábamos en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, pero claro, primero debíamos cruzar toda la ciudad, cuando cruzábamos el centro comercial… Bueno, adivinad con quien nos encontramos.

-¡Alois! Cielo, otra vez con esa… chusma…-Dijo Vanessa cogiendo del brazo a Alois según nos vió.

-¿¡Cómo que chusma!?-Gritó Alois antes de que yo pudiera decir lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Le das otro adjetivo peor?

-¡No me llames cariño, además a quien le doy un adjetivo peor es a ti! ¡Arpía!

-¡Alice! ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Yo nada.-Afirmé.

-Ya claro, él no es así. Aunque como lo ibas a saber si no le conoces ¿eh?

-A lo mejor quien no me conoce eres tú… De hecho, Alice debe de ser la persona que mejor me conoce….No te metas con ella.-Me defendió Alois. Yo me quedé paralizada, nunca nadie me había defendido, me puse un poco colorada, nadie lo notó hasta que…-Vamos, Alice…-Dijo en tono cariñoso, con un semblante… mono-adorable-amable-cariñoso mientras me cogía de la mano, y corría en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Vanessa. Ahí i que me puse colorada, más que nunca…

Paramos de correr cuando ya no pudimos divisar ni a Vanessa… ni al centro comercial…. Y de hecho ya estábamos en un pueblo totalmente deshabitado de las afueras. Era divertido, ¿Por qué parar?

-A-alois…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias…-Susurré de manera que, no sé cómo, me escuchó.

-De nada.-Dijo sonriéndome.-Ha sido un placer… Lady Alice.-Esto último lo dijo sujetando mi mano derecha con su manos izquierda. Una vez terminó de hablar me la besó.

No podía hablar, estaba sorprendida, nunca nadie me había tratado cariñosamente, y menos tanto… nadie…

-Tienes… buen corazón, lo das todo por tus amigos… ¿no?

-¿Corazón? No creo tener eso.-Dijo mientras reía de manera irónica y melancólica, sé que no se estaba rindo de corazón, sé que estaba triste…

-¡No digas eso! Sé que tienes corazón…

Alois puso un semblante sorprendido, supongo que nunca nadie se lo dijo hasta ese día.

-Eres la primera que cree eso… Todo un mundo contra una, creo que gana todo un mundo por mayoría absoluta.-Dijo Alois con una sonrisa… reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Ya claro, pero esa votación sería justa si "Todo un mundo" te conociera tan bien como yo…

Ahora ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, por lo que lo abracé.

-Tranquilo, si tú quisieras, le caerías bien a todos, si solo…-Iba a decir "Si solo te conocieran mejor" pero Alois me interrumpió.

-No es cierto. Tú eres…especial… solo quiero que tú me conozcas bien…-Dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije…-Se apartó de mi hombro (evidentemente es más alto que yo) y me miró extrañado a los ojos.-Sí que tienes corazón…-Dije sonriendo, a lo que Alois respondió con na sonrisa, no su sonrisa de siempre, una sonrisa… real

-Gracias…-Ahora era mi turno de mirarle extrañada.-Soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias.-De nuevo sonrió con su sonrisa más bonita, la de verdad…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente ¿Por?

-Porque estás muy roja ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-N-no creo…-Dije aún más roja.

Me besó la frente.

-Estás ardiendo. Será mejor volver.

-Pe-pero si estoy… bien.-Dije ocultando mis ojos con mi flequillo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan roja?

-No sé…

-¡Mejor volvamos!-Dijo sonriente, cogiéndome la mano, y empezando a caminar por donde vinimos.

*Con Sebastián*

Sebastián había salido para ir a la compra. Claro que seguido de su sombra… Grell.

-¡Qué bonito momento! Un Demonio y un Shinigami en un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna,

-No es bonito, nos es romántico y no hay luna. Por favor deja de decir cosas desagradables…

-Sé que dices eso porque nuestro amor es prohibido, un trágico amor que acabará en muerte.

-Siempre que acabe contigo me da igual que.

-¡Qué sexy es mi Se-Bas-Chan! Sé que tienes corazón a pesar de ser un demonio ¡Dé-ja-me-lo ver!

-He dicho: Por fa…-Sebastián iba a decir "Por favor deja de decir cosas desagradables" pero pasó algo extraño.

De repente estaban tanto Grell como Sebastián en el suelo, sin poder abrir los ojos, estaban algo mareados, cuando por fin abrieron los ojos…

*Con Ciel e Ivette*

-Sebastián y "eso" tardan mucho ¿no?-Comentó Ciel.

-Es cierto… ¿Vamos a ver qué pasa? Me aburro bastante…

-Vamos. Tengo intriga y hambre, son mala mezcla.

-Sobre todo en ti…-Susurró Ivette divertida.

Fueron hasta el lugar justo en el que desaparecieron los dos individuos.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?

-Quien sabe, podrían estar en cualquier lugar, primero avancemos hasta la tienda a la cual iban a ir, y si no están ahí busquémosle por todo el barrio, quizá se perdieran.-Razonó Ivette.

Ciel asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

-No los he visto.

-Está claro, en la tienda no están.-Anunció Ivette-Continuemos, volvamos a casa y busquemos posibles fallos de orientación, quizá Sebastián no entendiera del todo bien mis indicaciones…

-Si.

Volvieron hasta el punto de partida.

-Bien, para ir a la tienda hay que coger esta calle por abajo, quizá la cogiera por arriba, vamos.-Fueron según esa nueva indicación hasta llegar a una rotonda.-Le dije que rodeara la rotonda, quizá la cruzó de frente.

Estuvieron así durante horas, haciendo todos los recorridos posibles con todas las combinaciones de diferentes direcciones, pero nada.

-¡Yo me rindo!-Anunció Ivette.-No puedo más, los pies me matan…

-¿Quieres que llame a Sebastián dándolo a entender por orden?

-Si podías hacer eso…-Dijo Ivette con un semblante terrorífico.- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Porque estábamos aburridos y sería buena forma de matar el aburrimiento…

-De matar el aburrimiento…-¡Hemos dado vueltas y vueltas durante horas! ¡Más que al aburrimiento te voy a matar a ti!

-Sí me matas nunca encontrarás a Sebastián.-Afirmó Ciel astutamente.

-¡Ya poco me importa!

-Vale, vale, lo siento ¿Contenta?

-Un poco…-Dijo Ivette calmándose un poco.

-Pero ¿A qué no estabas aburrida?

-Vale, tú ganas, llama a Sebastián anda.

Ciel llamó a Sebastián, pero nada ocurría, lo intentó de nuevo consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Se quitó el parche dejando ver la marca de su ojo derecho (no me matéis si no era el derecho, ahora mismo no me doy cuenta.)

-¡Sebastián, maldita sea deja de jugar y vuelve!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos, pero nada ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Qué pasa Ciel? ¿Cómo es qué no puedes…?-Iba a decir "¿Cómo es qué no puedes llamarle?" pero se interrumpió al caer al duro suelo.

Tanto Ciel como Ivette estaban sentados en el mismo lugar al que se cayeron Sebastián y Grell anteriormente. Ellos también estaban mareados, y les era imposible abrir los ojos. Cuando por fin fueron capaces de abrirlos, lo que vieron les dejó sorprendidos, sobre todo a Ivette…

*Con Claude*

-"Siento como sí dos, no tres presencias demoníacas se hubieran ido… una es muy débil, otra es extraña, la tercera es un demonio… El demonio es Sebastián, la presencia débil debe de ser el mocoso del cual está al cargo ¿Pero la extraña? Parece de un Shinigami… ¿Habrán vuelto a la época victoriana? No creo que quisieran volver tan pronto… En cualquier caso ahora mi amo y yo tenemos vía libre…"-Pensaba Claude en la misma tienda en la cual estuvieron Ciel e Ivette poco tiempo atrás.

Claude lo compró todo y salió de la tienda, poniendo dirección a la mansión. Caminó durante un tiempo, y cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la mansión también despreció.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"-Se preguntó Claude al aterrizar en el frío suelo, igual mareado, y sin poder tampoco abrir los ojos, al abrirlos pudo entenderlo todo…

*Con Alois y conmigo*

Estábamos a medio camino de casa, Alois todavía me tenía agarrada de la mano, caminábamos a paso lento, yo seguía ruborizada, aunque un poco menos, Alois volvió la vista hacia mí.

-Parece que estás mejor.-Me sonrió Alois.

-S-sí, ya estoy…mejor.-Contesté tímidamente.

-Me alegro.-Dijo Alois todavía sonriendo antes de volver la cabeza al frente.

Durante un rato del camino reinó un silencio, aunque no incómodo, existen dos tipos de silencio: Silencios incómodos y silencios que lo dicen todo… y este era uno de esos silencios, un silencio que lo dice todo.

Tardamos un poco en llegar a la mansión, cuando llegamos y no vimos a Claude supusimos que estaría haciendo la compra.

-Alois, ¿Quieres que te haga algo? ¿Un té, un chocolate caliente, unas pastas, dulces…?

-No, tranquila, estás mala, échate en la cama, yo te prepararé algo.

-Gra-gracias…

-De nada, venga ve a la cama, yo te prepararé un té y vendré pronto con el termómetro.

Asentí ya que de mi boca no salían palabras. Estaba sorprendida con la amabilidad de Alois, en parte porque venía de él, sabía que era amable pero no tanto, y en parte porque nunca nadie fue tan amable conmigo.

Estuve un rato corto en mi habitación sola, cuando entró Alois.

-Siento haber tarado tanto, no encontraba el termómetro ni el té, además tuve que hacer dos tés ya que el primero se hirvió demasiado y no sé a qué sabía.- Al decir esto Alois rio. Y yo también.-Ahora está el segundo en la tetera, pero no quería dejarte sola más tiempo.

-No me dejaste sola demasiado tiempo, tranquilo y muchas gracias.

Me dio el termómetro.

-Esto es el termómetro ¿no? Es lo único que he encontrado graduado…

-Sí, es esto. Una cosa, este termómetro no se coloca en la boca…

-¿Entonces dónde?

-Bajo la axila, así que tengo que levantar un poco la camiseta...-Antes de decir nada ya se había dado la vuelta y tapado los ojos.-…Gracias.

Me coloqué el termómetro y le avisé de que se podía dar la vuelta.

-Ya te puedes dar la vuelta.

-Lo siento, no sabía…-se excusó Alois algo colorado.

-Tranquilo.-reí.-No has mirado… por mi bien.

Reímos.

-En este mundo hay cosas muy extrañas…

-Es cierto que en el mundo hay cosas muy extrañas, pero te he dicho una y mil veces que no estás en otro mundo, solo en otra época.

-Bueno lo que sea.-Dijo divertido.

-…Gracias por… por defenderme antes…

-¡Ya me has dado las gracias, no hace falta que me las vuelvas a dar!-Sonrió Alois con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.-Y ya te he dicho que gracias a ti por creer en mi…-Dijo Alois en un tono contento, en el cual capté rastro de un tono melancólico…

Nos miramos a los ojos, Alois me cogió de nuevo la mano derecha con su mano izquierda, se arrodilló a los pies de la cama y me besó la mano cerrando los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos…

-Alice, yo…

Empecé a escuchar un pitido.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡El té! ¿¡Alois dejaste la tetera en el fuego!?

No hubo respuesta. De pronto tanto Alois como yo caímos sentados en el frío suelo, un frío suelo el cual Alois recordaba muy bien, estábamos muy mareados, no pudimos abrir los ojos hasta minutos después, cuando los abrimos…

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Siento que haya sido más corto, es que necesitaba dejaros el suspense.

Aunque no lo pretendía, este especial de San Valentín fue esencial para el fic,

Espero que os haya gustado, puede que me saliera demasiado cursi…

Espero que os rierais.

¿Merezco reviews? ¿Sí? (ojitos)


	4. Chapter 4 Sentimientos

¡Lo siento! El otro día se me olvidó responder los reviews que no pude responder, los respondo ahora:

Suzuna: Me da alegría que te guste mi forma de redactar: 3 me imaginaba que fuera en el buen sentido, y sino… SE DONDE VIVES… (Bueno, en realidad no…) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Aquí hay un pequeño spoiler, aunque no era el gran spoiler. El capítulo en el que se revela es el: 10-11, y es un pequeño spoiler sobre Hana, nada importante, pero vosotros juzgáis :3

Por cierto, aquí presento nuevos OC´s!

**Sentimientos encontrados,**

**Sentimientos ocultos,**

**Sentimiento que no quiero reconocer**

-Me lo temía…-Dijo Bastián.

-¡Bastián dime lo que ha pasado o te…!

-Tranquil Grell, tranquil ... Verás, quiero que me respondáis: Cuándo habéis sido devueltos a esta época ¿Cómo os sentíais?-Todos salvo Sebastián y Claude se sonrojaron…

-Yo, yo… me sentía… ¡Ay, una bella dama como yo no debería hablar de esas cosas!-Exclamo Grell.

Ni si quiera nos dimos cuenta de lo icho por Grell, Ivette y Ciel se miraban a los ojos, como hipnotizados, ya no había rastro de sonrojo en sus rostros, era como si estuvieran solos en todo el mundo, como si solo existieran ellos dos… Y eso mismo nos pasaba a Alois y a mí…

-Vale, pero ¿Por qué Claude volvió también?-Preguntó Alois cuando por fin salió de su trance.

-¡Oh! Claude fue porque quiso, presentía que habían desaparecido almas importantes en este juego, y quiso comprobara a donde habían ido…-Contestó el hechicero.

-¿Juego?-Preguntamos Ivette y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, el juego de la vida al que todos estamos obligados a jugar. Durante un tiempo tendréis que quedaros aquí ¿entendido?-Asentimos.

-Todavía hay una cosa que no entiendo.

-¿El qué, Alice?-Me preguntó Bastián.

-Vale, ahora dos. La primera: ¿Por qué volvimos exactamente?

-¿No sentiste…?

-¡Vale, vale, eso lo entendí, lo que no entiendo es porque al sentir eso volvimos…!-Exclamé rápidamente sonrojada.

-No puedes amar a alguien que en tu época está muerto, eso cambiaría el flujo de la historia, la única manera es que quien sea del futuro acepte a vivir en el pasado, es la única manera… Ahora bien, antes de marcharos debéis saber varias cosas, una de ellas es que este "juego" es a menudo un juego de equipo, un juego colectivo, debéis ayudaros. Otra cosa que debéis saber es que en este juego no estarás eternamente en la misma casilla sea de mala o buena suerte ¿entendido?-Dijo el hechicero con el ceño fruncido en muestra de concentración y de preocupación.

Asentimos.

-Bien, eso es todo, al menos de momento. Yo os avisaré cuando podáis volver. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Dijo el de nuevo risueño Bastián.

-¡No!-Exclamaron Ivette, Ciel y Grell (Grell hizo su gesto, sí)

Los demonios, y Alois y yo cerramos los ojos y negamos con la cabeza. A continuación marchamos.

-Veo que has encontrado un buen partido.-Me susurró Ivette con una pícara sonrisa tras haberme dado unos golpecitos con el codo en el brazo. No entendía a lo que se refería (estaba en babia) y señaló con los ojos la mano de Alois, de la cual todavía no me solté.

Me sonrojé levemente y solté la mano con delicadeza.

-¡Alois Trancy, de ahora en adelante tendremos un pacto de "NO AGRESIÓN" al menos hasta que todo se arregle!-Dijo Ciel.

-Por mí, bien.-Afirmó Alois encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero no hace falta decirlo tan estrictamente, somos niños.-Dijo Alois sonriendo esta vez.

Nos separamos. Claude, Alois y yo nos dirigimos (evidentemente) a la mansión Trancy, mientras que Sebastián, Grell, Ciel e Ivette se dirigieron (evidentemente) a la mansión Phamtomhive.

*En la mansión Phamtomhive*

-Bien, Ivette, está vez tú te alojarás en mi casa.

-Gracias, Conde Phamtomhive.-Dijo Ivette con una gran sonrisa, añadiendo una torpe reverencia al final.

-No-no hay de que… Ven, te acompañaré a tu dormitorio.-Comentó Ciel muy sonrojado.

La acompañó al piso de arriba, su habitación se encontraba al lado de la de Ciel, dormiría en la que…

-Bien, Lady Ivette, tus aposentos estarán situados a la derecha de los míos… Son los de mis padres…-Dijo Ciel con una mirada melancólica.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tu-tú mansión es más grande de lo que parece en la tele!-Se apresuró Ivette a decir para que Ciel dejara de pensar en eso.

-No hay de que, Lady Ivette. Será mejor que entres y te acomodes, Sebastián te avisará a la hora de cenar, si quieres algo hay una campana al lado derecho de tu cama, si la tocas Sebastián irá enseguida ¿Alguna pregunta?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias por todo!-Agradeció con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que el Conde se sonrojara, y se dispusiera a entrar en sus aposentos, para descansar de los últimos extraños días.

Pasaron unos cortos segundos, solo los justos para que el Conde entrara en sus aposentos, hasta que se escuchó un grito de furia y sorpresa proveniente de la habitación del Conde Phamtomhive. Ivette corrió sobresaltada por el grito del Conde, lo que le asustó fue…

-¡Hola, Ciel-Chan!

-No puede ser…-Dijo Ciel en un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Ciel?-Preguntó Ivette. Por fin comprendió lo que ocurría.

-¡Hola Ciel-Chan!

*En la Mansión Trancy*

-¡Me toca a mí decirte donde te alojarás!

-Muchas gracias.

-¡No me des las gracias! Tú harías lo mismo por mí, y de hecho lo hiciste.

Me condujo hacia el segundo piso. En el segundo piso estaban todas las habitaciones, las cuatro de invitados, varias para sirvientes, la especial del mayordomo, la del señorito (en este caso -ito) y otras tres para la familia adinerada.

-¡Tú te alojarás en esta! Está justo a la izquierda de la mía. Por cierto, puedes ir a donde quieras, e investigar lo que te plazca, pero no vayas a aquella habitación.-Dijo Alois seriamente señalando una habitación al final del pasillo con candado.-Esa habitación trae recuerdos que quiero que queden en el olvido…

-¡De todos modos no creo poder entrar si esta guardada bajo ese gran candado!-Dije alegremente intentando animarle.

Asintió y esbozó una gran y falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Lo miré con melancolía, sabía perfectamente que fingía.

-No me tengas pena, estoy bien…-Dijo Alois tras darse la vuelta evitando mirarme. Giró la cabeza mostrando de nuevo una falsa sonrisa.- ¡Estoy bien!-Entonces se fue rápidamente encerrándose en su cuarto.

-Alois…-Susurré una vez se encerró.

-Será mejor que entres a tu cuarto y duermas. Mañana será un largo día.-Habló una voz dulce a mi espalda. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con una mujer de largos cabellos violetas, y un ojo vendado. Bravo Alois, bravo, hacerle eso a la única persona que te quiere… (¿Se nota la ironía?)

-Sí, gracias Hana.

-Discúlpeme ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Es una larga historia, eres famosa en mi época.

-¿A sí?

-No mucho, pero en cierto modo eres crucial.

-Ya veo, Lady… ¿Disculpe?

-Alice, mi nombre es Alice.

-Está bien, Lady Alice.

-No hacen falta tales formalismos, llámame solo Alice.

-E-está bien, como desees… Alice. ¿Seguro está bien que os llame así?

-Tranquila, tutéame, no te haré nada.-Dije sonriendo.-Y tranquila, no dejaré que Alois te haga nada malo, siento lo de tu ojo.-Dije está vez algo más triste.

-Muchas gracias, Alice, pero no importa él…

-No te va a seguir haciendo daño si puedo evitarlo.

-Gracias.-Sonrió Hana.-Por cierto, el Conde Trancy me ordenó que os…te atendiera en todo lo que desearas, por eso primero entra a tu habitación. Elegirás un camisón y te lo pondré.

Me enseñó varios camisones. Ninguno me convenció del todo, hasta que vi un largo camisón negro, el cual me llegaría hasta poco por encima de los tobillos, de color negro, y mangas largas. Las mangas tenían a la altura de las muñecas un lazo pequeño fuxia dando paso a unas mangas más abiertas las cuales tapaban completamente mi mano.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a elegir, Hana sin embargo, me puedo vestir sola.-Dije amablemente intentando que no le pareciera, que despreciaba su ayuda, solo me podía vestir sola y no quería que se esforzara en vano.

-¿Estás segura?

Asentí con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, como quieras. Te dejo sola.

Me dejó sola, me puse el camisón y dormí plácidamente.

*En la mansión Phamtomhive*

-¡Hola Soma-Sama!-Saludó Ivette enérgicamente al sujeto que se encontraba en la cama del Perro de la Reina.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre…?

-Eres uno de mis… favoritos. Y mi nombre es Ivette.

-¿Favoritos? ¿De qué?

-Larga historia. No la entenderías, déjalo.

-Como quieras…

-¡Dejad de hablar! ¿¡Qué haces aquí y cuánto tiempo llevas ocupando mi mansión!?

-¿Ocupando? ¿Me estás llamando "*Okupa"? ¡O, vamos Ciel-Chan, no me llames así!

-¡Es que lo eres!

-¡Oh Ciel! Me has puesto muy triste, no me… no me esperaba… ¡Esto de ti Ciel, eres malo!

-Vale, vale.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Agni, Soma-Sama?-Preguntó Sebastián educadamente.

-¡Eso intentaba decir! Vinimos porque habíamos oído hablar de ladrones que atacaban las mansiones.

-¡Mis sirvientes no lo permitirían!

-Agni lleva luchando bastante tiempo, tus sirvientes ya estaban inconscientes cuando llegamos…

-¿¡Y qué haces tú aquí tranquilamente!?-Se enfureció Ciel, por lo dicho por su "querido amigo"

-Ciel, no seas tan malo, él no sabe luchar… Y tú lo sabes.-Dijo Ivette interponiéndose entre Ciel y Soma.

-Cierto… Está bien.

-¡Valla! ¡Mi pequeño Ciel se ha enamorado!-Dijo Soma haciendo enrojecer a Ivette, y enfureciendo (y haciendo sonrojar) a Ciel.-¿Fue ella la razón por la que rompiste el compromiso con Lizzy?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Rompiste tu compromiso con la pobre Lizzy! ¡Ahora mismo será un mar de lágrimas! No me lo puedo creer…-Le regañó Ivette, aunque en el fondo… no estaba disgustada del todo.

-¡Qué tal si vamos a ver qué pasa!-Sugirió Ciel intimidado por Ivette, y por las preguntas del príncipe.

-Iré yo, quiero ver si Agni está bien.-Dijo Soma con voz preocupada. Él estaba preocupado, se quería distraer, quería pensar que estaba bien… pero estaba preocupado.- ¡Vosotros quedaos aquí!

La orden sonó tan brusca que todos obedecimos. ¿Qué le pasará a Agni?

*Mientras tanto, en la mansión Trancy*

Desde mi habitación se pueden apreciar unos susurros, aunque no podía saber que decían. Era terrorífico, una noche sin luna ni estrellas, susurros que solo yo parezco oír, sumándolo a que soy una miedica. Da miedo ¿no?

De pronto abren mi puerta, veo tres figuras acercarse a mi cama, la habitación se ilumina por la luz de un relámpago, veo dos rostros iguales. Espera, ¿No eran tres figuras? Alguien me toca un hombro. Una mano fría. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Otro relámpago. Vi el rostro del tercero, tenía el mismo rostro que los otros dos. Ya sé quiénes son. ¿Qué me harán?

*Entre tanto, en el patio trasero de la mansión Phamtomhive*

Los mismos relámpagos sonaban, la tormenta se alejaba. Agni estaba "luchando" con una joven.

-¡Suéltame maldito demonio! ¡No me toques!-Gritaba una chica a la que sujetaba Agni por el cuello trasero de su camiseta.

-Por favor deja de removerte, pequeña.

-¿¡Pequeña!? ¿¡Cómo que pequeña!? ¡Tengo diecisiete años!

La joven de diecisiete años tenía la tez blanca, ojos verdes con destellos azules y cabellos pelirrojos, que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba una cinta negra, de la que asomaban largas trenzas pasando sobre la cinta, y sujetas por varias bolitas negras por trenza, que le llegaban hasta él pecho.

Llevaba un vestido simple, de color beis que le llegaba hasta poco por debajo de las rodillas, sin mangas, y bastante desgastado.

-A quien me recordarás…-Dijo Agni tras un suspiro.

-¡Cuándo venga mi hermana mayor te va a dar una paliza!-Exclamaba la joven.

-¿Por qué robáis tu hermana y tú?-Preguntó Agni recordando… bueno, "eso"

-Necesitamos comer, no tenemos más remedio. Somos huérfanas, nunca conocí a mis padres, mi hermana sí pero apenas se acuerda. Mi hermana y yo siempre nos las arreglamos para subsistir robando…

-¡Agni!-Sonó una voz tras la huérfana y el mayordomo.-Suelta a esa niña. Será mi sirvienta.

-¡Soma-Sama! Qué bueno eres… ¡Soma-Sama!-Exclamó Agni.

-¿¡Cómo qué pequeña!? ¿Tú quién te has creído, a ver? Y si crees que seré tu sirvienta, ¡Ja! Lo llevas claro, Conde…

-¡Brooke!-Se escuchó una voz dulce proveniente de unos pasos por delante de Agni y la joven. Agni todavía no soltó a la joven.

-¡Bonnie! ¡Hermana!-La joven que al parecer se llamaba Brooke, se escapó del agarre del hindú, y fue corriendo a abrazar a Bonnie, la que al parecer era su hermana mayor.

Bonnie era poco más baja que Agni. Sus ojos eran marrones, y tenía el cabello del mismo color, que le caí sobre los hombros, resbalando hasta la mitad de la espalda más o menos.

Su tez era un poco morena, no demasiado. Y llevaba el mismo vestido que su hermana, aparentaba unos diecinueve años

-Brooke ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ese hindú no me hizo nada.

-He oído su oferta, lo mejor es aceptarla. Por favor, discúlpate con ellos.

-¡Tu hermana tiene razón, discúlpate con Soma-Sama y las dos tendréis una buena vida!

-Está bien… ¡Lo siento, Conde Soma-Sama!

-Disculpas aceptadas. Pero no soy un Conde, soy el vigésimo-sexto sucesor a la corona de Bengala.

-¿El vigésimo-sexto?-Preguntó Brooke en tono burlón.

-Exacto.

Bonnie cruzaba los dedos rezando a Kali que su hermana no dijera ninguna grosería (burrada)

-Entonces no eres nada.-Dijo Brooke (haciendo que los temores de su hermana se cumplan) entre risas.

-¿Cómo qué nada?

-Ser el vigésimo-sexto en sucesión a la corona significa que tienes veinticinco hermanos por delante de ti, es decir, no puedes aspirar más que yo a la corona.-Dijo Brooke haciendo que Bonnie llevara su mano a su rostro.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Empezó a lloriquear el príncipe Soma, haciendo que Agni se llevara también la mano al rostro.

-¡No digo nada que no sea verdad, así que está bien!

-¡No le hables así a un príncipe!

-No eres nada, eres el menor de veintiséis, venga ya.

-¡No me hables así! ¡Agni!

-¡Bonnie!

Los nombrados suspiraron a la vez, ya cansados y muy acostumbrados (demasiado) a estos extraños personajes.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, Brooke?

-¡No lo sé!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Agni!

-¿¡Sí!?

-¡Haz…algo!

-¿El qué, príncipe Soma-Sama?

-No lo sé.-Susurró con voz de niño pequeño a punto de estallar en llanto/pataleta el vigésimo-sexto príncipe de Bengala.

Esta vez fueron Soma y Brooke los que suspiraron y se llevaron una mano a la cabeza. Se miraron y apartaron rápidamente la vista, colocando los brazos en cruz.

-¿Cómo se pueden llevar mal si…

-…Son iguales?-Terminó Agni.

-¿Estás eran las intrusas? ¿Cómo es que no volvisteis antes por tan solo dos mujeres?-Preguntó Ciel quien acababa de llegar. Al decir esto, recibió la asesina mirada de una furiosa Ivette.

-A pesar de ser mujeres son fuertes ¿¡Vale!?

-Va-vale… está claro…-Nada intimida al joven guardián de la reina… salvo Ivette, pero nada más.-En cualquier caso, pasad a la mansión. No parece que robéis por placer, tenéis hambre ¿no?

-Gracias.-Agradeció Bonnie.

-¡Muchas gracias! Tú debes de ser el Conde Phamtomhive ¿no? Mira que haberte confundido con ese…-Dijo Brooke refiriéndose con "ese" a Soma.- ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!

-No hay tanto que agradecer, My ladies.

Pasaron a la enorme mansión. El conde mando a Mei-rin preparar la sala-comedor, a Bard preparar la comida (sin chamuscar nada, preferiblemente) y a Finn… a Finn que no rompiera nada. El señor Tanaka estaba bien como estaba, al menos estaba tranquilo.

Se hizo realmente rápido lo anteriormente pedido por el Conde Phamtomhive (evidentemente, Sebastián tubo algo que ver…) y las huérfanas hambrientas comieron hasta no poder más, y agradecieron unas cien veces al perro de la reina por haberle dado de comer.

-No importa...-No sé qué iba a decir Ciel, pues Soma le interrumpió muy excitado.

-¿¡Ya habéis pensado el ser mis sirvientas!? Sería buen trabajo, podríais estar juntas y…

-¿Y ser la canguro de un príncipe mimado como tú? No gracias.

-¡Brooke!-Le llamó Bonnie la atención.

Soma se puso muy triste, apenas comió más, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que no quería dejar salir, y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una sonrisa irónica. Brooke se preocupaba, no lo iba a negar, pero como ella alega es porque es demasiado buena, nada más.

-Agni, ¿Sabes por qué le dolió tanto al príncipe Soma el comentario de mi hermana?-Le preguntó Bonnie a Agni una vez terminó la cena. Brooke también estaba, "demasiado buena" ¿eh?

-Veréis, la única persona a la que una vez amó el príncipe Soma le dijo esas exactas palabras…

Bonnie la miró con cara enfadada y suplicante.

-Está bien, está bien, iré a disculparme…-Se rindió Brooke.

La joven orgullosa se dirigió al cuarto en el cual yacía el joven príncipe de Bengala, y picó a su puerta.

-Pasa.-Dijo Soma con una voz apagada, totalmente contraria a la de siempre. Es lo único que se escuchó tras la puerta del príncipe.

La chica tomó aire y entró.

-Soma, quería… quería pe-pedirte… perdón.-Esto último lo dijo en un suspiro.-No sabía que te hubiera pasado eso en el pasado, no era mi intención herirte, solo…

-¡Tranquila, el hecho de que hayas venido expresamente para disculparte lo muestra todo! Entonces serás mi sirvienta ¿no?

-¡N-no podrías estar más e-equivocado… idiota!-Dijo Brooke roja.-Solo vine porque me obligó mi hermana a disculparme, y nunca lo seré…

-Sería bueno reconsiderarlo, tendrías techo y comida…

-Lo hablaré con mi hermana.-Se rindió.

-Gracias.-El joven príncipe de Bengala dijo esto esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Bu-buenas noches!-Exclamó Brooke saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí más roja que un tomate.

La joven fue directamente a su habitación a la velocidad de la luz. Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta con pestillo tras de sí y se deslizó por la pared hasta caer sentada.

*En la Mansión Trancy*

Uno de los tres individuos enciende una lámpara de aceite. La habitación se ve medio iluminada por un resplandor amarillo puro como el oro. Los rostro de los tres también está medio iluminados por ese resplandor, la otra mitad de sus rostros se tornan oscuras por los reflejos de la lámpara. Miedo. Miedo es lo único que siento.

-Sentimos haberla despertado.-Habló uno.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted.-Alegó otro.

-¿Puedes darnos unos minutos de tu tiempo?-Inquirió el tercero.

-Es importante.-Dijeron los tres a coro.

Ya no daban tanto miedo, ya solo quería saber que querían de mí. Un relámpago más, y empezó a caer la tormenta.

-Está bien, hablad, por favor.

-Nuestro amo tiene un alma…-Empezó uno.

-Diferente cuando…-Continúo otro.

-Está con usted…-Terminó el tercero.

-¿Sabes por qué es eso?-Preguntaron los tres a coro.

-N-no…

-Creemos que es un "sentimiento" de los humanos.-Habló el del medio. Timber.

-Pero nunca lo habíamos notado en el alma de nuestro señor…-Alegó el de la izquierda. Thomson.

-Por eso le preguntamos a la que le hace sentir eso sí sabe que le pasa, por favor díganoslo.-Pidió el de la derecha. Cantebury.

-Está bien, pero necesito más detalles.

-Intentaremos conseguir más detalles, pero como nunca vimos nada así en un alma no estamos seguros. Eso es todo.-Dijo Timber, mientras hacia una reverencia, como los otros dos, y se acercaban a la puerta.

Apagaron la lámpara y me dejaron sola en el cuarto. En cuanto cerraron la puerta de mi habitación me desplomé sobre la cama.

-"¿Qué le pasará? Es cada vez que se acerca… a mi…-Pensé en esto durante horas.-"Quizá, yo le… ¡No! Es imposible, no me haré ilusiones. Quizá es de amistad… Sí, debe ser eso…"-Me quedé satisfecha con lo último que pensé y dormí, aunque sentía algo en mi pecho, pequeñas punzadas, en realidad no dolían demasiado, también sentía que se me obstruía la respiración cada vez que pensaba que era imposible que le… le… le gustara a Alois…

Al día siguiente Hana me avisó de que todo ya estaba listo y me ayudó a vestirme (no se lo saqué de la cabeza) Me puso un vestido negro hasta las rodillas. Era de manga larga, que me tapaba la mano entera, y con una cinta roja a partir de la muñeca. En la falda del vestido, a los lados, había unos bolsillos en forma de corazón de color rojo con líneas negras a cuadros (tipo falda escocesa), unas medias a líneas horizontales negras y blancas, y unos zapatos rojos de charol. Odio los zapatos de charol, pero eso no fue lo peor, tuve que ponerme un corsé ¡Un corsé!

Bajé al salón-comedor, donde ya me esperaba Alois, todavía sin haber probado un bocado de los cientos de platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Yo no habría podido, soy débil en cuanto a comida, seguro que ya habría probado algo…

-Alois, gracias por esperarme.-Dije según le vi.

-Tranquila, no tardaste nada.-Dijo Alois esbozando una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que hizo que el color de mis mejillas fuera más bien rojo, pero sonreí igual.

Comimos.

-Nunca había desayunado tanto. Y está tan rico… En comparación a Claude cocino de pena…

-Eso no es cierto, todo lo que has cocinado siempre ha estado muy rico, pero me alegra de que te guste.

-Gracias.-Dije sonriendo tímidamente.

-No me las des, solo digo la verdad…

Iba a decir algo más, iba a darle las gracias de nuevo, pero callé a tiempo y me limité a cerrar los ojos y sonreír y, como tenía los ojos cerrados no me di cuenta, pero él sonrió, y su tez pálida se volvió roja.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de qu quedaba un poco de rastro rosáceo en sus mejillas, y los trillizos me miraban. Supuse que me visitarían de nuevo esa noche…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Espero que os haya gustado, más o menos ahora los capis me ocupan

10 páginas del Word es mi mínimo para un capi :3

Por si alguien no lo sabía, quiero que quede claro que okupa lo pongo con "k" porque es así como se le llaman a las personas que viven en una casa abandonada sin pagar es decir, ilegalmente (al menos en mi país, España)

¿Merezco reviews? (Ojitos)


	5. Chapter 5 Días así

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo capi de Todos Tenemos Corazon, espero que os guste.

Reviews que no pude responder:

Suzuna: Primero una preguntita, eres la misma que Suzuna Chan ¿no? Pobre Soma… en fin… Me alegra que te gusten, las estudié un poco para formarlas bien :3 todos mis Oc´s tienen su historia (ya la revelaré) para concordar con el personaje que le puse de pareja. Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que piensas eso.

PD: Sí, vivo en mi casa.

Al fic!

Días Normales,

Días raros…

…Y este

El día comenzó normal…dentro de lo que cabe, ya que nuestros tres queridos sirvientes de la Mansión Phamtomhive lo destrozaron TODO.

Dos hermanas huérfanas hablaban en su habitación.

-Hermana, no creo que debiéramos aceptar.-Comentó la hermana pequeña.

-No podemos vivir siempre así.

-…

-…

Hubo unos segundos, que aunque eternos, no eran más que segundos. Por fin la mayor rompió el silencio.

-¿A qué tienes miedo?

-…Hermana… no lo sé, simplemente, no quiero. No le tengo miedo a nada.

-Brooke, eres mi hermana, siempre te he cuidado ¿Te pasa algo?

-Puede que sí, pero no sé que.

-Está bien, cuando sepas que te pasa dímelo sin dudar, aceptaremos, lo necesitamos.

-¿No hay más que hablar?

-No, lo siento, pero lo necesitamos…

-Está bien… Lo comprendo.

-Lo siento, pero me alegra que lo comprendas.

*Mientras tanto un par de necios enamorados desayunaban*

-¿No has llamado a Soma y los demás?

-Soma dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y ellas también.

´-¿Algo? Me da miedo lo que sea ese "algo"

-Yo no quiero descubrirlo…

-Yo sí, y pienso hacerlo.

-Siempre tan decidida.

-¿Nunca has oído el dicho "Siempre habla quien mas tiene que callar"?

-¿Me estás mandando callar indirectamente?

-Un poco.

Los necios rieron.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír… al menos con el corazón.

Sonó un ruido en la puerta principal. Ciel e Ivette se levantaron, y Ciel ordenó a Mei-rin recoger la mesa.

El joven guardián de la reina se apresuró en llegar hasta la puerta, que evidentemente, ya abrió el demonio, no la iba a abrir el…

-¡Ciel! Aun no entiendo, y quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué rompiste el compromiso? A demás, no te veo desde hace mucho, desde hace unos días vengo siempre a la mansión, a distintas horas y nunca estás ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Lizzy, de la forma más Kawaii con l´grimas de cocodrilo en los ojos.

-Li-zzy…-Fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar el Phamtomhive.

-Solo te pido… una explicación… me da igual cual…

En ese momento, llegó Ivette.

-¿E-es por ella… Ciel?-Preguntó Lizzy con ya varias lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas.

-No es eso…

-¿¡Entonces por qué!?

-No te lo puedo decir, lo siento…

-¡Por lo menos ten el valor de contestar!-Exclamó Lizzy con las lágrimas fluyendo todavía de sus ojos jade.-No importa, si te has enamorado de ella solo dilo, es igual, pero ten el valor de decirlo.

-Pero te prometo que no es por eso. El porque no te lo puedo decir…

*Mientras tanto, en el jardín trasero de la mansión*

-Aceptamos.-Dijeron las hermanas a la vez, aunque la menor no muy convencida.

-¡Genial! Por cierto, quiero ver que tal lucháis. Lucharéis contra Agni. Bonnie primero.

Bonnie estuvo luchando un rato, bastante bien para luchar contra Agni, pero no lo suficiente.

Al final del combate, ya estaba cansada, por lo que cayó rápidamente.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Agni tendiéndole la mano. Al conseguir hacer que se pusiera de pie, sus rostros quedaron cercanos, tan cercanos que el uno pudo sentir la respiración del otro, tan cercanos que sus rostros quedaron totalmente rojos…

-¡Muy bien, Bonnie!-Exclamó Soma-Sama, sacando a los dos de su trance.-Has aguantado bastante a pesar de luchar contra Agni. Brooke, tu turno.

Brooke duró bastante más que su hermana, Bonnie se dedicaba al sigilo, Brooke a pegar a cualquiera si la ocasión lo requería. Al final del combate los dos estaban extremadamente cansados. Como se suele decir "No podían con sus almas" por lo que lo dejaron en empate.

-Genial, sois muy fuertes las dos.-Las felicitó Soma.

-Pareces…un niño…-Comentó Brooke entre suspiros de cansancio.

-Bien, a partir de ahora ignoraré tus comentarios.

-Suerte, vigésimo-sexto príncipe…-Dijo Brooke en tono burlón.

Bonnie y Agni de nuevo se llevaron la mano a la cabeza soltando un suspiro. Parece que tienen muchas cosas en común.

*En la mansión Trancy*

Alois y yo terminamos de desayunar.

-Alice, hoy te quería enseñar algo muy bonito. Seguro que te gustará.

-Seguro que si.

Nos levantamos y yo seguí a Alois, pero Timber me agarró del hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar con usted, Lady Alice?-Me preguntó al oído en un susurró a penas audible para mí.

Asentí.

-Alois, ahora voy.

Creo que el Trancy no se lo tomó muy bien, pero que se le va a hacer. Alois me esperó en el salón, mientras los trillizos me hablaban en un esquina de la cocina.

-Ahora hemos podido comprobar algo más. Las almas humanas tienen colores, por ejemplo la tuya es blanca con grandes manchas negras, lo cual significa que eres buena persona, pero tu paciencia tiene límites, y quien se atreva a sobrepasarlos lo pagará.-Dijo Timber.

-Pues bien, el alma del señorito siempre fue totalmente negra, no había el mas mínimo inciso de blanco en su alma.-Explicó Thompson.

-Ahora, cuando está contigo, tiene unas no muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeñas manchas blancas. No sabemos que es lo que le haces sentir pero…-Dijo Cantebury.

-Es bueno.-Expresaron los tres a coro.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Los tres asintieron.

-¿Hay algún alma totalmente blanca?

-Es imposible.-Contestó Timber.

-¿Y negra?

-La codicia humana no tiene límites.-Explicó Thompson.

-Es decir, si.-Dijeron los tres a coro.

-Ya veo… Bueno, voy con Alois, ya se estará impacientando…

Los tres asintieron y se alejaron caminando hacia atrás.

Lo que dijeron me dejo pensativa.

-"No hay ninguna totalmentet blanca, pero si hay totalmente oscura… Los humanos somos penosos ¿Y nosotros nos creemos los mejores?"

-¡Alice! Por fin, ven…-Dijo Alois colocando su brazo derecho en jarra.

-"¿Qui-quiere qué…? ¿Có-cómo…?"-Me pregunté vergonzosa, aún así me apresuré a cogerle del brazo.

Salimos a la calle, donde nos esperaba un carruaje. Alois liberó mi brazo, se colocó a un lado de las escaleras del carruaje, hizo una pequeña reverencia y me tendió su mano.

-Las damas primero.-Dijo como todo un caballero de la época victoriana (*.*)

Cogí su mano y me ayudó a subir. (Ni que no pudiera sola, pero bueno, a caballo regalado…)

-¿Qué me quieres enseñar?-Inquirí cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha.

-Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente…

-¿Conoces el dicho "Siempre habla el que mas tiene que callar"?

-¿Qué insinuas?

-Lo que insinuo.

Reímos. Nunca me lo paso tan bien como en el tiempo que estoy con Alois.

Admiré el paisaje de la época Victoriana desde el carruaje.

-Desde luego, debí haber nacido en esta época…

-De ser así quizá nunca nos hubiéramos conocido...-Dijo un melancólico Alois.

-Entoncés lo retiro.-Dije sonrientemente sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, para que no notara mi rubor.

-Pe-pensé que te daría igual… Lo pasabas muy mal.

No sabía que decir, pero no quería desmentir que sin Alois probablemente no tendría felicidad, quizá alguna sí, pero no tanta.

De pronto Alois me agarró del hombro, para conseguir que le mirara a los ojos, el carruaje encontró un bache, lo que hizo que el carruaje se moviera bruscamente. Eso mas la fuerza (no ejerció mucha, pero algo sí) de Alois intentando hacer que lo mirara, consiguió que yo cayera sobre el pecho de Alois, con mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza agarrando con fuerza su chaleco. Alois (quien se dio cuenta antes que yo de nuestra posición) me agarró por la cintura. Miré hacia arriba, hacia Alois, al notar que tenía sus manos en mi cintura. Mi cara estaba roja, y de mis ojos emanaban algunas lágrimas.

-¿E-estás bien?-Se preocupó Alois según vió mis lágrimas. Sin embargo, me encontraba bien.

-Estoy perfectamente, de verdad, no sé porque lloro…-Contesté. Mi voz era normal, no era el hilo de voz que me salía cuando lloro.

Alois me agarró más fuertemente y me acercó un poco más a él, haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran a centímetros. Mi cara enrojeció más.

-¿Estás segura?

De mi boca no salían palabras, por lo que asentí. Las lágrimas cesaban levemente de brotar, pero todavía alguna lágrima rebelde se empeñaba en salir.

Apartó una de sus manos de mi cintura, y me secó las lágrimas sosteniéndome suave y tiernamente la cara, secándome las lágrimas con el dedo gordo.

-Estás muy guapa cuando lloras, pero me gusta más verte sonreir…-Me susurró Alois.

Yo hundí de nuevo mi sonrojado rostro en su pecho, y el devolvió su mano a mi cintura. Nos quedamos así, envueltos en un silencio, pero no uno incómodo, uno que lo dice todo.

Yo quería que ese momento no terminara, pero todo tiene un principio y un fin… Todo.

El carruaje paró. Está vez Alois salió primero saltando las dos escaleras del carruaje. De nuevo en la misma posición haciendo una torpe reverencia, y extendiendo su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a bajar.

-Wow.-Es lo único que alcancé a decir.-¿Do-dónde estamos?

-Sabía que te gustarías.-Dijo Alois con una sonrisa de medio lado.-Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era un paisaje demasiado bonito como para captar toda su belleza en palabras o pintura, ni siquiera una foto habría podido captar su belleza, igualmente intentaré definirlo…

Lo primero que vi fue un puente de piedra, con enredaderas subiendo sobre las fuertes patas. El río sobre el que estaba tenía unas aguas cristalinas, que arrastraban hojas y pequeñas ramas con hojas de Sauce Lloron, al darme cuenta de las hojas, busqué un Sauce, me encantan esos árboles, no sé porque. Encontré un Sauce Lloron a las orillas del río, todo estaba cubierto de hierbas de un verde brillante, distintas flores, distintos árboles de los que ni si quiera oí hablar. Un lugar de cuento de hadas.

-Aquí no ha llegado mucho la humanidad ¿No?

-Cuando comprendieron que de aquí no se podía sacar ni oro ni carbón abandonaron el lugar.

-A veces esta bien la codicia humana.-Mi rostro seguramente mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad, nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso.

Avancé hasta la mitad del puente, y me apoyé en la barandilla (evidentemente de piedra) dejando que el viento jugara removiendo mis cabellos, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Pronto Alois posó su cara en sus manos, y sus codos sobre la barandilla del puente cerca de mí.

-Nunca había tenido…-Comencé.

-…tanta paz.-Terminó Alois.

Al darnos cuenta de que uno terminó las frases del otro nos miramos, ladeé mi cabeza y sonreí cerrando los ojos. Alois también sonrió.

*Entre tanto, con Ciel*

Ciel, Ivette y Lizzy habían salido hace ya un rato a dar un paseo.

-¡Mira, Ivette-Chan! ¡Kawaii desu (es muy mono)!-Exclamó Lizzy refiriéndose a un vestido demasiado cargado y con demasiados volantes. Y sí, Lizzy no se enfadó con Ivette y ya está contenta.

-Lizzy, gracias por no enfadarte conmigo.

-Tranquila Ivette-Chan. No tendría sentido, además Ciel es muy serio, está bien relacionarse con alguien como tu.

-Me alegra que digas eso, aprecio mucho el caerte bien.

Lizzy infló sus mejillas.

-Deja los formalismos. Somos amigas ¿No?

-P-por supuesto.

-¡Genial! ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Mmm ¡Cierto! ¿Sabes, Lizzy? Antes Soma-Sama estaba planeando algo, aunque no sé el que ¿Os parece que vallamos a ver?

-¡Genial! Me apetece ver que puede planear.

Y así volvieron a la mansión, ya que solo salieron para ver si podían tranquilizar la situación.

*Una vez ya todos en la mansión*

Al abrir la puerta Ciel se encontró una escena abominable. Todo el salón principal estaba patas arriba. Jarrones caros rotos en mil pedazos esparcidos por el suelo, agua cerca de esos trozos, sofá y sillón totalmente boca abajo, paredes arañadas como si fuera obra de un gato y tanto otros horrores. También se escuchaba de vez en cuando la voz de una muchacha decir: ¡No!, ¡Eso ya es mi límite y ¡Apártate de mí, maldito

¿Qué estaba pasando en la supuestamente tranquila Mansión Phamtomhive?

*Mientras tanto, en ese lugar de cuento de hadas*

Donde allí ya pasó la tormenta, aquí se acercaba. Empezaron a avisar relámpagos, por lo que quisimos buscar rápidamente un refugio.

-¿Y si nos atechamos bajo un árbol?

-¡La madera atraerá a un rayo, y si no es eléctrica nos mojaremos más!

-¿Dónde podríamos atecharnos? Si esta tormenta nos cae encima morimos de pulmonía…-Preguntaba mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Estuvimos los dos mirando hacia todas partes, buscando algún refugio, pero nada, hasta que encontré el refugio perfecto.

-¡Mira Alois! ¡Una cueva!-Exclamé señalando una abertura en un roca al otro lado del puente. La abertura estaba tapada por un especie de lianas o enredaderas muy finas cubiertas de flores.

La tormenta empezó cuando estábamos a mitad de camino, y como cayó mucha agua ya estábamos los dos calados hasta los huesos.

En seguida entramos a la cueva. Como era de esperar estaba llena de piedras, con un pequeño rayo sobre la cumbre fácilmente habría un desprendimiento y estaríamos muertos, pero o morimos así o de una pulmonía, y el desprendimiento me parece más rápido.

-Toma.-Dijo Alois secamente lanzándome su chaqueta, de modo que cayó sobre mi cabeza, tapándome la cara. Se dió la vuelta para no mirarme.-T-tu ropa está mojada, co-cogerás un resfriado, y en la Época Victoriana no son fáciles de quitar…. Quí-quitate tu…tu ropa y…y ponte eso…

Estaba de espaldas, pero seguro que estaba mas rojo que el tomate mas rojo de todo el mundo, al igual que yo, claro.

-Tranquila… no…no miraré.

-Más te vale.

-¿O qué?

Solo dejé escapar una risita.

-Ya está.

Me coloqué la chaqueta cerrando todos los botones, y atando también el lazo verde (sí, es su chaqueta morada tan famosa) de modo que me llegó hasta algo por debajo de las rodillas. Las mangas me quedaban un poco grandes, pero bueno, mejor que sobre que no que falte ¿No?

Alois se dio la vuelta, entonces que me miraba a los ojos le pregunté.

-¿La chaqueta te la quitaste antes expresamente para que no se mojara para mi?

-S-sí… ¿Y qué?

-Que mono.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Es cierto, pero tu también estás empapado…

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien.-Dijo sonriendo.

Aproveché ahora que estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados para abrazarle como en el carruaje.

-¿Qué…?-Dijo Alois con cara de sorpresa al notar que le estaba abrazando.

-No queremos que te resfríes.-Contesté hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, y agarrando con mas fuerza su chaleco con mis manos.

El me abrazo, pero desde un poco más arriba de la cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el.

Y así nos quedamos hasta que cesó de llover.

*De nuevo en la Mansión Phamtomhive*

-¿¡Qué-habéis-hecho!?-Exclamó Ciel cuando recupero la razón.

Entonces se pudieron ver dos figuras alejarse desde lo lejos. La primera huía de la segunda, la primera era una figura negra, la segunda roja, la primera corría muy rápido sin expresión en la cara, la segunda tenía dios sabe que expresión en la cara, la primera era Sebastián… la segunda Grell…

-¡Sebastián! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

-Me disculpo Bocchan, sin embargo fue Grell el que lo destrozó todo con su guadaña-motosierra ¿eléctrica?

-¡Grell!-Se impacientó Ciel.

-¡No intentes separarnos a Sebastián y a mi, mocoso!

-Yo no…

-¡Oh! Ya veo, tu… estás celoso…

-¡Grell!-Exclamó Ciel rojo de furia.

-¡No podrá romper nuestro amor, mocoso celoso!

-¡Cállate!

Ivette tocó delicadamente el hombreo de Ciel, diciéndole con la mirada que se relajara, Ciel se relajó y la dejó hablar.

-Grell, el está claramente celoso de tu pura belleza.

-¡Por fin alguien que se atreve a decirlo!-Exclama Grell.-¡Adoro a esta niña!

-Por favor, deja de perseguir aquí dentro a Sebastián, se que le gusta mucho hacerse el difícil, pero es que estás destruyendo esta hermosa mansión. Claro que, aunque hermosa pieza de arte del renacimiento, no es tan hermosa como tu.

-Owwww ¡En serio adoro a esta niña!-Exclamó Grell llendo rápidamente a abrazar a Ivette, dejándola casi sin respiración.

-¿Quién es este?-Preguntó Lizzy perpleja.-¿Y que es eso que lleva en la mano?-Preguntó refiriéndose a la motosierra eléctrica.

-El es Grell, Lady Elizabeth, y es una especie de inventor/a, lo que lleva en la mano es su nuevo invento.

-Que amigos tan raros tenéis-Comentó Lizzy divertida.

-Sí, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy verdaderamente extraños…-Dijo Sebastián con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo.-Comentó Ivette cuando por fin Grell la soltó y cogió aire.-Nosotros oímos los gritos de una muchacha ¿No?-Todos asintieron.-Y no creo que esos gritos fueran de Sebastián…

Quedamos callados pensando durante unos momentos, hasta que vimos otras dos figuras. La primera de tez clara, la segunda de tez oscura, la primera pelirroja, la segunda peli-morado (¿), la primera corriendo con cara de miedo, la segunda corriendo con rostro divertido, la primera huyendo todo lo lejos que pueda, la segunda persiguiendo a la primera con un vestido parecido al de Mei-rin pero mucho mas adornado, la primera era Brooke, la segunda era Soma.

-Vale, ya solo nos quedan Agni y Bonnie, que aparecerán en cuanto calmemos a Brooke ¿No?-Dijo Ivette dándole un poco de humor al asunto.

-A este paso no me extrañaría…-Dijo Ciel.

-¡Brooke! ¡Soma! ¿Qué os ha pasado?-Dijo Ivette intentando captar su atención.

-¡Este quiere que me ponga ese vestido tan adornado!-Dijo Brooke a la vez que Soma dijo:

-¡Ella no quiere ponerse este precioso vestido!

El Vestido era de base como el de Mei-rin, pero al final de la falda tenía una tela blanca (parecida al trapillo de los tapetes) que iba haciendo ondas a lo largo de la falda, y en el centro de cada onda había una pequeña gema fuxia. El delantal solo llegaba hasta hasta la mitad de la falda, por lo que la falda estaba adornada con el mismo tipo de tela anterior pero en rojo/rosado formando un trillón (como mínimo) de corazones pequeños, concentrados sobre todo en los bordes mas a la izquierda y mas a la derecha de la falda. Poseía también un lazo rosa (tan rosa como cualquier vestido de Lizzy) a la altura de la cintura, y tantos otros horribles adornos de los que ya ni Ivette o Brooke se acuerdan.

-¡Nunca son demasiados adornos para una dama!-Alegó Soma.

-¡Y ese vestido nunca será bonito! ¡Además, no soy una dama, y lo sabes!-Contraatacó Brooke.

-¡Todas las mujeres son bellas damas en el interior!

-¡Yo no!-Contestó Brooke. De sus ojos saltaban chispas que chocaban (muy anime todo), juntaron frente con frente, estaban bastante enfadados.

-Soma, por favor, es comprenible que no se quiera poner… "eso"-Dijo Ivette ni siquiera sabiendo como llamar al vestido.-Eso sin adornos está bien ¿Verdad?

-Si solo le quitas los adornos no tengo ningún problema.-Afirmó Brooke.

-¿El lazo cuenta como adorno?

-Si.-Es lo único que consiguió por respuesta.

-Vale, ¿Algún loco más? ¿No? Genial.-Comentó Ivette sarcásticamente, ya cansada de todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Siento haber tardado unas horas mas de la cuenta en subir,

Es que durante toda la semana no toqué el ordenador,

Y tuve que escribirlo TODO hoy,

Por eso quizá saliera mas corto, la verdad no estoy segura

Si salio ma corto o no, porque el Word no me funciona y lo escribí directamente

En Doc Manager (Que vida mas triste u.u)

En cualquier caso espero que os haya entretenido, el próximo capi lo voy a empezar desde que cuelgues este :3 (espero que el Word se arregle, lo he desinstalado y vuelto a instalar)

Muchas gracias por cierto a todos los que habéis leído y

Aguantado mis locuras hasta aquí, pero tranquilos, esto

No significa que lo ponga en pausa ni nada ¿eh? xD

¿Merzco reviews? (ojitos)


	6. Chapter 6 No me lo recuerdes

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está "El Spoiler" Es de Alois, y se revela en el capi 10-11 es un dato importante sobre el pasado de Alois, yo no lo leería si no me hubiera visto Kuroshitsuji II entera, la verdad…

Lo siento, pero es Kuroshitsuji, y tenía que llegar, este capi es un poco… trágico, porque encima mis OC´s tuvieron una vida…trágica (que mala soy) tampoco mucho, solo más que nada al final… En fin, espero que os guste:

**_No Me Lo Recuerdes_**

La lluvia cesó, y nuestras ropas secaron, por lo que salimos de la cueva (Alois salió primero, y me esperó mientras me ponía la ropa), y subimos al carruaje. Y sí, Alois seguía igual de caballeroso, así pues me ayudó a subir de _**nuevo.**_

-Mu-muchas gracias…-Agradecí con un leve sonrojo. Alois solo sonrió soltando una pequeña risita entre dientes.

-Qué bonito es el amor entre jóvenes. A veces me dan ganas de llorar…-Comentó la mujer (basta~nte mayor) que llevaba el carruaje., haciendo que esta vez sí, incluso Alois se sonrojara.-Si me permitís la intromisión ¿Estáis prometidos?

Negué con la cabeza, pero Alois me dio un suave golpe con su codo.

-Sí, desde hace ya años, por eso nos llevamos muy bien.

-Ya veo, me alegra ver al Conde Trancy por fin acompañado por una linda muchacha.

Esta vez me tocó sonrojarme a mí.

Subimos al carruaje, que por fin se puso en marcha.

Hubo un increíble silencio, teníamos tanto que decir, y tan poca valentía…

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

Se escuchó un estruendoso ruido. Aunque Agni suavizó el golpe.

Bonnie intentó llevar unas cinco o seis mantas y dos almohadas (sí, ella sola) hasta un armario, pero no podía ver nada, ya que las almohadas tapaban su campo de visión, y casi se cae, por suerte fue casi ya que, Agni estaba delante y la cogió antes de que cayera.

El hindú estaba en el suelo apoyando una rodilla (tipo cuando alguien pide casarse), sosteniendo la cabeza de Bonnie con una mano, y la otra colocada bajo sus rodillas. La joven, al darse cuenta de la caída cerró los ojos esperando el dolor… un dolor que nunca llegó, al darse cuenta de que dicho dolor nunca llegó, abrió con miedo un ojo.

-A-Agni…gra-gracias…-Agradeció Bonnie sonrojada por la cercanía hacia el hindú.

-Ten más cuidado.-Dijo Agni sonriendo, (algo de color se notaba en sus mejillas también) colocando a Bonnie en el suelo, para recoger las mantas.

-Muchas gracias, dame las mantas, por favor.-Pidió Bonnie al ver que Agni no se las daba.

-Descuida, las llevo yo.

-Gracias, pero… no hace falta que te molestes.

-Descuida, no quiero que te vuelvas a caer.

-Mu-muchas gracias.

El hindú cerró los ojos, y se fue para colocar las mantas a aquel armario.

*Un poco más tarde*

-Hermana, ¿Ese principito no te parece insoportable?-Preguntaba Brooke a su psíquicamente ausente hermana.

-…

-No sé cómo puedes soportarlo.

-…

-¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Bonnie? ¡Bonnie responda!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso de "Tierra llamando a Bonnie"?

-No sé, se lo escucho mucho a Ivette cuando Ciel no le contesta.

-Perdón, ¿Qué me decías?

-Hermana, escucha atentamente ¿Vale?

Asintió.

-¿Qué-te-pasa? Estás como…ausente…

-No lo sé, no puedo dejar de pensar en algo…

-¿En qué?

-No lo sé, una vez dejo de pensar en ello se me olvida en que pensé.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-Preguntó Brooke colocando su mano derecha en su frente, y su mano izquierda en la de su hermana.

-No, no, estoy bien.

-Eso tendría que juzgarlo alguien más cuerdo que tú, que en este momento sería cualquiera salvo ese estúpido principito.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

-No me da buena espina. Es otro estúpido más en el mundo.

-¡Brooke-Cha~n!

Un escalofrío recorrió desde la espalda, todo el cuerpo de Brooke.

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Soma con voz y cara de niño pequeño.

-¡Porque no!-Espetó Brooke.

Estos dos estuvieron mirándose durante unos segundos, sin realmente expresiones en sus rostros, por lo que Bonnie soltó una pequeña risita, y se fue haciendo el menor ruido posible

Todavía después de que Bonnie se fuera, Brooke y Soma se miraron durante un tiempo.

-¡Soma-Sama, veo que realmente te has enamorado! ¡Brooke, me alegra que hallas podido apreciar su lado bueno!-Exclamó Agni (con su característica alegría/vitalidad) al ver a Soma y a Brooke mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Esto por supuesto, llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿Enamorada de ese? ¡No me hagas reír!-Exclamó Brooke rápidamente (con la cara como una cereza), dando media vuelta, y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero por qué.-Se quejó Soma.

Brooke se fue rápidamente, con la cara aún roja. No se podía sacar esa juguetona voz de su mente.

Rápidamente se metió en su habitación (suya y de Bonnie) y se echó boca abajo en su cama, abrazando su almohada, con la cabeza sobre la misma.

Pasó un tiempo, Brooke no se movió de su posición semi-fetal.

-¡Oh, Brooke! Aquí estabas, te he estado buscando.-Dijo Bonnie al entrar en la habitación.- ¿Estás llorando?-Se preocupó al no obtener respuesta.

-Sabes que no lloro.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.-Dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se sentó al lado de su "hermanita"

-Tuve mi primera vez, pero también la última. Te prometí no volver a llorar hasta el día de tu muerte.

-Eres muy fuerte, pero todos tenemos una debilidad, tu no entiendes muy bien el corazón, es lógico, y es lógico que llores tras…

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor…

-Está bien, está bien… Lo siento.

-No, lo siento yo, siento no ser… normal.

-No digas eso, eres mi hermanita, eres normal…

-¡Las dos sabemos que eso no es cierto!-Exclamó Brooke.

-Eso lo sabrás tú, yo te veo como la mejor hermana del mundo, y no ser normal no es malo, muy al contrario es mejor.

-¿A sí?

-Por supuesto, estate tranquila.

-¿Puedo estar tranquila a pesar de todo?

-Eso depende de ti. ¿Quieres estarlo? Te dejaré pensar.-Dicho esto se fue de la habitación.

*Centrándose en Bonnie*

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Agni.

-¿Está bien?-

-Sí, de pequeña tuvo un "problema" y le cuesta mucho aceptar sus sentimientos.

-¿Crees que lo superará?

-Yo sé que si ella quiere, ella puede.

-Ya veo… Es decir, solo depende de ella.

-En realidad, creo que el papel que juegue Soma-Sama va a ser realmente importante.-Razonó Bonnie.

-Ese problema… no te pido, ni mucho menos, que me lo cuentes, pero… ¿Fue muy grave?

-Seguro que fue un duro golpe. Por ello también le cuesta más relacionarse.

-Veo que siempre habéis tenido una dura vida, me alegra que ahora estéis aquí.

-Muchas gracias, Agni.

Negó con la cabeza.

-El ayudar a otros es lo que diferencia a los humanos de los animales, no debes agradecer la humanidad.

-No creo que hayas sido siempre un mayordomo, tu pasado fue otro ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si siempre hubieras sido un mayordomo, muy probablemente, no serías tan amable.

-Tienes razón. Es doloroso hablar, o simplemente recordar mi pasado.

-No lo recuerdes, siento habértelo recordado…

-Está bien, es igual.

*Phamtomhive, Middleford…e Ivette*

-¡Mira, mira, Ivette-Chan! ¿No es monísimo?

-No sé, no me gusta demasiado ese vestido.

-¡Te tiene que gustar alguno! El que te guste te lo compró…

-No sé, ninguno me… ¡Ese! ¡Ese! ¡Ese! Por favor, Lizzy.-Dijo Ivette contentísima señalando un vestido rosa, de varias faldas, una más grande que la anterior, al final de cada falda un borde negro, guantes negros, una rebeca rosa con flores al final (Es decir, el vestido de Ciel cuando se fue al baile del Vizconde Druitt vestido de mujer)

-Tienes buen gusto, Ivette-Chan. Te lo compro.

-¡Te quiero, Te quiero, Te quiero!-Exclamaba- "Genial, ahora ya tengo CosPlay de Ciel"-Pensó.

A Ivette ese vestido le quedaba precioso, encima e hizo una coleta a cada lado (así como Ciel aquel día Xd)

A Ivette le quedaba precioso, a Lizzy le encantaba, y le encantaba que por fin su nueva amiga se pusiera un vestido, y a Ciel le traía mu~y malos recuerdos.

¡Todos contentos!.. Menos Ciel, claro.

Al llegar a la mansión (De nuevo desordenada) Sebastián entrego a Ciel una carta.

-¿Qué dice, Ciel-Kun?-Preguntó Lizzy curiosa.

-Espera Lizzy, todavía no la he abierto.

-¿Quiere el abrecartas, señor?

-¡Pues claro que sí, Sebastián!-Gritó un irritado amo, a su extrañamente tranquilo y sonriente sirviente.

Esperaron ¿5 segundos? Hasta que Sebastián volvió con el abrecartas.

Ciel abrió la carta con impaciencia, pero lentamente, para no rasgar el papel ni el sobre.

La carta decía así:

_Queridos "Habitantes" de la Mansión Phamtomhive,_

_Estáis todos cordialmente invitados_

_A un pequeño baile (esta vez no de disfraces)_

_Para poder hablar de los extraños sucesos ocurridos_

_Sin llamar la atención._

_Por favor, todo el que lea o escuche una sola_

_Palabra de esta carta,_

_Que acuda el día 24 de este mes de Diciembre_

_A la Mansión Trancy a las 20:30 de la noche._

_Si tenían planeado alguna cita para ese día ¡CANCELALA!_

_Esto es más importante,_

_Por cierto, Ciel…_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Atentamente: Alois Trancy._

_Firma: X_

-¿Y no llamará esto más la atención que una reunión entre dos familias adineradas siempre enfrentados por la "custodia y ayuda" de la reina?-Preguntó Ivette.

-No. No ya que dirá que la fiesta es con motivo de la Víspera de Navidad. Lo hizo a propósito, esa fecha, la hizo a propósito.

-¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal, Ciel-Kun? Sí incluso se acordó de felicitar tu cumpleaños.

-Lo hizo sarcásticamente, sabe perfectamente que odio esa fecha por ser mi cumpleaños.

-No entiendo porque odias tanto tu cumpleaños.

-¡Oh vamos, Lizzy! ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas?

Lizzy negó con la cabeza.

-Este sábado 24 de Diciembre, también llamado "mi cumpleaños" se cumplirán ya siete años de la tragedia de la Mansión Phamtomhive y sus habitantes. La tragedia que solo dejó, como cabeza y heredero a un niño de cinco años, desaparecido durante varios años, volviendo misteriosamente al lado de ese mayordomo de negro.-Recitó Ciel, parecía que lo hubiera leído de una noticia del periódico o algo.

-¡Ciel-Kun! No debes pensar en eso.-Dijo Lizzy inflando su mejilla derecha.

-Es a lo único que me recuerdan estás época que se supone, son puras y de felicidad.

-Lizzy, tienes que comprender que tuvo un pasado…doloroso, el cual no quiere recordar, pero en su cumpleaños lo recuerda, y lo peor de todo es que en el día de su cumpleaños todo el mundo está contento porque es la víspera de navidad.

-Ya… lo siento, Ciel-Kun, es que no soporto verte triste.

-No, lo siento yo Lizzy, no debí quitarte la ilusión.

-Está bien, Ciel-Kun.

*Mansión Trancy*

Tras un largo viaje volvimos a la mansión. Según llegamos, Claude nos informó de que ya había mandado la carta que el señorito le mandó escribir el día anterior.

-¿Qué carta?-Pregunté incrédula ya en la sala.

-Ayer mandé a un escribano que escribiera una carta, y a Claude le pedí que la entregara cuando nosotros estuviéramos en "ese lugar"

-Ya veo. Y esa carta ¿Qué decía? si se puede saber. Sólo dime si a mí me incumbe, si no, no hace falta.

-Invité a Ciel y los demás a un baile el 24 de Diciembre, para hablar de este "extraño suceso"

-Ya veo… Un momento, el 24 de Diciembre… Es el cumpleaños de Ciel, no estará de humor.

-Por eso escogí ese día.

-Eres cruel.

-Es que en vísperas de navidad es normal, y no llamará tanto la atención.

-Acabas de decir que era para fastidiar a Ciel.

-…

-¿Por qué le odias tanto?

-…

-…

-…Porque, de cierto modo, me da envidia.

-¿Envidia?

-El no teme…ser quien es.

-¿Y qué? Tú puedes ser tú si quieres.

-No es tan sencillo, no lo entenderías.

-¡Oh, vamos! No me trates de tonta ¿Quieres?

-No te pretendo tratar de tonta, es difícil de entender.

-Yo confío en ti. A los ojos de los demás, de los aristócratas, hagas lo que hagas serás Alois Trancy. Para mis ojos, si me lo demuestras, actúes como actúes, siempre serás Jim McKen.

-¿Cómo…?

-Olvídalo. Sé que solo eras un pobre niño, nunca viviste demasiado bien, pero nunca te faltó el amor de tu hermano, Luka McKen. Quizá sería mejor que en lugar de decirlo yo, lo digas tú.

-Prefiero olvidar esa época.

-Olvidando no conseguirás nada. ¿En serio quieres olvidar a Luka?

-Lo que una vez ha sido perdido, no volverá.

-¡Nada se irá del todo si sigue en la memoria de alguien!

-Prefiero vivir en la cruel realidad con los ojos abiertos.

-Tienes derecho a soñar con los ojos cerrados, al menos por las noches.

-¿Tú lo haces?

-Sí.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí.

-¿Con quién sueñas? ¿Quién ha sido capaz de abandonarte?

-Mis padres.

-Los echas de menos porque siempre están de viaje ¿no? Seguro que vuelven…

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Nunca volverán!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Las personas no vuelven una vez están en el inframundo.

-¿El…inframundo?

-Sí, mis padres están calentitos bajo tierra en un ataúd.

-Dijiste que…

-Sé lo que dije. Con eso consigo dejar de pensar en la muerte de mis padres, la cual presencié.

-¿¡Qué les pasó!?

-Ya sabes que somos ricos, pues bien, como todos los ricos mis padres no eran muy…legales. Murieron en un atentado… Pero no juré venganza, ya que en cierto modo, era lógico el tenerles odio, ellos que lo tenían todo, y no daban nada. Mis padres… yo los quería, siempre fueron muy cariñosos conmigo, pero siempre fui consciente de la cruel realidad. Antes de ver esa muerte, a lo cinco años de edad, era como esa Vanessa, el ver la muerte de mis padres, y pensar porque les mataron me hizo recapacitar. En ese momento, como no quisieron que nadie se enterara de sus muertes, me dejaron viviendo con mis mayordomos en la mansión.

-L-lo siento, yo no…

-Es igual, siempre lo he intentado tener lejos pero presente… Y sé que tú también has sufrido mucho.

Algunas lágrimas asomaban mis ojos… y los de Alois. Rápidamente rompimos en lágrimas, abrazándonos. Nuestras experiencias no son las más parecidas, pero nosotros somos iguales, y me bastan con saber eso, para decir con certeza que lo amo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

¡Siento que haya sido más corto, pero no se me ocurría más!

Por si a alguien le interesa estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic de Kuroshitsuji,

Las parejas serán:

AloisxOc

CielxLizzy

Por el momento esas, pero ya se me ocurrirán más, :3 si alguien quiere pedirme una pareja en especial, que me la pida en el review de este capi o por PM, me da igual, y quien quiera también que me avise para avisaros de que la subí :3

No sé cuándo la subiré, pero esta idea lleva mucho rondando mi cabeza, así que la subiré :3

¡Hasta leernos!


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Por qué me comporto así?

Vale, capi 7, espero que os guste :3 Me alegra mucho el tener tantos reviews positivos, se lo agradezco mucho a todo el que lea esto, y le agradezco mucho a:

-Cuti Unicorn

-Suzuna Chan

-inesitagomata

-Masha Rue

-MiikaOneeSama

-ayumiku 24

-danaleewatson

-Y a mí nueva lectora… Hola-Neko-Chan

Creo que no me olvidé a nadie…Si olvide a alguien lo siento, quien sea que me avise u.u ¡Muchas gracias a tod s!

Reviews que no pude responder:

Hola-neko-chan:

¡Holi! Me alegra que AMES esta historia :3 Quise describir mucho las acciones de cada personaje, porque creo que produce más sentimiento. Me concentré sobre todo en Alois porque…porque… ¡Porque lo amo! (supongo…) Claro, Sebastián es Sebastián… (A mí en mi opinión extraña para todos no me gusta mucho, pero en fin, creo que es delito penado con muerte…) Me alegra que pienses que soy una gran escritora, y como mi meta es ser escritora, espero alcanzarla, y espero que leas mi primer libro publicado :3

PD: Si tengo lectores, la inspiración y la imaginación no me abandonará :3 Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas dándome tu opinión (admito críticas constructivas :3) Ciao~!

Suzuna Chan:

Tranquila, mujer :3 Tu lo pasaste peor… u.u *Quedo sepultada bajo el confeti*

Me lo suponía, pero quería verificarlo :3 Y sí, extraño…mucho…

Sí, AMOR-KAWAII-DESU! Tenía que haber algo triste, es Kuroshitsuji…

Me alegra que te guste la idea del nuevo fic, avisaré aquí en cuanto lo suba, aunque no sé cuánto tardare, debido a mi falta de tiempo (estúpidas matemáticas) ¿WillxOc? Veré lo que puedo hacer, fijo que hago esa pareja, pero si se te ocurre alguna idea para el OC (Algo de su historia, nombre, físico, si es demonio, Shinigami, ángel etc, o algo) será bien recibida :3

¡Nos leemos! (ahora mismo)

**¿Por qué me comporto así...?**

_Tsundere Edition..._

El día antes de la fiesta de Alois…:

-¡No!

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?-Me preguntó Alois incrédulo.

-¡Porque no quiero! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

-Ya queda poco, no actúes como una niña pequeña.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!

-¿Por qué eres tan inflexible?

-¿¡Por qué eres tan cabezota!?

-No veo que hay de malo…

-¡No pienso ponerme un vestido! Nunca me lo he puesto y jamás lo haré.

Alois soltó el vestido rosa, de falda blanca, con un lazo fucsia en el cuello, se acercó a mí lentamente, y colocó su boca al lado de mi oreja para susurrarme.

-Vamos, seguro que estarías preciosa…

Ese susurro, esas palabras de parte de Alois, casi me hicieron estremecer. Cuando volví en mí, tras un pequeño shock, me di la vuelta y lo miré. Me quedé mirando esos hermosos ojos azules eléctricos. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, y lo empujé suavemente, apartando la mirada.

-Vale, vale, pero no te acerques tanto por favor…-Dije notando el calor subiendo por mis mejillas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué?-Mientras decía esto, algo nerviosa he de admitir, él se acercaba a mí, pero como yo miraba al suelo, no me di cuenta, hasta que lo sentí tan cerca…tanto…

-Ni si quiera me miras a la cara…-Dijo cogiéndome el mentón, para conseguir que lo mirara.-¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-…Claro, estoy perfectamente…-Dije tras una pequeña pausa, mientras le daba una palmada suave en la mano que me sostenía el mentón.-Sólo…necesito descansar…

-Claro, te dejo sola, he mandado dejar algunos otros vestidos en tu armario, por si este-dijo señalando con la mirada el que momentos antes tenía en la mano.-no era de tu agrado.

Como el simple *gracias* que quería decir no quería salir de mi garganta, asentí añadiendo una sonrisa al final.

Cuando se retiró, me dejé caer desplomada sobre la cama, abrazando mi almohada boca abajo.

-"El no…se puede enterar…de mis sentimientos, pero si sigo así, yo…yo…"-Tenía ganas de llorar, simplemente por eso. "Si se entera, quizá perderé a mi primer, y muy probablemente último amigo…no puedo permitirlo…no lo permitiré…"-Pensaba, dando vueltas sobre mi misma en la cama, sin soltar la almohada. Parecía una niña pequeña de morros, a la que no le funcionó la pataleta para conseguir lo que quería.

Tras un tiempo, cuando noté que ya ninguna lágrima amenazaba con salir, me reincorporé lenta y pesadamente, hasta quedar sentada al borde de la cama. Tras unos cortos segundos, me puse en pie y me dirigí al armario, donde por lo menos habría cien vestidos. Elegí el menos horrible.

Un vestido de color morado oscuro, acabado en cuatro puntas, en las cuales había una cruz del revés. Bajo ese vestido, al quedar muy…"visible…todo" me coloqué un vestido blanco menos abultado, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. En el escote del vestido morado, había un pequeño broche en forma de rosa morada pálida, llevaba unas medias blancas hasta el muslo, y unos zapatos negros de charol, con un poco de tacón.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

-Entonces…-Dijo Ivette rompiendo el silencio incómodo, en el que se veían rodeados.-Piensas ir a la fiesta ¿No?

-¿Me queda otro remedio?

-Pues…No, no lo creo.

-Exacto.

-Lizzy, ¿Quieres venir?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo una cena familiar, a la que debo asistir sin ninguna duda.

-Está bien.-Dijo Ivette sonriendo.

-¿Estrenarás el vestido?

-¡Sin ninguna duda!-Contestó alegre Ivette, al recordar su "CosPlay"

*Mansión Trancy*

Horas antes:

Ya tenía puesto el vestido. A penas crucé palabras con Alois desde aquel "incidente" durante la cena del día anterior nos envolvió un gran silencio incómodo.

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaban dos horas para el baile, así pues para pasar el tiempo comencé a cepillarme el cabello, hasta que no quedó un solo nudo.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

Ivette ya estaba lista.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Lizzy.-Agradeció Ivette con una sonrisa el pequeño esfuerzo de su amiga.- ¿No tendrías que volver a casa?

-Tranquila, Ivette-Chan. Volveré dentro de una hora.-Contestó Lizzy observando el gran reloj de la habitación.

-Bien.-Se alegró. Sin embargo, tras darse cuenta de un importante detalle, cualquier rastro de alegría se disipó, y un aura oscura rodeó todo su ser. Algo que no pasó desapercibido a su amiga.

-¿Estas bien, Ivette-Chan?-Preguntó muy preocupada.

-No…no…no…-Intentaba decir algo, pero su respiración entre cortada no se lo hacía fácil.-No…no…no… ¡No se bailar!-Gritó al fin.

A Lizzy se le escapó una pequeña risita.

-¿Era solo eso…?

-¿Te parece poco?-Preguntó con un sombrío rostro.

-N-no…es solo que…en fin, pensé…

-¿Pensaste?-Preguntó Ivette, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que continuara.

-Pensé…que sería mas serio…

La joven del futuro suspiró.

-Supongo que no es muy "serio" pero es que…no quiero hacer el ridículo…

-Ciel-Kun tampoco sabe bailar…

-Precisamente, ya sabes el ridículo que puede hacer.

-Te intentaré enseñar ¿Vale?-Asintió.-Espero que seas más diestra con el baile que Ciel-Kun.

-No lo creas…

De nuevo echó una risita.

En silencio, Lizzy se puso con la posición del chico. Ivette colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Lizzy, y su mano derecha en la mano derecha de Lizzy, entrelazando sus dedos.

Ivette no era tan horrible bailando, y desde luego era mejor que Ciel, no tardó mucho en aprender lo básico para no mutilar los pies de tu acompañante…o los suyos.

*En el despacho de Ciel*

-¿En serio debo aprender a bailar?-Preguntó el joven amo. El mayordomo asintió con su característica sonrisa.- ¿Tan importante es?

-Por supuesto que lo es.

-Es imposible aprender en una hora y media.

-Por eso no debiste dejar las clases.

-Es imposible que yo aprenda. A demás no me gustan esas cosas.

El mayordomo se quedó un rato pensativo, pensando en como hacer que su amo accediera a por lo menos intentar aprender a no pisar a su pareja.

-Tengo entendido que a Lady Ivette le interesa mucho.

Ciel agudizó el oído, pero quiso que pareciera que no le importara, así que mantuvo su indiferente mirada.

-¿Y?-Preguntó indiferente.

-Será tu pareja, se pondrá triste cuando sepa que no podrá bailar con usted…Pobre muchacha, con lo ilusionada que estaba de bailar con usted…-Dijo Sebastián exagerando sus ademanes, con los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha en la frente, y sus ojos carmesí cerrados.

-Está bien, está bien, aprenderé.-Dijo Ciel, intentando seguir indiferente.

Al demonio se le dibujó una pícara sonrisa, lo que hizo sonrojar pronto al Conde, quien se apresuró a decir algo más.

-P-pero…solo pa-para que te calles…-Intentó continuar indiferente, pero sus nervios le traicionaron.

-¡Oh! Pero, para que callara…servía una orden, amo.-Dijo el demonio, señalando discretamente su ojo izquierdo.

Ciel simplemente lo ignoró, y se levantó de su mesa de trabajo.

Así pues, mayordomo procedió a enseñar a amo torpe, a no mutilar los pies de su acompañante…o los suyos… Tras un rato de practicar, Ciel mejoró un poco, por lo menos ya no pisaba los pies de su acompañante.

-Vaya, parece que si simplemente lo hubieraís intentado con más ganas lo habríais conseguido… ¿Esto lo hace acaso por Lady Ivette?-Preguntó el demonio con su pícara sonrisa.

Los pálidos pómulos del joven, cogieron algo de color, quizá lo que dijo Sebastián fuera cierto…De hecho sí, fue solo por Ivette, aunque él lo negará siempre.

-Cállate.-Dijo firmemente Ciel, tras borrar su sonrojo lo mejor que pudo.

Y así continuaron un rato más.

*Habitación de Soma*

-¿Me llamó…amo?-Dijo una joven, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia llamar "amo" a Soma.

-¿Amo? Que dulce suena en tu boca…aunque no hacía falta que me lo llamaras…-Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron al escuchar esto.- ¿No te lo dije?

-¿Por qué me llamó?-Preguntó la joven evitando la pregunta.

-Valla, valla, que impaciencia… En fin, iré a la fiesta concertado por Enano Trancy, y…tu serás mi pareja.

-¿¡Qué, qué!? Yo no…

-No puedes contradecir una orden de tu amo…

-Pero…soy tu sirvienta…no estaría bien visto…-Dijo astutamente Brooke, tras pensar un rato.

-No importa lo que piensen…además te pondré un vestido.

-Un vestido no, por favor…

-Me temo que no tienes remedio…-Dijo divertido.

-Está bien, está bien, ¿Qué vestido?

Soma le enseñó un vestido tradicional hindú.

A Brooke los ojos se le hicieron estrellitas.

-Veo que si te gusta…

-Bueno, me gustan mucho otras culturas, los vestidos que no me gustan son los ingleses, o europeo en general, sin embargo me encantan los de asia, en especial siempre me atrajo mucho la cultura Hindú…

Soma la miraba con un destello especial en los ojos, lo que hizo incomodar y sonrojar a la muchacha.

-¿Qu-qué…?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Me alegra que te guste tanto mi cultura… ¿Nunca te dijeron que eres hermosa…?

Este comportamiento en Soma era…extraño. El mismo se sentía extraño, quería decir lo que sentía, y aunque a Brooke le parecía que ya lo expresó varias veces, Soma seguía queriendo hablar, hasta expresarse correctamente.

-N-no…-Respondió más roja que el tomate más rojo.

-Es un pecado…-Dijo con gran sonrisa. Brooke apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué-quería algo más…?-Preguntó entre cortadamente.

Soma tardó en contestar, así pues Brooke dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-¡Espera!

Brooke giró la cabeza, sus ojos dieron con los del hindú, así que se dio la vuelta completamente, y apartó la mirada.

-…Se te olvidaba…el vestido…la fiesta será dentro de poco…

Brooke asintió.

Tras Brooke salir de la habitación, el príncipe se quedó pensativo.

-"¿Por qué…no he sido capaz de…decirle...? Es la primera vez…que no digo lo que pienso…No quiero…que ella me deje…como lo hizo…Meena…No quiero…debería decirle…"-Pensó el príncipe, y así continuó torturándose un tiempo.

*En la cocina*

Se escuchó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-Se preocupó enseguida Agni, acercándose a Bonnie.

-Sí, solo me corte… ¿Ves?-Dijo Bonnie, enseñándole el dedo índice a Agni, en el cual tenía un pequeño corte.

Agni cogió suavemente su mano por su muñeca, acercándola a su boca, acercando la herida a su boca, para besarla, haciendo que la muchacha quedara atónita y totalmente sonrojada. Tras unos segundos, apartó su dedo de su boca, y soltó el suave agarre que ejercía sobre la muñeca de la sonrojada muchacha.

-Deberías ir a echarle agua.-Dijo con tono dulce.

La chica, no pudiendo emitir ruido alguno, asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez escuchó que la chica cerró la puerta del baño, soltó un suspiro, y un brillo especial se reflejó en sus ojos.

-¿Agni? Te gusta Bonnie… ¿eh?-Preguntó el joven príncipe en tono pícaro, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Pri-príncipe…yo…!

-Tranquilo Agni… esto no es en absoluto malo. Venía precisamente a decirte que quería que acompañaras a Bonnie al baile, pues no quería dejaros aquí a Bonnie y a ti solos…pero a lo mejor lo prefieres así…-Dijo el príncipe, soltando una risita (perver) al final.

-So-Soma-Sama ¿Qué…?-Intentó preguntar algo, pero en ese momento llegó Bonnie.

-Verás Bonnie, Agni tenía algo que decirte… Yo iré al cuarto de Brooke…

-¿Agni?-Preguntó Bonnie, haciéndole entender, que quería que se lo dijera.

*Habitación de Brooke*

Soma-Sama tocó a la puerta tres veces antes de preguntar:

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí. Pasa.-Fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

Entró. Encontró a Brooke con ese precioso vestido, le quedaba estupendo, bastante ceñido al cuerpo. Estaba hermosa… sobre todo para los ojos de Soma, quien la miró durante largo tiempo.

-¿So-Soma…qué…?-Preguntó la joven muy colorada.

-¡Oh! Lo siento…estás preciosa…

La muchacha sintió que un calor recorría sus mejillas.

-Y adoro cuando te sonrojas…-Añadió con una sonrisa.

Apartó bruscamente la mirada.

-Callate…por favor…-Dijo cortante, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Soma se rompiera, pero no por mucho tiempo.

*Habitación de Ivette*

Hacía apenas diez minutos Lizzy se había ido.

Alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Pasa.-Dijo alegremente Ivette.

-Ya veo que ya estas lista…nos iremos en poco…-Dijo Ciel algo sonrojado, evitando encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos.

-Ci-Ciel…-Dijo Ivette tímidamente, llamando la tímida atención del conde.-¿Qué…qué tal…estoy?-Preguntó mu~y tímidamente.

-E-estás…

-Disculpen, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. Ya llegó el carruaje.-Dijo Sebastián "salvando a Ciel"

Ambos caminaron tras el mayordomo hacia el carruaje, en el que ya se encontraban Brooke y Soma, envueltos en un incómodo silencio.

*Mi… habitación*

Me miraba fijamente al espejo de mi tocador. Pensaba en tantas cosas, que ya a penas las recuerdo… Yo solo sabía que no perdería a Alois… por nada del mundo…

-Alice ¿Puedo pasar?

-Cla-claro…-Respondí.

Alois entró, y me miró durante unos momentos… largo tiempo…

-¿Qué… qué pasa…?-Pregunté, sintiendo el ardor de mis mejillas.

-E-estás… preciosa… aunque eso… no es nuevo en ti…

Estas palabras me impactaron realmente. Que él me dijera eso…era…era…

-Mu-muchas… gracias…-Dije jugando con mis dedos tímidamente.

-No debes agradecer… que diga la… verdad…

Continué mirando a mis dedos, evitando todo contacto con esos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico. Aunque al oír eso, no pude evitar sonreír dulcemente, y cerrar mis ojos soñadores.

-De-deberías bajar… cuando pudieras… yo bajo ya, la gente empieza a llegar…-Dijo Alois, noté por el rabillo del ojo que estaba colorado.

-Sí, iré pronto.-Dije en un tono dulce.

Alois se retiró.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Vale, los Tsunderes rodean este fic…

_Una preguntita:_

**_Bien, ¿Preferís que Agni y Bonnie se queden solitos, o vayan al baile juntos?_**

**_Dejadme en los comentarios lo que prefiráis cada uno._**

_Recordad que según lo que digáis haré uno u otro, y a historia avanzará de una u otra manera_

_Espero vuestras respuesta :3_


	8. Chapter 8 Ese Pequeño Bosque

_**"Esa Pequeño Bosque"**_

_**Declaraciones.**_

*Agni y Bonnie*

-Dime, Agni, ¿Qué querías?

-M-me preguntaba… ¿t-tu querrías…veniralbaileconmigo?-Lo último lo soltó tan rápidamente, que no sé cómo Bonnie se enteró de lo que le dijo…

-¡Claro! ¡Sería estupendo!-Exclamó Bonnie algo ruborizada, abrazando a Agni, enseguida se separó.

-¡Genial!-Se le escuchó exclamar a Soma emocionado.-Bonnie, dejé un vestido sobre tu cama.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme.-Dijo separándose lentamente de Agni.

-Soma-Sama…Gracias…

-No hay que agradecer, Agni, tú siempre me ayudas…

-Soma-Sama…Eres tan bueno…-Dijo totalmente emocionado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El príncipe sonrió.

-Bueno, iré a avisar de que os esperen…

Agni asintió, mientras el joven se iba.

Poco después, Bonnie ya estaba preparada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?-Le preguntó a Agni según lo vió.

-T-te queda pre-precioso…

La joven sonrió, y sus pómulos se colorearon.

-Gracias, tú estás tan guapo como siempre…-Dijo caminando hacia fuera de la mansión. Entoncés se dio cuenta de que Agni no la seguía, miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa tierna, ojos cerrados y cabeza ladeada.- ¿Vamos?

Esa dulce voz lo sacó del trance, que las últimas palabras le dieron, haciendo que asintiera y se pusiera en marcha.

*En el baile*

Cuando Ivette y los demás llegaban, yo estaba bajando las escaleras, dirigiéndome al salón. En cuanto me fijé en Ivette (ya sabéis, la ÚNICA chica de mi época) fui corriendo (literalmente) hasta donde estaba.

-¡Hola Ivette! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Eh?

-Sí.-Sonrió Ivette.

-¿Y ellas?-Pregunté mirando a Bonnie y Brooke.- ¡Kya~! También Soma-Sama y Agni…

-Jeje…Ellas son Bonnie y Brooke…jeje…

Parece que los hindúes no se dieron cuenta de mi comentario, estaba embelesados mirando a sus parejas *cara perver*

Llegó Alois.

-Hola Ciel-Chan…Espero que pases bien este veinticinco de Diciembre…para variar.-Dijo Alois según llegó, estaba detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y le di un manotazo en la mejilla.-P-pero… ¿Qué?-Tartamudeó Alois, sobándose la mejilla, la tenía totalmente roja.

-Cruel.-Le dije mirándolo fríamente. De nuevo me di la vuelta, mirando a Ciel e Ivette.-Ciel, lo siento mucho…Vamos.-Dije dirigiéndoles al centro del salón, dejando a Alois frente la puerta.

-A-Alice yo…pensaba que él…-Dijo Ivette.

-Sí, tienes razón…pero eso no quita que sea cruel.-Le dije mirándola con una sonrisa, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y un ojo guiñado.

-Alice…-Susurró melancólicamente.

-Tranquila Ivette, es igual…

Entonces se acercó cierto Muy molesto y Muy prescindible personaje…

-Ooh, mi Dulce Petirrojo…Por fin nos reencontramos…-Dijo, ya sabéis quien, el Vizconde Druitt, dirigiéndose a Ivette. Ya os dije que Ivette levaba el "CosPlay" de Ciel cuando se disfrazó de "doncella"

-Vi-Vizconde Druitt…M-me agrada volver a verte.-Dijo Ivette ofreciendo su más dulce sonrisa, dejando (a propósito) el orgullo de Ciel por los suelos…-Ya te echaba de menos…-Colocó su mano en forma de puño sobre sus labios, y puso ojos de cachorrito.

-Por supuesto, Mi Dulce Petirrojo…Nunca permitiría no volver a verte…-Dijo exagerando sus ademanes. Agarró la mano de Ivette, y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

Bailaron durante un rato en silencio.

-Mejoraste el baile, Dulce Petirrojo…

-Sí. Lo mejor para impresionarte…Lo mejoré soñando con encontrarte, y que me llevarás contigo…-Dijo Ivette con su voz más dulce, y ojos de cachorrito.-…Y por fin ese sueño…Es realidad…

-Ooh, mi Dulce Petirrojo…Por su puesto…-El Vizconde Druitt llevó a Ivette más cerca de su cuerpo.

Ciel los miraba con mirada asesina. Sebastián sonreía de una forma…tétrica, es decir, más de lo habitual.

-Vaya Bochan…Por fin sientes celos…

Los pómulos del conde se colorearon, haciendo que la sonrisa del mayordomo se agrandara.

-Y pensar que estuviste practicando para poder bailar bien con Lady Ivette…Pero, parece que el corazón de Lady Ivette es del Vizconde…-Ciel no le dejó acabar.

-¡Cállate!

Al demonio se le escapó una risilla.

-¿Ciel-Chan perdiendo la calma? El amor lo pierde…-Rio Alois, que acababa de llegar.

Ciel le echó una mirada asesina. Iba a decir algo pero le interrumpí.

-Deberías desahogarte de una forma que no sea burlándote y haciendo desdichados a los demás…-Dije cortante. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a mí.

-A-Alice…-Dijo Alois.

-Burlarse de los demás no sirve de nada, solo para quedarte solo…

-Estoy solo desde siempre.

-¿Completamente solo?

-Nadie estuvo nunca conmigo.

-Vaya, ya te olvidaste de Luka ¿eh? El dio su vida… ¡Su alma por ti ¿Sabes?!

-¿Qué?-Alcanzó a decir Alois en un susurro.

Bonnie le dio un suave toque con su codo en el pecho de Agni, quien asintió, entonces se fueron, seguidos no muy tarde de Brooke y Soma, y más tarde de Ciel.

-Luka…Nadie lo mató… El más bien…se suicidó, por ti…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿D-de qué hablas? E-explícate…por favor…-Dijo Alois con la mirada baja, pero enseguida fijó sus ojos en los míos, y posó sus manos en mis hombros.

-…Hizo un contrato con un demonio…Pidiendo tu deseo…Por eso…-Antes de que pudiera seguir explicando, Alois me abrazó. Estaba sollozando.

-Déjame estar un poco así…por favor.

Correspondí su abrazo, colocando mi mano derecha en su cabeza, acariciándola.

-…Claro…

*¡Brooke y Soma!*

-Me dolió el codazo que me diste…-Se quejó Soma, tras alejarse un poco de la pareja.

-Vaya…Sí que eres débil…Vigésimo sexto príncipe…Es fácil noquearte…

-También se cómo paralizarte.-Dijo Soma pícaramente.

Entonces el príncipe agarró a Brooke de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo después colocó su mano a mitad de la espalda de la chica. Se quedaron casi frente a frente (Brooke es algo más baja), Brooke miraba hacia arriba, hacia Soma, sonrojada y con los ojos como platos, mientras que Soma miraba hacia abajo, hacia Brooke, con un leve sonrojo, pero sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

Soma aprovechó que Brooke estaba paralizada, para susurrarle al oído.

-Quizá ahora lo pueda decir…Te amo, te amo como nunca amé a nadie. Jamás me podré volver a enamorar de alguien como ahora de ti. Por eso…Se mía…

El rostro de Brooke se oscureció, y salió corriendo, incluso salió de la mansión, llegando hasta ese "pequeño bosque" Apoyó su espalda en un árbol, y la arrastró hasta quedar sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, y escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo…

Para su desgracia, Soma la siguió, la estuvo buscando largo rato hasta que la encontró…

*Bonnie y Agni*

-Bo-Bonnie… ¿M-me harías el ho-honor de…?-Dijo Agni extendiendo su mano hacía Bonnie.

-Claro, vamos.-Dijo Bonnie animada, cogiendo la mano de Agni. Los dos sonrieron.

Agni la llevó a bailar. Empezaron bailando en silencio, hasta que Bonnie se acercó, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hindú.

-Bo-Bonnie…

-¿Te molesta…?-Preguntó Bonnie con ojos de cachorrito.

-P-por su puesto q-que no…

Bonnie sonrió, y volvió a posar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado hindú.

-Me alegra que me hayas invitado…-Susurró Bonnie, sin despegar la cabeza.-…Si no, ahora no tendríamos este momento…T-te quiero…-Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, pero también se denotaba tranquilidad, felicidad, e incluso alivio…Como si hubieran quitado un gran peso de sus hombros.

El hindú se detuvo un momento, se separó, y agarró la mano de Bonnie, llevándola fuera de la mansión, adentrándose en ese "pequeño bosque"

Agni se detuvo cuando ya estuvieron ocultos por la maleza, entonces…

*Ciel e Ivette*

-Dulce Petirrojo… ¿Te cortaste el cabello?-Comentó el Vizconde Druitt, tras un rato de bailar.

-¡Oh! Sí… ¿Te molesta?-Preguntó con ojos de cachorrito.

-P-por supuesto que no, de hecho…estás más hermosa que el primer día…

-Eso espero…-Suspiró muy bajo, pero el Vizconde la escuchó.

-¿Dijiste algo, Petirrojo?

-N-no…nada…

Ciel estaba escuchando todo desde el principio, estaba nerviosos…celoso…Pero claro, no lo iba a reconocer…

-Bochan…-Sebastián iba a decir algo, pero…

-¡Se-Bas-Chan~!-Se escuchó a cierto odioso (para Sebastián) personaje…

-No…-Susurró desesperado el pobre demonio…Empezó a huir, seguido de cerca…muy cerca de Grell…Pero los invitados parecían no notarlo…

-Dulce Petirrojo…-Ciel agudizó el oído.-…No puedo aguantar ya esto…-Se arrodilló.-Cásate conmigo…

Ivette se tapó la boca con las manos…No quería reírse en su cara… Entonces, de la nada, apareció Ciel, quien agarró de la muñeca a Ivette, y la arrastró hasta ese "pequeño bosque"

*Alois y yo*

-Alice… ¿Cómo sabes tanto?-Me preguntó separándose un poco de mí.

-Te dije, te lo dije según llegaste, eres un personaje histórico, y de anime/manga, conozco cada rincón de tu vida, por eso no juzgo en lo absoluto tu personalidad…

-Quizá sería mejor…que cambiara…

-¡No!-Exclamé. La música se paró por el momento en el salón, por lo que todos me escucharon, sentía las miradas de todos recaer sobre mí…Pero me daba igual, quería decirlo…-¡No cambies! ¡Yo me enamoré de ti siendo como eres ahora!-Noté que mis pómulos ardían, pero ya daba igual…ya no había marcha atrás.- ¡Te amo Alois Trancy!

En ese momento lo abracé colocando mi boca a la altura de su oído.

-…En realidad…Te amo, Jim McCken…A ti y a nadie más…-Le susurré de modo que nadie más que él lo oyera. Me separó un poco de él-"Me va a rechazar, seguro, era mi mejor amigo, lo echaré de me…"-Pensaba, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando noté los labios del rubio sobre los míos… ¡Bienvenido Día más Feliz de mi Vida! ¡No te vayas!

Cuando se separó de mí, dio una pequeña palmada, a lo que acudió Timber, dándole una cajita de terciopelo morado.

-"No me digas que…"-Pensaba emocionada, pero sin poder moverme.

Alois cogió la cajita, y se arrodilló.

-"Él va a…"

-Alice, querrías…

Dijo abriendo la caja, dejando ver un anillo con un diamante blanco con destellos azulados muy claros, en forma de corazón.

-¡Sí!-Exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos, haciendo que los dos quedáramos se rodillas en el suelo, entonces quedamos frente a frente, no lo resistí más y…Lo besé…

Y no me despegué de él hasta que escuché un "Owwwww" proveniente de los espectadores…Digo, invitados del baile, me dio vergüenza y me alejé un poco….

*Brooke y Soma*

-¡Brooke! ¡Brooke!-La llamaba Soma buscándola, pero nada, ni rastro de ella.- ¡Siento lo que hice si te ofendí, pero…en realidad…te amo…!-Esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, y entre sollozos.

-¿Estás llorando?-Preguntó Brooke (con voz preocupada) saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

-¡Broo~ke!-Exclamó el príncipe de Bengala, y la abrazó. Se separó un poco.- ¿Por qué no respondías…?

-No quería verte…-Intentó sonar fría, y desvió la mirada.

-Pero…-Cuando dijo esto, Brooke miró a Soma (inconscientemente) por el rabillo del ojo.-…En seguida me preguntaste que si estaba llorando, lo equivalente a: "¿Estás bien? De veras estoy muy preocupada por ti…Porque te quiero…"-Añadió una mirada y sonrisa pícara al final.

Esto hizo enrojecer a Brooke.

-¿¡Siempre eres así de idiota y pesado, o es solo cuando te enamoras!?-Le preguntó Brooke (retóricamente) algo enfadado.

-Por lo general soy así…-Sonrió Soma. Incluso Brooke sonrió.

-Muy bien, señor Vigésimo Sexto… La mujer que te aguante será una Diosa…Y no cuenta si solo te quiere por dinero…

-Entonces eres la mayor Diosa de todas…-Esto hizo sonrojar levemente a Brooke, pero casi no se notó.-…Y por supuesto la más hermosa…-Añadió para hacerla sonrojar más.

-¡Yo no te soporto!

-Aunque lo niegues, sé que me quieres…

-No puedes afirmar nada in pruebas…-Dijo Brooke burlonamente.

-Pero tengo pruebas…

-¿A sí? Me gustaría saber cuáles…

-Tú lo has dicho…-Dijo, y la cogió exactamente igual que en el baile, esta vez, Soma no cerró sus ojos, y Brooke, sin querer, se perdió en esos dorados ojos.-…Prueba suficiente…-Sonrió Soma, a lo que Brooke se sonrojó, y se alejó de él.

-Nunca diré que es amor…

-Pero nunca dirás que no lo es.

-Esto no me interesa…

-¿Por qué eres tan inflexible?

-¡Cállate!

*Bonnie y Agni*

-A-Agni…Estoy cansada… ¿Qué pasa?-Decía Bonnie entre jadeos, todavía corriendo.

-Lo siento…-El hindú se detuvo.- ¿Estás segura de lo que dijiste? ¿Me…a-amas…?

Bonnie asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, te conozco de hace poco pero…siento que eres…perfecto.

-Si me conocieras bien…no me amarías, ¿Sigues manteniéndote en que siempre me amarás?

-Lo que hayas hecho en tu pasado me trae sin cuidado, lo importante es crear un buen presente, labrando un futuro juntos…Tus acciones anteriores, sean las que sean, simplemente fueron las únicas para sobrevivir, yo era ladrona…

-¡No!

-¿Agni?

-No tienes razón…Yo era…un brahmán, el más alto cargo en la india…me llevaron a ejecutar por Blasfemia…Soma Sama me salvó…Pero nunca fui buena per…-Bonnie le calló. Lo calló depositando sus dulces labios sobre los de su amado Hindú.

-Ese es el "Tú" del pasado…Yo quiero al "Tú" del presente. Fueras como fueras en el pasado, en el presente eres una genial persona, y muy leal, por lo que jamás desconfiaré de ti, si aceptas mis sentimientos, no hay nada malo.-En ese momento, en el qu Bonnie terminó de hablar, Agni la abrazó rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que te amo…-Le susurró al oído. A lo que Bonnie sonrió, ruborizándose un poco.

*Ciel e Ivette*

Los dos jóvenes estaban jadeando, en la mitad ya de ese "pequeño bosque"

-Ciel… ¿Qué te…pasó…de repente…?-Preguntó Ivette entre jadeos, tras recuperar un poco el aliento.

-Yo…no lo sé. Perdí la calma… Pensé que… No sé lo que pensé.-Dijo Ciel en un tono un tanto deprimido.

-Pensaste… ¿Qué aceptaría la petición de boda del Vizconde Druitt?

El ojo (supongo que los dos ojos) de Ciel se abrió como plato, pensó durante un rato, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, sin saber bien por qué.

-…Sí,…creo que sí.

-Nunca aceptaría esa petición de boda de parte de ese estúpido.

-Parecías contenta con él…-Dijo Ciel burlonamente, pero con un tono apagado…

-Oh Ciel, nunca te imaginé tan celoso…-Ante este comentario, Ciel no pudo más que ruborizarse.

-¡N-no estoy celoso!

-Ya, ya… En cualquier caso, solo bailé con él porque con este vestido me parezco a ti en "aquel día", y me apetecía que tu orgullo de "doncella" quedara por los suelos…-Dijo pícaramente Ivette, soltando una risita al final.-Pero…extrañamente, me hace sentir feliz que sintieras celos del pervertido…por mi…

-¿¡Eh!?

-B-bueno…yo…yo…Creo que…en fin…

-Tch (N/A: Intentó de Onomatopeya de su característica chasquido de lengua)…T-te quiero…Ivette.

-¡Espera ¿Qué?!

-N-nada…-Al pobre Ciel se le escaparon las anteriores palabras…Ahora parecía que le estaba haciendo competencia a un tomate y una cereza.

-No, no… ¿Dijiste que me amabas?-Dijo pícaramente.

-…

-T-te amo…

Ellos también se unieron en un profundo, aunque tímido beso…

*Sebastián y Grell*

-¡Mi querido Sebas-Chan, tenía qu advertirte…!

-¿Advertirme?-Preguntó el demonio deteniéndose (sí, todavía no paró de huir de Grell)

-Sí… Esas chicas no duraran mucho en esta época… Y sería una pena que alguien tan lista y con tan buen gusto como Ivette se perdiera…Deben volver cuanto antes…

-Brillante reflexión…

-Sí, soy brillante…-Se animó Grell.

-No, demasiado brillante para ti, ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue William?

-…-Grell resopló y gruñó.-Sí…

-¿Y cómo se supone que volveremos?

-Y yo que sé, le fui a preguntar al viejo y no lo sabe.

-¿Te refieres a Bastián?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-¿A mí que me preguntas? Para mí sería mejor si tú no te fueras…

En eso, Ciel e Ivette volvían al salón, para despedirse y anunciar que se marchaban, pero ambos escucharon TODA la conversación.

-¡Grell!-L llamó Ciel, intentando captar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso? ¡Ah! ¡Hola dulce Ivette!

-¡Grell, guapa!-Exclamó Ivette.

-Escucha Grell, si nos ayudas a volver, te dejaré a Sebastián durante una noche, podrás hacerle lo que quieras y no rechistaré.

El rostro de Sebastián se tornó algo oscuro, se veía el miedo reflejado…Y un pequeño brillo de ¿odio? Escapaba de sus ojos.

-¡Kya~! ¡No-me-lo-puedo-creer!-Exclamó Grell perdiendo la compostura.- ¡Que sean dos y trato hecho!-Dijo Grell, recuperando la compostura.

-¡Hecho!

Y así este gran día, fue el más memorable de todos los allí presentes, fue el día en el que confesamos nuestros sentimientos… Aunque Brooke tuviera miedo, y no lo quisiera reconocer, ella lo sabía, sabía lo que sentía…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

**_¡Importante! Me gustaría que leyerais el quinto punto, sobre todo Suzuna (los demás también, plis):_**

Primero: Siento que sea más corto, el instituto me chupa la imaginación u.u

Segundo: Me disculpo por tardar en subir u.u

Tercero: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que lean esto!

Cuarto: Por si había dudas, evidentemente el fic no se acaba aquí, va para largo, poneos cómod s :3

**_Quinto: ¡Importante!: Ya avisé en el anterior capi, de que iba a hacer otro fic de Kuroshitsuji, cuyas parejas principales serían:_**

**_-CielXLizzy_**

**_Y_**

**_-AloisXOc_**

**_Ahora, gracias a Suzuna, también habrá:_**

**_-WillXOc,_**

**_Y quería decir que subiré el fic la próxima semana, y diré su nombre para quien quiera buscarlo :3_**

Sexto: ¿Merezco Reviews?

Séptimo: Sayo! Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9 Pasados Remotos

¡Hola! Bueno, mi nuevo fic se llama "Amor Puro como Nieve" Etto…Supongo que ya esté, pero si cuando lo busquéis no lo encontráis, esperad un poco más, ya sabéis que tarda.

Pasados Remotos

Todos ya volvieron. En cuanto en el salón ya solo quedábamos Alois y yo, el rubio me cogió de la muñeca, y me "arrastró" hasta su habitación.

Una vez llegamos a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro tras de sí.

-¿A-Alois…?-Pregunté. Mi voz me fallaba obligándome a tartamudear, no podía evitarlo.

El Conde cogió suavemente mi barbilla, y me acercó a sus labios.

-Llevo tiempo esperando esto…

Una vez dicho esto, convirtió nuestros milímetros de distancia en cero. Me besó con amor, con pasión.

Tras besarme, me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, yo me sonrojé un poco, pero rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Se separó. Ambos estábamos muy rojos, nuestros ojos semicerrados…

-T-te…a-amo…-Dije muy sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti…Adoro cuando te pones roja…

Esto solo hizo que me pusiera más roja, y desviara mi mirada.

-¡Eh! Vamos, mírame, no te avergüences tanto…-Dijo acercando su boca a mi oreja.-…Al fin y al cabo…Eres mi prometida…

Estas palabras, susurradas en mi oído, de la boca de Alois, me hicieron estremecer, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Ya…Pero nunca me acostumbraré a que seas mi…Prometido.-Al ver su cara de sorpresa, rápidamente añadí.-Es demasiado…increíble…

-Eres más increíble que cualquier tesoro…Es lógico que yo te amé…

-Eres tan dulce cuando quieres.-Dije sonriendo dulcemente…. Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, lo acerqué lentamente a mí mientras cerraba mis ojos…y lo besé.

Un largo beso. Mi primer beso… Estuvimos un largo rato así…hasta que Alois tocó con su lengua mi labio inferior para que abriera mi boca. Lo hice y su lengua entró, explorando cada rincón de mi boca…

*De Vuelta a la Mansión Phamtomhive*

Ciel e Ivette iban en cabeza, los dos muy colorados. Al lado de Ciel se encontraba Sebastián sonriendo pícaramente como siempre.

Ivette miraba a Ciel de reojo, Ciel miraba al suelo, de vez en cuando, Ciel miraba de reojo a Ivette, pero sus miradas se cruzaban y apartaban la mirada.

Una vez que Ciel apartó su mirada, Sebastián soltó una pequeña risita. El joven Amo fulminó con su único ojo al mayordomo, lo que solo hizo que el demonio sonriera más.

Al lado de Ivette, estaba Grell quien cada vez que Ivette apartaba la mirada, le sonreía dulcemente, indicándole que todo iría bien, aunque con la mirada decía: "¡Ve a por todas! ¡El amor es-una-gue-rra!"

Tras estos cuatro muy extraños personajes, caminaban Bonnie y Agni, que, aunque sonrojados, cogidos de la mano, y sonriendo cada vez que se miraban a los ojos.

Por último, iban…Soma y Brooke.

Soma intentaba coger la mano de Brooke, pero cuando conseguía retener su mano, Brooke se sonrojaba, y enseguida liberaba su mano.

Brooke iba muy sonrojada. No iba a admitir lo que…en realidad…ya sabía…

Pero no podía…Tenía…miedo… Un miedo del pasado que no le dejaba abrir los ojos en el presente, impidiéndole un feliz futuro…

-"No puedo… ¡No! ¡No me estoy enamorando de este idiota! Es imposible… Prometí no enamorarme…Es lo mejor…"-Pensaba intranquila.

Soma la notó intranquila, estaba preocupado, pero como no quería preocuparla más, lo ignoró y pensó que si ella quería se lo contaría…

*Ya en la Mansión Phamtomhive*

Ciel e Ivette fueron directos a sus cuartos y se encerraron totalmente sonrojados.

-Ahora que los niños no están….-Empezó Grell. Ya sabéis a donde lleva esto ¿No?-… ¡Empecemos!

Y...Ya lo persigue…

Agni y Bonnie suspiraron, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Se miraron y sonrieron. Sus manos aún están juntas.

-¿Vamos a hacer la cena?-Le preguntó Agni a Bonnie sonriendo.

-Claro…

Y así pusieron marcha a la cocina…Dejando solos a Brooke y Soma.

-Brooke yo… ¡Lo repetiré tantas veces como haga falta para…!

-¿Para? Lo siento, nunca seré capaz de amarte…No a ti a nadie…me da…miedo…

Soma sonrió tristemente pero recuperó su sonrisa para dar ánimos a su amada.

-Por lo menos me dijiste porque…Es un gran paso.

Brooke se sonrojó mucho, y tartamudeo algo ilegible entre dientes.

-…No me rendiré, que lo sepas.

Brooke resopló y sonrió sin querer.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré… Vigésimo sexto…

-Por lo menos recuperaste tu hermosa sonrisa…

Ante esto dicho, y con una voz tan dulce… Brooke no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se tapó toda la cara con las dos manos.

Soma soltó una pequeña risita.

-Que mona…-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, revolviéndole todo el cabello.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando Soma me tocó la cabeza un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo? No era molesto… No tenía ganas de llorar o de morir… Era una buena sensación… ¿Me he enamorado? ¡No! ¡No puedo! Es…es…"

-Brooke… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Soma preocupado. Brooke sudaba bastante, su rojo sonrojo, pasó a ser rojo enfermizo sus ojos tenían cristalinas gotas amenazando con salir…

-S-sí… Sólo… Me encuentro un poco…mal.

-¿Sólo un poco mal? ¿Quieres que llame a Bonnie para que hables con ella?

Simplemente negó con la cabeza, intentó sonreír, y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Brooke…-Susurró el príncipe atónito-¿Qué te habrá pasado…?

*Con Brooke*

Una vez la chica llegó a su cuarto, cerró con seguro, y se echó a su cama boca abajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil…? ¿¡Por qué me lo pones tan difícil, maldita sea!? … ¿Por qué…?

Se torturó en voz alta durante treinta interminables minutos. Por suerte nadie la oía, ya que no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Cuando Bonnie dijo que se fuera preparando para cenar, fue rápidamente al aseo de su habitación, y se lavó la cara a consciencia, para que sus rojos pómulos bajasen de tono.

Cuando tocó ir a cenar, nadie se dio cuenta… Salvo Soma, que la miraba preocupado, pero sin decir nada, porque sabía que ella estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para no preocupar a los demás, y no iba a desperdiciar ese gran esfuerzo…

Una vez terminaron de cenar, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones… Salvo Soma, que fue con Brooke, a la de la muchacha.

-No me sigas.

-Te dije que no me rendiría, Lady Brooke.

-¿Lady?

-Sí, mi dama.

-Entonces… No entres a la habitación de una dama.

Ya ambos se encontraban a la puerta. Brooke de espaldas a ella. Esperó un rato por la respuesta de Soma, pero éste se quedó pensativo, sin saber que decir.

Brooke ya abrió la puerta, y se disponía a entrar cuando:

-¡Espera!-Exclamó Soma, haciendo que Brooke diera media vuelta de un respingo.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó algo irónicamente.

-Aunque si seas una dama muy hermosa,-Ante esto, Brooke se sonrojó bastante, pero intentó ocultarlo, ante esto, Soma sonrió.-eres mi sirvienta, y debes hacer lo que te digo. Si te digo "Déjame entrar a tu habitación" debes dejarme entrar, ¿Entendido?

La muchacha no pudo más que asentir. Abrió la puerta, hizo una pequeña reverencia, levantando ligeramente los bordes de su falda, y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al príncipe.

-Muy bien, así me gusta.-Dijo Soma (algo egocéntricamente, para variar), antes de entrar a la habitación de la joven.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, Brooke se sentó en su cama, e indicó una silla paralela a la cama, para que él se sentara.

-Dime lo que demonios quieras decirme, y márchate.-Dijo intentando sonar lo más ruda que pudiera… Aunque Soma… Sabe ver más allá.

-Está bien, está bien…-Dijo con su típica sonrisa. Pero la cambió por una mirada más seria.-No quiero que me digas lo que te ocurre, no quiero que te sientas obligada a decírmelo, pero… ¿Sufriste en el pasado? La respuesta será tan simple como "Sí" o "No" Es solo que… Me parece extraño el tenerle miedo a amar… A demás, con el mínimo contacto te sonrojas, y tu temperamento cambia continuamente…Estoy preocupado. Creo que deberías hablarlo con Bonnie para desahogarte.

-La respuesta es: Sí. No tuve un pasado rosa. Pero no puedo hablar de ello con Bonnie, se preocuparía mucho. No quiero eso… Cuando tocamos ese tema, ella se hace la fuerte, pero yo sé que, en realidad, se preocupa mucho y sufre más que yo… No le puedo hacer eso.

-Pero es lo mejor para ti.

-No me importa lo que sea mejor o peor para mí., no quiero que los demás sufran…Y menos Bonnie…

-¿Por qué antepones la seguridad de los demás a la tuya?

-No quiero para los demás lo que no quiero para mí, es así de simple.

-Deberías hablar de ello con alguien…

-¿Con quién? ¡No pienso preocupar a Bonnie!

Tras un largo rato en silencio. Tras sopesar bien una posibilidad, Soma rompió el velo del silencio que recayó sobre ambos.

-¿Tienes la suficiente confianza para contármelo a mí?

Brooke, sin saber bien porque, se puso nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, no sabía que decir. Interiormente realmente agradecía la amabilidad del hindú, pero no era capaz de expresarlo con palabras…

-S-sí… Pero… tampoco quiero preocuparte…

-¿Se te hará incómodo hablar de ello conmigo?

La chica negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, sin vacilar.

-Entonces no te preocupes… Puedes desahogarte.

-P-pero…

-Tranquila…

-Es que…

Soma frunció ligeramente el ceño… Algo divertido, pero sus palabras sonaron firmes:

-Es una orden.

La muchacha resopló, tomo aire y lo expulsó un par de veces, y procedió a explicar.

-Bonnie y yo no somos hermanas.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Ves mucho parecido?

-No pero…

-Bien, no somos hermanas. De pequeña yo era "mercancía" Me compraron y vendieron varias veces. Por supuesto, no como sirvienta… Más bien como esclava…sexual. Siempre acababa siendo el "juguetito" de otro maldito rico viejo verde. Y cuando se cansaban de mí, me mandaban de vuelta al Mercado Negro, donde me revendían. Bonnie, lo creas o no, era una muchacha rica de "buena familia" Aunque ella siempre dijo que prefería otra familia, y que la suya era depreciable…

-N-no sabía que… ¿Por eso…?

-Sí, por eso siento "algo" con el mínimo contacto físico… Aunque contigo es "algo" es diferente.-Lo último se le escapó en un susurro, cuando se dio cuenta, deseó que Soma no lo hubiera oído.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con ojos soñadores.

-Nada.

-Eso explica algo, pero… ¿Por qué tienes miedo a amar? ¿Es por lo mismo?

-No. Una vez me enamoré…Cuando tenía catorce años, es decir, hace tres o cuatro años, el hermano mayor de Bonnie me compró. Él era una persona amable, durante largo rato no llegó ni a rozarme. Me hice gran amiga de Bonnie, todo era genial, creí que encontré una buena familia… Al cabo del tiempo, me enamoré del hermano de Bonnie, pero éste, por alguna razón desconocida para mí, y que Bonnie no me quiere contar, se volvió violento, desagradable, volvía borracho de madrugada… Y me violaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad…Si me negaba, simplemente me pegaba con un látigo, un cinturón o lo primero que encontrara, en mi espalda, hasta hacer sangre…

-Co-comprendo…Debió ser muy duro…

Brooke notaba que si seguía así, las lágrimas ya no tardarían en resbalar por sus mejillas, así que hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por sonreír. Dio su mejor sonrisa, la más dulce, la más tierna, l más hermosa, y la más sincera que podía dar en ese momento.

-Sí, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado…

-¡Brooke!-Gritó algo irritado Soma.- ¡No digas eso si no lo piensas! ¡Todavía te sientes mal por ello! ¡Si no te sintieras mal…! No tendrías miedo a amar…-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿So-ma?-Dijo Brooke en tono de pregunta. No comprendía este comportamiento en Soma, era tan extraño verle así…-"Sabía que no debí contárselo. Ahora se siente mal, y es por mí culpa ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?"

Soma se levantó de la silla, y se inclinó un poco hacia Brooke

-Brooke, preocúpate por ti de vez en cuando…-Susurró Soma preocupado.

-Pero no…no quiero… Es decir, a mí me da igual que me pase… Pero si algo te pasara a ti yo no…-En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Soma con tono pícaro.

-¡N-nada!-Exclamó/susurró Brooke a través de sus manos.

-Dijiste que si a mí me pasaba algo…-Volvió a hablar pícaramente.

-¡Te use a ti de ejemplo, pero digo cualquiera…!-Volvió a susurrar/exclamar Brooke, a través de sus manos.

-Ya… Entonces si quieto las manos de tu rostro, puedes jurar que no estarás totalmente roja… ¿No?-Continuó Soma en un tono entre juguetón y pícaro.

La chica asintió, sin embargo forcejeó para evitar que el príncipe apartar sus manos de su rostro.

Forcejearon durante largo rato, hasta que Soma consiguió apartar las manos del rostro de Brooke. En ese momento, Brooke perdió el equilibrio, y calló echada sobre su cama. Soma todavía aprisionaba sus manos.

La joven, como es lógico, se sonrojó mucho (mucho más) y se puso nerviosa.

-"Pero no es la misma sensación."-Pensaba Brooke algo extrañada…Pero alegre, por alguna razón.

-¡Lo siento! No quise…-Dijo el hindú levantándose rápidamente, pensando que estará experimentando la joven.

-Tranquilo. Sé que no querías… "eso"

-Gracias… Por cierto, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no me rendiría?

La chica asintió sonriendo…Una gran, dulce y verdadera sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes así… Bien, ahora que se lo que te pasó, pienso quitarte ese miedo tuyo… ¡Te enamorarás de mí!

-… Gra-Gracias por…intentar quitarme el miedo.

-De nada. Me voy a dormir. Te amo.

-Yo también.-Dijo Brooke algo sonrojada.

El príncipe paró en seco. Solo debía girar un poco más el pomo para salir, pero se sorprendió mucho.

-¿T-también…me amas?

-No también me voy a dormir.-Dijo cortantemente.

El hindú suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos durmió bien…Uno pensando en el otro…

*Mansión Trancy*

Bajamos a cenar.

Durante la cena no hubo muchas palabras, ambos seguíamos pensando en lo que pasó antes, en cualquier caso, estábamos felices de haber compartido nuestros sentimientos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Vale:

1 Siento haberlo subido tarde, es que me dio una locura, y me puse a "abrillantar" mi ya brillante habitación…Y no pude escribir mucho.

2 Es una página más corto…También me disculpo por ello…

3 Bueno, ya os dije como se llama el otro fic, Suzuna tú no me falles…

4 Espero que os esté gustando, que sepáis que me voy a concentrar que la relación BxS en el próximo capi también, para hacerlos adelantar un poco…

5 Lo que pasó entre Alois y Alice es lo más Lemon que leeréis en este fic. Lo siento (o no, depende del gusto del lector)

6 No pasó nada más que los besos entre Alois y Alice, no seáis malpensadas, que nos conocemos…

7 ¿Merezco Reviews?

8 ¡Cuidaros! Sayo!


	10. Chapter 10 La mejor Cura

¡Lo siento! La página tiene un error y no me deja ver los reviews, lo siento mucho, pero seguramente mañana ya esté bien :3

_**¿Por qué la vida es tan cursi?**_

_**La mejor Cura.**_

Los días pasaban rápido. Ya una semana pasó volando. Empecemos con los desastres de:

*La Mansión Phamtomhive*

-¡Ciel-Ku~n! ¡Ivette-Cha~n! ¡Hola de nuevo!-Saludó Lizzy al entrar por la entrada principal, abalanzándose sobre su ahora mejor amiga, Ivette-Chan.

-¡Hola Lizzy! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!-Saludó Ivette animada.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-Dijo Lizzy igual de alegre, y con la misma vitalidad de siempre.

-Me alegro de verte pero, ¿Por qué nos vienes a visitar?

-¡Oh! Cierto… He oído, que el Conde Trancy, se comprometió la noche del baile…

-¿¡Se comprometió!?-Exclamó Ivette ilusionada.

Lizzy asintió dos veces.

-¿Y eso a nosotros que nos importa?-Preguntó Ciel cortantemente.

-¡Aguafiestas!-Exclamó Ivette.

Lizzy suspiró.

-Parece que os amáis mucho.-Dijo Lizzy muy contenta.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Li-Lizzy… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan contenta?

-Porque Ciel por fin está feliz…

-Lizzy, a veces eres un poco egoísta, pero eres una santa…-Comentó Ivette emocionada e impresionada, por el último comentario de su amiga.

-Gracias.-Sonrió Lizzy alegremente.

Ciel seguía muy sonrojado sin decir nada.

-Ivette… ¿Ciel ya te dijo "te amo"? ¿Eh?

-Eh…B-bueno, pues…

Ivette tartamudeaba recordando lo que el día anterior ocurrió… Y se puso MUY roja…

-Es decir, que sí…-Dijo Lizzy astutamente

-B-bueno… Y-y…Por cierto…El nombre de la chica que se comprometió con Alois… ¿No sería Alice?

-Sí, Alice de Trancy, a partir de ahora.

Ya veo…Me alegro por ella…

-Algo de ella me llamó la atención…-Comentó Lizzy.

-¿El qué?-Preguntaron Ciel e Ivette intrigados.

Se miraron durante un momento, y se sonrojaron más (sí es que se podía)

Lizzy soltó una pequeña y aguda risa.

-Me recuerda a alguien… Pero no sé a quién…

*Mansión Trancy*

-Amo Trancy.-Intentó Claude llamar la atención de Alois.

-¿Sí?

-Tanto Hana como yo estamos de acuerdo en una cosa…-Dijo Claude misteriosamente, levantando la curiosidad de Alois y la mía.

El Conde Trancy arqueó una ceja.

-¿Os acordáis de la señorita que acompañó al baile al Conde Phamtomhive?-Inquirió Claude.

-Claro.

-Ivette…-Susurré algo preocupada, aunque realmente, no sabía si estarlo…o no…

-Bien. Tanto a Hana como a mi…Nos suena, sin embargo… No sabemos de que… ¿A vos no os suena?-Preguntó Claude refiriéndose a Alois, quien negó con la cabeza.

-En lo absoluto…

En cambio yo quedé pensativa unos instantes.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

-Alice… No creo…que me suene…-Dijo Ciel.

Ivette quedó en silencio algo pensativa…

-¡Qué pena no tener mi móvil ahora mismo!

-¿Mó-vil?-Preguntaron Ciel y Lizzy al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro! ¡Así miraría todos los…!-Iba a decir "Personajes de kuroshitsuji" pero se calló a tiempo-Nada, nada, olvidadlo…

Ambos la miraron con cara de perplejidad, pero prefirieron dejarlo pasar.

-Bien…En fin, Lizzy ¿Querías algo más?

-No, nada aparte de ver a mis mejores amigos.-Dijo Lizzy muy animada.

Ivette sonrió alegremente.

De una puerta, salieron Bonnie y Brooke, ambas sonreían tranquilamente.

-Qué raro es ver tan contenta a Brooke ¿No?-Comentó Ivette por lo bajo.

-Sí…-Apoyó Ciel.

-Le habrá llegado… Y antes de la primavera.

Ciel e Ivette se miraron con cara de perplejidad, y volvieron a mirar a Lizzy con el mismo rostro.

Lizzy soltó una risita.

-Se habrá… enamorado…

-¿Tú crees, Lizzy?-Preguntó Ciel.-Me es raro de ella…

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Ivette, captando la atención de TODOS.- ¡Brooke se enamoró de Soma!

-No lo creo Ivette…-Razonó Ciel…-¡Y lo dijiste demasiado alto!

-No, yo creo que Ivette-Chan tiene razón, siempre discuten, pero es porque no aceptan sus sentimientos…

Bonnie, quien lo escuchó, se echó una mano a la cabeza.

Brooke, quien también lo escuchó (desgraciadamente para Ivette) estaba roja, y se dirigía lentamente hacia Ivette.

¿Mencioné que Soma y Agni también entraron? ¿No? Lo siento…pero entraron.

Soma se dirigió al mismo lugar en el que estaba Brooke, y la cogió por los brazos, levantándola del suelo, para que no le hiciera daño a Ivette.

Brooke miró hacia atrás para ver quien la sujetaba. Cuando vió a Soma, sus pómulos se tornaron rojos.

-Brooke, no la mates…-Dijo Soma.

-U-uhm…-Dijo Ivette asintiendo.

-¿Veis? Os lo dije…-Dijo Ivette en tono triunfante.

-Parece que sí…-Corroboró también Ciel.

-¡Lo sabía!-Exclamó Lizzy.

Brooke iba a decir algo, pero Soma la detuvo.

-"Miedo me da lo que diga ahora Soma…"-Pensó Brooke tristemente.

-Chicos, no digáis esas cosas. A Brooke no le gustó.-A Brooke le sorprendieron estas palabras por su parte.-Aunque así fuera, no deberíais comentarlo de esta manera, hay cosas que pueden hacer daño. Cada persona tiene su historia, recordadlo…-Con esto, Soma concluyó, dejando a todos los presentes, menos a Agni, sorprendidos. Y, a Brooke, de piedra.

La joven fue hacia donde estaba Soma.

-Gracias…-Dijo dulcemente.

El príncipe simplemente sonrió.

*Brooke y Bonnie*

-Brooke… ¿Le contaste "eso" a Soma?

La chica solo pudo asentir.

-Ya veo... ¿Por qué lo hablas con él y no conmigo? ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?

Brooke negó con la cabeza.

-No te quería preocupar…

-¡Brooke! ¡Te lo dije mil veces! Si necesitas hablar, habla…

-No quiero preocuparte…

-¿¡Por qué no puedes pensar más en ti!?

-Hermana, tranquila.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquila!?

-Me está empezando a no preocupar tanto el pasado…-Contestó calmadamente.

-¿E-en serio?

-Sí… Yo tampoco pensaba superarlo nunca, gracias por la confianza.-Dijo Brooke de broma.

-¡Por fin vuelves a ser como siempre!

-¿Ah? ¿Me estabas soportando malamente? ¡Haberme dejado! Total, no soy tu hermana… ¡Si te gusta más mí y del pasado que mi yo actual no tienes que estar conmigo…

-¡Maldita lianta!-Dijo Bonnie divertida.

-Sí…-Dijo Brooke riendo.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces…?

-¡Reconocerás que Soma te gusta!

Brooke no pudo más que ponerse totalmente roja.

-¡No! Ya te lo dije…no me gusta…-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No lo superaste ya? Está claro que enamorarse, en tu caso; Soma, es la mejor cura…

-Sí. Pero eso no significa que me guste nadie… ¡Oye! ¡E-eso es…Mentira!

-¡Lo más racional es que sí!

-¡Oh, vamos…! ¿Desde cuándo soy una persona "Racional"?-Dijo Brooke poniendo un especial énfasis burlón en la última palabra.

-Buena pregunta, maldita lianta…

Brooke soltó una risita primero…Y no pudiendo aguantarse…Bonnie también.

-Tu risa es contagiosa…

-Lo sé…

Estuvieron las dos un buen rato riendo y, cuando por fin pudieron parar;

-Hermana… ¿Damos un paseo como solíamos hacerlo?

-Claro… Sería genial…

Dicho y hecho, las hermanas se fueron a dar un paseo.

*Soma y Agni*

-Soma-Sama…Se comportó muy maduramente.

-…Supongo.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio.

-La ama mucho ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?

Soma estaba tan ocupado pensando en a saber qué, que ni siquiera escuchó a Agni.

-Amas mucho a Brooke, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí…Y me da igual que, con tal de que sea feliz…

-Ha madurado mucho, Soma-Sama…

-Eso creo, y todo gracias a "ella"…

-Es muy especial para ti ¿Me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que no te equivocas…Es más importante de lo que Meena ha sido nunca. Siento que podría darlo todo, mi propia vida por su bienestar…

-Creo que es la primera vez que realmente se enamora…

-Yo también lo creo…-Hasta ahora ambos estuvieron bastante serios.-…Y duele…-Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

-…Pero es dulce…-Dijo Agini también sonriendo.

-Cierto… Tú amas a Bonnie…

El hindú mayor no pudo más que sonrojarse un poco, pero lo suficiente para que se viera tras esa oscura piel.

-S-sí…

-Has cambiado bastante tú también…Desde el día que te rescaté…

-Pero todavía sigo igual de agradecido a usted…

-Eso ya lo sé…

*En el salón*

Todavía Ciel, Lizzy e Ivette seguían en el salón, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-El príncipe Soma…-Comenzó Lizzy.

-…La persona más irresponsable del mundo…-Continuó Ciel.

-…Nos regañó.-Terminó Ivette.

Unos segundos de silencio, inundaron el salón.

-¿¡Cómo se atrevió!?-Exclamó Ciel a modo de pregunta, recuperando la compostura.-¿¡Cómo se atreve a regañar a…!?

-Bla, bla, bla, Conde Phamtomhive, bla, bla, bla Perro Guardián de la Reina, bla, bla, bla imperdonable…-Dijo Ivette en modo de burla.-¡Eso no es lo más importante!

-¡Defendió a Brooke!-Exclaó Lizzy fantaseando.

-¡Eso sí es amor verdadero! ¡Eso sí es amor verdadero!-Canturreaban Ivette y Lizzy cogidas de las manos, y saltando en círculos.

Y…El tic del ojo de Ciel ya empezó…

-¿¡Cómo podéis ser tan cursis e infantiles!?-Gritó Ciel.

Las dos compartieron una mirada de complicidad y dijeron a la vez.

-¡Siéndolo!

-Malditas…-Dijo Ciel llevándose una mano a la frente, y suspirando con resignación.

Las dos rieron.

*Bonnie y Brooke*

Estaban paseando tranquilamente por la ciudad. Tras más de dos o tres horas…

-Creo que será mejor ir volviendo, ¿No crees hermanita?

-Claro, será lo mejor, Hermana.

Ambas rieron. Y volvieron a casa riendo…

*Mansión Trancy*

Alois y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación del Conde.

-Alois, estuve pensando en lo de Ivette… ¿No te recuerda a nadie?

-No que recuerde…

-Ya veo… Es que me dejó con intriga.

-Ya… Simplemente supongo que Hana y Claude sirvieron a algún antepasado suyo, y les suena…

-Supongo pero… Aún así…

-Mejor deja de pensar en eso…

-Me es imposible. Cuando algo me intrigo no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Alois, quien estaba delante de mí, me tiró a su cama, me aprisionó las muñecas y se colocó sobre mí. Dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío…. Entonces me besó. Un beso lleno de amor, un beso tierno…Un beso que, inconscientemente, no tardé en corresponder.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a dejar de pensar en ello?

-M-mejor no…

El rubio fingió pensar.

-Prefiero ayudarte.

-N-no hace falta…-Dije nerviosamente.

-No sería un caballero si no ayudo en todo a mi amada… A demás, dentro de unos pocos años, juraré protegerte, amarte, cuidarte, serte siempre fiel…

Lo que dijo hizo que me sonrojara, recordando que era su prometida…

-Estás tan mona sonrojada…

-Gra-gracias…supongo.

Distinguí un extraño brillo en los ojos del Conde. Me volvió a besar, a lo que, tampoco tardé en corresponder esta vez. Pronto se separó.

-No aprietes los dientes…-Dijo Alois.-…Déjate llevar.

Era cierto, por alguna razón, apretaba los dientes…

Sin esperar a mi respuesta, volvió a besarme. Un más tierno beso. Pronto sentí la lengua de Alois en mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca, dejando pasar la lengua de Alois a ella. Un más profundo beso. Dejando que inspeccione cada rincón de mi boca. Un más largo beso. Tardó bastante más en separarse.

Cuando se separó; por falta de aire, respiraba bastante fuerte, y un hilo de saliva, unía nuestros labios, como prueba del "delito"

-Así mejor.

Sin más que decir, depositó otro corto beso en mis labios, y, lentamente, fue bajando. Depositó cortos besos en mi cuello.

Yo quizá…no pensaba con claridad, quizá…me dejaba llevar demasiado, quizá…luego me arrepentiría…

Pero la verdad, en ese momento no podía pensar racionalmente. Ni siquiera podía pensar en nada aparte de lo que amaba a Alois, y el bienestar que "esto" me producía.

De pronto, separándose de mí, comenzó a deshacerse de mi bufanda, y desabotonar los botones del vestido. (Había unos botones desde el cuello hasta el inicio del pecho, para medir el escote. Yo los llevaba todos cerrados)

Y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces; y ni una, comencé a deshacer el lazo verde de aquella chaqueta morada que siempre llevaba, deshaciéndome de la chaqueta.

-Bien…-Susurró Alois.

Yo me sonrojé un poco, pero lo dejé pasar.

Comencé a desabrocharle también el chaleco.

Alois ya desabrochó todos los botones del escote de mi vestido, ya se me veía levemente el inicio de los pechos. Yo ya me deshice de la chaqueta y del chaleco de Alois.

A Alois ya sólo le quedaba una fina camisa de seda blanca (casi transparente). A mí me intentaba quitar toda la parte de arriba del vestido. Ya se me veían los hombros también.

Entonces me besó. Un largo y profundo beso. Esta vez, mi lengua también inspeccionó todos los rincones de la boca de Alois. Incluso, en mitad del beso, nuestras lenguas se juntaron.

-Te ves tan vulnerable ahora mismo…-Comentó Alois en tono…Bueno, ya sabéis…

Estás palabras, en "ese" tono, de parte de mi querido Alois, solo consiguieron ruborizarme.

-Tan, tan vulnerable…

Dicho esto, me volvió a besar. Esta vez, mientras me besaba, se intentaba deshacer más de mi vestido.

En cuanto mis brazos estuvieron libres del vestido, nos separamos. De nuevo, un fino hilo de saliva juntaba nuestros labios.

-Te amo…-Dije algo ruborizada.

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa…-Dijo Alois, juntando nuestras frentes.

Esto solo hizo que me sonrojara un poco más, si es que podía, pero ya daba igual…

Me volvió a besar. Esta vez, al tener los brazos libres, le rodeé el cuello con ellos para profundizar el beso.

Ambos sudábamos bastante. Estaba a punto de quitarme toda la parte de arriba del vestido.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó Alois en un susurró.- ¿¡Sí!?

-¿Me permite pasar?-Era Claude.

-¡N-no! ¡Un momento!

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

¡JA, os pillé!

Y tod s pensando que al final SI habría Lemmon…

Creo que desde ahora alguna odia a Claude…

¡Lo siento Claude!

¿Qué tal está? Espero de corazón que os esté gustando…

¿Merezco reviews?

Ciao~!


	11. Chapter 11 Fenix después de Cenizas

¡Siento no haber actualizado en toda una semana! Es que apenas pude disponer del ordenador u.u No os entretengo más:

_**Fénix después de Cenizas**_

_**Los sentimientos de Brooke.**_

*Bonnie y Brooke*

Cuando ambas hermanas volvieron a la mansión, vieron una escena que las aterrorizó.

Había un ángel de cabello blanco sobre la mansión Phamtomhive.

Y toda la mansión destrozada… Los sirvientes de la mansión, mal heridos, pero intentando seguir luchando con todas sus fuerzas… Lizzy, en el suelo rodeada de un pequeño charco de sangre, Ivette cerca de Lizzy, con una herida en el estómago, pero de pie intentando defenderla. Sebastián luchando contra el ángel "hembra", Ciel sin el parche, con los dos ojos al descubierto, con lágrimas a punto de salir de ambos ojos y corriendo hacia Lizzy e… Ivette. Agni ayudando a Sebastián como podía, mientras defendía a Soma, quien se dirigía a ayudar a Lizzy y a Ivette.

Bonnie se tapó la cara; su campo de visión completo, con ambas manos ante esta escena.

Brooke se quedó inmóvil, esta escena… Ella sabía que…

-¡No!-Exclamó Brooke en un susurro-¡Otra vez no!-Grito, esta vez, a los cuatro vientos. Brooke se acercó rápidamente a la mansión. Bonnie intentó detenerla, pero no pudo.-"No sé qué haré, pero… Debo hacer algo, lo sé…lo sé…"

Al ver a Brooke, el ángel se detuvo un segundo, pero enseguida continuó atacando a Sebastián y a Agni.

Brooke se acercó hacia donde se encontraban Ciel, Lizzy, Ivette y…y Soma…

-¿¡Lizzy!? ¿¡Lizzy está muerta!?-Fue lo primero que Brooke preguntó.

Ivette negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No… Pero podría morir en muy poco tiempo…Necesita atención médica pronto…

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú, Ivette?

-Yo puedo…aguantar…

-¿Segura?

Ivette asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

-Bien… ¡Soma! ¡Ciel! ¡Ayudadme a llevar fuera a Lizzy y a Ivette!

-¡Lizzy lo entiendo, pero yo puedo luchar!

-¡Ivette no digas tonterías!-Exclamó Ciel, con un ligero tono enfadado.- ¡No dejaré que te pase lo mismo que a Lizzy! ¡Si algo así te pasar yo…! Yo… yo…

-No me pasará na…

-¡No podemos estar seguros!

Ciel cogió a Ivette (estilo princesita) e igual cogió Soma a Lizzy.

-Avanzad un poco, yo os cubriré.

Todos quedaron en silencio un rato, no se movían, Brooke se dio la vuelta.

-¡Corred!-Gritó con un tono entre cortado, algo lloroso quizás.

Quedaron media milésima de segundo estupefactos.

-Ten cuidado…-Susurró Soma alejándose.

Ciel comenzó a correr también.

Brooke, en efecto, les cubrió las espaldas, pero el ángel estaba demasiado concentrada en el demonio y el hindú, como para fijarse en seres tan insignificantes; Los humanos, los débiles humanos…

-Ciel…Puedo caminar…-Dijo Ivette un poco avergonzada, y muy colorada, tras un rato de que Ciel la cargara así.

El Conde no dijo nada.

-"Sí la dejo caminar a ella sóla, quizás vaya ayudar a los demás. Es demasiado buena. No lo permitiré…No…"-Pensó Ciel, apretando su agarre, y acercando a Ivette a su cuerpo.

-"De algún modo…A pesar de esta herida, a pesar de todo este terror, y devastación que debía sentir… En sus brazos…En los brazos de Ciel Phamtomhive, me siento… Protegida…"

*Mundo Shinigami*

-¡Will~! ¡Vamos Will~! ¡No te escondas de mí~! ¡No seas malo!

-¡Escucha y calla, idiota!-Exclamó William, quien acababa de llegar.

-¿Eh?

-Un ángel ha entrado en locura; de nuevo, y a atacado; de nuevo, la mansión Phamtomhive. No importa lo que le pase al demonio o a los humanos, solo detén a ese ángel. ¿Entendido?

Grell, por primera vez totalmente serio, exclamó:

-¡Sí!-Y salió rápidamente del lugar dirigiéndose rápidamente al "Mundo Humano", a la "Mansión Phamtomhive"

*Mundo Humano: Mansión Trancy*

Alois estuvo fuera, hablando con Claude mucho tiempo. Yo me aburría mucho en mi habitación. Miré hacia la ventana, y observé una estela de humo en el cielo. Al fijarme de dónde venía…

-¡La Mansión! ¡No puede ser!-Exclamé, mientras salía corriendo de mi habitación.

-¿Alice qu-?-Me intentó preguntar Alois, pero yo ya había salido de la Mansión Trancy, dirigiéndome a la Mansión Phamtomhive.

-"Ivette, Ciel, Finn, Mey-rin, Bard Brooke, Bonnie, Soma, Agni, TODOS… ¡Aguantad!"-Pensaba mientras corría hacia la mansión, y lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos rápidamente.

Empecé a escuchar gritos de desesperación, por lo que empecé a correr más rápidamente. Entonces me fijé en toda la gente, que pasaba por allí, escuchando los gritos al igual que yo.

-"¿¡Cómo pueden escuchar y ver todo este desastre y ni siquiera mirar la dirección del que viene!? ¿¡Cómo los humanos podemos ser tan desalmados!? ¿¡Cómo pueden hacer caso omiso de una catástrofe tal!? ¿¡Cómo…!?"-Pensaba desesperada, ya llorando también desesperadamente.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

Todo el desastre continuaba.

*Bosque Cercano*

Lizzy estaba tumbada en el suelo de un pequeño bosque, al que no llegó ninguna devastación, Ivette le estaba dando agua a la inmóvil y herida Lizzy.

-Tú también deberías beber, también estás herida.-Le dijo Ciel a Ivette.

-Estoy bien…

-No lo estás. Tienes una profunda herida.

Ivette se sobó inconscientemente el estómago; El lugar de la herida.

-"Brooke; ¿Estás bien?"-Pensaba Soma.-"¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Te hirieron!?"-Se preguntaba Soma desesperadamente, hasta que no pudo más, y fue hacia la Mansión Phamtomhive, en su busca.

-¡Soma ¿A dónde vas?!-Le preguntó Ivette en tono preocupado, intentando detenerle.

-A buscar a Brooke.

-¡Te mata-!-Intentó retenerle Ivette, pero…

-Ya es imposible conseguir que se retracte. Si es para salvar a su persona más querida ya es imposible.-Dijo Ciel en tono serio y relajado, mientras Soma se iba.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

Brooke ya corría hacia donde se encontraban Lizzy y los demás, cuando se fijó en Soma.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, idiota!? ¡Te matará!-Exclamó Brooke.

-¡Vine a buscarte! ¡Pensé que te hirieron!

-¡No te preocupes por mí, y aprende a preocuparte por ti! ¡Hay que ser egoístas si queremos sobrevivir!

-¡No! ¡Es tu idea equivocada! ¡Debemos ayudarnos unos a otros! ¡Por eso todos los humanos vivimos juntos!

-¡No sabes lo que dices idiota! ¡Sí sigues siendo tan amable acabarán por matarte! ¡Te aniquilará la Selección Natural! ¡Los propios humanos!

-¡No todos son iguales!-Soma se acercó un poco a Brooke.

-¡Idiota! ¡En lugar de acercarte, aléjate!

-¡Tú también te preocupas más por los demás que por ti! ¿No lo ves?

Quedaron un rato en silencio. En ese momento, el ángel se fijó en Brooke, sobre todo en Soma.

-Vaya Cielo, parece que te enamoraste, después de todo.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron al ángel, y luego hacia Brooke.

Aprovechando que todos estaban totalmente confundidos, el ángel atacó a Sebastián y a Agni, dejándolos "Fuera de Juego". Sólo quedaban Soma y Brooke.

*Las frías calles de Londrés*

-"Sólo espero…Llegar… A tiempo…" ¡Por favor que no llegue tarde!-Recé al Dios; En el que no creo, corriendo más rápido aún.

Todavía me quedaban tres calles más, ya avisaba algo del tejado de "La Gran Mansión Phamtomhive"

-"Todos siguen haciendo caso omiso del humo, de los gritos de desesperación, de la muchacha corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y suplicando. Pero claro, que se puede esperar de la gente que no le da ni un penique a un pobre niño en la calle…"

Sólo tres calles más para llegar a la Gran Mansión.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

El ángel quedó parado unos segundos, quizá preparando su táctica. Lo que hizo que la tensión creciera, pensando su próximo posible movimiento.

Brooke, pensando que el ángel quería atacarla a ella, se alejó de Soma.

Entonces el ángel atacó.

Una blanca esfera de energía se iba a precipitar sobre Soma… Pero Brooke se avalanzó sobre Soma, apartándolo del ataque del ángel, y recibiendo ese ataque por completo.

La muchacha calló al suelo desplomada.

*Bosque Cercano*

-¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?-Preguntó Grell, quien repentinamente, acababa de llegar.

-¡Grell!-Exclamaron Ciel e Ivette a coro. Lizzy seguí inconsciente.

-¡Ivette! ¡Estás herida! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… Y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta... Nos encontrábamos tranquilos en la Mansión, de repente escuchamos el grito de Lizzy, quien había ido un momento al servicio. Ciel y yo corrimos hacia donde escuchamos el grito, encontrándonos a Lizzy inconsciente. Poco después llegó Sebastián junto con Agni y Soma, muy alarmados. De repente, Ciel dijo que…

*Flashback*

-Huele a quemado…-Dijo seriamente.

-Hay humo proveniente de fuera, Lord.

Ante esto todos se alarmaron.

Ivette fue la primera en levantarse corriendo, la siguieron Ciel y todos los demás.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó Ivette.- ¡Mejor no dejemos sola a Lizzy, y menos en este estado!

-¡Sebastián, cógela!

-Yes, my Lord.-Dijo Sebastián cargando a Lizzy. (Como princesa)

Todos salieron, allí vieron a los sirvientes: Mey-Rin, Finn y Bard, luchando desesperadamente contra un…ángel…

Pronto todos los sirvientes fueron heridos, y puestos fuera de combate. Continuaron luchando lo que pudieron.

Sebastián y Agni lucharon directamente contra el ángel, Ivette también intentó atacarle con una espada, que se encontró en la Mansión, pero no fue capaz de tocar al ángel y cayó herida.

Ciel perdió los estribos.

-¡Sebastián aniquílalo! ¡Que no quede el más mínimo rastro!-Dijo Ciel quitándose el parche.

-Pero…

-¡Mereda! (Es una orden)-Exclamó Ciel con una asesina mirada en su rostro, y los ojos cristalizados.

La espada que Ivette utilizó cayó al suelo junto con ella, por lo que Ciel la cogió e intentó atacar al ángel, pero Sebastián lo detuvo.

-No puedo permitirlo. No puedo permitir que vayas hacia una muerte segura.-Dijo Sebastián con su característico tono tranquilo.-Lo siento, Lord.-Dijo Sebastián empujando a Ciel, lo justo para que callera lejos, pero no se hiciera gran daño.

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué no le sirvo de ayuda a nadie!?-Se lamentaba Ciel.

Poco después llegaron Brooke y Bonnie.

Bonnie se tapó la cara.

Brooke se quedó inmóvil.

-¡No!-Exclamó Brooke en un susurro-¡Otra vez no!-Grito, esta vez, a los cuatro vientos. Brooke se acercó rápidamente a la mansión. Bonnie intentó detenerla, pero no pudo.-"No sé qué haré, pero… Debo hacer algo, lo sé…lo sé…"

Al ver a Brooke, el ángel se detuvo un segundo, pero enseguida continuó atacando a Sebastián y a Agni.

Brooke se acercó hacia donde se encontraban Ciel, Lizzy, Ivette y…y Soma…

-¿¡Lizzy!? ¿¡Lizzy está muerta!?-Fue lo primero que Brooke preguntó.

Ivette negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No… Pero podría morir en muy poco tiempo…Necesita atención médica pronto…

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú, Ivette?

-Yo puedo…aguantar…

-¿Segura?

Ivette asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

-Bien… ¡Soma! ¡Ciel! ¡Ayudadme a llevar fuera a Lizzy y a Ivette!

-¡Lizzy lo entiendo, pero yo puedo luchar!

-¡Ivette no digas tonterías!-Exclamó Ciel, con un ligero tono enfadado.- ¡No dejaré que te pase lo mismo que a Lizzy! ¡Si algo así te pasar yo…! Yo… yo…

-No me pasará na…

-¡No podemos estar seguros!

Ciel cogió a Ivette (estilo princesita) e igual cogió Soma a Lizzy.

-Avanzad un poco, yo os cubriré.

Todos quedaron en silencio un rato, no se movían, Brooke se dio la vuelta.

-¡Corred!-Gritó con un tono entre cortado, algo lloroso quizás.

Quedaron media milésima de segundo estupefactos.

-Ten cuidado…-Susurró Soma alejándose.

Ciel comenzó a correr también.

Brooke, en efecto, les cubrió las espaldas, pero el ángel estaba demasiado concentrada en el demonio y el hindú, como para fijarse en seres tan insignificantes; Los humanos, los débiles humanos…

-Ciel…Puedo caminar…-Dijo Ivette un poco avergonzada, y muy colorada, tras un rato de que Ciel la cargara así.

El Conde no dijo nada.

-"Sí la dejo caminar a ella sóla, quizás vaya ayudar a los demás. Es demasiado buena. No lo permitiré…No…"-Pensó Ciel, apretando su agarre, y acercando a Ivette a su cuerpo.

-"De algún modo…A pesar de esta herida, a pesar de todo este terror, y devastación que debía sentir… En sus brazos…En los brazos de Ciel Phamtomhive, me siento… Protegida…"

*Fin del FlashBack*

-…Y eso ocurrió.-Terminó Ivette de explicar.

-¡Ivette!-Exclamó Grell corriendo a abrazarla/axfixiarla.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

La escena continuaba igual. La joven Brooke continuaba desplomada en el suelo.

-Brooke…No debiste…interponerte…-Susurró el ángel con tono de… ¿Pena?

-Vaya, ahora… ¿Te preocupas?-Preguntó Brooke irónicamente, mientras se levantaba lentamente con mucho dolor.

-¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Cómo!? Bueno, lo importante es…Que estás bien…

Soma miraba la escena perplejo. Aquel ángel sin corazón se estaba… ¿Preocupando por SU Brooke? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno sí, estoy bien…Siempre defenderé a mis seres queridos…-Dijo la joven en voz baja. Todavía no tenía suficiente fuerza, y todavía intentaba levantarse a duras penas.

-¿¡Pero por qué te interpusiste!?

-Ya lo he dicho…-Dijo cuando consiguió levantarse.-Siempre defenderé a mis seres queridos…Por eso…Por eso… ¡No dejaré que le toques un pelo a Soma!-Exclamó en tono enfadado.

Algunas lágrimas se escapaban de los cristalizados ojos de la joven.

-Sigo sin comprender…Porque defiendes a estúpidos humanos. Ellos nunca te ayudaron…Solo debes estar agradecida a tu hermanastra… ¡No a este estúpido e insignificante humano! ¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!?

La joven apretó sus puños con furia, dejó escapar lágrimas de ira y gritó:

-¡Porque lo amo! ¡Por eso no dejaré que le hagas nada!

El ángel se sorprendió un poco al ver que de las manos de la joven, emanaba una extraña energía…Una pequeña bola blanca que iba en aumento, y de su espalda grandes alas aterciopeladas blancas…Un…

-¡Un ángel!-Exclamó Soma.

Una vez tuvo totalmente la Bola de Energía lo más grande que pudo, despegó del suelo, voló batiendo irregularmente sus hermosas alas aterciopeladas. Cuando estuvo frente al otro ángel, a unos cuantos metros dijo:

-Adiós, madre…-Dijo Brooke en un tono sarcástico.

Afortunadamente, nadie escuchó las palabras de la joven…

Esa Gran Bola de Energía, la lanzó directamente hacia el ángel, quien retrocedió antes de que la Gran Bola de Energía lo alcanzara…

En ese momento, Brooke quedó inconsciente, sus alas desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido, entonces cayó. Afortunadamente, fue (a)cogida entre los brazos de Su Amado Soma.

Soma quedó unos segundos observando a Brooke, quien yacía en sus brazos, durmiendo apaciblemente, con una pequeña sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro. Soma la miraba con los ojos cristalizados.

Entonces, Agni y Sebastián se acecaron a la Dulce Pareja.

Agni posó su mano en el hombro de Soma-Sama.

-Será mejor que vayamos a donde están todos para avisarles de que vencimos a ese "Ángel Loco"

-Sí…Vamos…-Dijo Soma con la voz entre cortada.

En ese momento, todos se fueron al Bosque Cercano en el que yacían los demás.

*Conmigo*

En ese momento llegué a la Mansión Phamtomhive.

-No… No… No puede ser, no es verdad… ¡No hay nadie! Pero… ¡Pero no están todos muertos ¿Verdad?!-Dije a punto de llorar, y cayéndome de rodillas al suelo.

-A-Alice… ¿Qué…qué te pasa…? Llevo llamándote…hace dos calles…-Me dijo Alois entre suspiros de cansancios, mientras se sentaba de rodillas a mi lado, para quedar a mi altura.

Yo, incapaz de hablar, señalé hacia la Mansión Phamtomhive.

Alois miró al lugar que señalaba, quedándose perplejo, con ambos ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué paso aquí!?-Preguntó un muy alarmado Alois.

-N-no… ¡No lo sé!-Exclamé y, no pudiendo contenerme más, estallé en lágrimas, y me abracé fuertemente al pecho de Alois, quien me abrazó también fuertemente.

*Bosque Cercano*

-¡Habéis vuelto!-Exclamó Ivette.

-Claro, es más difícil que eso matarnos.-Dijo Soma alegremente, ocultando sus cristalizados ojos.

-¡Brooke! ¿¡Está bien!?-Exclamó Bonnie, dándose cuenta del estado de su hermana.

-Sí, sí… Solo está inconsciente…

-Menos mal…-Suspiró Bonnie aliviada.

-Nunca dejaría…Que le pasase algo…-Susurró Soma, casi inaudiblemente.

-¿¡Y el ángel!?-Preguntó Grell sobresaltado, acordándose de repente de su misión.

-Se nos escapó.-Contestó Sebastián.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Necesitaba a ese ángel!

-Era una "Ángel Hembra" no te interesaría…-Dijo Sebastián.

Grell le echó una mirada asesina. (Increíble)

-¡No es eso! ¡Nunca me fijaría en un estúpido ángel! Me mandaron una misión: Capturar a ese ángel, sin importar las bajas humanas, pero me importó más la salud de Ivette que esa misión…

Una vez dijo esto Grell, Ciel, inconscientemente, rodeó con el brazo a Ivette.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre qué harían, en donde vivirían etcétera. En todo el tiempo, Soma no soltó a Su Amada Brooke.

-"¿Dijo de verdad aquello? ¿De verdad ella…me…me ama? Pero, aun así, sacrificarse así…"-Pensaba Soma.-Que tonta…-Dejó escapar en voz baja.

En ese momento Brooke se despertó.

-¿A quién llamas tonta, idiota?-Preguntó Brooke con los ojos semi-cerrados, y rozándole la cara a Soma, con su mano en forma de puño.

-Brooke…-Susurró Soma abrazándola.

-¿Q-qué haces idiota? ¡Su-suéltame!-Exclamó Brooke.

-Vamos, vamos no finjas…-Dijo Soma pícaramente, en ese momento, Lizzy se despertó.

-Lizzy ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Ivette de forma maternal, suavemente.

Lizzy asintió.

-Al menos ya estamos todos despiertos…-Dijo Ciel en tono frío.

-¡Ciel!-Exclamó Ivette, consiguiendo que Ciel enderezara la espalda totalmente.

-¿¡Sí!?-Exclamó éste.

-¡No seas tan frío!

Ciel suspiró.

-Igualmente, volvamos a la Mansión, a ver si se puede salvar algo…

-¡Sí!-Exclamaron los tres sirvientes.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

-¿¡Pero nadie se dio cuenta de la catástrofe!? ¿¡Nadie vino a ayudar!? ¿¡Nadie vió el humo!?-Exclamaba Alois.

-Claro. Claro que se dieron cuenta pero…A unos no le importaría…Otros tendrían miedo. Pero de algo estoy segura…-Dije entre sollozos.-Todos ellos…Irían a…A llorar al funeral…No por arrepentimientos…Por quedar bien…

Alois me abrazó más fuerte, yo también lo abracé más fuerte a él.

-No pueden…No pueden estar muertos…

Alois me miró con ojos cristalizados, intentando forjar la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-`No lo estamos. Estamos vivos.´

-Incluso me parece escuchar…La voz de Ivette…-Susurré.

-No te lo pareció…-Dijo Alois, señalando detrás de mí con la mirada.

Entonces miré hacia atrás.

-Todos, todos estáis… ¡Bien!-Exclamé lo último, abrazando con fuerza a Ivette.

-Sí, sí…Estamos vivos…

-Menos mal… Pero… ¿Dónde viviréis? Toda la Mansión está destrozada, y no se rehará en un día...-Pregunté.

-No lo sabemos.-Respondió Ciel.

-En ese caso…-Dije mirando con ojos suplicantes a Alois.

-Está bien…-Suspiró, con una dulce sonrisa.- ¡Sois libres de venir a la Mansión Trancy, y quedaros el tiempo que haga falta!

-Jo, quería decirlo yo…-Me hice la ofendida, inflando una mejilla, y cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, lo siento…-Dijo Alois con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

*Mansión Trancy*

-Iré rápidamente a llamar a un médico para Ivette y Lizzy. Hannah, muéstrales a nuestros invitados sus habitaciones, por favor.-Dije en cuanto llegué a la Mansión, dirigiéndome hacia el pasillo en el que estaba el "teléfono".

-Bien, Lady Alice.-Dijo Hannah.- ¿Vuestras maletas?-Preguntó Hannah, dirigiéndose a todos los invitados.

-No tenemos…-Susurró Ciel, el que parecía el menos apenado cuando era todo lo contrario.

Pero era cierto, claro que lo era. Todo se había roto y reducido a cenizas en la Mansión, por culpa del "Incidente Del ángel"

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

_**Importante: Empiezo a ver el final más cerca u.u todavía haré unos capis más, **_

_**pero buee bien: ¿Preferís un final feliz o triste? (**__me gusta contar con mis lectores**)**_

Etto, mis disculpas otra vez por teneros tanto tiempo esperando.

Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de ser tan triste.

¿Merezco reviews?

¡Nos leemos! Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12 Lágrimas y Risas

¡Hola! Bueno, hoy subo pronto jeje. En fin, espero que os guste:

_Lágrimas disfrazadas de Risas._

_Risas después de Llorar._

La primera noche en la mansión Trancy pasó rápido, todos estaban cansados, así que se quedaron totalmente dormidos al menor contacto con la blanda y cómoda cama.

*En la mañana*

Claude se dirigió a despertarnos a Alois y a mí, Agni a Soma, Sebastián a Ciel e Ivette, y Bonnie a Brooke, rezando porque todo fuera bien.

*Habitación de Brooke*

-Brooke, Brooke…-Susurraba Bonnie en tono dulce, mientras le balanceaba un poco.

-Bonnie…-Susurró Brooke en tono cansado, mientras se frotaba los ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez en punto.-Contesto un individuo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Brooke.

-¿¡Las diez!? ¿Cómo se me hizo tan tarde? ¡Lo siento, Bonnie!

-Está bien, no te preocupes…-Dijo el individuo de dorados ojos, acercándose a Brooke, y tomando la barbilla de ésta entre sus dedos.

El rostro de Brooke, realmente parecía un tomate ahora.

-¿¡Pero qu-!?-Le interrumpieron…los labios de Soma…en los suyos…

Tras un instante, se alejó y le dio una bofetada a Soma.

-¿¡Por qué!?-Exclamó Soma lloriqueando.

-¿¡Tú que crees, idiota!?

-P-pero…Dijiste que me amabas…

-¡Nunca dije tal cosa! ¡Si lo hubiera dicho me acordaría!

Pasaron unos pequeños/eternos segundos en silencio.

-…A todo esto… ¿Dónde estamos?

Ambos presentes se cayeron hacia atrás (estilo anime)

-No se debe de acordar de cuando se convierte en…

-¡Calla!-Exclamó Bonnie, antes de que dijera la palabra "ángel"

Brooke arqueó una ceja.

-En cualquier caso ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada después de haberos cubierto las espaldas de ese estúpido ángel… ¿Me atacó? ¿Quedé inconsciente? ¿¡Hubo alguna baja!? Dime que nadie murió, por favor…-Dijo esto último en un susurro lleno de nostalgia.

-Nadie murió, tranquila…-Dijo Bonnie en tono dulce.

-Cierto, tu acabaste con ese ángel ¡Fue impresionante!

-¿¡Qué yo qué!? … Espera, lo he… ¿¡Hermana, lo he vuelto a hacer!?

Bonnie asintió pesada y lentamente con una gran aura de tristeza.

-No…otra vez… ¡Otra vez no!-Exclamó Brooke, en un ahogado grito, echándose a llorar entre los brazos de su hermana.-No puede ser…-Susurró.

Bonnie la calmaba acariciándole la cabeza, mientras echaba a Soma con la mirada… (N/A: Si las miradas matasen…)

-¿Por qué…otra vez? ¿Por qué…no puedo ser normal?

-Tranquila, tranquila, claro que eres normal.

-¡No lo soy!

-No…Es sólo que eres un ángel, es lógico que sea diferente para los humanos…

-¡Ni siquiera parezco un ángel! ¡Ellos me desterraron! Aunque, por alguna razón, no llegué a convertirme en un demonio…

-…Sólo vive como eres, eres una genial per-

-¡No es cierto! Sólo soy una estúpida, un ángel que piensa que no existe la total pureza ni tan siquiera en los ángeles, ni la total impureza, ni tan siquiera en los demonios, eso no es ser norma, ni buen ángel. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no sé quién es mi madre, no sé quién es mi padre, no sé…nada…

-Pero me tiene a mí…

-…Y te adoro, hermana, pero no recuerdo a mi familia biológica…No tengo ni idea de cómo era, de cómo es el cielo…No puedo recordar nada…

-Sé que debe de ser frustrante, pero…Aun así… Sólo intenta vivir tu vida normalmente, sin miedo…

-El miedo ya es parte de mi existencia…Algo así como el fingir que no pasa nada, y que toda mi vida es un cuento de hadas.

-Brooke…-Susurró Bonnie tristemente, con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando el abrazo hacia su hermanita.

*Agni y Soma*

Agni y Soma se dirigían hacia el comedor, ya que Soma se negó a comer hasta que Brooke despertara…Pero ahora tenía demasiada hambre, y ya despertó…

-Brooke no se debe de acordar de nada cuando se convierte en su verdadera forma…. ¿Por qué será?

-Quizá entra en una especie de trance… ¿No?-Razonó Agni.

-Supongo… Pero todo es muy confuso…-Dijo en tono infantil.

-Malcriado.-Dijo seca a la vez que burlonamente, una voz tras ellos.

Ambos hindúes se giraron, encontrando una sonriente Brooke, esbozando una burlona sonrisa.

-¿Estás mejor?-Pregunto un preocupado Soma.

-¿Cuándo he estado mal?-Preguntó Brooke en un tono de: "Haz como si nunca hubieras visto nada"

-Ya…veo…

-En fin, tengo muchísima hambre, Bonnie me dijo que esta era la Mansión Trancy, ¿Dónde está el comedor?

-Glotona.-Dijo Soma en tono burlón.

-Puede, pero tú eres un malcriado, que nunca pasó hambre, Vigésimo Sextos en Sucesión al Trono de Bengala…

Soma se acercó a Brooke, y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ésta.

-Pero no soy un tonto que no se acuerdo de que dijo que me amabas.-Dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Brooke estaba totalmente roja.

-Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yo ¡Nun-nunca di-dije tal cosa!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-P-p-porque ¡Porque nunca miento!

-En ese caso, si es porque nunca mientes, no hay ningún impedimento.

-¡No te amo, tonto!

-No dijiste eso ayer…

-¡No dije nada de eso! ¡No me acuerdo y no lo dije!

…

"Dos pequeñas figuras estaban de rodillas espiando lo que ocurría entre Brooke y Soma"

…

-¿Por qué tenemos que espiarles?

-Yo era la que quería, pero desde que Grell está aquí, no me dejas estar sola.

-B-bueno…es que…

-Grell no me va a hacer daño…

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-…

La joven Lady enarcó una ceja.

-Es…solo que…

-Explícate, joven Conde.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bochan?

-Se-Sebastián… ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Desde que me escondo de Grell, Bochan.

-No deberías escaparte de la pobre, está muy solita…

-¿Por qué cuando hablas de ella hablas como si fuera mujer? Sabes que es hombre ¿no? Sabes que solo hay Shinigami macho ¿no?

-Sí. Pero si se siente mujer, no soy quien para contradecir nada.-Respondió Ivette encogiéndose de brazos.

-¡Muy bien dicho, Ivette!-Exclamé colocando mi mano derecha sobre su hombro derecho.

-Tenéis mucha madurez, vosotras dos.-Comentó Alois.

-¿¡Desde cuándo estáis aquí!?-Preguntó un sobresaltado Ciel.

-Es que os vi aquí, y quise ver que hacíais…-Dije en un sutil tono infantil.

-Ya…

Alois y yo sonreímos…Ambos sinceramente…

-¡Ivette-Cha~n!-Exclamó una voz tras nosotros.- ¡Llevo mucho buscándote!

Entonces la portadora de esa voz; Grell, se abalanzó para abrazar a Ivette, pero poco duró el abrazo, ya que pronto Ciel tiró del brazo de Ivette, acercándola a él, de modo que Ciel abrazaba a Ivette por detrás, quien tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos. El Conde colocó una mano tapando un ojo (por debajo del flequillo) de Ivette, abrazándola muy posesivamente.

-No la toques.-Dijo Ciel secamente, con un tono muy posesivo, que jamás nadie escuchó, dejándolos a todos atónitos.

-¿Ciel?

-Bochan…

-Phamtomhive…

-Ciel… ¿Es por esto que no me dejas sola desde que Grell está aquí?

-…

-Vele "sí" es la respuesta…-Comentó Ivette

-…P-puede…

-No tienes remedio…

-Resulta que **ellos** estaban espiando la "Historia de Amor de Brooke y Soma", y acabamos **nosotros** espiando la "Historia de Amor de Ciel e Ivette."-Comenté en un tono sutilmente burlón.

Ambos nombrados (Ciel e Ivette) se ruborizaron a más no poder.

Ivette apartó la mirada disimulando (mejor dicho: intentando disimular) su rojizo rostro. Y gracias a Dios que lo hizo…

-¡Brooke y Soma se acercan! ¡Corred!-Exclamó Ivette en un sutil susurro.

Una vez pronunció esas palabras, ese pequeño rincón tan atestado de gente hace poco, quedó más desierto que Marte.

Tras correr un poco, nos paramos a respirar, apoyándonos en las rodillas, salvo Sebastián ¿Qué es de acero? Vale que es un demonio, pero Grell es un Shinigami, y también está cansada…

-¿No exageramos un poco saliendo de la Mansión Trancy?-Pregunté con un pequeño tono sarcástico.

-…

El silencio invadió unos segundos.

-…

-Con Brooke nunca se sabe.-Explicó Ivette.

-También es verdad…-Dije dándole la razón.- ¿Paseamos un poco? Quiero que me dé el aire…

-Mejor será volver a entrar, Lady Alice.

-¿Entonces para qué salimos? No tiene sentido…-Dije en tono infantil, inflando una mejilla.-Ciel, "Perro Guardián de la Reina", "Cabeza de Familia Phamtomhive", ¿No tiene ninguna misión?

-La verdad; no. La Reina está tranquila ultimamen-

Un hombre con un largo cabello blanco, vestido de igual color, se acercó a Ciel Phamtomhive y a Alois Trancy. Una vez estuvo cerca de ambos Condes, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le tendió una mano que poseía tomándola delicadamente con ambas manos.

-A Su Majestad le gustaría que acudieran; Conde Phamtomhive, Conde Trancy al Cumpleaños de su única hija, este Lunes.-Dijo con una suave voz el guardián de la reina.

En cuanto Ciel y Alois tuvieron la carta entre sus manos, el hombre de blanco hizo otra pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

-Sebastián, un abrecartas.

Enseguida, Sebastián le tendió un abrecartas a su Joven Amo.

-Yo también lo necesito.-Dijo Alois arrancándole a Ciel el abrecartas de las manos.

A Alois el contenido de la carta no pareció impresionarle mucho, sin embargo, Ciel leyó atentamente la carta un par de veces. A cada vez que lo leía su ojo se abría más, y su pupila era más pequeña. Todos le mirábamos estupefactos.

-¿Cómo quiere que haga esto?-Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué dice la carta?-Preguntó Ivette.

-La carta dice:

_Estimado Conde Phamtomhive, _

_Como mi mejor Guardián, sería un honor_

_Que acudiera al cumpleaños de mi única hija_

_Este Veintisiete de Abril._

_La celebración se iniciará a las cuatro de la tarde._

_Y le invito a usted, escribiendo especialmente esta carta con mis propias manos,_

_Ya que debo pedirle un muy importante favor:_

_Mi hija está últimamente muy triste, dice que le falta algo, pero no sabe que,_

_Por eso le encomiendo la misión de devolverle la alegría a mi hija,_

_Como Reina que quiere la felicidad de sus súbditos,_

_Y como preocupada madre._

_Atentamente: Reina Alejandrina Victoria I._

-¿Cómo quiere que haga esto?-Volvió a preguntarse entre dientes, tras terminar de leer la carta.

-No lo sé, pero debes hacerlo.-Mencionó Ivette.-Como Perro Obediente de la Reina, y como Ser Humano.

-Tch.

-¡En cualquier caso! Ambos habéis sido invitados ¿No?-Pregunté.

-Sí.-Respondieron a la vez.

-Y a mí, me encomendó la misma misión…-Añadió Alois.

-Entonces… ¡Ivette y yo también vamos!

-¡Cierto! Serás más divertido si vamos todos.-Me apoyó Ivette.-Por cierto, ¿Qué edad cumple la princesita?

-No lo sé.-Respondió Ciel.

-Ni yo.

-¿¡Cómo no lo sabéis!?-Exclamamos ambas.

-Hasta ahora ni siquiera sabía que tuviera una hija.

-Lo mismo digo.-Corroboró Alois.

Ivette y yo compartimos una mirada, ambas extrañadas.

-¿Y no es raro? Si vosotros no sabéis que tiene una hija ¿Quién lo sabe?

-No es tan extraño.-Dijo Ciel secamente.

-Nosotros solo obedecemos sus órdenes, no nos metemos en su vida. Solo sabemos su nombre, y que es viuda.

-¿Sólo eso?-Preguntó Ivette extrañada, al igual que yo.

-Nos sirve con eso para servirla.-Contestó Alois.

-Tch. Ingleses de la época Victoriana.-Dijimos Ivette y yo a la vez.

-Tch. Inglesas del Siglo Veintiuno.-Dijo Alois en tono de burla.

-Ja ja ja…-Reí irónicamente.-Muy gracioso.

-¡No nos robes las bromas!-Exclamamos Ivette y yo.

-Hoy estamos sincronizadas…-Comentó Ivette.

-Sí… En cualquier caso, deberíamos ir a buscar un regalo para la princesa. Estamos a Sábado, solo faltan tres días…

-Cierto, vamos.-Dijo Ciel.

Alois y Ciel comenzaron a caminar, pero Ivette y yo quedamos paradas. Ambos no se dieron cuenta hasta estar a más de un metro de nosotras.

-¿A qué espráis?-Nos preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Lleváis acaso dinero, genios?-Preguntamos Ivette y yo retóricamente, sabíamos la respuesta.

-Mierda.-Dijeron entre dientes.

-Esperadnos aquí…

-…Vamos por dinero.

-…Si no fuera por nosotras…-Suspiramos Ivette y yo.

-Cierto…-Nos dio Grell la razón.

-¡Grell! Ya no me acordaba ni de que estabas aquí, lo siento, que despistada soy…-Dije, tras asustarme por la repentina voz tras de mí.

-Yo también, claro como no me estaba acosando…-Suspiró Sebastián.

-Siento haberte asustado, Alice de Trancy. Y no siempre te acoso, ya estoy un poco harta ¿Sabes? Voy a empezar a pasar de ti…

Mis mejillas eran del color de la sangre, y mi boca no emitía palabras, tampoco tenía nada que decir, estoy comprometida con él, así que…

-¡Así se habla, Grell!-La animó Ivette.- ¡Que te dé igual si pasa de ti!

-Sí, cielo…-Dijo Grell abrazando a Ivette, hasta el punto de casi asfixiarla.-Aprovecho para abrazarte ahora, que no está ese Conde Celoso Phamtomhive…

Ivette no pudo evitar reírse, como tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme a entregar el dichoso papeleo sobre el dichoso ángel…¡Nos vemos-Death!

-¡Ciao!-La despidió Ivette.

-Adiós… Oye, ¿Cómo me tomo lo de "Nos vemos-Death"?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Nos vemos en la muerte? ¿¡O qué!?

-Ya sabes que es su coletilla, no le haría gran caso.

-Bien… Creo que estás demasiado tranquila…-Comenté divertida.

-No creo… Bueno, quizá…-Dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-¡Hola!-Exclamó Alois tras nosotras.

-Hola, Alois, Ciel.-Saludé dulcemente.

-¡Hola, todos!-Saludó Ivette con energía.

-Hoy estás enérgica ¿Eh?

-Shi.

Todos sonreímos, incluso Ciel sonrió, aunque trató de ocultarlo, incluso Alois sonrió verdaderamente, no la sonrisa fingida, una real…Incluso yo, que nunca podía sonreír con tranquilidad en mi época, aquí soy feliz.

Esa tarde entera la pasamos los cuatro fuera, Sebastián se quedó en la Mansión, y Claude también, solo los cuatro. Después de todo, si había algún peligro de última hora, en cuanto Alois y Ciel los llamen llegaran en media milésima de segundo, así que es igual…

¡Hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

**_Importante: ¿Una pareja para la Princesa? Va a ser otro personaje importante. _**

**_Recordad que el personaje ganador, determinará bastante el carácter de nuestra princesita. _**

**_(_**_La respuesta mandádmela en review o por PM, es igual**) **_

_**En realidad el 27 de Abril es mi cumpleaños, por eso se me ocurrió jeje**_

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Debido al capítulo tan triste de la anterior semana, intenté hacer este más cómico :3

¿Merezco reviews?

¡Cuídaos!


	13. Chapter 13 Te amo

¡Bueno aquí estoy! ¡A día 27 de Abril, o como me gusta llamarlo, "mi cumpleaños"! jeje. Por ello subo esto, es como un especial, pero tiene mucho que ver con la historia

Os dejo esto, para que os hagáis una idea de la princesa.

Princesa: . es/201209/127236691497574774. Jpg (Juntad los espacios)

No os entretengo más:

_Te Amo._

_La misteriosa Princesa._

Seguíamos buscando el regalo, al no tener ni idea de la edad de la muchacha, no sabíamos que regalarle.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a la reina la edad de su hija?-Sugerí.

-No podemos, está de viaje, volverá el lunes a las tres y media, media hora antes de la celebración.-Explicó Ciel.

-No importa, le mandamos un WhatsApp y…-Me detuve un momento a pensar lo que acababa de decir.-Olvidadlo.

-¿Un qué?

-¡Qué lo olvidéis!

-Está…bien…

-A ver… ¿Unos pendientes?-Razonó Ivette.-En esta época a los tres años ya tienen los agujeros…

-Cierto, sería buena idea...-Dijo Ciel.

-¡Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Ivette!-Exclamé como niña pequeña.

-Entonces bien, unos pendientes…-Dijo Alois.

Buscamos en todas las tiendas unos pendientes que le pudieran gustar a una chica que puede tener de tres a veinte años…

Terminamos por comprarle un precioso broche de oro y plata en forma de mariposa, con un pequeño zafiro como cabeza, un medallón con un precioso grabado de rosa, y una caja de música roja, con algunos zafiros incrustados alrededor, y una manivela dorada. La música que emitía era simplemente hermosa, muy relajante, desde luego.

Al fin encontramos algo…-Suspiré.

-Sí, por fin…-Me apoyó Alois.-Empezaba a cansarme.

-Yo odio comprar…-Alegué.

-Tch. Débiles…

-Maldito…-Dijo Alois entre dientes. Lo agarré de la mano, pues se disponía a acercarse a Ciel, y me daba miedo. Giró la cabeza hacia mí con rostro incrédulo.

-Por si acaso…-Contesté simplemente.

Alois hizo una pequeña sonrisa, y retrocedió un paso, hacia mí.

-¡I-vette-Cha~n!-Exclamó…Ya sabéis quien…

Ésta corrió hacia Ivette, hasta abrazarla/asfixiarla. De nuevo, Ciel tiró del brazo de Ivette, manteniéndola cerca de él. La abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Qué no la toques!-Exclamó el Conde.

-Sí, sí, claro Conde Celoso Phamtomhive…

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!? ¿¡Con quién te crees que hablas!?-Exclamó un poco histérico, pero Ivette se dio la vuelta, y lo besó en la mejilla, dejándolo atónito y sin habla.

Grell decía algo, sin hablar, solo moviendo la boca.

-"*Bu-e-na—ju-ga-da—De-ath!*"-Pensó Ivette descifrando lo que decía Grell, a lo que levantó un pulgar discretamente.

Tras unas risas, volvimos a la Mansión Trancy.

*Mansión Trancy*

Cuando volvimos, nos recibieron Claude y Sebastián.

-Por fin volvisteis…-Dijo Claude en tono seco.

-Me empezaba a preocupar, Bochan, Ivette. Todavía no cenaron, os estábamos esperando.-Decía Sebastián con su característica sonrisa.

Los cuatro entramos rápidamente, dirigiéndonos, muy hambrientos, al comedor, donde nos esperaban Brooke, Soma y Agni, sentados delante de deliciosos platos…

Al sentarnos, comenzamos a comer rápidamente. No bendecimos la mesa, y no damos gracias por la comida, pues todos sabemos que Dios no existe…

-¿A dónde fuisteis?-Preguntó una alegre Brooke.-Tardasteis mucho…

-…

-En un principio fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo…-Dije algo nerviosa, recordando que en realidad escapábamos de ella…

-…Pero recibimos una carta de la reina, diciendo que…-Continuó Ivette.

-…Era el cumpleaños de su hija….-Dijo Alois.

-…Y como está muy triste, nos encomendó alegrarla.-Terminó Ciel.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-Preguntó Soma.

-Este lunes.

-¿¡Este lunes!?-Exclamaron Soma y Brooke…A la vez… Se miraron, Soma sonrió, ante su sonrisa, Brooke se ruborizó, y apartó la mirada.

-Es muy pronto, ¿Ya compraron el regalo?-Inquirió Agni.

-Claro, por eso tardamos tanto…-Aclaró Alois.

-¿Qué edad cumple?

-Ni idea.-Respondieron Alois y Ciel a la vez.

-Son idiotas.-Dijimos Ivette y yo.

*Mi habitación*

Tras la cena, fuimos a dormir. Una vez sola y recostada en la cama pensé varias cosas…

-"Hace mucho que estoy aquí ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? ¿Meses quizá? Tampoco quiero volver, infinitamente mejor estoy aquí. Estoy aquí con mi Alois, quien me quiere y se preocupa por mí, estoy aquí donde, a pesar de no ser mi lugar, si me saben sacar muchas sonrisas. Estoy aquí donde, conseguí ser feliz. Aquí donde no me juzgan, aquí donde mi dolor es comprendido y desaparece. Con todos los que de verdad son buenos amigos, y con mi amor; Alo-…Jim McKen…"

Con estos pensamientos me dormí.

*Habitación de Ivette*

-"Este es un extraño lugar… ¿Cómo es posible que la persona que más quiero de todo el mundo sea de la Época Victoriana? Es igual, en cualquier caso…No quiero volver, aunque allí sí tenía amigos, y no sufría tanto como Alice, no sé hasta qué punto son mis amigos. Prefiero la vida aquí, pero me da miedo, en cierto modo… Yo no nací en el siglo XIX, si no en el XXI, ¿Esto afectará en algo al futuro? Por el momento parece que no…Será mejor no preocuparme, creo que es algo trivial, no creo que pueda causar gran daño…"

Pensaba Ivette, hasta quedarse dormida.

*Habitación de Alois*

-"Ahora soy realmente feliz. Amo mucho a Alice…Es perfecta en todos sus defectos. Es la única persona que ha podido llenar el hueco de Luka, aunque aún lo echo de menos…Pero en cualquier caso, ahora puedo sonreír con sinceridad, como hace mucho que no sonrío. No quiero que MI Alice se vaya nunca de mi lado…No quiero ser tan posesivo como **ese**_ Ciel_, ya que si confío en MI prometida…Estoy deseando celebrar la boda, pero claro, al menos debo esperar cinco o seis años más…Aun así, esperaré impaciente…"

Pensaba felizmente, antes de dormir.

*Habitación de Ciel*

-"Aunque quizá no me guste reconocerlo, quiero a Ivette como nunca quise a nadie…Eso me hace ser más posesivo que nunca… Ella es la persona más importante para mí, no la dejaré ir…Jamás… En cuanto pueda debo…Sí, eso haré, así será…siempre…mía…"

Y pensando en su `malévolo plan´ Ciel se quedó totalmente dormido.

*Habitación de Brooke*

-"…Soma… ¿Realmente…ayer dije… "Te amo"? ¿Realmente…? ¿Realmente…Expresé mis sentimientos…en mi verdadera forma? En esa forma…soy muy…impulsiva… ¿Realmente lo dije? Ni siquiera sé…Ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento por él…Soma… ¿Te amo? ¿He vuelto a cometer ese error? ¿Lo he vuelto a hacer? Pero, con él…Con Soma… ¿Con él será un error? Realmente…Realmente no lo sé… ¿Debería expresar…lo que…siento? ¿Debería hacerlo? Quizá debería…consultarlo con…Bonnie… ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡No le puedo expresar mi debilidad a nadie! Espera… ¿Diciendo "debilidad" estoy aceptando que me gusta? ¿Estoy diciendo que _Amo a Soma_? No creo que…Siempre discuto con él y… ¡Pero siempre me pongo roja al menor contacto! ¡Incluso con una simple mirada! Jo…No sé… Dormiré…Mañana decidiré si se lo digo a Bonnie o no…"

Pensó Brooke, muy confundida, antes de dormir.

*Habitación de Bonnie*

-"Brooke…Espero que esté bien, espero que no le siente muy mal el volver a…transformarse… Aunque le expliqué que solo lo hizo por salvarnos…Creo que Soma la animó…él es el único que puede animarla, de verdad, está claro aunque Brooke lo oculte, no creo que se pueda engañar ni a sí misma…Como yo no me puedo ocultar a mí misma lo que…siento por…Agni…Él es la única persona…Que ha podido despertar un sentimiento así…en mí. Sólo él…Estoy feliz de haber encontrado por fin alguien como él…Tan bueno, dulce fuerte, algo misterioso, guapo…¡Lo adoro! También me encanta su voz…Realmente lo adoro…"

Y así, `fangirleando´ Bonnie se quedó dormida.

*Habitación de Soma*

-"Espero que Brooke no siga triste. No lo parecía pero…yo sé que estaba triste…Por eso quiero hacerla feliz…Ella me hizo madurar. Ella supera por mucho lo que una vez sentí por Meena. Nunca he sentido un amor tan real. Nunca sentí algo tan fuerte por nadie. Es un sentimiento _nuevo_ para mí. Es un sentimiento cálido, cada vez que la veo siento que se me salta el corazón, es tan hermosa, muy fuerte, muy inteligente, muy madura y se preocupa más por los demás que por ella. Es muy tozuda y siempre oculta sus sentimientos, pero esos defectos son la base de su hermosura…Ella es, simplemente, lo que siempre estuve buscando. Ayer dijo…que…me amaba…Quizá, en su verdadera forma sea más impulsiva…Quizá simplemente fue un reflejo…Y no sienta eso por mí. En cualquier caso…Brooke llenó el hueco de mi corazón que Meena rompió, por eso, siempre la amaré, aunque no me corresponda…Siempre la cuidaré más que a nada, más que a nadie…Le debo tanto que no sé por dónde empezar, o como agradecérselo…"

Con estos puros sentimientos, Soma se quedó dormido.

*Habitación de Agni*

-"Cada vez que Soma-Sama ve a Brooke…. ¿Siente lo mismo que yo siento con Bonnie? Parece simplemente perfecta dentro de sus defectos… ¿Alguien como yo tiene derecho a enamorarse? De hecho… ¿Alguien como yo; un asesino sin razón, un casi cleptómano, tiene derecho de enamorarse de alguien como Bonnie: La encarnación de la Bondad? Kali… ¿Esto está bien? No quiero estar con Bonnie si ella pudiera salir perjudicada…Ella dijo que todo esto quedó en el pasado, pero… ¿Realmente siente eso? ¿Realmente sabe a qué se enfrenta? Arshad…Ni siquiera conoce mi verdadero nombre: Arshad, ni lo que éste conlleva… ¿No quiere asegurarse de que no le haré nada? Sabe que fui un criminal ¿Por qué? No la entiendo, no la entiendo en lo absoluto. Esto…Ambos compartimos… ¿Ambos compartimos el sentimiento del _amor_? ¿Es eso acaso?

El día siguiente, después de todo llegó rápido.

*26 de Abril; Domingo*

Todos despertamos a aproximadamente la misma hora; Sobre las ocho en punto.

Nada más despertar, perezosamente me vestí, y fui de inmediato al comedor, donde Alois ya me esperaba.

-¡Buenos días, mi princesa!-Me saludó _MI_ Alois dulcemente, con una dulcísima sonrisa.

-Bu-bueno días… mi príncipe Jim.-Dije muy ruborizada, y algo tartamuda.

Al llamarle "_Jim"_ lo dejé sorprendido, lo tengo como quería…

-Y es que me enamoré de _Jim McKen_ y no de Alois Trancy…

En cuanto salió del pequeño shock, en el que lo dejé, se levantó y se dirigió a mí. Se paró al estar a menos un metro de mí, cerró los ojos y se arrodilló ante mí extendiendo su mano, en la cual deposité la mía, la cual besó.

-Y yo…-Dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente, tomando mi barbilla.-...de ti, Alice…-Una vez dijo esto, me besó.

Fue un largo beso, que duró hasta que no nos quedó aire, y nos tuvimos que separar. Yo, creo que lógicamente, estaba más roja que en toda mi vida. Alois me miro con aires de superioridad fingida.

-No deberías sonrojarte al mínimo beso…-Dijo acariciándome una mejilla.-Al fin y al cabo…Soy tu prometido…-Una vez dijo esto, volvió a besarme, beso que duró lo mismo que el anterior.

Una vez se separó y se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento, lo abracé por detrás.

-_Te amo_, _Jim McKen…_

-_Y-y yo a ti…Alice…Eres la persona más genial que conozco._

_-Lo mismo digo, Jim McKen…_

Ahora sí, nos sentamos a desayunar.

-¿Y los demás?-Se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Vinieron todos a avisarme que no los esperara, que no desayunarían…

-¿Sabes dónde están?

-Ni idea…Pero seguro que Ivette y Ciel, Bonnie y Agni, y Soma y Brooke están juntos…

-Cierto…Esas son las parejas…

-…Y…Nosotros dos ¿No? ¿Alice de Trancy?

Al oír esto, me atraganté.

-No me acabo de acostumbrar, te lo dije.-Alois puso su típica cara de pena.-Y-ya te lo di-dije es…demasiado genial…-Dije muy ruborizada, y lo último casi en un susurro.

-Lo sé, es que te lo quería oír decir otra vez…-Dijo felizmente.

-…Maldito…

Éste rio nerviosamente.

-N-no me mates…por favor…

-¡Nunca podría herirte, lo sabes!

-Sí.-Dijo muy sonriente.

-Pero tú a mí tampoco, lo sabes.

-P-por supuesto…

…

*Ciel e Ivette*

Ambos _enamorados_ se encontraban en un precioso parque natural, al que Ciel había arrastrado a Ivette, _Idea Cortesía de Lizzy._

-Ciel, ¿Me querías decir algo? Es extraño que salgamos _solos_ a algún lugar… Sobre todo sin Sebastián…

-No seas impaciente…-Dijo secamente.-Lo averiguarás pronto.

Caminaron un rato más en un silencio un tanto incómodo, aunque a Ivette le parecía romántico. Al ser tan de mañana, apenas había alguien en el parque. Tan solo había una pareja más, andando de la mano alrededor de un pequeño estanque.

Ciel dirigió a Ivette al estanque, en el que les esperaba un hermoso bote de madera para dos. Una pequeña barquita de remos.

Ciel subió primero a la barca, y desde ahí, le tendió una mano a Ivette indicando que la ayudaría a llegar al bote. Ivette agarró la mano de su _apreciado Conde Phamtomhive_, y subió al bote. El Conde también le tendió una sombrilla blanca.

La cara de Ivette se ruborizaba poco a poco, empezando a parecer más un tomate, pero estaba muy feliz. A pesar de no conocer la _sonrisa_ de su _amado_, estaba muy contenta de poseer momentos con él, ya que son unos de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Una vez Ivette se sentó frente a Ciel, y se colocó la sombrilla, Ciel comenzó a remar.

La brisa era agradable, todo olía a flores, y, para Ivette, era como un cuento de hadas, ella como _princesa encerrada_, _Ciel como Príncipe azul_, pero ella no era como esas egoístas princesas que querían que su príncipe se sacrificara por ella, Ivette tan solo quería ver la _sonrisa_ de su preciado Ciel, pero con recibir amor a través de un abrazo o un corto beso, estaba contenta.

Al llegar a más o menos la mitad del estanque…

-"Al llegar más o menos a la mitad del estanque…Llega la hora de la verdad…Llega el momento que esperaba…" _Te amo, Ivette._

Esto fue algo repentino, pero no es la primera vez que Ciel se confiesa, e Ivette supo encajarlo.

-_Yo también te amo, Ciel…_

-Por eso…-Ciel dejó de remar un momento.

Con cuidado de que el bote no volcará, Ciel se acercó un poco a Ivette, y se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Me harías el honor de…?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!-Dijo Ivette abalanzándose sobre Ciel, haciendo que el bote volcara.

De una manera u otra, le dieron la vuelta al bote. Ciel consiguió subir, y ayudó a Ivette, a su ahora _prometida_-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que estaba muy emocionada y-y-y-y-y…!-Ivette dejó de hablar, al darse cuenta de una dulce risa, levantó la cabeza dudosa, y vió a Ciel riendo.

-Tranquila, estuvo divertido.-Dijo Ciel sonriendo dulcemente, y acariciando la cabeza de su ahora _prometida._

_-_So-… ¿¡Sonreíste!? ¡Wow! ¡Te adoro! ¡Y adoro tu dulce e inocente sonrisa!

Ciel se sonrojó bastante e Ivette, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, también se sonrojó, cerrando los ojos.

-No cierres esos hermosos ojos…-Dijo Ciel dulce y suavemente.

Ivette abrió los ojos y, al mirar hacia arriba, se topó con Ciel, quien la besó al instante.

-_Te amo…-_Dijeron ambos a la vez, nada más separarse.

…

*Bonnie y Agni*

-Bonnie, quería hablarte de…e-es decir, yo…

-Sé qué _me amas_, y yo te dije que _te amo_ sin importar tu pasado. Es eso lo que quieres decir ¿No? Que no debería estar contigo, que _sufriré_, que aunque me _amas_ no podrás hacerme todo lo feliz que me merezco ¿Me equivoco?-Preguntó Bonnie.

-Estás en lo cierto…

-Deja de pensar eso. No me importa tu pasado, no me importa si fuiste un ladrón o un asesino, claramente ya no lo eres.

-Pero no lo puedes saber…Ni siquiera yo sé si realmente estoy rehabilitado.

-Desde que Soma te salvó estás totalmente rehabilitado ¿No te das cuenta?

-Pero mi pasado…No sabes nada, no puedo dejar que los sepas pues me odiarás, pero…Debo contártelo para advertirte.

Agni le contó toda la historia, mientras Bonnie escuchaba atentamente.

-Pero a mí no me importa Arshad, porque a quien conozco s a Agni, y es de quien me enamoré.

-Hablando en tercera persona; Arshad puede volver…No lo sé. Quizá me persigan por mis crímenes y…

-¿Y?-Preguntó Bonnie arqueando una ceja.-Eres el mejor sirviente del príncipe, no te harán nada si Soma no lo permite…

-Aun así, en esa ocasión… ¿No tendrás miedo? ¿No te sentirás mal?

-Agni; _Te amo_, peor me sentiría de no poder estar junto a ti…Nunca he sentido esto por nadie…Solo por ti. Nunca he amado a nadie como a ti… Y es que creo, que eres tú el que me ha enseñado el significado de la palabra a_mar_. No te quiero…mejor dicho, No te puedo perder… Me haces falta…Te necesito, Agni…-Dijo Bonnie al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bonnie, incluso ahora, después de saber quién fui ¿Sigues amándome?-La nombrado afirmó con la cabeza pesadamente, frotándose los ojos con las manos, como niña pequeña.- ¿Cómo puedes seguir amándome después de contártelo todo?

-Te lo dije: No es un _enamoramiento pasajero_, yo siempre _te amaré. _Seré capaz de sobrevivir sin ti el tiempo que aguante sin amor…

Agni no lo pudo aguantar más.

-"La hice llorar…Y aún me ama…"-Pensaba Agni.-"Ella es especial…es…"-Dejó escapar unas lágrimas, y enseguida la abrazó.

-_Te amo._-Le susurró al oído.

-_Te amo, Agni…-_Susurró Bonnie al oído de _su _hindú.

…

*Brooke y Soma*

Brooke arrastraba (casi literalmente) al Príncipe de Bengala, agarrándolo por la manga derecha. La chica estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Brooke, Brooke, ¿A dónde vamos?

-T-te lo di-dije…E-es una sorpresa…-Tartamudeó, con la cara totalmente roja.

-Está bien…-Se rindió el príncipe en un suspiro, mirando a su _amada _Brooke, con los ojos brillando.

…

Tras un rato de caminar acabaron frente…

-¿Qué hacemos frente a la Mansión Phamtomhive?

-P-pues…ve-ven ¡Sin preguntar!

Soma rio un poco.

-Está bien…-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, con tono algo infantil.

Brooke llevó a Soma hasta el patio trasero.

-"Tranquila, ahora no puedes tartamudear. Sabes lo que vas a hace desde esta mañana, lo tienes claro desde hace mucho, tranquilízate…"-Se decía Brooke a sí misma, tratando tranquilizarse.

-Soma…Es aquí donde supuestamente te dije "Te amo" ¿No?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-T-te a-amo…Idiota…-Dijo muy colorada.-"Me siento mejor después de decirlo, es como haberme librado de una fuerte carga…Al menos hice lo correcto."

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo más que a nadie y más que a nada!-Dijo Soma con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Brooke.

-Más te vale quererme más que a nadie.-Dijo Brooke con un fingido tono serio (N/A: Tono Tsundere)

-Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí. Eres _mi princesa_ desde ahora mismo ¿Vale?

-¿A-a qué t-te refieres?

-¿Cuándo cumples años? Yo pronto tendré dieciocho, creo que te puedo desposar a esa edad ¿No?

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿No vas muy rápido?

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Me acabo de confesar, no puedes desposarme tan pronto.

-Pero yo te amo…Está bien ¿No? A no ser que no me ames, claro, y solo me lo dijeras para que me sintiera mejor.

-¡No hice eso! ¡Sí te amo! ¡Te amo más que a nada Soma Asman Kadar! ¡Daría mi propia vida por ti! Por nadie más, sólo…-Exclamó la joven Brooke, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, ya lo sé, quería oírte decirlo de nuevo.

Al oír esto, el rostro de Brooke se tranquilizó, pero pronto hizo una mueca de enfado.

-¡Maldito! ¡No me hagas decir esas cosas por nada, idiota!-Dijo Brooke, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿No te sientes mejor?

Esto llamó la atención de Brooke, haciendo que mirara a Soma a los ojos. Perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos dorados.

-¿No te sientes mejor tras confesar que me amabas? ¿No sientes que un peso se ha ido?

-P-pues…S-sí…-Dijo muy ruborizada.

-¿Ves?

-Soma… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, lo que quieras ¿De qué se trata?

La joven apretó ambos puños, iba a decir algo que le costaba mucho, pero que la haría sentir mucho, muchísimo mejor…

-B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bésame So-Soma, por favor.

-¿E-eh?

-¡Soma, te amo, bésame po-!-Antes de terminar la frase, fue interrumpida por los labios de _su amado príncipe_.

…

*Mansión Trancy*

Cuando todos volvieron, Alois y yo estábamos a punto de ir a dormir.

-Vaya, por fin volvisteis los seis, ¿Dónde estabais?-Pregunté algo pícaramente.

Ciel e Ivette se pusieron colorados, Bonnie y Agni se cogieron las manos y sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos, como el par de enamorados que son.

-Brooke se me declaró.-Dijo Soma con una sonrisa.

Entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron a Brooke.

-Y-y-y-y-y-yo n-n-n-no…No lo voy a-a negar p-p-pero…E-es que, yo…

-Mejor no te esfuerces más…-Dije aguantando un poco mi risa.

-Sí, ya me lo contarás…-Dijo Bonnie, a lo que Brooke rio nerviosamente, y luego le echó una mirada asesina a Soma, aunque enseguida se perdió en los ojos dorados que tanto adora.

-En cualquier caso, mejor vayámonos a dormir, va siendo tarde…-Dijo Bonnie.

Agni cogió la mano de Bonnie, y la llevó a su habitación…

-¡Buenas noches!-Exclamó Bonnie antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación de Agni.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a la puerta cerrada como tontos.

-Vamos.-Dijo Soma tomando a Brooke (como princesa), para llevarla a su habitación.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito! ¡No!-Gritaba mientras se removía todo lo que podía, para conseguir que su príncipe la soltara.

El resto nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, somos demasiado jóvenes…

…

*27 de Abril: lunes*

Este día nos despertamos de nuevo alrededor de las ocho en punto.

Cuando me desperté, fui directamente al comedor. En el comedor estaban _solos_ Agni y Bonnie, preparando el desayuno, con grandes sonrisas.

-Hola Bonnie, Agni.-Los saludé dulcemente.

-Hola Alice, ¿Podrías ir a despertar a Soma y a Brooke? Están ambos en la habitación de Soma.

-Claro, ahora voy.-Dije algo cansada.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

En cuanto estuve frente a la puerta piqué.

-Brooke, Soma, despertad.

No oí nada.

-¿Brooke, Soma?

De nuevo nada.

-Voy a entrar ¿Vale?

Una vez entré, la escena me dejó estupefacta. Soma abrazaba a Brooke de una manera algo posesiva, Brooke también abrazaba a Soma algo posesivamente. El rostro de Brooke era tranquilo, como nunca la vi, aun dormida, estaba algo sonrojada.

Al entrar yo, Brooke empezó a entreabrir ambos ojos. Al despertarse, todavía no me vió, miró a Soma, y puso un rostro tranquilo y lleno de amor.

-Soma, Soma despierta…-Decía dulcemente.-Soma…

Al ver que no despertaba, lo besó.

Al ver esto, salí rápidamente. No me daba asco, pero no debía ver eso…Por si acaso…

La mañana pasó rápida, ningún otro suceso importante que deba contar.

Pronto llegaron las tres y media. A esa hora ya estaba todo listo, y nos preparábamos para salir.

-¿Ya estamos todos listos?-Preguntó Ivette elevando un poco la voz.

-Todito, todo.-Dije alegremente.

-Listo.-Dijo Ciel.

-Ya estoy yo también.-Contestó Alois.

-¡Bien! ¡Salgamos!-Dijo Ivette.

Ciel y Alois se colocaron en medio de Ivette y yo, y nos ofrecieron (Ciel a Ivette y Ciel a mí) el brazo. Y así salimos, con Sebastián y Claude tras nosotros.

Hasta más o menos mitad de camino, todo totalmente normal.

-¡Ivette-Cha~n!-La llamó Grell, abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Hola Grell.-La saludó Ivette, alegremente.

-Tch.-Chistó Ciel, mientras apartaba a Ivette, abrazándola fuertemente.-Parece que te diera igual que se aprovechara de tu inocencia, Ivette. Eres demasiado inocente.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Ivette, totalmente confundido.

-¿Quién es ese?-Pregunté señalando un chico rubio en un tejado, tras Grell.

-Yo soy; Ronald Knox. El próximo legendario Shinigami, My Lady.-Dijo "Ronald" Besándome la mano. No lo conocía…Esto me pasa por no terminar Kuroshitsuji III.

Alois le dio un puñetazo a Ronald en la mejilla, con tanta fuerza como para tirarle al suelo.

-No sé te ocurra _Nunca más _tocar a _mi prometida_ ¿Entendido?

-¡Jim! No hacía falta, no era para tanto.

-Aun así…-Dijo acercándose a mi.-Eres mía, My Lady.

-No soy de nadie. Soy _tu prometida _ pero no _soy tuya_. Ahí está la diferencia entre el siglo XIX y el XXI.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Preguntó el sujeto de nombre "Ronald"

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!-Exclamé rápidamente.

-Os tengo que pedir un favor.-Dijo Grell alzando la voz sobre nosotros.-Me han pedido que me encargue de Ronald, pero me mandaron un trabajo de última hora y Ronald tiene que ir al cumpleaños de la princesa, ¿Podríais vigilarlo?

-Claro Grell, está bien.-Dijimos Ivette y yo a la vez.

-Gracias chicas.-Dijo Grell, mientras recibía miradas asesinas de Ciel y de Jim.-En fin, Ciao~!-Se despidió Grell, imitándonos a Ivette y a mí.

-Ciao~!-Nos despedimos Ivette y yo a la vez.

-Creo que se lo pegamos.-Comenté.

-Sí.-Dijo Ivette, dándome la razón.

Ambas reímos.

-En fin, genial, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de Ronald, genial.-Comentó Ciel sarcásticamente.

-En fin, que remedio ¿No?-Dijo Ivette.

-Podrías haberte negado a hacer lo que Grell te pidió, pero parece que siempre le haces caso a _él _¿No?

-¿Otra vez con esas, Ciel? Si ayer nos comprometimos.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿Qué?-Pregunté algo emocionada por la nueva noticia, de la cual no tenía idea.

-Eee, bueno, ¿Te lo cuento de camino?-Me preguntó Ivette.

-Claro, vamos.-Dije agarrándome de nuevo del brazo de Jim.

Durante el viaje de ida, me contó todo perfectamente detallado. Cuando terminó de contar nos quedaba ya muy poco para llegar.

-Y…así fue je je…-Rio nerviosamente.

-Ya veo…Bueno, ya me invitarás a la boda…-Dije soltando una pequeña risa, y haciendo que Ivette se sonrojara.

-S-sí… Lo mismo te digo…

Solté una pequeña risa nerviosa. En ese momento, llegamos.

Una vez entramos, unos diez minutos después, la Reina Victoria salió a hablar, colocándose en medio del gran descansillo de las enormes escaleras, tapadas con una alfombra roja.

-Muchas gracias a todos los presentes por acudir a la fiesta del décimo quinto cumpleaños de mi hija, la Princesa Venus. En sus años de tierna infancia, como ya muchos sabéis, siempre fue una niña alegre, amada por todos. Ahora, le falta algo, ahora ya no está tan alegre, por eso os pido por favor, que la intentéis ayudar.

Todos asintieron. Cuando la Reina bajaba, empezaron a cantar el Himno Imperial de la Reina Victoria. Sebastián, Claude y Ronald no cantaron, Ivette y yo hicimos un esfuerzo por acordarnos.

_GOD SAVE THE QUEEN_

God save our gracious Queen,  
Long live our noble Queen,  
God save the Queen!  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us,  
God save the Queen!

O lord God arise,  
Scatter our enemies,  
And make them fall!  
Confound their knavish tricks,  
Confuse their politics,  
On you our hopes we fix,  
God save the Queen!

Not in this land alone,  
But be God's mercies known,  
From shore to shore!  
Lord make the nations see,  
That men should brothers be,  
And form one family,  
The wide world over.

From every latent foe,  
From the assasins blow,  
God save the Queen!  
O'er her thine arm extend,  
For Britain's sake defend,  
Our mother, prince, and friend,  
God save the Queen!

Thy choicest gifts in store,  
On her be pleased to pour,  
Long may she reign!  
May she defend our laws,  
And ever give us cause,  
To sing with heart and voice,  
God save the Queen!

-"Madre mía, cuánto dura este himno. Poco más y me quedo sin aire."

En ese momento, la Princesa Venus apareció. Era una hermosa chica, con el cabello dorado hasta la cintura, ojos azules muy grandes, su expresión, su rostro n general era muy inocente. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con una segunda falda azul con bordes dorados terminado en picos. En uno de cada dos picos, había un motivo de joya rosa. También tenía un cinturón terminado en un gran lazo rosa, llevaba un lazo rojo en el cuello, y uno en cada muñeca.

En una palabra: Hermosa. Al igual que Venus: Hermosa.

-Espero que todos os entretengáis en mi fiesta de décimo quinto cumpleaños.-Habló la princesa, con una voz muy dulce.

Una vez dijo esto, bajó por las escaleras. Llegó hasta el final de las escaleras, durante su madre la esperaba.

-Escucha, cielo, él es Mi Perro Guardián.-Dijo la Reina señalando con la mirada a Ciel.-Su mayordomo es quien creó el Pan de Curry que tanto te gusta.

-Genial, ¿Quiere que vaya a hablar con ellos, madre?

-No por obligación, entretente.

-Sí, madre.

La joven se dirigió a paso ligero hacia ellos. Una vez llegó ante ellos hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes. Es un honor que los mejores guardianes de mi madre; La Reina Victoria, acudan a mi celebración de Cumpleaños, realmente os lo agradezco.

-No hay de qué, es un honor, después de todo.-Dijeron Ciel y Alois a la vez.

-Y usted fue el creador del Pan de Curry, ¡Me encanta! Es dulce y picante, con un sabor muy gentil…Quizá demasiado gentil para un humano, también es muy fácil de masticar para los niños más pequeños.

-Es un honor ser halagado por usted, Princess Venus.

-Vosotras…Sois las prometidas de El Conde Phamtomhive y Conde Trancy ¿No?

-Sí Princesa, un placer.-Dijimos Ivette y yo, haciendo una torpe reverencia.

-No hace falta tantos modales, sois solo dos años menores que yo ¿No? Como si fuera otra amiga…Me aburre ser Princesa, no quiero que me tratéis distinto ¿Vale?

-Como quieras… ¿Venus?-Dije, llamándola en tono de interrogación por si acaso quería que le llamara con un nombre específico. Ella sonrió.

-¿Y usted, quién es?-Preguntó Venus, dirigiéndose a Ronald.

-Soy Ronald Knox, My Lady.-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba para besar la mano de la Princesa, al igual que antes me hizo a mí.

La princesa rio, tapándose un poco la boca con un dedo en puño, Ronald se quedó mirándola un rato, y sonrió inconscientemente.

La tarde pasaba rápido, estuvimos hablando con ella, es muy simpática y dulce, también es…Distinta, no es una princesa normal pero…Ni siquiera es como una chica normal de aquella época, es aventurera, quiere vivir una experiencia como las de Ciel pero claro…

-A mi madre le daría un algo si me pasa cualquier cosa…Y si alguno de vosotros está cerca y no consiguió ayudarme, lo mata inmediatamente…O con sufrimiento…

-Ya…-Comenzó Ciel.

-Veo…-Terminó Alois.

-Kami… (Dios)-Susurramos con miedo Ivette y yo.

-Sí…-Dijo Venus sonriendo.-Me gustaría que me dejase más libertad, pero debo ser una perfecta princesa. No me toméis mal, adoro a mi madre pero…No quiero ser como ella, su vida es muy aburrida rodeada de gente que se lo hace todo…Quiero hacer algo interesante…Resolver un asesinato, encontrar un criminal…Sería genial…

En ese momento, La Reina Victoria se acercaba sonriente.

Venus se irguió más de lo que ya estaba.

-Y así es como mi madre; La Reina, consiguió el Jarrón de la Dinastía Chan-Sei… ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Madre!-Dijo haciendo una perfecta reverencia.

-Hola hija, ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí madre, lo estoy pasando bien.

-Me alegro mucho. En cuanto el reloj suene…

-Sí, sí, será la hora del té, iremos al jardín, me acuerdo madre…

-Hija, no hables así, ponte erguida.

-¡Sí! Lo siento…

-Así mejor…

-Ya se alejó…-La avisó Ivette, para que Venus adoptara una postura normal.

-Gracias Ivette.

Ivette sonrió.

-Venus… ¿Quieres correr una aventura? ¡Ven con nosotros en la próxima misión!-Dije alegre.

-Madre nunca me dejaría…

-Lo sé, lo sé, alguien irá a avisarte ¿Vale?

-Por intentar que no quede…-Corroboró Ivette.

-¡Está bien! Si lo hacemos bien no nos pillará.

-Bien, primero: Sólo seremos uno de nosotros los que vayan a avisarte.

-Bien, así no me confundo.

-Sí…

-Segundo: Dinos cual es tú habitación, para ver si podemos entrar por la ventana.

-Por la ventana no…Es un segundo piso…-Contestó algo apenada.

Ivette, Alois, Ronald y yo, reímos ligeramente.

-Escucha, no importa, de una u otra manera, nuestros mayordomos, y el chico rubio; Ronald, son muy ágiles, ellos podrán…-Dijo Alois.

-Ya…Iré a mi cuarto, diciendo que me retocaré, y os haré un mapa ¿Bien?-Susurró.

-Bien…-Dijimos todos, menos los mayordomos, a la vez.

-Ladys, Gentlemans, debo retirare un momento al tocador, si me permitís…-Dijo elevando la voz, de modo que su madre la escuchara.

Entonces, La Princesa Venus subió las escaleras yendo a su habitación.

Cuando Venus estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, el reloj sonó. La Reina miró un poco mal a su hija, quien no le importó, y corrió hasta donde estaban los demás. En cuanto llegó a donde todos estaban, le dio disimuladamente el papel, del mapa a Ronald, quien rápidamente lo guardó en su bolsillo.

En la Ceremonia del Té, por haber mucho más gente a su alrededor, Venus se comportó como la perfecta Princesa Venus que era.

Una vez la ceremonia del té terminó, volvimos al salón de baile, donde era hora del baile. La Princesa debía bailar…

-Ahora, la hora del Baile, mi hija; La Princesa Venus, bailará con el chico que más le haya gustado de los que conociera, o el que más conozca.-Anunció la Reina.

-Mierda, se me olvidó esta parte. Solo os conozco a vosotros, y sois demasiado peques… ¡Ronald! ¡Por favor!

-S-se bailar pero…Con este traje…Parezco un mayordomo…

Tenía razón, con ese traje, parecía un mayordomo.

-Es igual, vamos.-Dijo tirando del brazo de Ronald.

Cuando empezaron a bailar todos, la Reina la primera, quedaron boquiabiertos, debido a que todos lo confundieron con un mayordomo.

-"Kami…Esto será un gran _escándalo_…Al menos no saben que es un _Shinigami_"

Después de la primera canción, las parejas empezaron a bailar alrededor de la Princesa y su _Misterioso Acompañante_.

-¿Me permite el honor de bailar con usted, Lady?-Me dijo Alois, arrodillándose, y extendiendo su mano.

-Por supuesto, _gentleman_.-Dije colocando mi mano delicadamente sobre la de _mi prometido._

-Ivette, ¿Harías el honor de bailar con éste bailarín de tercera?

Ivette rio un poco.

-Pues claro, _mí querido Phamtomhive._

Una vez el baile terminó, me dirigí a hablar con Venus, pero su madre se la llevó, La Reina parecía enfadada.

En el resto de la fiesta, en los diez minutos que quedaban, no volvimos a verla, por lo que no tuvimos más remedio que irnos sin despedirnos.

En cualquier caso, resolvimos ir a buscarla pronto.

*Mansión Phamtomhive*

Cuando volvimos, estábamos algo cansados. Agni y Bonnie prepararon la cena, mientras Sebastián y Claude hacían no sé qué trabajo de mayordomo…Creo que se escaquearon, los demonios tienen derecho a cansarse ¿No?

Bonnie iba por el pasillo, tranquilamente, cuando resbaló con agua que Mei Rin había fregado mal, por suerte, Bonnie calló sobre el pecho de Agni, quien de inmediato la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza.

-S-sí…Gracias…-Agradeció ruborizada.

-No hay de qué, siempre te protegeré.

-Gracias, _te amo._

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Espero que os haya gustado :3 Es un especial por mi Cumple :3

Como veis, avancé con Soma y Brooke,

Voy a hacer un poco más de la pareja de Agni y Bonnie,

Es último fue un adelanto, o un regalo de última hora,

Como prefiráis verlo :3

¿Merezco reviews?

¡Hasta el sábado!

.


	14. Chapter 14 Ese mayordomo preguntando

_Ese mayordomo…Preguntando._

Perdonad por la gracia del título…Tenía que hacerlo jeje…Bien, esto es para una votación:

¿Queréis que haga triángulo amoroso con la princesa? Es que me apetece hacer uno…

Sería:

Venus X Ronald X… ¡Sorpresa!

Tengo ya a alguien pensado para el triángulo amoroso, pero si queréis podéis darme ideas, no sé si las utilizaré, porque no sé si con algún concreto personaje no sabré hacerlo, pero por intentar que no quede.

Esta votación es para tod s mis lectoras/es, por ello si no respondéis en review, os preguntaré por PM hasta que contestéis *risa malévola* Sin embargo, me vale "No sé" como respuesta :3

¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Votad!


	15. Chapter 15 El Rapto

¡Hola~! Bien, aquí se descubre quien es el "otro" personaje que ocupa el corazón de Venus…De momento el único en realidad, aún no se enamoró de Ronald, pero ya se enamorará, tranquil s :3 Y un secreto bien guardado de la princesa también descubriremos hoy, sin más demora:

_**El Rapto.**_

_**Los sentimientos de una Princesa.**_

28 de Abril; martes

*Mansión Trancy*

El día empezó…Normal…

Cuando llegué al comedor, sólo se encontraban Sebastián y Claude, poniendo la mesa.

-¿Dónde están Agni y Bonnie?-Pregunté entre bostezos de cansancio.

-No lo sabemos.-Contestó Claude.

-Creemos que aún no despertaron.

-Entonces iré a ver si los despierto.-Dije, caminando hacia su habitación.

Por el camino me encontré con Ciel.

-Hola Ciel ¿Viste a Agni o a Bonnie?

-No, lo siento.

-Está bien. Deben de seguir durmiendo, pero tranquilo, el desayuno ya está listo.

-Bien, iré a despertar a Ivette.

-Quien mejor que tú para despertar a Ivette.-Dije añadiendo al final una pequeña risa.

Ciel se ruborizó e hizo como quien no escuchó nada.

Cuándo estuve frente a la habitación de Agni y Bonnie, piqué a la puerta.

Silencio.

Volví a picar.

Silencio.

Piqué una última vez.

Silencio.

-"Parece que no están"-Me dije.-"¿Dónde estarán?"

Volví a la cocina, dónde ya estaban todos, excepto, por supuesto, Agni y Bonnie.

-¿Sabes dónde están Agni y Bonnie?-Me preguntó Claude, poniéndose a mi altura.

-Ni idea, en su habitación no están, pero no creo que les pase nada malo. No creo que dejaran la mansión sin avisar, quizá haya una nota en su habitación, después de desayunar buscamos algo así, ¿Os parece bien?

-¡Sí!-Exclamaron todos.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar, nos dirigimos a la habitación de los enamorados, picamos una vez más y, al ver que nadie respondía, entramos sin más.

La habitación estaba totalmente ordenada, aunque la ventana estaba abierta, pero no sospechamos de eso en un principio.

Iniciamos la búsqueda de "Algo Parecido a una Carta" pero tras buscar durante HORAS sin exagerar, no encontramos nada.

-Qué extraño…-Comenté.

-No tiene por qué, quizá fue algo impulsivo y no dejaron nota, volverán, tranquila.-Intentó tranquilizarme Brooke.

-No creo. Ellos no son así…Brooke, tú sabes lo mucho que Bonnie se preocupa por ti, y Soma, tú sabes lo mucho que Agni se preocupa por ti, no creo…

-¿Insinúas qué…?

-Probablemente, y probablemente fuera el ángel del otro día quien los raptara. Quizás haga un chantaje, quien sabe…

-¿Chan-chantaje…?-Preguntó Brooke.

-Sí, por ejemplo: Tú por Agni y tú hermana. O algo así.-Aclaró Ivette.

Ante esto dicho, Soma, inconscientemente, rodeó con el brazo a Brooke, quien ni si quiera se ruborizó, debido al Shock.

Nos quedamos largo rato en lo que podría ser "La Escena del Crimen", pensando en que pudo haber ocurrido, analizando al menor detalle toda la escena, pero nada.

*Castillo de la Reina*

En esos momentos, tanto la Princesa Venus, como la Reina Victoria, aún estaban despertándose.

*Habitación de Venus*

"P.O.V Venus*

-Princesa, el baño con sales está preparado.-Me anunció Charles Gray, mi mayordomo personal, mientras me ponía las botas.-Tras el baño, le prepararé Earl Grey y Scones, ¿Desea algo más?

-Sí…Te he dicho que cuando estemos solos, puedes tutearme.-Dije sonriendo.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

-Pareces tan formal…Pero no lo eres, en lo absoluto. Como aquella vez, cuando fuiste a la Mansión Phamtomhive, para llevar a Georg Siemens, a la fiesta del Conde… [*1]

-¿¡Có-cómo sabes eso!?

-Tranquilo…-Dije poniendo el dedo índice frente a mis labios.-Me llamó la atención eso, y me escapé del castillo. Me hubiera gustado poder haber estado ahí, parecía interesante, pero enseguida me encontró un guarda de mi madre…

-Tienes una gran debilidad para poder vivir una aventura como quieres…

-¡No tiene por qué! Lady Suzana Julia von Wincott [*2] tenía esa misma debilidad, pero…Pero salvó muchas vidas…-Dije esto último, con la voz un tanto apagada.

Creo que Gray me miró con misericordia, al menos eso me pareció.

-Seguro que puedo ayudar en algo…-Añadí, al darme cuenta de que Gray no pensaba hablar.-…No puedo ser totalmente inútil… ¿Verdad? ¿Es por eso que mi madre no me deja hacer nada? ¿Piensa que soy inútil?

-Se preocupa por vos…

-Pero no me pasará nada…

-No podéis estar segura.

-Tampoco de que me pase algo…No es que quiera correr una aventura porque me aburra…Es que me siento inútil…Todos los días los incompetentes de ScottLandYard intentan resolver un extraño caso, sin conseguir nada ¿No les da vergüenza que un niño de trece años resuelva más casos que ellos? Yo también quiero ayudar…

-Tenéis un gran obstáculo…

-Ya sé, ya sé, mi enfer-Iba a decir con lágrimas amenazando ya con salir, pero me detuvo.

-No, hablaba de tú madre…Habría que evadirla… ¿Pero cómo?-Dijo, mientras rozaba su mano con la mía, así que la sostuve entre mis manos.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios y, según Gray, mis ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Gray!-Dije abalanzándome sobre él, y tirándolo al suelo.- ¡Lo siento!-Me disculpé, mientras me ponía de rodillas como podía.

-Tranquila.-Dijo levantándose.-Mi mano está debajo de tu rostro.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias!-Agradecí, colocando mi mano sobre la suya, para que me ayudara a levantarme.

-No hay de qué. Me pondré a pensar en cómo evadir a la Reina.-Dijo esto susurrándome al oído.-Llamaré a una sirvienta para que te ayude a meterte a la bañera, espéreme aquí.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. Entonces escuché el leve rechinar de la puerta cerrándose, lo que me indicó que Gray ya salió.

-"Estoy tan harta…"-Me puse a pensar.-"De esta estúpida enfermedad… ¿Por qué tuve que nacer así? ¿Por qué tuve que nacer siendo…?"

-Princesa, el baño está listo, acompáñeme. ¿Quiere agarrarme el brazo?

-Gracias Emi, pero me conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano…

-Como desee, si se ve incapaz…

-Sí, sí, siempre estás delante, solo debo estirar un poco el brazo, gracias Emi…

-Sólo obedezco órdenes, no es mi propia voluntad cuidar de una princesita ciega.

Bajé un poco los párpados, mirando al suelo, sin mirar a nada.

-"Si no fuera quien soy…Con ésta enfermedad…No sería nada ni nadie para nadie… Los humanos…Somos avariciosos, sólo pensamos en nosotros, déspotas, egoístas…Impuros…Si no nos aceptamos entre nosotros ¿Quién o qué nos aceptará'"

Tras tomar el baño y el desayuno, mi madre me mandó llamar.

-¿Me ha llamado, madre?-Dije haciendo una torpe reverencia.

-Sí, y es para eliminar de raíz, tú problema.

-¿Pro-problema? E-es imposible deshacerse de mi…

´-No hablo de eso. Evitaré que corras aventuras, pero eres una chica inquieta, no te puedo encerrar en el castillo por lo que…Charles Gray; Tu mayordomo.

-"Sé quién es Charles Gray"-Pensé, algo cansada.

-Te seguirá a todas partes; Tanto dentro del castillo como cuando salgas a la ciudad, así no te escabullirás.-Concluyó.

-Bien madre, gracias.-Me procedía a retirarme cuando mi madre me detuvo.

-¡Espera! Te empezará a seguir desde ahora, está a tu derecha.

-Madre, escuché sus pasos, escucho su respiración y su latido, sé dónde está, no soy tan inútil como piensa…-Dije con una mirada algo sarcástica (según Gray).

Gray no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, por suerte solo yo lo escuché.

-Bien…-Dijo Madre algo molesta.-Si te escabulles…Charles Gray deberá seguirte realmente a todas partes…

-¿No lo va a hacer ya?-Pregunté algo molesta.

-No. Sí te escabulles una vez más, no te dejará sola, por mi orden te seguirá hasta al servicio…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Exclamamos ambos a la vez.

-¡Venga ya, ni siquiera se lo dijiste a Gra-!-Rectifiqué.- ¡A Charles Gray!

Madre le dirigió una mirada asesina a Gray.

-¿Lo ibas a llamar solo Gray?

Ante este comentario, hice una reverencia, y me retiré, algo enfadada.

Tras un rato de caminar en silencio, decidí hablar.

-A veces, desearía suicidarme…-Una vez dije esto, Gray se sorprendió bastante, pero me quiso dejar continuar.-No hago más que avergonzar a todos los involucrados conmigo ¿Verdad?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué dices eso de repente?-Me preguntó, intentando parecer calmado.

-Es que…-Dije sonriendo melancólicamente.-…Antes la sirvienta dijo que si fuera por ella no cuidaría de una princesita ciega…Lo único que hago es molestar y dejar en evidencia a mi madre…

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Podrías escucharme un momento, por favor? Estoy harta de callármelo.

-Por supuesto…Pero quiero probar rápido el postre de la comida…

Reí un poco.

-Gracias, siempre me haces reír… Una vez escuché a mi madre hablar con un invitado, en ese entonces tenía cinco años. La invitada, estuvo jugando un rato conmigo, tras esto fui a beber agua, mi madre, aprovechando que no estaba le dijo a la invitada: ¿Ella no te altera los nervios?, refiriéndose a mí. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces pensaba que simplemente era una niña pequeña, era algo molesta, pero…

-Nunca fuiste molesta.-Dijo Gray rápidamente.

-Bueno, en aquella época, quien sabe…

-Pero…No lo creo…-Este comportamiento de su parte me hizo dudar, pero no dije nada.

-Hasta hace poco, antes de que tú llegaras a ser mi mayordomo personal-continué.-pensaba *No importa cuánto quiera cambiar, no tengo amigos. Sólo tengo dolor* Quizás sea exagerada pero…Me sentí tan sola ante de que llegaras, quería cambiar todo de mí ya que mi madre no hace más que criticarme pero…No había nadie mirando mis progresos… quiero intentar de nuevo cambiar.

-¡No debes cambiar nada!

-¿Eh? Sé que no soy buena persona, no-

-Eres la mejor persona que conozco…La más pura…La más limpia…No hay muchos humanos como tú.

-¿Es un halago?

-Eres única. No cambies.

-Gracias, eres mi mejor y único amigo…-Dije sonriendo amplia y verdaderamente.

-Me halagas…-Dijo fingiendo voz de autosuficiencia.

Reí un poco sarcásticamente.

-Bien, bien…Vamos a comer…Y tú te sentarás a la mesa.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No puedo! Tú madre me da miedo…

-A mí también.-Sonreí.

En la comida mi madre no se presentó, así pues Gray pudo comer tranquilo…Y llegó repetir cuatro veces, y no repitió más, porque no e hizo más comida, al menos de postre hicieron lo justo y no se comió lo mío…

El día pasó rápido, ya era hora de irnos a dormir. Gray me acompañó, como siempre, hacia mi habitación. Cuándo iba a comenzar a ponerme el camisón, escuché un ruido fuera, por lo que lo paré y me dirigí a la ventana.

-Gray, ¿Hay algo fuera? ¿Sabes que ocasionó ese ruido?-Pregunté.

-¡Venus! ¡Fui yo!

-Tú…eras Ronald Knox ¿No?-Pregunté, al reconocer la voz.

-Claro, ¿No me ves?

Bajé los párpados mirando al suelo, creo que Gray se dio cuenta de mi acción.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Te crees muy gracioso?-Dijo Gray, elevando la voz a cada palabra.

Escuché un ruido metálico contra la ventana, deduje que Gray había sacado su florete, e intentó atacar a Ronald.

-Pues sí, soy muy gracioso, pero no comprendo por qué me atacas.

-¡Ni que no lo supieras!-Gray sonaba más enfadado que nunca.

-¡Gray! ¡Está bien! ¡Él no lo sabe, no se lo dije!

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, escuché un leve ruido.

-Tranquila Venus, guardé mi espada.

-Gracias.-Dije sonriendo.

-¿Es él el idiota que pidió el mapa, para llegar a tu habitación?-Me preguntó Gray, a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

-¿¡A quién llamas idiota, engreído!?

-Tranquilo Ronald, tranquilo…-Dije en tono suave.

Gracias a que no se callaba, calculé la distancia que había de él a mí, y le cogí la mano. Gray me dijo que el rostro de Ronald estaba rojo como las impuras llamas de una hoguera de carbón.

-Y qué es eso… ¿Qué es eso que no me contaste, Venus?-Me preguntó Ronald, apretando el agarre de la mano.

-Eres corto ¿Eh?-Dijo Gray, con su típica voz de autosuficiencia mezclada con burla, que me encan…en fin…

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-Ronald, Gray…-Dije en tono de súplica, acariciando la mano de Ronald.-Lo que no te conté…es que…soy ciega…

-¿¡Ciega!?-Dijo soltando el agarre de la mano.

Bajé de nuevo los párpados mirando hacia abajo.

-"Los humanos…Si no nos aceptamos…por una pequeña anomalía… ¿Quién o hará? Nadie salvo Gray me quiere… ¿Es sólo por ser ciega?" Siento…No haberlo dicho antes, pero suponía esta reacción…de desprecio…

-¡N-no es eso!-Dijo Ronald rápidamente, lo que hizo que alzase el rostro, hacia él, a pesar de no poder verle, debo mirarle cuando habla ¿no?-Pero, si eres ciega, ¿Cómo hiciste el mapa?

-Le pedí a Gray que me hiciera el mapa…

-¿Cómo me cogiste la mano?

En ese momento, sin saber por qué, Gray chistó la lengua.

-Como no te callaste… ¡Es decir! Cómo hablabas mucho…Al notar donde estaba tu voz, sabía tu posición y altura por ello calculé donde estaba tu manos, además ¿No te diste cuenta de que antes de cogerla rocé la de Sebastián, que estaba a tu lado? No calculé bien del todo…

-Pero… ¿Cómo llevaste a Ronald hasta justo el centro del salón?-Preguntó una voz femenina, proveniente de la ventana.

-¿Eres Ivette?-Pregunté.

-¡La misma!-Respondió.

-¡Y yo! ¡Alice!

-¿D-de dónde salís?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Pues de la ventana respondió Alice.

-Bien…Ivette, respondiendo a tú pregunta, me sé este castillo como la palma de mi mano, llevo quince años viviendo aquí.

-¿Y lo de bailar tan bien?-Preguntó Alice.

-¡Mi madre me tuvo horas desde la anterior semana practicando todos los días hasta que saliera perfecto!-Dije entre divertida y enfadada, con mi madre, por su puesto.-En fin, ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?

-A sí… ¡Unos amigos nuestros han desaparecido!-Exclamaron Ivette y Alice al unísono.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamé en pregunto.

-Pensábamos pedirte ayuda pero…Como eres ciega…No importa.-Dijo Ronald en tono nostálgico.

Según lo que Ivette y Alice me contaron, Gray miró todo el rato a Ronald con ojos asesinos.

-¡Qué tontería!-Exclamó Alice.

-Nosotras ya sabíamos que eras ciega…-Dijo Ivette.

Mis ojos se iluminaron en ese momento.

-Pero seguro que nos sirves de ayuda…

-¡Sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que eres ciega!-Exclamaron ambas a la vez.

-¡Eh!-Exclamó Ronald.

-Vaya… Pero sí que eres un idiota…-Comentó Gray.

-¿¡Y a ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro!?-Exclamó Ronald.

-Estúpido Shinigami…-Susurró Gray, de manera que solo Ronald y yo lo escuchamos, creo que preferiría que yo no lo hubiera escuchado.

En cualquier caso, todos partimos…Todos salvo Gray…

-¿Tú no vienes?-Le pregunté a Gray.

-No, me quedo para inventarme una excusa por si la Reina Victoria se despierta.

-Gracias, eres el mejor, Gray.

Todos me aseguraron que Gray se ruborizó…Mucho.

*Mansión Trancy*

*P.O.V Alice*

Al llegar a la Mansión, nos encontramos una escena que nos dejó atónitos. En la supuesta "Escena del Crimen" nos encontramos a Agni y Bonnie, hablando tranquilamente.

-¡Bonnie!-Exclamó Brooke.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te raptaron? ¿Fue Angela?

-¿Eh? ¿No visteis la nota?-Preguntó una confundida Bonnie, confundiéndonos más a todos.

-Dejamos una nota sobre el escritorio.-Aclaró Agni.

Todos (salvo Venus) dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el escritorio y, en efecto, allí había un papel doblado.

-El mejor escondite…-Comenzó Ivette.

-Es a simple vista…-Terminó Ciel.

Entonces se miraron y se ruborizaron.

-Voy a leer que pone en la nota…-Dije cogiendo el papel.

Vamos a estar fuera

Todo el día, dejé comida

En la despensa semi-preparada.

Saludos,

Atte.: Agni&amp;Bonnie.

-¿Y eso de que sería s_eguro _un rapto, Alice?-Preguntó Brooke sarcásticamente.

-Bueno…Supongo que leí mucho de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle [*3], ahora que estoy aquí…Jeje-Respondí, añadiendo al final una risa nerviosa.

-Lo importante es que estén bien, los humanos se equivocan.-Dijo Soma abrazando a Brooke por la espalda

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Ok, ok, ¿Queréis que ponga más .´s o algo?

Es para ver como construyo mejor, no sé, se me ocurrió…

¿Os gustó el capi?

Espero que sí, bien, asteriscos:

[*1]-Hago referencia a Kuroshitsuji: Book of murders, un ova de una hora cinco minutos, más o menos.

[*2]-Lady Suzana Julia von Wincott es una mujer ciega, que salvó mucha vidas y todos la tenían por la mejor persona del mundo. Es del anime Kyou Kara Maou, anime que me encanta, pero no por esto es un crossover, ya que solo la nombré y no aparecerá más.

[*3]-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, yo creo que todo el mundo sabe quién es, pero me encanta trataros de tontos… No es broma, es por si acaso jeje Es el escritor de Sherlock Holmes, escritor que adoro.


	16. Chapter 16 Un Intruso

¡Siento muchísimo dejar tantísimo tiempo desatendido este fic!

De verdad que lo siento, sobre todo si pensasteis que no volvería a escribir, pero es que me pillaron TODOS los exámenes finales un día tras otro éstas últimas semanas, pero ahora enseguida empieza el verano, y mi evaluación es éste miércoles así que escribiré más regularmente.

**_Intruso en Palacio_**

_**Ojos Mágicos.**_

Algunas semanas después del incidente de "Agni y Bonnie desaparecidos", ocurrió otro inesperado incidente…Mucho peor.

Me encontraba todavía durmiendo en la cama de la habitación de la Mansión Trancy. Notaba una pequeña sacudida en mis sueños pero no era capaz a despertarme, tenía mucho sueño.

-Alice…Alice…-Me llamaba Ivette, pero no me enteraba.- ¡Alice despierta! ¡Es horrible! ¡Alois…!

-¡Alois! ¿¡Qué pasa!?-Dije incorporándome rápidamente.

-Lo siento Alice, es que no despertabas.-Se excusó Ivette.

-Te voy a matar, vaya susto…-Susurré todavía con una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que no despertabas…

-Pero… ¿Qué hora es?-Dije mientras me incorporaba en la cama.

-Las dos en punto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo no me despertasteis!?

-Primero lo intentó Alois pero no te despertaste, por lo que decidimos esperar a que te despertaras, pero no despertaste así que ahora te despierto yo. ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste despierta?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Pensar…-Dije tristemente.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? ¿Estás bien? Dime, ¿en qué pensaste?

-Esta época o mundo…Creo que hablo por las dos cuando digo que vivimos mejor aquí, pero…No es el nuestro quizá…No sé…

-¿Y si volvemos al nuestro en cualquier momento? ¿Podría ocurrir? Eso ocurre ¿No?

-Sí, exactamente. Eso pensé. Amo mucho a Alois y a los conocidos de ésta época como para irme. Estamos dentro de nuestro anime preferido, pero iremos a nuestro mundo en cualquier momento, ¿No crees?

-Puede ser pero quizá no…Yo prefiero vivir el momento, no pienses en eso.

-No puedo evitarlo, Ivette tengo…miedo. Puedo confiar en ti para que me escuches sin juzgar, ¿verdad? Tú realmente eres mi amiga.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Gracias.-Dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.-Verás, yo… Tengo una enfermedad mental. Tengo una depresión, la Depresión Maníaco-Depresiva o de Bipolaridad, como prefieras. En cualquier caso, las fases maníacas suelen durar de dos semanas a cuatro meses, y las fases depresivas hasta seis meses, pero no me suele pasar de ahí. Hasta hace pocos días y desde que te conocí estuve en la fase maníaca, pero de nuevo entré en la depresiva. Aun así, hace ya años que no lloro delante de nadie. Pero cuando estoy sola no me puedo aguantar y exploto… ¿Verdad que nunca me viste llorar?

Ivette asintió.

-Y ahora pienso mucho en ello, y por las noches lloro hablando conmigo misma.

Ivette me abrazó.

-¡Tranquila! Ahora me tienes a mí para desahogarte.

-Muchas gracias…

-Ahora vamos, al parecer tienen sorpresas para nosotras.

-Sí, me vestiré rápido.

-Bien…Te espero en el salón con los demás.

-Sí.

Me vestí rápidamente con un vestido sencillo de tirantes blanco hasta algo por debajo de las rodillas, y bajé al salón donde efectivamente todos me esperaban.

Agni se colocó delante de Bonnie, Soma delante de Brooke, Ciel delante de Ivette y Alois delante de mí. Todos los chicos totalmente compenetrados se arrodillaron ante cada una y nos tendieron una cajita. Todas nos sorprendimos.

-Por qué te amo.-Dijeron Agni, Soma, Ciel y Alois a la vez.

-Agni… ¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo Bonnie cogiendo la cajita. En la cajita había un anillo con un gran diamante de un color muy especial ni rojo, ni naranja. Una vez vió el anillo se lo puso y abrazó a Agni.- ¿Esto es…?

-Sí. Cásate conmigo, Bonnie.

Brooke se abalanzó sobre Soma tirándole al suelo antes de siquiera abrir la caja. Una vez se dio cuenta de sus acciones se reincorporó muy, muy, muy, realmente colorada.

-E-etto…Gra-cias…-Dijo mientras cogía la cajita. Al abrirla vió un colgante con una joya morada por abajo y roja por arriba con las letras SB entrelazadas, escritas con una hermosa y muy estilizada letra.- ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Es precioso!-Exclamaba mientras se ponía el collar.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ciel!-Dijo dando un beso a Ciel en la mejilla, quien se ruborizó mucho. Abrió la cajita, la cual contenía un medallón con una pintura a mano de Ivette y Ciel.-Ciel…Es precioso…-Susurró mientras le abrazaba.

-Alois…-Dije, y después le di un beso en la frente. Abrí la cajita y en ella había un reloj de bolsillo plateado, con una brillante cadena de eslabones. En la parte trasera del reloj había una inscripción en una letra muy estilizada en cursiva.

"Alice de Trancy, gracias.

Llegaste a mi vida

Y abriste mi corazón

Me llenaste de alegría

Y por ti perdí

La razón"

-De verdad, muchas gracias, Alois te amo.

-Pero todavía…-Empezó Alois.

-No terminamos.-Terminó Ciel.

-Ya veréis…

-Gran sorpresa.

Cada uno ofreció su brazo a cada una y salimos fuera. Subimos a un carruaje con cuatro caballos blancos Pura Sangre. Una vez todos subimos, el carruaje se puso en marcha.

Tras un corto rato, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el techo del carruaje, por lo que todos salimos a ver qué había ocurrido. Sobre el techo se encontraban Gray y Ronald luchando.

-¿Qué demo-?-Dijo Ivette.

Ambos bajaron, Gray y Ronald se miraban con ojos asesinos.

-¡Ese Maldito e Impuro Shinigami Pervertido entró por la noche en la habitación de Venus!

-¡Ronald!-Le reprochamos Ivette y yo.

-E-es que…

-¡NO HAY EXCUSA!-Exclamó Gray.

-Dios…-Suspiró Ciel.

-Desde luego nunca nada sale como quieres…-Comentó Alois.

-No es justo.-Se quejó Soma.

Agni guardó silencio. Temo que estaba demasiado ocupado (abrazando a Bonnie) como para quejarse.

Subimos de nuevo al carruaje, esta vez con dos personas más y esta vez con destino a palacio.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino entramos.

-¡Oh! ¡Que agradable sorpresa, Phamtomhive! ¿A qué se debe ésta grata sorpresa? ¿No se habrá enamorado de mi hija?-Dijo soltando una egocéntrica risa al final.-Por supuesto no me importaría…

Ivette agarró el brazo de Ciel mirando con ojos asesinos a La Reina, y Gray miró a Ciel y a Ronald con ojos asesinos.

-Pues…Nos encontramos a uno de sus Mayordomos Principales; Charles Gray, y decidimos acompañarlo. Por otra parte Ivette y Alice querían pasar a saludar a Venus.

-Comprendo…Vaya, que bien que por fin alguien le coja aprecio a la inútil de mi hija…

Los ojos de Gray se inundaron de rabia, tanto que iba a alzar una mano contra La Reina, por suerte…

-Madre… ¿Quién es la visita?-Pregunta Venus desde lejos.

-Oh, son Ciel y los demás, que traen a Charles Gray.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Ciel, Alois, Ivette, Alice y Ronald. ¿Dónde estuviste, Gray?

-Pues…

Se escucharon unos truenos, y Venus gritó abrazándose a Gray.

-¡Venus!-Gritó La Reina.

-Lo siento Madre, lo siento Charles Gray.

-¡Tonta! ¡Los truenos no te harán nada!

-Lo siento… ¿Queréis pasar a mis aposentos? Parece que va a llover…

-Agradecemos la invitación, pero…-Comenzó Alois, al que miré de forma entre asesina y suplicante…

-¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias Venus!-Exclamamos Ivette y yo a la vez.

-¡Bien! Seguidme.

-¡Venus! ¡Ten cuidado, como pierdas a los invitados por la mansión…!

-Ya, ya, me crie aquí, madre, tranquila. No me perderé.

-¡Insolente! Sabes que eres…

-… ¿Ciega? No me había dado cuenta…

Ante éste comentario, todos salvo, por supuesto, la Reina, nos tapamos la boca para evitar reírnos. Aunque Brooke no lo consiguió muy bien por lo que La Reina se fue totalmente ofendida.

-Vale… ¡Olvidad eso y seguidme, por favor!

Gray alcanzó a Venus y se puso a su lado. Después nos miró y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiendo que nadie dijera nada.

-Gray…Ya sé que está a mi lado.-Dijo Venus.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si no hice ningún ruido!

-Ah, era intuición…-Dijo la princesa alegremente.-Bueno, aquí es mi cuarto.

Venus abrió una puerta por la cual pudimos ver, en frente de nosotros tres o cuatro escaleras, revestidas con una alfombra roja, las cuales daban a una gran ventana rectangular que acababa en un semicírculo. A la derecha, en un suelo un poco más elevado del nivel de la habitación, una cama con un edredón morado, un enorme colchón y varios cojines de distintos colores y tamaños. A la izquierda un ropero, y a la izquierda del ropero un tocador con espejo.

-¡Ésta es mi habitación! –Una vez dijo esto fue directamente a sentarse en el alfeizar interior de la ventana. [*]-¡Sentaos donde queráis!

Gray se quedó en la puerta totalmente erguido, Ronald se dirigió al lado de la Princesa Venus. Me iba a colocar al lado de Venus, pero al ver que estaba "Bien Acompañada" decidí sentarme en la cama, a mi izquierda Ivette, a la izquierda de Ivette Ciel y a mi derecha Alois, quien me agarró la mano.

Brooke y Soma se sentaron en las pequeñas escaleras que daban a la ventana, mientras que Agni y Bonnie se quedaron de pie. (Agni envolviendo a Bonnie en sus brazos.)

Por supuesto, Gray miraba a Ronald con una mirada asesina.

-¿Queréis que os traiga algún aperitivo?-Preguntó Gray en un tono muy serio, y aun despreciando a Ronald con la mirada.

-No, gracias.-Dijimos Ivette y yo.

Ciel y Alois negaron con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, pero nada, está bien.-Dijeron Bonnie y Agni.

-No es necesario.-Dijo Brooke sonriendo.

-Bueno…-Comenzó Soma, pero Brooke (quien estaba sentada sobre su regazo) le golpeó en la cabeza.- ¡Ay! Nada, nada…

Venus sonrió.

-Bien, en ese caso, me retiro.

-¡Espera, Gray!-Exclamó Venus en tono de súplica.-Puedes quedarte… ¿Por favor?

Gray sonrió muy, muy, muy dulcemente y tenía intenciones de quedarse, pero un guarda vino.

-¡La Reina Victoria le manda llamar, Charles Gray!

-¡Sí! Lo siento, Venus…

Venus puso cara de circunstancia pero…

-No pasa nada.

En ese momento se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-"Ahora me arrepiento de que Gray no me callera demasiado bien…Ahora me cae mucho mejor que cuando leí el manga y vi Book of Murders…"-Pensé.

-Bueno… ¿Qué habéis hecho esta semana? ¿Cazasteis algún malo que atentaba contra mi madre? ¿¡Qué os mandó hacer mi estricta madre!?-Preguntó Venus muy emocionada.

-Pues, en realidad…Fue una tranquila semana.-Dijo Bonnie haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo.

-Comprendo… ¿No hicisteis nada?

-No, nada en especial.-Dijo Ivette.

-¿Y tú, Venus?-Preguntó Ronald curiosos.

-Pues… Lo más emocionante fue cuando hoy entraste a mi cuarto por la noche. Gracias.-Dijo Venus dejándonos a todos de piedra.

-¿Por qué…me das las gracias?

-Lo hiciste por mí, ¿No? Para que pudiera vivir una aventura, sentirme emocionada, con miedo. ¡Si escucháis mi grito! ¡Realmente tenía terror hirviendo por la sangre! ¡Fue ta~n emocionante! ¡Gracias, Ronald!

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?-Preguntó Brooke.

-Pues…

_**FlashBack&amp;P.O.V Venus.**_

Estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto escuché un ruido, lo ignoré. De nuevo escuché otro ruido, lo que me empezó a parecer extraño, pero de nuevo lo ignoré, lo que no fui capaz a ignorar fue un tercer ruido ligado a un movimiento en la cama. Me incorporé sentándome y de pronto, no sé qué pasó era como sí, por un segundo "viera algo" pero tampoco es cierto…En ese momento grité realmente tenía mucho miedo, estaba emocionada.

Entonces entró Gray.

-¡Venus! ¿¡Estás bien!?-Lo reconocí por la voz.

Pronto su voz se cortó y de un movimiento rápido se acercó a mí, lo sé ya que fue capaz de incluso cortar la barrera del viento, Fue increíble.

-¡Maldito Shinigami Pervertido!-Le escuché gritar a Gray.

Ronald rio, lo identifiqué por su risa.

-¡Eres un maldito…!-Pero no escuché el resto de la frase, ya que Gray debió de atacarle.

Escuché un fuerte ruido metálico chocando entre sí.

-¡Maldito…!-De nuevo no escuché lo que Ronald diría.

-¡No lo digas!-Parece que Ronald se enfadó mucho, y me entró curiosidad.

Hubo una larga batalla. En no sé qué momento se me ocurrió incorporarme un poco más sobre la cama, por lo que recibí un fuerte golpe de algo cortante en el brazo por parte de Gray.

-¡Venus! ¡Idiota!-Gritó Ronald.

Me empecé a marear y cerré los ojos de dolor. Gray se quedó inmóvil un momento, Ronald se acercó a mí.

-Ve-Venus, yo…L-lo siento…No quería…No quería herirte.-Dijo Gray, pero su voz no sonaba como siempre, sonaba muy débil.

-No pasa nada, Gray, fue un accidente.-Dije entre suspiros de dolor.- ¡Y fue muy emocionante! Por cierto… ¿Qué iba a decir Ronald que eres?-Pregunté divertida y llena de curiosidad.

-¡Nada!

Después de esto Ronald se tuvo que ir por "trabajo" y Gray se quedó curando mis heridas.

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-No hay de qué, princesa.

-Vamos Gray, soy Venus, tu amiga. No la Princesa.

-Lo siento Princesa, no os puedo tutear.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Gray!

-De verdad que lo siento. Bien, ya está curada, no es muy grave así que… Por favor no se lo diga a La Reina Victoria.

-No lo haré…Si me tuteas…

-Ya sabe que…

-Es broma, es broma. Madre no tiene por qué enterarse.

-Gracias.

-No hay por qué.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiere el desayuno, Miladi?

Me reí.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias, Gray.

-Gray… Si te hago una pregunta… ¿Me responderás?-Le pregunté cuando me trajo el desayuno.

-Haré lo que pueda.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Qué te iba a llamar Ronald?

-Me temo que eso no se lo puedo decir, Princesa.

-¿Por qué? No puede ser tan malo… Tú siempre serás la persona que más quiero, no me importa…

-¿Q-qué?-Preguntó nervioso.

-E-e-e-es que… Eres como…como un hermano para mí, siempre te esforzaste por cuidar de mi lado infantil, por ello siempre te estaré muy agradecida…

-¡Ah! Sí, claro, no tiene por qué estarlo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué te iba a llamar?

-No puedo decírselo.

-Venga… ¿Por fa?

-No puedo.

-Jo…Está bien. Y… ¿Qué es un Shinigami?

-¿No sabe lo qué es?

-He escuchado hablar de ellos, pero solo el nombre, madre me prohibió investigar.

-Uff… Son Dioses de la Muerte, los que se llevan las almas de los muertos.

-Comprendo…

_**Fin del FlashBack&amp;P.O.V Venus.**_

-Y eso pasó…Y aún no me dijo que le iba a llamar… Ronald, ¿Qué le ibas a llamar?

-Si te lo digo me mata…O lo intenta…-Dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Gray si quiere, te mata. Te lo aseguro, Knox.-Dijo Venus seriamente.

Tras una larga y agradable charla volvimos a la Mansión Trancy aun sin saber el lugar al que los chicos planeaban llevarnos, pero el día estuvo bien… Conseguí olvidarme de mi trastorno y de todo, y solo fui feliz sin pensar en nada.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

De nuevo me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que con los exámenes…

Bueno, ya mi último examen es el martes, ya estoy bien…

Espero que os haya gustado :3

[*] No sé si se dice así, pero me entendéis ¿No? El bordillo de la ventana que sale hacia la habitación.

¡Hasta la próxima! (El sábado)


	17. Chapter 17 Malas Noticias

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Espero que os guste!

_Malas Noticias._

_"Nos pillaron"_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

Al día siguiente de la visita a palacio, pasó un día normal…Hasta la tarde, cuando recibimos una extraña visita…

Sonó el timbre, y Claude fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta. No escuchamos muy bien de qué o con quién hablaba, y la puerta se cerró rápido. Tras el golpe de la puerta, Claude fue al salón, donde todos estábamos jugando a un juego de mesa.

-Your Highness, Conde Phamtomhive, el hechicero quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¿El hechicero?-Preguntó Alois.

-Arthur, quien os llevó al futuro…

-Cierto, ¿qué quiere?

-Se ha negado a decírmelo, solo quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Bien, hazlo pasar.

-También pidió que las Damas no estuvieran.

Bonnie, Brooke, Agni y Soma se levantaron, hicieron una pequeña reverencia (Y con "hicieron" me refiero a Bonnie y Agni, por supuesto) y se fueron.

Ivette se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Y si mi prometido puede estar, ¿Por qué yo no?!-Exclamó.

-No lo sé, Señorita.

-Vamos Ivette, déjalo.

-No, Alice, no. ¡Tenemos derecho a escuchar lo que sea! A ese hechicero solo lo conocéis del viaje ¿No?

Ambos asintieron…Un poco aterrorizados.

-Entonces nos incumbe, Alice.

-Prefiero no escuchar lo que tenga que decir…-Una vez dije esto me levanté, e hice una reverencia.

-Comprendo…Alice, espera.

No me detuve, por lo que Ivette vino rápidamente a mi lado.

-Lo siento, no pensé en…

-Tranquila, no importa.-Dije sonriendo.

*Los Condes*

-Sebastián, retírate.-Ordenó Ciel.

-No puedo dejarle solo.

-¡Es una orden!

-Yes, my Lord.

-Claude, abre la puerta, enséñele donde estamos a Arthur y márchate.

-Yes, Your Highness.

Claude realizó la orden.

-Hola Conde Trancy, Conde Phamtomhive.

-Lo primero, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-Preguntó Ciel.

-Yo lo sé todo…

-¡No vale como respuesta!

-Vi el futuro en el espejo.

-¿Espejo?

-¿Quién ha dicho espejo? ¡Yo no!

-¿Qué-espejo? ¡Habla o te mandaré ejecutar!-Dijo Alois.

-B-bien…El espejo…Es un espejo por el que se ve el futuro, la Reina Victoria me mandó construirlo…

-Y i te mandó construir ese espejo ¿Por qué dijo eso de qué le preocupaba el futuro de Inglaterra?-Preguntó Ciel.

-Seguramente un cebo para mandaros allí.

-¿Cebo?

-Vaya, parece que la Reina por la que siempre nos preocupamos tanto, quiere entretenerse a nuestra costa.-Comentó Alois riendo.- ¿Es eso lo que venías a decir?

-No pero…No os fieis tanto de la Reina, puede ser un verdadero monstruo. No sé por qué os mandó al futuro, quizá solo se quería entretener con vuestra reacción, pero tened cuidado. Es una mente fría, que se entretiene a costa de los demás, solo eso. Y desgraciadamente, a esa persona la llamamos "Reina"

-Nunca ha habido una verdadera Reina buena, ni tampoco Rey.-Comentó Alois.-Si eso querías decir, no es ninguna sorpresa para mí.

-Lo que venía a deciros es algo que os impactará bastante.

-Podremos soportarlo.-Dijo Ciel.

-No será para tanto.-Añadió Alois.

-En realidad a vosotros os causará daño, es sobre Ivette y Alice.

-¿¡Qué pasa con Ivette!?

-¿¡Qué pasa con Alice!?

-Ellas…Bueno, no son de ésta época, no pueden hacer su vida aquí. Su destino no era éste, esto es solo debido a las manipulaciones de la Reina, pero éste no es su destino. Su destino era continuar con su penosa vida varios años más. Alice seguiría sin amigos, y viviría sola toda su vida, muriendo rodeada de cincuenta gatos.

-¿Alguien dijo gatos?-Preguntó Sebastián.

-¡Sebastián, vete y no espíes!

-Está bien…-Dijo como niño pequeño.

-Como decía…Alice seguiría así toda su vida. Ivette perdería a los que ahora cree que son sus amigos a los dieciséis años, entrará en un terrible Shock, lo que le haría comenzar a beber y fumar, años después también a drogarse. Tendría un trabajo estable, al igual que Alice, pero un día, volviendo de un turno nocturno, tres hombres la violarían, tendría miedo de todos y moriría sola. Ambas tendrían el mismo final, pero ahora, por culpa del capricho de la reina…

-¡Cómo me alegro de ese capricho!-Exclamó Alois.

Ciel simplemente estaba estupefacto.

-Sin embargo, al no ser de ésta época, quizá algún día sin ellas desearlo, vuelven a su época, quizá se desvanezcan, quizás simplemente mueran…Quien sabe lo que les puede pasar, los peligros son muchos, y la posibilidad que vivan aquí eternamente pequeña.

-Pero hay posibilidades de que no les pase nada, ¿no?-Preguntó Ciel.

-Sí, pero muy pequeñas, demasiado.

-Ya veo…No puedo dejar que le pase nada malo a Ivette.

-No puedo dejar que nada malo le pase a Alice.

Tras unos pequeños segundos de pensar en silencio:

-Lo primero sería pedir una audiencia con la Reina-propuso Alois.-y preguntarle qué pasa.

-No sería mala idea, pero seguramente no nos pueda dar ninguna solución.-Dijo Ciel.

-No tenemos nada más que hacer, sería el primer paso de un largo camino. Quizá después de mucho esfuerzo lleguemos hacia la solución para que puedan quedarse aquí.

-Bien, hagámoslo.

-Espero haberos servido de ayuda.

-Sí. Muchas gracias.-Dijo Ciel.-Y sí encuentras alguna otra pista, comunícanoslo enseguida, por favor.

-Por supuesto. Una vez dicho esto, me retiro.-Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

*Ivette y yo*

-Tengo miedo de lo que estén hablando…-Dije.

-Tranquila, el miedo no te puede controlar, todo tiene solución.-Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Aun así…No quiero irme, es lo mejor que jamás me ha pasado.

-Te comprendo, Alice…

-Lo siento, soy muy egoísta, imagino que tú también estás preocupada por ello, y yo sólo hago que quejarme…Realmente lo siento.

-No te preocupes Alice, soy tu amiga a fin de cuentas.

-De verdad, muchas gracias Ivette.

-No hay de qué.

-Oye Ivette, ¿cómo será tu boda con Ciel?

-Pu-po-pu-pues no lo sé…-Contestó Ivette muy tímidamente-… ¿Y-Y la tuya con Alois?

-E-etto…-Balbuceé, para luego suspirar.- ¿Esto no parece un sueño? Nos encontramos en nuestro anime preferido, prometidas con nuestro personaje favorito…Es increíble.

-¿Te caía bien Alois en el anime?

-Es que siempre lo vi tan triste al pobre…Desde el primer capítulo siempre me pareció que era un chico entre siniestro y puro, entre alegre y tristes, me encantan siempre ese tipo de personajes…

Ivette asintió con la cabeza, y ambas reímos.

-Me alegra por fin tener una amiga.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Qué? Ivette, ¿No tienes amigas? Lo siento, siempre pensé que eras una de las más populares del instituto.

-Lo soy, pero no tengo amigas reales, solo tú.

-Comprendo… ¡Tranquila, yo siempre te ayudaré, lo prometo!-Dije muy solemnemente.

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Prometido!-Exclamó extendiendo el dedo meñique.

-Prometido…-Dije mientras entrelazaba mi dedo meñique en el suyo.

-Genial…

-Sí.

*En Palacio*

Venus se encontraba sola en su habitación- ya que Gray estaba haciendo sus labores- por lo que estaba leyendo un libro en Braille. De pronto, escuchó un par de golpes en la ventana.

Se dirigió a la ventana apoyándose en la pared con la mano izquierda, y una vez llegó a la ventana, buscó el seguro, palpando la ventana con la mano.

-Hola, hola.-Saludó Ronald alegremente.

-¡Ah, Ronald! ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Terminé todo mi trabajo y me aburría, y pensé en ti.

-Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias.-Dijo con un fuerte calor en sus mejillas.

-No hay por qué, gracias a ti.-Dijo Ronald, quien todavía se encontraba sobre el pollo de la ventana.

-Por cierto Ronald, ¿tu trabajo es recoger las almas de los muertos, o matarlos?

-Claro, te dije que soy un Shinigami.

Venus bajó los ojos.

-Es que vivo en la ignorancia, como mi madre me tiene. Gray me dijo lo que era, pero como veo que por alguna razón te tiene rencor, pensé que podría habérselo inventado.

-Bueno, me tiene rencor por dos grandes razones.

Venus ladeó un poco la cabeza haciendo que su larga cabellera recayera parte sobre sus ojos.

-¿Qué son…?

-Una de ellas tú.

Venus dio un salto, sorprendida.

-¿¡Yo!?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Bu-bueno pues…Ser adorable, supongo…

Un gran calor recorrió todo el rostro de la ciega.

-¿Y-y lo segundo?

-Si te lo digo Gray intentaría matarme.

-Ya veo… ¿Hay algo a lo que me puedas responder sin miedo a que te mate?

-¿¡Miedo!? ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a un A-…Mayordomo tan nenazas!

-¿Qué ibas a llamarle?

-¡Nada!

-Ya…Y luego no le tienes miedo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y qué le ibas a llamar?

-El decírtelo debe salir de él…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es?

-Bastante, sobretodo siendo yo un Shinigami.

-¡Pero yo soy humana!

-No importa, si no te lo ha dicho en dieciséis años, tardará mucho en decírtelo, por no decir que no te lo dirá nunca. Probablemente te lo intentará ocultar siempre.

-Ya veo… ¿Crees que mi madre lo sabe?

-Sí. Definitivamente ella lo sabe.

-¡Entonces por qué YO no lo puedo saber! ¿¡Es por mi discapacidad!? ¿¡No soy suficientemente madura como para asimilarlo!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-No lo sé, eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

En ese momento sonó la puerta. Era la Reina Victoria.

-¿Estás hablando sola?-Preguntó la cruel madre.- ¿O solo es que piensas que hay alguien?

Ronald había bajado la ventana, por eso no lo vió.

-Siento haberla molestado, madre.-Dijo muy cortantemente.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Si madre, lo siento madre.

Una vez se fue con los mayores aires de superioridad, Ronald salió de su escondite.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué la tratas así, sí ella te trata tan mal? ¿Es por qué es tu madre y la quieres?

-No, es porque es la reina…Una madre nunca le haría esto a su única hija.

-¿Insinúas que no es tu madre?

-Supongo que si lo sea, pero una reina solo quiere procrear para continuar el linaje y el reinado de la familia, no para dar amor, ni mucho menos.

-Comprendo…

-Gracias por escuchar mis divagaciones, Ronald.

-No hay por qué, en serio, me gusta estar contigo, oírte hablar.

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando de cosas más felices y riendo.

De nuevo picaron a la puerta.

-Por favor que no sea mi madre de nuevo.-Susurró Venus.

-Tranquila, es Gray. Hasta pronto.-Dijo tirándose de espaldas por la ventana.

La princesa se aclaró la garganta.

-Adelante.

-Buenas Tardes, princesa.

-Buenas Tardes.-Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Gray cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Con nadie, solo…

-"Hablaba sola" no es una respuesta válida.

-Bien, Ronald picó a mi ventana y…

-¡Te dije que no dejaras entrar a ese Shinigami pervertido!

-Sé que solo quieres protegerme, pero no me parece malo.

-Ya te dije lo que es un Shinigami.

-Pero aun no me toca morir. Y si es un Shinigami, ¿tú que eres?

-No puedo decírtelo.-Dijo Gray con un tono triste tras un momento de silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-…

-¿¡Es por mi ceguera!? ¿¡No soy suficiente-!?

-¡No es por eso! ¡Es que te aprecio demasiado!-Una vez Gray dijo esto, se tapó la boca rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-¡Si te lo digo seguramente nunca me verás de nuevo con los mismos ojos!

-¿Eso ha sido humor?

-N-no…Lo siento.

-Tranquilo. Quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi mejor amigo.-Entonces le abrazó, y aunque quería hacer que se sintiera bien, solo le hundió al decir eso. "Mejor amigo"-Pero no te presionaré, esperaré a que tengas suficiente confianza en mí, ¿sí?

-"Esa sonrisa. Esos ojos. Esa aura. Esa alma pura. Es perfecta, y el ser más puro…"

Mientras la princesa abrazaba a Gray, en ese momento entró la Reina. Al escuchar la puerta deshizo ese abrazo rápidamente.

-¡Charles Gray! ¡Venus Fiammata Asto Victoria!

-¡Madre!

-¡Venía a avisarte de que tus "amigos" han llegado, luego hablaremos de esto!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Sí. Dejé la conversación "CondesVSReina" para

El próximo día Xd

Y sí. El nombre de Venus…Bueno, tenía que ser largo, no se me

Ocurría nada y estoy leyendo Romeo&amp;Julieta por lo que le puse el

Nombre de Julieta :3

¿Merezco reviews?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Informativo:

_**Informativo:**_

¿Os gustaría que hiciera un "Guía de OC´s"?

En esa guía escribiría todo sobre los OC´s como se me ocurrieron, si me inspiré en alguien. Eso lo primero, en general sería:

-Nombre.

-Relaciones.

-Personalidad.

-¿Qué piensan de ella?

*En esta parte se verá lo que piensa

cada personaje de la OC en cuestión.

Esta sección la puedo hacer cuando termine el fic (que no me queda Himalaya pa´correr) o entremedio, como prefiráis.

El verano me empieza el 24 así que subiré fic los sábados y los miércoles o por ahí :3

Esta guía subiré la de todas mis OC´s juntas, así que si queréis que la haga tendréis MUCHO para leer :3


	19. Chapter 19 Sin Corazón

Bueno, aquí vengo con otro capi más, y traeré otro el miércoles :3 No os doy más la lata, ¡a leer!

**_Sin Corazón_**

_**Destino y Azar.**_

Alois y Ciel fueron a solicitar una audiencia con la reina, aunque no nos dijeron de qué querían hablar.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar.-Dijo la reina con su mejor tono hospitalario fingido.- ¿De qué queríais hablar? Vaya, me extraña que las Condesas Alice de Trancy e Ivette de Phamtomhive no os acompañen…

-De ellas queríamos hablar.-Susurró un molesto Alois. La reina puso cara de incredulidad.

-¿A qué se refiere? No puedo deciros nada sobre-

-Arthur nos lo contó. Todo.-Dijo Ciel.

-¿To-todo? ¡No sé a…a lo que te refieres, Conde!-Dijo con un aspecto muy preocupado.- ¿Qui-quién es "Arthur"?

-Por favor, no se haga la tonta.-Pidió Alois.-Sabemos lo del espejo. Cuál sería el futuro de ellas si no hubieran venido aquí.

-También sabemos que solo nos utilizó a los cuatro como marionetas, pero ¿Por qué?

-¡De verdad, no sé a qué os referís Condes! ¿Necesitáis dormir, tenéis fiebre?-Preguntó la reina totalmente preocupada.

-Deje de hacerse la tonta y responda.-Ordenó Alois, pero sin perder los estribos.-Nos ha estado utilizando…Igual que a su hija, ¿verdad?

-Oh, está bien, ¿qué queréis saber?

-Primero, ¿por qué quisiste cambiar el futuro de Alice e Ivette?-Preguntó Alois.

-Bueno…El espejo que Arthur creó vaticinó el horrible futuro de esas chicas, y también pude ver su horrible pasado. Me recordaron a vosotros, y quise ver el espectáculo. Aunque nunca pensé que llegarais a prometeros, y menos tan rápido.

-Segundo, ¿Nos ha estado observando?-Preguntó, esta vez, Ciel.

-Por supuesto, de no ser así no tendría gracia. El mismo espejo con el que vi el futuro y el pasado de esas chicas, lo puedo utilizar para ver su presente. Es realmente divertido.

-Tercero, ¿sabes que podrían desaparecer en cualquier momento?

-Por supuesto, ese "riesgo" me lo advirtió Arthur, peros es justo lo que lo hace tan interesante, y más ahora que estáis prometidos. Los dos Condes más fríos y creídos "Sin Corazón" luchando por un amor que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento. Todo por unas simples Doncellas, que quizá no sean ni Doncellas, fijaos, incluso os atrevéis a plantarme cara.

-¡Es usted la que vive Sin Corazón!-Exclamaron Alois y Ciel con un deje de resignación.

Esto sorprendió mucho a la reina, pero ellos hacían lo que ella quería: Evitar que La Reina Victoria, una de las más importantes reinas, se aburriera.

-Cuarto, ¿usted metió en su "juego" a Soma, Agni, Bonnie y Brooke?

-Sí. Yo fui la que le pidió a Soma que fuera a vigilar tu mansión diciendo lo de los ladrones, y fui yo quien movilizó a la mayoría de guardias para arrinconar a las ladronas en vuestra mansión. Lo gracioso fue cuando le dije a mis guardias que cuando las arrinconaran en la Mansión Phamtomhive podían volver, se quedaron estupefactos.-Dijo añadiendo una pequeña risa al final.

-Bruja.-Susurró Alois, pero la Reina le escuchó.

-Vaya, los niños de hoy en día no saben respetar a sus mayores.

-¡Ni tú sabes respetar los sentimientos de los demás!-Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-Desde luego…Hasta los Condes más enfrentados se ponen de acuerdo y solo por… ¿Amor?-De nuevo soltó una risotada.-Que patético. Por cierto ¿tutearme? Debéis tratarme con…

-¿Respeto? Ya no te tenemos ninguno.-Explicó Ciel.

-Oh, ya veo…Sino fuera por el increíble juego que me estáis dando, ya estaríais sentenciados. ¿Más preguntas? No tengo prisa, pero debo encargarme luego de mi hija, y de su mayordomo…

-Quinto, ¿fuiste tú también la que ordenó a ese ángel que nos atacara?

-Sí, pero no sabía que ese ángel era la madre de Brooke, vaya que fue eso una sorpresa, por no hablar de la dramática forma en la que Brooke atacó al ángel solo por salvar a su amado príncipe. Vaya espectáculo supuso.

-¿¡Madre!?

-Sí…Pero no le digáis nada a ese príncipe, quiero ver como se lo dice Brooke. ¡Oh, y tengo una sorpresa que llegará pronto para las hermanas!-Exclamó esto último bastante contenta.

-Antes dijiste que te tenías que encargar de tu hija y me acordé…-Comentó Ciel.- ¿La ceguera de Venus es natural?

*Venus y Gray*

-Estoy nerviosa…-Comentó Venus.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. No te pasará nada.

-Sé que probablemente no me pasará nada pero… ¿Y a ti? Me da mucho miedo lo que te pueda hacer…

-¿Te parece bien que caminemos un poco por el castillo para despejar?

-Está bien.

Cuando pasaron por delante de la sala del trono, donde la reina se encontraba, ambos escucharon dos palabras que le llamaron mucho la atención "ceguera" Venus".

-Venus, ¿quieres oír de que hablan?

-Pero…escuchar tras las puertas es de mala educación…

-Al parecer hablan de tu ceguera…Creo que te puede interesar…Y mucho. Creo que lo mejor sería escuchar, ¿no crees? Además, hablan de ti, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a saber que dicen…

-Cierto, está bien.

Entonces se colocaron tras las puertas y con una oreja apoyada en la madera para escuchar mejor. Lo que ahora escucharían les dejaría estupefactos, y cambiarían mucho los sentimientos y pensamientos de Venus hacia su madre…

*Los Condes y…La Reina*

-Pues realmente…No. La ceguera de Venus no es natural. Ella, a pesar de ser la creación de dos hermanos, nació sin ningún defecto, por suerte. Pero, ah, eso se puede arreglar…-En este momento Ciel y Alois la miraban con odio, mientras que Venus y Gray esperaban impacientes, y Venus sintiéndose peor a cada segundo que pasaba.-Cuando es sólo una bebé de pocos meses, se le coloca algo hirviendo en los ojos y Voilá (creo que se escribe así) totalmente ciega. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Que al no tener más de seis meses no se acuerda de nada.

Una vez todos escucharon eso, Alois y Ciel la miraban con la rabia que ni siquiera compartían el uno contra el otro, Venus echó sus manos a sus ojos, pero Gray entró abriendo muy bruscamente las puertas de madera. Ya no se pudo contener.

-¡Maldita Arpía, Bruja sin corazón! ¡De verdad sabía que eras malvada! Pero, ¿¡A tu propia hija!? ¡Nunca conocí a alguien tan impuro, inaceptable, impresentable, inapropiado!-Decía esto mientras se acercaba al trono de la reina, donde ella estaba sentada.- ¡Alguien como tú no merece ser madre! ¡Y menos de un ser tan puro como Venus! Realmente no sabes el dolor con el que ha cargado desde siempre a causa de su ceguera.-Una vez dijo esto ya estaba frente a ella, y le dio una bofetada.

-Vaya, realmente interesante…Pero precisamente le hice eso a mi hija para poder disfrutar de su dolor hasta que este le consumiera…Con todo lo que le he dicho, y lo que le he mandado decir a sus sirvientes y seres más cercanos…A durado mucho más de lo que esperaba…No pensaba que llegara a los diecisiete años…Aunque debe ser por ti, ¿no, Charles? Aunque claro, Venus aún no sabe lo que eres, ¿cierto? Te da miedo que se aleje de ti, ¿me equivoco?

Entonces, ya harta, Venus se hizo notar y se apresuró a llegar hasta su madre, siendo ayudada primero por Ciel y luego por Gray.

-¡Ya estoy harta de escuchar eso! ¿¡Qué es Gray!?

-Pues cielo, su especie fue muy posiblemente la que más estragos causa en la vida de los humanos, la más manipuladora-Venus no le dejó terminar.

-Entonces es de tu misma especie…-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pues no, cielo, él es…Un ángel…El ser que más odia a los humanos…

-Madre, ¿está segura de que no es un ángel?

-¡Venus!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Renuncio a ser la heredera de Inglaterra!

-¿Y en donde piensas vivir si te desheredo?

-¡Está bien! ¡Soy consciente de que no te hace ningún daño perderme de vista, y que una princesa no tiene el mismo poder que una reina, pero va siendo hora de que abdiques! En menos de un año, en menos de un años habrás abdicado, pues yo seré mayor de edad, solo seré paciente…

-Venus…-Susurró Gray.

En ese momento, Venus se dio cuenta de lo dicho acerca de Gray.

-¡Y teniendo en cuenta que él nunca me hizo daño y nunca me lo hará, no tengo ningún problema en que sea un ángel!

Esto impactó tanto a la propia reina, como a Gray, pero tenía muchas ganas de decirlo.

En ese momento, rompiendo la vidriera de los cristales tras el trono de la reina, un rápido cuerpo no identificado entró, cogiendo a Venus en sus brazos (a modo Doncella en apuros)

-Venus, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó el ahora identificado Ronald Knox.

-¡Ronald! Sí, estoy bien.

-¡Shinigami, tú que haces aquí!

-Escuché a Venus gritar, y me preocupó que le estuviera pasando algo malo, ángel.

-Gracias, Ronald.

-Vaya, ahora llegó el Shinigami, esto no me lo esperaba…-Comentó la reina, como quien ve su telenovela favorita en la Televisión.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó un muy atónito Ronald debido al comentario de la reina.

-Oh, es que la reina es solo una ¡Maldita manipuladora! Que siempre ha estado controlando nuestras vidas.-Explicó Venus.

-Ya… ¿Y el ángel no te avisó?

-Él no lo sabía.-Le defendió Venus.

-Me parece muy raro, los mayores mayordomos, sus más confiados, son siempre ángeles, y les cuenta todos sus planes.

-No, es cierto. Justo a él que tiene poca más edad que Venus (en años de ángel) no se lo conté. ¡Estaba segura de que la espera valdría la pena! ¡Qué emoción!-Exclamó la reina.

-Está tocada de la cabeza, ¿eh?-Comentó Ronald, a lo que todos asintieron.

-Nosotros solo queríamos preguntar eso, adiós.-Dijo Alois dándose la vuelta, pues ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo en esa escena entre cómica y horriblemente triste.

Ambos Condes se marcharon del castillo, para dirigirse a la Mansión Trancy.

Ronald dejó a Venus en el suelo.

-Escuché algo de que Venus la llamaba manipuladora, reina, ¿a qué se debe?-Preguntó con una fingida educación.

-Simplemente, me aburría. Por lo que decidí hacer que Ciel y Alois viajaran al futuro y conocieran a esas chicas, me volví a aburrir, así que decidí hacer volver a los cuatro para que fuera más entretenido. Manipule unos cuantos hilos más, y los hindúes y las ladronas se juntaron, el ángel que atacó la Mansión Phamtomhive, hizo que todos tuvieran que convivir bajo un mismo techo, los invité a la fiesta de Venus. ¡Ah! ¡Y a Venus le provoqué la ceguera yo misma!-Exclamó como si tuviera que estar orgullosa de las atrocidades que hizo.-Y por supuesto, aun guardo alguna que otra sorpresa más.

-¿¡Y estás orgullosa de eso!? ¿¡De condenar a la ceguera a tu propia hija!?

-Por supuesto, es grandioso.

-¡Nunca he conocido humano más ruin, rastrero, maldita arpía impura sin corazón!-Gritaron Ronald y Gray a la vez.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es increíble! ¡Hasta un ángel y un Shinigami se ponen de acuerdo con tal de proteger a su amor! Venus, pienses lo que pienses, esto es increíble, y es gracias a mí. Y son los dos muy guapos, aunque claro, solo puede fiarte de mí.-Dijo lanzando otra risotada.

Y esa risotada, tras ese comentario, fue lo que ya sacó de quicio a la dulce, tranquila, correcta y respetuosa Venus, consiguiendo que le lanzara una bofetada a su propia madre y reina.

-¡Madre, déjame en paz! ¡Conseguiste mi ceguera, ¿no?! Pues déjame tranquila de una vez! ¡Ya estoy harta de soportar esto, y todo por tu culpa! ¿Sabes cuántas veces me planteé el suicidio? ¡Si sigo viva es solo gracias a Gray! "¿Por qué?" Me preguntaba, la respuesta ya es clara: ¡Tú me hiciste ser ciega! ¡Y tú conseguiste que todos se alejaran, hablaran y pensaran mal de mí, a mis espaldas o diciéndomelo a la cara! ¡No eres más que una maldita manipuladora!

Tras decir estas cuatro verdades a su madre, y tras saber la verdad, Venus se quedó mucho más tranquila.

*Mansión Trancy*

-Y… ¿De qué hablasteis con la reina?-Le pregunté a Alois.

-No tiene importancia.-Me contestó secamente.

-Jo… Vamos di, me aburro mucho… He estado aburrida todo el día.

-¿Te entretengo toda la noche?-Me preguntó en un susurro al oído.

Mi rostro enrojeció pronto y poco a poco, noté que un gran calor inundaba mis mejillas y di un par de pasos atrás.

-No, gracias. Paso.

A lo que Alois contestó simplemente con una traviesa sonrisa.

*Ciel e Ivette*

Ivette siguió a Ciel hasta su habitación, y se coló en ella sin que el Conde se diera cuenta. Se acercó por detrás y rápidamente le abrazo gritando:

-¡Ciel-Kun~!

-I-Ivette…Me vas a ahogar…

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

Entonces Ivette aprovechó para depositar un beso en la mejilla del Conde.

-Nee, Ciel.

-¿S-si?-Preguntó un tanto nervioso, y con algo de vergüenza.

-Dime… ¿De qué hablaste con la reina?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Por fa…

-No importa.

-Si no importa, ¿qué más da? Dímelo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-O no importa, o no es de mi incumbencia. Decídete.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Jo, que poco tardaste en decidir.

-Si hubiera dicho "no importa" no me habrías dejado en paz, ¿verdad?

-…Chico listo…

-Pues eso…No me preguntes otra vez sobre eso, ¿vale?

-Pero… ¿Tenía que ver con nosotras?-Preguntó Ivette en un tono sombrío.

-…-Ciel no contestó, su rostro se mostró un poco…apagado.

-Ya sabes, con Alice y conmigo… Tenía que ver con nosotras, ¿verdad? E por eso que ambos insitis tanto en no decir nada, ¿me equivoco?

-Preferiría que te equivocaras… Ella manipuló nuestros destinos de modo que todos los de ésta mansión nos acabásemos conociendo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Simplemente estaba…aburrida.

Esto impactó bastante a Ivette, quien puso cara de sorpresa.

-Venus no es ciega de nacimiento, ni por causas naturales o accidentales, la reina colocó un objeto hirviendo en sus ojos cuando ella solo tenía unos meses de edad.

Ante esto, Ivette tapó su boca con ambas manos.

-...Pobre Venus…-Dijo Ivette en un casi inaudible susurro.

-El destino de Alice y el tuyo habría sido muy diferente de no haber idio Alois y yo a vuestra época. Lo hizo por qué, al parecer, le recordabais mucho a nosotros, y quería saber…Como reaccionaríais, es decir, si, solo se aburría.

-Brooke, Bonnie, Agni, Soma, ellos…¿Ellos también…?

-Sí, los conocimos por su causa, entre ellos se conocieron por su causa.

-Comprendo…

Y así es como se dieron cuenta del horrible monstruo sin corazón que era la reina.

Era como un monstruo dispuesto a todo solo por su propio entretenimiento.

Y es que todavía a Ciel se le olvidó mencionar la "sorpresa" que tenía reservada la reina

Para las hermanas.

Una sorpresa…Horrible.

Una sorpresa que no solo marcaría a las hermanas, sino también a Soma…

Al día siguiente, tras el desayuno, todos menos el dúo pacífico y las hermanas nos fuimos a dar una relajante paseo.

Y ellos faltaron porque Bonnie se mareó, y tenía náuseas, por lo que Agni se quedó a cuidar de ella. Brooke, al ver el estado de su querida hermana, también se quedó con ella, y Soma se quedó con su adorada Brooke.

Los mareos y náuseas de la pobre Bonnie no cesaron, y tenía algún que otro cambio de humor repentino.

-A lo peor está cogiendo una gastrointeritis…-Sugirió Brooke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Vale, soy consciente de que es más corto, pero quiero lo de

Las hermanas B (si, hermanas B) para el próximo capi.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que contar… ¡Ah, si! Este capi ha sido muy triste,

Pero tranquilos, que todo se soluciona. Y ellos aún están muy contentos.

¿Merezco reviews?


	20. Chapter 20 Caída

Siento subir hoy, cuando dije que ayer, es que ayer me pasó una cosa, por lo que no pude subir…

**_Antentos: Tened muy presente las palabras de la reina de: "Tengo una sorpresa para las hermanas" durante todo el capítulo._**

**_Caída._**

De nuevo Agni, Soma, Bonnie y Brooke, debido a que Bonnie tenía unos mareos y nauseas incontrolables.

-Gracias por quedaros conmigo, pero podéis iros si queréis.-Dijo Bonnie amablemente.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que deje a mi hermanita sola cuando se encuentra mal!?

-Tranquila, solo descansa y relájate, Bonnie.-Dijo Agni.

Por su parte, Soma tan solo sonrió.

-De verdad, muchas gracias. Tengo mucha suerte de tener…Amigos como vosotros…

-_Nee, _Brooke, ya que son siempre Agni y Bonnie los que trabajan, hagamos hoy nosotros la comida, como solo somos cuatro no será tanto trabajo…-Dijo Soma con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-Preguntó una sorprendida Brooke.

-No.

-Ya me parecía a mi…-Una vez dijo esto, Soma puso cara de tristeza.-Bu-bueno….T-te enseñaré…Vamos.-Una vez dijo esto, cogió a Soma de la muñeca y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para que nadie se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

*En la cocina*

-Bien. ¿Sabes si quiera lo básico, soldado?-Preguntó Brooke muy firme, como una general.

-¡No, general!

-No, si ya decía yo…-Susurró para sí.- ¡Bien! ¡Tú entrenamiento empieza ahora! ¡Ahora no eres más que u hombre inútil, pero cuando esto termine serás una perfecta ama de casa!

-¡Sí!

-"Esto será divertido…"-Pensó Brooke.-Espera un momento, cadete.

-¿No era un soldado?

-¡Rebajado! ¡Ahora eres cadete, por cuestionar!

-…

-No te lo tomes a mal, hombre.-Dijo Brooke dándole una palmada a Soma en la espalda. Voy a preguntarles que quieren comer.

-¡Bien! ¡Yo estaré esperando sus órdenes!

-¡Muy bien, cadete!

*Agni y Bonnie*

Bonnie tenía una mano tapándose la boca, y la ora sujetándose el estómago.

-Bonnie, ¿segura que estás bien? ¿No quieres llamar a un médico?

-No, no, estoy bien, solo son mareos y nauseas, quizá algo del desayuno me cayó pesado…

-Pero esto ya son dos días seguidos…

-Seguro que estoy bien, gracias.

-Deberías visitar al menos a un médico…

-No sé…Creo…Siento, siento que lo que me pasa no es malo….

-Pero eso son solo especulaciones, ¿no?

-Supongo, pero…Siento algo aquí-señalando el lado izquierdo de su pecho, el corazón.-que no es malo…

-Bien, por ahora bien, pero si empeoras no dudes en decirme algo, ¿vale?-Dijo Agni mientras procedía a abrazarla con mucho cuidado y dulzura, como si Bonnie fuera una muñeca de fina porcelana, capaz de romperse al mínimo roce.

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué.-Dijo Agni mientras apartaba un mechón del cabello de Bonnie del rostro de la misma, para después robarle un inesperado, profundo, largo y dulce beso.

Después de unos segundos se separaron, pues sus pulmones "exigían" aire, pero siguieron abrazados largo tiempo más.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron tiernamente a los ojos, con mejillas rojas, en ese momento, Brooke los interrumpió.

-Pues…Siento interrumpiros pero… ¿qué queréis para comer?

-Haz lo que quieras, Brooke.

-¿Puedo hacer mi plato favorito?

-Claro.

-¡Genial! ¡Hace a años que no lo como!

Y como niña pequeña, Brooke se fue dando pequeños saltitos hacia la cocina.

-¿Cuál es su plato favorito?

-Pues…

*En la cocina*

-Brooke, por fin. ¿Cómo tardaste tanto en preguntar eso?

-Bu-bueno es que… ¡No me he quedado espiando una bonita escena romántica entre mi hermana y Agni, ni nada!

-Ya…

-¿Q-qué significa ese "ya…"?

-¿Qué significado le quieres dar?

-…

-…

-¡Cadete! ¡Ya se lo que cocinaremos hoy!

-Sí, sí, tu cambia de tema… ¡Digo! ¿Qué, General?-Soma rectificó por la asesina mirada lanzada por su adorada Brooke.

-Pues…Mi plato favorito, dulce y/o picante, sabroso, sano, con carne y/o vegetales…Delicioso en una palabra…

-¡Curry!

-Jo…Quería decirlo yo…

-Vaya…Parece que el Príncipe Soma le ha devuelto la niñez a mi hermanita…-Sí, ahora los que espían son Agni y Bonnie.

-Eso parece… ¿Es a esto a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que uno de los papeles más importante en la vida de Brooke sería Soma-Sama?

-Sí, supuse que pasaría esto…Conozco a Brooke, antes cuando se enamoraba no actuaba así, pero después de "eso" le cuesta más decirlo todo con la espontaneidad de la que antes gozaba…

-Comprendo…Pobrecilla…

-Y por ello perdió también su infancia…La verdad, nos sorprendimos mucho de que, a pesar de su pasado, Brooke era muy activa, dulce y espontánea, lo que le marcó de verdad fue…"aquello"

-¿Tan duro fue?

-…Solo te puedo decir que al parecer para ella sí.

-A vosotras dos siempre os ha envuelto un aura misteriosa.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿No lo ves? No sé lo que le pasó a Brooke, solo espero que lo supere, aunque parece que ya está en ello. Y tú, a pesar de ser de una familia rica huiste con Brooke.

-Y tú, a pesar de ser de gran importancia en la india te iban a decapitar…Lo tenías todo, igual que yo. Pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de haberme ido con Brooke, porque ella es mi preciada "hermana"-Dijo entrecomillando la palabra "hermana" con sus dedos.

-Tienes una psicología difícil.

-Cada persona es un mundo…

Agni solo supo responder esbozando una cara de incredulidad.

-Es un dicho que le escuché a Ivette. En definitiva, cada persona es distinta a la anterior, si no fuera así sería aburrido, ¿no crees?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Exacto…

-¡No, no hagas eso, Soma!-Exclamó Brooke.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Soma incrédulo mientras seguía echando muchí~simo, demasiado azúcar al curry.

-¡Sólo debes poner un poco de azúcar y algo más de pimentón picante!

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Brooke.-Se disculpó con cara muy apenada.

-Tra-tranquilo…Co-como aun no pusimos la carne y los vegetales podemos…Podemos solucionarlo…-Dijo ruborizándose y tartamudeando.

-Owwwwww, que mona.-Dijo Soma mientras la abrazaba como quien abraza la cosa más mona que exista en el mundo, haciendo que Brooke se sonroje más.

Tras unos segundos el hindú se apartó escasos milímetros y agarró suavemente la barbilla de Brooke haciendo que ésta mirara hacia él para besarla. Se fundieron en un profundo dulce y, para Brooke, vergonzoso beso.

-Sigamos, ¿vale?-Dijo Soma con un gran sonrisa una vez se separaron.

Brooke, con un rostro compitiendo con un tomate, y temblándole las manos, se apoyó en el hombro de Soma para ponerse de puntillos y depositar un tierno beso sobre la mejilla derecha del hindú.

Tras esta acción, Brooke, aún más ruborizada, colocó una mano cerrada en puño frente a sus labios y asintió tímida y lentamente.

-"No puedo ser más feliz"-Pensó la inocente Brooke, riendo para sí misma.

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos, ¿no?

-Sí, sería mejor, al menos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia…-Dijo Bonnie, con algo de miedo hacia Brooke.

*Bonnie y Agni*

Una vez estos dos volvieron a la sala de estar, Bonnie sintió nauseas, y colocó su mano derecha en su boca, y se agarró al hombro de Agni con su mano izquierda.

-¡Bonnie!-Exclamó Agni, y por suerte Brooke no lo escuchó, pue se habría asustado mucho.

-Tranquilo…Estoy bien, iré a tomarme una ducha caliente.

-Bien…Si necesitas algo me llamas.

-Gracias…Agni…

*Bonnie*

-"No sé qué me pasa…Pero no preocuparé a nadie…"-Pensó Bonnie sumergida casi por completo en el agua que rebosaba de la tina, solo dejando por encima del agua desde poco por encima de su nariz para poder respirar.

Una vez pensó esto, cogió aire y se sumergió completamente en el agua de la tina.

*Soma y Brooke*

Estos dos alocados volvieron a sus quehaceres de realizar la comida. Soma se encontraba realizando el caldo (y no echándole azúcar) para el curry mientras Brooke cortaba la carne cerdo y vegetales varios. Durante un tiempo la paz interior de los enamorados y el silencio en la cocina reinaron, pero se escuchó un ahogado grito de dolor.

Al escuchar este ruido, Soma, rápidamente, se giró. En su rostro se podía leer preocupación como si llevase un cartel, en el que eso se leyera, pegado en la frente.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Soma a Brooke, quien sostenía las lágrimas en sus ojos de modo que no fueran derramadas.

-S-sí…

Soma cogió con delicadeza la mano izquierda de la joven. Del dedo índice de esta resbalaba sangre poco a poco, como si fuera una pequeña cascada.

-Me corté con el cuchillo sin querer, no es nada.-Dijo Brooke, restándole importancia alguna.

Ante esta afirmación, Soma se llevó el dedo herido de la muchacha a sus labios, lo que hizo enrojecer a Brooke.

-Lo siento, no sé dónde pueden estar las vendas.

La muchacha se echó a reír irremediablemente, incluso se le saltaron algunas lágrimas.

-¡No seas exagerado!-Exclamó entre risas.-Es solo un pequeño corte, nada con gran importancia, hombre.

-E-está…bien…

En ese momento entró Agni (quien para nada estaba espiando a los enamorados *sarcasmo*)

-Brooke-Sama, tranquila, Alice me dejó esto. Dice que son una especie de vendas del futuro…Mucho más fáciles de usar, al parecer son "adhesivas" por lo que son muy fáciles de colocar sobre la herida…Se llaman… ¿Cómo me dijo? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tiritas!-Dijo Agni tendiéndole la cajita a Soma.

Brooke se puso de puntillas para ver lo que decía la cajita.

-Dice que…: "La gasa antiséptica, además de proteger la herida y absorber la sangre y otros exudados, controla el microambiente de la herida, y ayuda el proceso de cicatrización normal" ¿Qué?-Se preguntó Brooke tras leer tantas palabras que ni conocía.-En fin, también dice: "Limpiar y secar bien la parte afectada" o sea, la herida, ¿por qué se complican tanto? "Sacar la tira del envoltorio y despegar la parte protectora. Aplicar la tira adhesiva y esperar unos segundos hasta que se adhiera perfectamente a la piel"

-Ve a limpiarte y secarte la herida, yo continuo haciendo el caldo.

-Oh, tranquilo, esto no llega ni a la categoría de "herida" es una tontería…

-Ve. A. Curarte. La. Herida.-Ordenó Soma a Brooke con una mirada asesina en sus dorados ojos.

-Va-vale…-Dijo Brooke algo intimidada, entonces se dirigió al baño.

-Una cosa…Bonnie dijo que se iba a duchar, así que entra en el cuarto de baño de la izquierda.-Avisó Agni.

-Sí, claro, izquierda.

-Acuérdate.

-Sí, sí, me acordaré.

*Brooke*

-"Rayos. Mira que hacerme curar una tonta herida como esta. ¿Cómo me pudo dar miedo Soma? ¡Es Soma! ¡No puede dar miedo! Es demasiado adorable y dulce como para dar mie-Espera, espera ¿qué estoy pensando? Ay…Estoy cansada…"-Pensaba mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

-A ver…En el cuarto de baño de la derecha está la tina, por lo que ahí debe de estar Brooke, así que debo entrar al de la izquierda… ¿O era al revés? Sí, sí, cierto… En el de la izquierda está la tina, y es en el de la derecha en el que debo entrar…No me acuerdo…-Se preguntaba Brooke a sí misma en voz baja.

Entre esta lucha interna en recordar si era el de la izquierda o el de la derecha, se escuchó un ruido preveniente del cuarto de baño de la derecha.

-¡Bonnie!-Exclamó Brooke mientras abría la puerta.

En el cuarto se encontró a su hermana (cubierta por una toalla), tirada en el suelo.

-Bonnie, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo me caí…Estoy un poco mareada.

-Ven, dame la mano, te llevaré a tu habitación.-Dijo Brooke con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…

En ese momento aparecieron Agni y Soma.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-Preguntó un tanto alarmado Soma.

-¿¡Estáis bien!?-Preguntó Agni bastante preocupado.

-¡Soma sal de aquí!-Exclamó Brooke.

-¡A-ah! ¡Lo-lo siento mucho!-Exclamó Soma antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Agni, ¿puedes ayudarla a ir a su habitación?-Preguntó Brooke algo pícaramente.

Las mejillas de Agni y Bonnie pasaron por el rosado, el rosa, el rojo y el carmín para acabar pareciendo realmente tomates.

-Bueno es que… "rápido piensa una excusa. ¡Ah! Sí…" No puedo dejar a Soma solo haciendo la comida, ayúdala tú, por favor. ¡Gracias!-Dijo Brooke.

Agni ayudó a Bonnie a ir a su habitación.

-Gracias, Agni.

-No hay de qué, Bonnie.

-De verdad, muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. Sin ti y sin Brooke estaría perdida.

-मैं तुमसे प्यार करता हूँ। (Maiṁ tumasē pyāra karatā hūm̐.)-Confesó Agni, en su lengua materna.

-Si eso significa lo que creo que significa: ¡Owwwww! ¡Eres un amor! ¡Yo también te amo!

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Agni abrazó a Bonnie, y depositó un corto pero dulce beso en sus labios.

-Te amo, Bonnie, y eso nunca cambiará.

-Yo también te amo, Agni, y tampoco cambiará nunca.

*Después de comer*

*Agni y Soma*

-Agni, ¿qué tal vas con Bonnie?-Preguntó Soma.

Esta pregunta hizo sonrojar un poco al hindú, pero no tuvo más remedio que responder.

-Perfectamente, la verdad. Ella es una genial mujer, ¿y a usted con Brooke?

-¡Brooke es maravillosa! Pero es bastante tímida y cerrada, supongo que por lo que sea que le pasó, quizá todavía no confíe mucho en mí.-Comentó Soma mientras solo conseguía deprimirse.-¿Qué puedo hacer para conseguir su confianza?

-Para conseguir su confianza, veamos…Bueno, tienes que demostrarle que siempre estarás con ella, pase lo que pase…aunque eso siempre lo demostraste…Bueno…Dormir con tu amada estrecha lazos y entrelaza las almas mientras dormís…Seguramente eso sirva.

-¡Muchas gracias Agni! ¡Ahora mismo voy a buscar a Brooke para decírselo!

-Supongo que estará en su habitación, no la vi desde después de la comida…

-Cierto, yo tampoco…Bueno, debe estar en su habitación, seguramente…

Soma fue rápidamente a la habitación de Brooke…Pero ella no estaba allí…Buscó en todos y cada uno de los rincones y recovecos de la mansión, pero nada. También le preguntó a Bonnie donde estaba, pero no sabía nada.

-Puede que se haya metido por algún pasadizo secreto de la mansión, hace poco me dijo que encontró uno…-Alegó Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Bonnie.

Tras esta aclaración, Soma entró en el dormitorio de Ciel. Poco después entró Agni.

-Soma-Sama, le estaba buscando, aunque nunca pensé encontrarle aquí, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Oh, verás Agni. Bonnie dice que Brooke hace poco encontró un pasadizo secreto en la mansión y que ella podría estar ahí, por lo que busco algún papel sobre la construcción de la mansión.

-Pero aun no entiendo que hace en el dormitorio del Conde Phantomhive, cuando esta es la Mansión Trancy, debería mirar en el despacho del Conde Trancy, o en su habitación, como último recurso.

-Cierto, Agni, no caí en eso…-Tras decir esto, Soma se fue rápidamente al despacho del Conde rubio.

Tras largo rato de buscar y buscar…

-Ay…Debe de estar en este cajón…-Se dijo Soma a si mismo.-Bien…-Procedió a abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado-¡Maldito Alois! ¡Mira que cerrar el cajón y no dejar la llave a la vista de cualquiera para poder coger un documento importante si quiero!

*En un lago*

-¡Achis! (sí, es un estornudo)-Estornudó Alois.

-¿Te estás resfriando?-Pregunté.

-Supongo…

*De vuelta con Soma*

-Maldita sea…Bueno, buscaré pasadizos por mí mismo…

Buscó pasadizos durante horas ¡Sí, HORAS! Pero sin suerte, cuando ya se iba a rendir escuchó una voz proveniente de fuera. Siguió esa voz de modo que llegó a una arboleda, y después de esa arboleda a un pequeño claro donde Brooke estaba cantando sobre la rama de un árbol. Debajo del árbol, como si quisieran escuchar, habían conejos, lobos, cervatillos…Múltiples animales, muy atentos a la voz de la joven, quien no se dio cuenta de la presencia de SU príncipe.

Cuando Brooke terminó la canción que estaba cantando, Soma aplaudió, para hacerse notar, y porque no pudo evitar aplaudir la melodiosa y dulce voz que su amada poseía.

-¡So-Soma!-Exclamó la chica muy roja.- ¿M-me has…Me has escuchado?-Preguntó muy tímidamente.

-¡Sí, y tienes una voz preciosa!

Los ojos de Brooke se abrieron como platos. La muchacha se puso de pie sobre la rama y saltó de ella, impresionando así un poco más al hindú.

-¿D-de verás lo crees?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tienes una voz muy dulce!

-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamó Brooke, mientras abrazaba a Soma, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

Después de unas milésimas de segundos en los que Soma estuvo quieto por la impresión del abrazo sorpresa, correspondió el abrazo, y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la joven. Cuando Soma hizo esto, Brooke se dio cuenta del abrazo que le dio a Soma, y se echó hacia atrás con la cara muy roja.

Soma rio para sí.

-Mi adorable princesa vergonzosa…-Comentó en voz alta, consiguiendo que Brooke se pusiera aún más roja.- ¿Desde cuándo vienes aquí a cantar?

-¡Oh! Desde que encontré un pasadizo-al ver los soñadores ojos de Soma, Brooke añadió.- ¡Que no te diré dónde está! Vengo aquí para cantar porque adoro a estos animales…

-Comprendo…

-¿Querías algo en especial? Es decir, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

-¡Oh!, sí… Brooke, para estrechar lazos contigo, y que crezca tu confianza en mí-a estas alturas, a Brooke ya le daba miedo lo que pudiera salir de la boca de SU Príncipe.- ¡Duerme conmigo!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡N-n-n-n-n-ni siquiera tengo dieciocho años…!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Tú que crees?

-Bueno, e parecía una buena idea para estrechar lazos…Agni dijo que si duermes con tu amado en la misma cama se estrecharían lazos y nuestras almas se unirían mientras dormimos.-Dijo Soma haciendo un puchero.

Ante la palabra "dormir" Brooke se calmó, y ate la mirada triste de Soma su duro corazoncito se ablandó.

-E-está bi-bien…

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias!-Agradeció Soma.- ¡Empezaremos desde hoy!

-Va-vale…

*Al día siguiente*

Cuando Brooke se despertó, y vio el rostro de Soma durmiendo, le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, no, no podía hacerlo.

*Por la tarde*

Como Brooke no pudo ducharse por la mañana, fue a ducharse por la tarde. Cuando volvió del cuarto de baño, Soma le esperaba en su habitación, la de los dos.

-Oh, Soma, vete por favor, me voy a cambiar…

-¿Ah? No me voy a ir…

-¡So-Soma! Te estoy diciendo que me voy a quitar la toalla, que es lo ÚNICO que me tapa el cuerpo…Vete de mi habitación, por favor.

-Eres consciente de que no me puedes echar de aquí porque es NUESTRA habitación, ¿verdad?

-Oh, maldito... ¿No me digas que era solo para esto?

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no…Quería dormir contigo para entrelazar lazos.-Dijo Soma con una mirada algo…Pervertida en su rostro.

Después de esa discusión, Brooke perdió, y lo que pasó en esa habitación después…No lo sabe nadie más que ellos dos…

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Este capi lo escribí un poco dramático cada pequeño detalle

Solo para asustaros :3

¿Merezco Reviews?


	21. Chapter 21 ¿Amigos? Ya, ya

¡Siento no haber subido ayer! Es que hubo un concierto en Bilbao y fui al concierto, después del concierto tuve que volver a Gijón y en cuanto llegué me desplomé en la cama XD _**Digo algo importante en las notas de después del fic, leedlo, por favor.**_ Bueno, no os entretengo :3

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¿Amigos? Ya, ya...**_

_**Invitado Sorpresa.**_

Los próximos días fueron normales, bueno, todo lo normales que pueden ser los días de unas chicas normales del siglo. XXI en el siglo XIX.

Como Ciel y Alois estaban preocupados por Venus, decidieron ir a verla, por lo que Ivette y yo también fuimos, y, por supuesto el dúo pacífico y las hermanas se quedaron solos por lo mismo: Los extraños mareos de Bonnie. Ya hace casi un mes que le pasa, me empiezo a preocupar realmente mucho.

En el palacio, Venus nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Por alguna razón, esquivamos todo el rato a la reina, consiguiendo no verle un pelo…En cualquier caso, ese "personaje" siempre me fue indiferente.

*En la Mansión Trancy*

Cuando los Condes, Ivette y yo nos fuimos, Soma y Brooke aún no estaban despiertos, por lo que preferimos no despertarles.

Poco después de que nos fuéramos ellos se despertaron. Soma fue el primero en despertarse, por lo que, aprovechando la ocasión, depositó un corto y dulce beso en los labios de su amada, por lo que ésta se despertó.

-¡Soma! ¿¡No se te ocurría mejor forma para despertarme!?-Pregunté sarcástica y retóricamente.

-No.-Dijo como un niño pequeño, al que le regañan por alguna travesura.

-Ka-kawaii…-Susurró para sí Brooke pero, como Soma estaba tan cerca, la escuchó.

-¡Owwww! ¡Tú sí que eres una monada!-Exclamó mientras la abrazaba.

-N-n-n-n-no ¡Su-suéltame!

-¿Por qué? Después de lo que pasó ayer…

-¡Ayer no pasó nada! Tan sólo me abrazaste, y besaste por todo el cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad.

-Perdón, perdón, me dejé llevar.

-¡Te dejaste llevar! Maldito… ¡Pensé que iba a perder mi virginidad! Y antes de casarme…-Comentó haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, si ese es el problema, cásate conmigo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si no quieres perder la virginidad antes de casarte, cásate conmigo. Pronto.

-¡No! ¿¡Cómo quieres qué…!? Agh, en fin…

Y creéis que yo sé esto porque Brooke y Soma me lo dijeron, ¿no? Pues va a ser que no, porque…Mis queridos niños, me lo contaron Bonnie y Agni, los cotillas que en ese momento se hallaban tras la puerta…

De pronto, los dos cotillas escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta, por lo que intentaron huir, pero el rápido ojo de Brooke los vió.

-¡No estábamos espiando!-Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-… ¡Decir eso es muy sospechoso, ¿sabéis?!

-Ya…

-Entonces no gastéis saliva….

-Vale, vale, lo siento, hermanita…

-Está…bien…

Tras este pequeño incidente todos fueron a desayunar como una pequeña familia. Tras el desayuno, al levantarse, Bonnie se llevó una mano a la cabeza, quejándose de un fuerte dolor.

-¡Bonnie!-Exclamamos los presentes a la vez.

-Bonnie, Bonnie…-Esas palabras por parte de su hermana fue lo último que Bonnie escuchó antes de caer desmayada.

-¡Rápido! ¡Traed toallas, agua fría y hielo, por favor!-Pidió Agni.

Soma y yo obedecimos rápidamente trayendo yo las toallas y él el agua.

-Bien, gracias.

Agni mojó una pequeña toalla en el agua, la escurrió y la colocó en la frente de su amada, después mojó otra toalla poco más grande, hizo lo mismo pero colocando la toalla en su pecho.

-Para un mareo normal esto debería funcionar, la voy a llevar a su cama.-Anunció Agni mientras cargaba a su dulce Bonnie, llevándola hasta su cama, y siendo seguido por Soma y Brooke.

Una vez la dejó en la cama, los tres quedaron un rato mirándola, esperando que despertara pronto, pero por el momento no parecía tener intención alguna de despertar.

-Cada media hora tendríamos que mojar de nuevo la toalla de su frente y su pecho.

-Entonces está bien si nos vamos turnado, la próxima vez voy yo, la siguiente Soma y luego Agni, y así todo el rato hasta que despierte, ¿bien?-Propuso Brooke.

-Me parece bien…

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, Brooke-San.

-O-oh, no, gracias a ti…Es mi hermana, a fin de cuentas…Más o menos…

El ciclo se repitió un par de veces, hasta que por fin Brooke la vió despertar.

-¿Qué…?-Preguntó Bonnie, reincorporándose.

-¡Bonnie!-Exclamó Brooke tumbando de nuevo a su hermana en la cama-¡Estaba preocupada!

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…

-¡Me alegro mucho! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

-Tranquila, tranquila…

Poco después llegaron Soma y Agni, quienes, al escuchar "¡Bonnie, Bonnie!" se asustaron un poco. Bueno…No sabían si pensar que dejó de…respirar, o que empezó a hacerlo con más frecuencia…

Cuando llegaron, al ver a Bonnie despierta, y abrazando a su hermana, los hindúes dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, y luego Soma soltó un: "Ooooooh" como quien está viendo la cosa más adorable del mundo.

Cuando Bonnie y Brooke se separaron:

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Bonnie?-Preguntó Agni muy preocupado.

-Sí, estoy mejor.-Una vez dicho esto, Bonnie intentó levantarse, pero Agni se acercó a ella rápidamente y la detuvo.

-Recuéstate, tranquila, necesitas descansar.-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Bonnie y agarrándole la mano fuertemente.

La chica asintió. Brooke miraba con ojos conmovidos la escena romántica entre su hermana y Agni, por lo cual le dio un suave codazo a Soma en el brazo, quien puso cara de incredulidad, por lo que Brooke decidió la vía más fácil: Agarrarle la mano y así arrastrarlo fuera de esa habitación en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Qué pasa, Brooke? ¿Quieres algo?-Preguntó muy inocente.

-De verdad, parece mentira que seas tan inocente, cuando…

-¿Cuándo?

-O-olvídalo…Los dejé solos para que tengan más romanticismo…Adoro que mi hermana sea tan feliz…

-La quieres mucho, ¿no?

-Es la persona más importante para mí, haría lo que fuera porque mi hermana fuera feliz, pues ella hizo eso por mí…Mejor dicho, siempre está haciendo eso por mí…

-¡Owwww! ¡Qué adorable eres!-Exclamó Soma, abrazando por detrás a su amada.

-¡Su-suéltame! ¡So-so-soma!

-Lo siento, ¡pero no te suelto! ¡Eres tan adorable!

-…-Brooke no dijo nada, y sólo se ruborizó.

-En serio eres súper-adorable, te amo.

-…Soma…Te amo…

Una vez dijo esto, Soma no pudo evitar besarla, por lo que ella se ruborizó aún más.

-Eres mi princesa vergonzosa.-Dijo en un tono muy tierno.

-Y tú mi príncipe pervertido…-Dijo sin pensar y en un tono muy cariñoso.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!

-Te escuché perfectamente…Te adoro…Tu eres mía, pero yo soy tuyo…Haré todos tu sueños y deseos realidad. Si me pides una estrella, no sé cómo, pero no pararé hasta conseguirla para ti.

-So-Soma…-Tartamudeó Brooke, esas palabras primero le reconfortaron mucho, pero luego recordó a otra persona que le dijo eso mismo…Y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Brooke? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, es que…Me emocionó lo que dijiste…-Dijo Brooke forzando una sonrisa.

Soma no se lo creyó del todo, pero decidió que sería mejor seguirle la corriente…Aunque fuera por no herirla más…

-Ah, comprendo, comprendo…Vas de dura, pero eres muy sentimental, que adorable es mi Princesa Vergonzosa.

-Su-supongo que sí…-Dijo intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, y fingiendo una sonrisa.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Soma estaba realmente preocupado, pues sabía lo que se escondía tras esa falsa sonrisa.

-Aunque sean lágrimas de felicidad, puede doler no soltarlas…-Comentó Soma astutamente, para conseguir que llorara, y esto lo dijo con su mismo tono infantil de siempre para que el convencerla fuera más fácil.

-Supongo que…tienes…razón…-Dijo entre sollozos- ¿Puedo…Llorar en tus brazos…?-Preguntó sin darse cuenta.

Durante un momento Soma miró a Brooke un poco apenado, pero enseguida dio su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí…-Dijo mientras envolvía todo el fuerte y frágil cuerpo de la joven de la cual estaba enamorado.

-…Gracias…-Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho del chico al cual amaba con todo su corazón, alma y cuerpo…-Te amo tanto, que es peligroso…

Al escuchar esto, Soma la abrazó más fuerte, mientras la miraba con algo de pena en sus ojos.

Bonnie y Agni escucharon todo, sin querer esta vez, y también sintieron mucha pena por la pobre Brooke.

-Cuando está triste le es mucho más fácil expresarse…-Explicó Bonnie.

-Ya veo…Pobre, espero que se recupere pronto de lo que sea…

-Sí todo sigue así, no tardará mucho en olvidar.

-Pues espero que todo siga así…

-Sí…Agni, ¿crees que Soma se habrá dado cuenta de que en realidad está triste?

-Sí…Observa bien sus ojos, demuestran tristeza…Se ha dado cuenta, pero hace como si nada por no hacerle daño.

-Supongo…Es muy bueno.

-Sí, se preocupa por los demás que por sí mismo, sobre todo si es por Brooke. Aunque puede parecer otro príncipe malcriado…

*En el castillo*

Según llegamos:

-¡Venus!-Exclamé mientras corría hacia ella, para abrazarla.

-¡Ah! Hola Alice me alegra tenerte aquí.-Afirmó ella sonriendo. A su lado, como siempre, estaba Charles Gray.

-Princesa Venus, será mejor que vayamos rápidamente a sus aposentos…-Aconsejó Charles Gray.

El rostro de Venus se oscureció un momento, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-Cierto, vamos.

Venus tropezó con algo en el suelo, y casi se cae pero, por suerte, Gray la cogió antes de que callera.

-Mejor…Agárrese a mí…-Dijo Gray un poco colorado.

-Sí…-Dijo Venus mientras se agarraba al brazo de Gray, ella también estaba algo ruborizada.

Ivette y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-¿Plan en marcha?

-Plan en marcha.-Dije para luego reírme maliciosamente junto con Ivette.

Una vez llegamos a los aposentos de Venus, comenzó el plan.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Pidió Ivette.

-Por supuesto, lo que quieras.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo es Gray tu mayordomo?

-Bueno pues…Desde siempre, prácticamente…

Esta respuesta nos dejó a Ivette y a mí atónitas.

-Mi familia siempre sirvió a la familia de la reina, por lo que la acompaño desde que nací.

-Ya veo…Lo preguntaba porque realmente parecéis muy buenos amigos…-Comentó Ivette en un tono algo pícaro.

-Ah, sí, la verdad es que apreció mucho a Gray…-Comentó Venus, haciendo así que Gray se sonrojara mucho.

-Ya…Es lógico a fin de cuentas, ¿no crees, Alice?

Asentí.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto.

Después de decir esto, Ivette y yo nos miramos con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cuándo pasará?-Me preguntó Ivette en un susurro.

-Ya enseguida, ya enseguida.

Ciel y Alois nos escucharon, y no miraban confusos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Nos preguntó Alois en un susurro.

Ivette y yo nos miramos y compartimos una mirada de complicidad.

-No lo sabes, no lo sabes.-Dije yo.

Es un secreto, es un secreto.-Dijimos a la vez.

Hablamos durante un rato normal, aunque Ivette y yo no paramos de preguntar cosas por el estilo que no dejaron de ser respondidas por la inocencia de la Princesa, y que no dejaron de ruborizar a Gray.

Poco después, la ventana que se encontraba detrás de la princesa se abrió de repente, dejando entrar mucho viento y revolviendo así el cabello de Venus. De pronto, Venus sintió un leve peso sobre su espalda, y algo que la tenía cogida suavemente por el cuello.

-¡Venus! ¡Hacía un tiempo de que no nos veíamos, ¿eh?! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿El idiota del ángel que te cuida te protegió? ¡Si alguien te hace daño me lo dices ¿eh?!

-¡Ah! ¡Ronald! ¡Sí, largo tiempo! Estuve bien, y tranquilo, no me pasó nada, pero si me pasa algo no dudaré en pedirte ayuda.-Contestó Venus con una pequeña risa tranquila.

-Bien…-Dijo Ronald con aires de autosuficiencia.

-Entonces, Venus, ¿Qué es Ronald para ti?-pregunté.

-¿Ronald? Supongo que, al igual que Gray es un buen amigo.

-Ya veo, ya veo.-Dijimos Ivette y yo a la vez.

-¿Y cuál es mejor amigo?

-¿E-eh?

-Bueno, alguno te caerá mejor, ¿no?-Inquirimos Ivette y yo.

-Bueno…No sé. Quizá le tenga más aprecio a Gray, porque es mi amigo desde hace mucho, pero solo por eso…-Respondió con cara pensativa.

*Mansión Trancy*

Brooke está llorando en los brazos de Soma cuando de repente, suena la puerta.

-Ya voy yo.-Dijo Brooke mientras se secaba las lágrimas, pero antes de que ella llegara, Bonnie la adelantó.

Al abrir la puerta, Bonnie vió "algo" que la dejó atónita.

-Bonnie tarda mucho…Voy a ver…-Dijo Brooke.

Brooke se acercó a la puerta, y escuchó a Brooke y a una voz que se le hacía conocida hablando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Bonnie.

-Quiero disculparme.

-Ya es tarde.-Dijo cortante.- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-La Reina Victoria me dijo vuestro paradero.

-Tsch. Maldita arpía…

-¿Tan malo es que haya venido?

-Pues sí, bastante malo.

-…Pero-¡Ah! ¡Hola Brooke-Chan!-Saludó el extraño a una pálida y paralizada Brooke.

-¿Q-q-q-qué…? ¿¡Qué haces aquí…!?-Preguntó en un grito de horror.

-Quería disculparme.-Dijo mientras entraba a la mansión, y acercándose a Brooke. Bonnie intentó que no entrara pero no pudo detenerlo.

-¡N-n-n-n-n-no te acerques!-Exclamó Brooke llena de miedo.

-Vamos, tranquila…-Dijo ese chica mientras se acercaba.

Éste intentó tocar la mejilla de la muchacha más joven.

-¡No!-Gritó llena de miedo, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, se quedó paralizada unos segundos y salió corriendo de la mansión.

Soma y Agni llegaron a ver esto, y Soma quiso ir tras Brooke, pero Bonnie lo paró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?-Preguntó Bonnie ya perdiendo la compostura.

-¡Ya te lo dije, quiero disculparme, contigo y con Brooke!

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Soma.

-Soy…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

**_Aviso: Para las fichas de personajes estoy haciendo también dibujos de los personajes, por lo que tardaré un poco, pero espero tenerlo ya pronto. Ya dibujé a Alice e Ivette._**

**_Alice e Ivette:_** file: / C:/Users/Yaniruskis/Pictures/Alice%20e%20Ivette .png (juntad los espacios.)

¿Merezco Reviews?

Ciao~!


	22. Chapter 22 Heridas en el Corazón

¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Que pesada XD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Heridas en el Corazón._

_Un pasado Triste y hermoso._

Brooke corría desesperada, con un miedo atroz, mientras algunas lágrimas adornaban el contorno inferior de sus ahora cristalinos ojos. Corría sin rumbo por las calles de Londres como alma en pena, corría sin rumbo en un soleado día de verano, rodeada de parejas felices, familias felices, uno de esos escenarios y momentos que piensas perfectos para todo el mundo. Ese hermoso escenario de felicidad y amor hería profundamente el frágil corazón de la joven, por lo que se metió por un callejón en el cual se encontró con cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos agarró la muñeca de la menor y los otros tres se acercaron peligrosamente a ella.

-Vaya, ¿qué hace una chiquilla tan guapa y joven en un lugar como éste?-Preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ayuda!

Los cuatro hombres rieron.

-Vamos grita, grita más alto, con todas tus fuerzas. No es que nadie te vaya a oír es que harían como si tal, ¿crees que alguien te ayudaría? ¿Crees que a alguien le importa las miserias ajenas? Estás bastante equivocada…-Dijo el que la sujetaba.

-Por sus ropas parece de familia rica, primero la violamos uno por uno, y luego pedimos un rescate, sería lo mejor.

-No…Por favor…-Susurró Brooke muy asustada.

Uno de los cuatro le dio una bofetada.

-¡Silencio! ¿Quién empieza el juego?

-Prefiero que lo decida la putilla.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Es a tu voluntad, niña.-Le susurró al oído el hombre que sujetaba su mano.

-N-no…Por favor…Soltádme…No…

-Oh vamos, vamos, esa timidez no es digna de una putilla como tú, así nadie te comprará.

-¿Co-comprarme? No…No otra vez…-Dijo en un tono de súplica.

-Oh, así que eres una esclava sexual, ¿eh?

-No sacaremos nada de dinero por ella, mejor nos la quedamos.

-Sí, será divertida…

-Ya que la perra no se decide…

-Todos a la vez.-Dijeron los cuatro con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos.

Empezaron a desvestirla mientras ella suplicaba que parásen. Ya consiguieron quitarle toda la parte de arriba del vestido, y dos empezaron a desabrocharle el corsé, mientras otros dos le quitaban los botines y las medias. Cuando ya sus piernas quedaron desnudas, dos de los violadores besaban sus dos piernas dejando pequeñas marcas poco a poco.

-A las mujeres les gusta que le demos placer y luego acción, ¿no?-Comentó uno de los que besaba una de las piernas.

-¡Soltádme, por favor! ¡No!

-Vamos, vamos, preciosa, cálmate. ¿No te hacía esto tu amo todos los días? No es distinto, ¿no?

Los ojos de Brooke se llenaron de rencor, odio, tristeza, melancolía…Cientos de emociones depresivas de las cuales no conocemos todos los nombres, tristezas indescriptibles. Poco a poco, esas tristezas la consumieron hasta no quedar nada, y la chica quedó vacía de toda emoción esperando a ser violada, como una muñeca de porcelana fina esperando a romperse. Una vez los otros dos hombres le quitaron el corsé comenzaron a besarle una mejilla bajando poco a poco por la barbilla y el cuello, hasta llegar al pecho. Los hombres que besaban cada centímetro de sus piernas llegaron a la cintura.

-Llegamos al clímax.-Comentó uno quien, al igual que los otros tres, poseía una inquietante mirada lujuriosa.

Uno de ellos se colocó sobre las piernas y cerca de la parte íntima de Brooke, y otro le agarró las dos manos para que no escapara mientras se quitaban la ropa. Quien estaba sobre las piernas de la joven, una vez desnudo, comenzó a lamer la comisura de los labios de Brooke.

-No pasara nada, pequeña. No tienes por qué tener esa mirada aterrada en tu bello rostro.-Dijo uno de ellos en tono burlón.

-"Eso…es lo mismo que me dijo…Cassidy…"-Pensó Brooke. Tras acordarse de ello, le dio una patada a quien estaba sobre ella en sus partes nobles, y otra patada con las dos piernas en la cabeza a quien sostenía sus manos, de unos puñetazos y un par de patadas dejó K.O a los otros dos, y huyó.

-Me acuerdo, me acuerdo cuando llegué…-Se decía a sí misma con melancolía.

_FlashBack&amp;P.O.V:_

Hace tres años:

-¡Bienvenidos todos a éste, mi gran espectáculo!-Exclamaba un hombre. Por su voz aparentaba ser un hombre de unos cuarenta años.- ¡Hoy tengo tres bellezas para presentaros!

Esa voz me despertó. Desperté un poco aturdida, no me acordaba de nada. Lo primero que vi fueron unas sombras borrosas, me froté ambos ojos y conseguí ver algo mejor. No había demasiada iluminación, estaba en un pequeña jaula cubierta con algo rojo oscuro junto con otra dos chicas.

-¿Dónde…?-Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?-Preguntó muy amablemente y con voz suave una chica rubia de cabello corto.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente estamos las tres metida en una jaula, y nos venderán al mejor postor…-Dijo una chica de apariencia mayor a la de la rubia y a mí con una falsa sonrisa.

Enfoqué mis ojos, y mi visión se hizo así más clara. La primera en hablarme, la rubia de voz amable y dulce iba vestida con un vestido de monja, aunque mucho más corto por el muslo, y con algo de escote. La castaña llevaba un delantal, ya está, solo un delantal. Entonces, asustada, miro lo que yo llevo puesto. Llevaba un kimono hasta aproximadamente la mitad del muslo, y un escote hasta la mitad del pecho y bastante abierto…

-¡Bien! ¡Presentaré a la primera! ¡Sasha!-Exclamó agarrando del brazo a la castaña y sacándola al escenario.- ¡Es por supuesto virgen por delante y por detrás! ¡Adora comer, pero por supuesto, al ser mujer, adora cocinar!

Al oír lo último dicho por el presentador chiste la lengua.

-¿Cómo que por supuesto por ser mujer?

La rubia se encogió de hombros y no respondió, estaba asustada. A "Sasha" le temblaban las piernas.

-Pobrecitas…-Dije.

-Ya…Ella es hija de unos campesinos que no pudieron pagar sus impuestos, yo vivía en la calle y me acogieron, me dijeron que me darían una casa, pero no sabía que de este modo, ¿y tú?

Bajé la cabeza mirando al suelo, no me gusta hablar de ello.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte…

-Tranquila…Soy hija de unos es-Me callé, pues en ese momento escuché.

-¡Vendida al señor Brown por 3.000 libras! (4.322 euros/ 4.680 $/ 74.561 pesos mexicanos) ¡Ahora Crista!-Dijo agarrando del brazo a la rubia.- ¡También virgen por delante y por detrás! ¡Una preciosidad! ¡Genial ama de casa! ¡La mujer que todo hombre querría para que lo acompañara por la noche!

-Mierda…-Pensé.-Pronto se desharán de ella también…Sasha, Crista, lo siento mucho…Un gusto conoceros…Siento mucho lo que os pueda pasar…

-¡Vendida al señor Bruce por 3.500 libras! (5.042euros/5.460$/86.988 pesos mexicanos) ¡Ahora he guardado la mejor para el final! ¡La más hermosa de las tres! ¡Brooke!-Exclamó agarrándome del brazo y tirándome al escenario. No aparté la vista, mantenía fuego en mis ojos, no pensaba rebajarme…De todas maneras, después de tres o cuatro veces ya me había acostumbrado a esos escenarios llenos de hombres y mujeres que me miraban con lujuria y se reían, mientras algunos tomaban alguna que otra droga o bebían.-¡Por supuesto es también virgen por delante y por detrás!

-¡Falso!-Exclamé. Sabía lo que me podía pasar si nadie me compraba, y más si era por mi culpa, podían matarme, pero estaba harta.- ¡Este hombre ya me vendió tres o cuatro veces a enfermo como vosotros!-Exclamé llena de odio.

Aun así, aun después de decir eso, un chico de unos 16 años levantó la mano.

-¡6.000 libras!

-"¿Qué?"-Pensé muy extrañada.

-¡Vendida al señorito Rose por 6.00 libras! (8.644 euros/9.361 $/149.122 pesos) Has tenido suerte, niña…-Me susurró al oído. Pero seguía atónita, ¿por qué me compró?

Me llevaron hasta el chico que me compró, estaba acompañado de quien supuse, era su hermana. El chico tenía unos dieciséis años, y la chica también debía tener esa edad, más o menos.

Me metieron en un carruaje en silencio, y fuimos a la mansión de los Rose en silencio. Una vez llegamos a la mansión nos dejaron solos a los hermanos y a mí en el salón. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, entonces noté una suave y gentil mano posada en mi mejilla, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a un chico con el cabello color crema clarito y ojos marrones claritos.

-No pasará nada, pequeña. No tienes por qué tener esa mirada aterrada en tu bello rostro. Me llamo Cassidy, y ella es mi hermana; Bonnie. Estábamos allí porque mis padres me obligaron a ir por mi decimosexto cumpleaños, te "compré", perdona la palabra, para salvarte…

-Mu-muchas gracias…Lady Bonnie, Lord Cassidy.

Ambos niños rieron.

-No hace falta tal formalidad…Soy tu amigo Cassidy.-Dijo sosteniendo suavemente mi mano.

-Y yo tu amigo Bonnie.-Dijo sosteniendo mi otra mano.

_Fin FlashBack&amp; P.O.V:_

Tras poco rato de correr se detuvo un momento a ponerse el corsé, y colocarse el vestido debidamente, tras el arreglo volvió a correr con miedo y tristeza claramente visible en su rostro.

-Cassidy…-Susurró con melancolía.-Añoro esos días…Porque no pudo seguir todo así…Cassidy…

-¿Por qué? ¡Estúpido Conde! ¡Estúpidos ingleses! Mira que desecharme así… ¡Ni que fuera una dama de compañía! Espero que es principito siga queriendo mi ayuda…-Se escuchaba a una mujer quejarse, aunque Brooke iba absorta en sus pensamientos y no la escuchó.

Entonces chocó con ella, y la menor calló al suelo.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, tonta!

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-¡Ya suficientes problemas tengo como para que una niñata me haga nada! Sólo espero que el vigésimo sexto príncipe me acepte de nuevo como su estúpida niñera… ¿¡Dónde estará ahora!?-Se preguntó la mujer de cabello y ojos negros y piel oscura.

-¡E-espera!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Te refieres al vigésimo sexto príncipe en sucesión al trono de Bengala?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó muy molesta.

-¿Te llamas Meena?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¡Porque conozco a Soma! ¡Ven!-Dijo Brooke felizmente, y tirando del brazo de la mayor para que la siguiera.- ¡Soma estará contentísimo de verte!-Lo decía muy feliz, pero sinceramente le dolía bastante…

-Gracias…-Agradeció sencillamente.

Mansión Trancy:

Estaban a la puerta de la mansión y Brooke chocó la plateada y reluciente aldaba contra la fuerte puerta de madera.

Poco después, Bonnie abrió la puerta.

-¡Brooke!-Exclamó Bonnie, y la abrazó.

-Bonnie…

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó al soltarse, refiriéndose obviamente a Meena.

-¡Oh! Ella es Meena, era algo así como la cuidadora/ dama de compañía o algo de Soma, me la encontré y la traje aquí.

-Oh, pasad…

-¿Sigue Cassidy aquí?-Preguntó con un aire sombrío.

-…Me temo que sí…-Contestó Brooke.

-Mejor que me quede aquí y pase ella…

Bonnie se apartó para dejar paso a Meena.

-¿Y no quieres saber cuál es la reacción de TU novio ante ella?-Bonnie quería que entrara, pero no la iba a obligar, si era en contra de su voluntad tendría miedo…Miedo de Cassidy…Miedo de su primer amor…Miedo del amor que todavía no superó, no olvidó del todo…

-No si mi primer amor está allí…

-Brooke…-Susurro Bonnie con pena, y luego la abrazó cálidamente.

-Gracias…-Agradeció Brooke intentando que sus lágrimas no resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Soma y Meena

Meena buscó durante largos minutos la habitación en la que estaba Soma…A Bonnie y a Brooke se les olvidó que Meena no sabía dónde estaban y ni siquiera conocía la Mansión…Pero bueno, mirando en todas las habitaciones…Fue la última que miró.

Soma se encontraba en el salón. Al lado de Soma se encontraba Agni, y justo en frente Cassidy…Estaban sentados a la mesa (no en la mea, en sillas pero "a la mesa" no sé si me explico…) La hindú se acercó rápidamente a Soma, se sentó en su regazo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Mee-Meena?

-¡Soma! ¡Soma te eché de menos!-Exclamó Meena actuando, por supuesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estaba casada?

-Bueno…No me casé a voluntad, en cuanto ese…maldito tuvo un descuido me escapé de casa, y te busqué.-Mintió. La verdad, el Conde se cansó de ella.

-¿Sabes? Te comportaste bastante mal conmigo…-Dijo Soma inteligentemente.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y me dolió mucho! ¡De verdad, lo siento! Es que si te decía esas cosas horribles pensé que…quizá no te dolería tanto que me fuera…Soma, siempre te he amado…

Estas palabras dejaron en un estado de shock a Soma.

-"Siempre… ¿Qué?"

-Aún casada te seguía amando…Aún ahora te sigo amando…Soma…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Que te amo Soma, te amo…

-¡P-pero…! Meena…

-Es la verdad.

-¡Eso no es lo malo!

-¿E-entonces? ¿N-no me amas?-Preguntó mientras soltaba lentamente el cuello del príncipe.

La verdad era que Soma amaba de corazón a Brooke, pero no con todo el corazón, pues aún no superó lo de Meena. Agni no podía hacer más que mirar, no se podía meter en la vida emocional de Soma…Pero lógicamente él prefería que eligiera a Brooke, quien le caía mucho mejor.

-P-pues…es que…-Esto le había dejado mudo, sin palabras. Meena sonrió al darse cuenta de esto, y luego volvió a poner cara de pena, se acercó al oído del hindú y le susurró algo.

-Te amo, Soma. Te llamé infantil, lo siento si te hizo daño, pero yo nunca lo vi como algo malo, es una de tus muchas cualidades. Por favor, deja que te haga feliz, sé que puedo hacerlo…Y también sé que, al menos antes, me ambas…No habrás dejado de amar a la chica que siempre te ha cuidado, la única en todo el palacio que era buena contigo, la chica que jugaba contigo, la chica que no te dejaba solo, la que cuando llorabas rápidamente acudía para hacerte feliz, ¿verdad? Si es así…A pesar de todo…Lo entendería…

-Meena…

-¿Quién la trajo hasta aquí, Meena?-Preguntó Agni, esperando que la respuesta fuera "Brooke" además, eso explicaría porque Bonnie no volvió.

-Oh, una chica pelirroja muy fea.

-¿¡Cómo la has llamado!?-Exclamó un muy furioso Cassidy. Soma también lo habría dicho, pero aún no tenía palabras.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Se apresuró Meena a disculparse con miedo.

Cassidy hizo una especie de pequeño bufido (`hum´) ofendido y rápidamente desvió la mirada para luego dirigirse a la entrada donde sabía que estaban su hermana y su…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Bien, espero que os haya gustado mucho, y sí, lo hice lo más dramático que pude…

**_-¡PREGUNTA!: _**_¿Ya odiáis a Cassidy?_

¿Merezco reviews?

Ciao~!


	23. Chapter 23 Miedo, recuerdos y Cassidy

Eh~ Aquí con otro capítulo, espero que os guste, yo casi lloro escribiéndolo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Miedo, recuerdos y Cassidy._**

**_El Primer Amor de ambos._**

Brooke se encontraba esperando ante la puerta de la gran mansión junto con Bonnie.

-Eres muy fuerte, Brooke, yo ya habría llorado.

-Que no llore no significa que no tenga ganas…

-Lo sé…-Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Brooke. La joven no tardó en abrazar a su adorada hermana con lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Es por miedo? ¿O por tus recuerdos?

-…No lo sé…-Sollozó Brooke.

-¡Brooke!-Sonó una voz tras Bonnie. Instintivamente, Brooke miró hacia la dirección de la voz, aun habiendo reconocido la voz.-Lo siento mucho. Lo que hice…No debí haber hecho todo eso, quería disculparme.-Decía Cassidy, mientras Bonnie soltaba poco a poco a Brooke.

Una vez que Bonnie soltó a Brooke, Cassidy se acercó a ella lentamente, la muchacha quedó inmóvil. Una vez Cassidy estuvo a pocos centímetros de Brooke, alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla a Brooke, pero ésta tuvo miedo y dio un par de pasos atrás hasta, caer por las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Brooke!-Exclamaron Bonnie y Cassidy muy preocupados.

En el Salón:

Soma, alarmado por el ruido del golpe y luego escuchar el nombre de su adorada Brooke en un tono tan preocupado, salió rápidamente del salón para así dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión, seguido por Agni y por Meena.

En la entrada:

Brooke se estaba levantando. A su lado, ayudando a que se levantara estaba Bonnie, y delante estaba Cassidy, con los ojos apenados.

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo tranquilamente, Brooke.-Pidió Cassidy en tono triste y apagado.

Una vez se levantó, la más joven se agarró al brazo de Bonnie y se escondió un poco tras ella, Bonnie la miró con pena, odiaba verla tan asustada.

-Si pudiéramos hablar…Solos…-Pidió de nuevo en tono dulce y triste.

-Y-yo…-Tartamudeó Brooke. Después de decir esto, se dio cuenta de que Bonnie la miraba con pena, le tenía lástima.-Claro. Vamos, iremos a mis aposentos.-Dijo Brooke soltando a Bonnie y poniéndose frente a Cassidy, con su voz segura.-"Si hay algo que odio es que me tengan lástima…"-Pensó. En realidad tenía mucho miedo, pero ni su orgullo ni su bondad le permitía que alguien se preocupara y/o sintiera lástima por ella.

Una vez Brooke dijo esto, el rostro de Cassidy se iluminó.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo con una radiante sonrisa y agarrando deliacadamente ambas manos de Brooke con un mano suya, como si Brooke fuera una muñeca de fina porcelana que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento al mínimo contacto.

-Bien, sígueme.-Pidió Brooke con algo de rubor apenas notable (salvo para Bonnie) en sus mejillas, por la sonrisa y el tacto del chico.

-Hermanita, si te pasa algo grita, ¿vale?-Comentó Brooke.

-Eh…Claro…-Rio Brooke.

Una vez Brooke se dio la vuelta vio a Meena…Agarrada del cuello de Soma, le dolió mucho pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta o no le doliera y continúo caminando. Al pasar por la puerta de entrada evitó entrelazar miradas con nadie. Por su parte, Cassidy miró con aires de superioridad a Soma, como diciendo "Gané". Los ojos miel del hindú se abrieron con gran sorpresa por esa mirada, pero no hizo ni dijo nada por el bien de Brooke.

En la habitación de Brooke:

-De nuevo lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte eso, yo…

-Tú me trataba muy bien, nunca me hiciste nada hasta…"ese día" ¿Cuándo cambió todo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Yo…

-¡Te amaba!

-¿Qué?

-¡Nunca nadie me trató tan bien! ¡Pensé que no había chico mejor que tú y terminé por enamorarme de ti! Aunque sabía que solo era una esclava, que nunca me podrías querer, que nunca tendría tanta suerte de que te enamoraras de mí, aun así me enamoré de ti, y siempre pensé que nunca nadie podría amarme…Aun cuando empezaste a violarme y a torturarme no pude dejar de amarte…Nunca pude olvidarte. Dejaste dos fuertes e imborrables marcas en mi corazón: Mi Primer Amor y Mi Sufrimiento Extremo…Ya estaba acostumbrada a que me pegaran y violaran, tuve muchos dueños antes que tú, pero nunca pensé que Cassidy Rose me pudiera hacer algo así…Por eso te sigo recordando como mi Primer Amor y como el Desgraciado que Tanto me Hizo Sufrir…-Explicó la muchacha con cristalinas lágrimas en sus brillantes ojos, producto de su dolorido corazón y sus dolorosas memorias.

Cassidy tomó la mano de Brooke y la acercó a él, la abrazó con fuerza pero delicadamente, y acercó su boca al oído de la muchacha, para hacer una personal, satisfactoria o hiriente pregunta.

-¿Sigues amándome? Yo sigo amándote.

Los ojos de Brooke se abrieron a más no poder, dejando así escapar bastantes lágrimas.

-No respondas ahora, no hace falta. Siento hacerte llorar.

-Cassidy…-Susurró en un sollozo.

Tras llorar unos cortos momentos, Brooke se alejó un poco de Cassidy, y le miró directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

-Te responderé la pregunta que me hiciste cuando me respondas la mía…¿Qué pasó? Siempre me he echado la culpa a mí misma… ¿Fue mi culpa?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No hiciste nada malo!

-¿Entonces?

-No es que yo quisiera…-Brooke alzó una ceja.-Yo…Cuando empecé a hacer eso, ¿recuerdas mi edad?

-Yo tenía…quince años, por lo que tú tenías diecisiete, ¿no?

-Exacto. En mi rango de Duque, en ésta época y en éste país, a esa edad es normal hacer ciertas… "actividades" que yo no quería hacer, pero mi padre fue quien me obligó a, por ejemplo, ir a los barrios más bajos de Londres y entrar a esos "locales" de los chinos, ¿entiendes?-Brooke negó con la cabeza.-En una palabra: Opio.-Los ojos de Brooke se abrieron en sorpresa.-Exacto. Después de obligarme a hacer eso, también me dijo que para que habíamos comprado una esclava sexual si ni la violaba ni hacía nada con ella, por lo que también me obligó a hacerte eso…

-Sé que puede sonar egoísta, te pudo poner muchas amenazas como desheredarte o algo pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podías haberte negado.

-Intenté negarme, le dije que me daba igual si me desheredaba porque entonces me iría con Bonnie y contigo a un lugar más seguro, pero me dijo que si no lo hacía…Te violaría el mismo unas cuantas veces y luego te torturaría hasta la muerte.

-¿Bonnie lo sabía?

Cassidy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

-Se lo pedí yo…

-¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no querías que supiera la verdad!? Nunca te llegué a odiar pero…Me sentía tan mal…Tan inútil…

Los ojos de Cassidy se hicieron cristalinos.

-Realmente lo siento…No pensé…No pensé que te pudiera haber hecho eso…No quería que te sintieras mal, y menos contigo misma…Sé que tienes poca autoestima, pero a pesar de todo eres muy orgullosa…Eres muy especial, única entre millones y en diez millones de años…

-Eso no es cierto…No soy especial…En cualquier caso, respóndeme, por favor.

-Lo siento otra vez, y si eres especial. Sabía que, cuando te compramos, lo siento por la palabra, odiabas al mundo, a la sociedad y a la gran mayoría de humanos, pero conseguimos ir eliminando ese odio en ese año lleno de días inocentes, por ello prefería engañarte y que me odiaras a mí, antes de recuperar ese odio hacia los demás que solías tener cuando te vimos Bonnie y yo por primera vez.

-Ya veo…Muchas gracias…Realmente nunca te odié, aunque lo intentara nunca lo conseguí. No me arrepiento, veo que realmente eras, eres y serás buena persona. El mundo necesita gente como tú.-Expresó Brooke con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, ¿Podrías contestar mi pregunta?-Brooke se extrañó, pues había olvidado la pregunta.

-Lo siento, ¿qué pregunta?

-Oh, sigues igual de olvidadiza.

-Eso parece…-Dijo para luego reírse un poco.

-Mi pregunta era: ¿Sigues amándome?

Escuchar de nuevo la pregunta, hizo quedar en una especie de estado de Shock a Brooke. Estaba segura de que tras escuchar la respuesta de Cassidy a sus preguntas estaría segura de sus sentimientos pero…Esas respuestas tan dulces viniendo de su primer amor solo la confundieron más…

-No lo sé…-Susurro tartamudeando.

-¡Oh! Te estoy dando demasiada presión, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no hace falta que respondas ya…Tarda lo que tengas que tardar.

-Gracias es que…Me he vuelto a enamorar…

-¿Del hindú infantil?-Preguntó Cassidy con tono enfadado y con el rostro sombrío, daba miedo, pero Brooke no se dio cuenta, afortunadamente.

-Sí. Pero…

-¿Pero?-Preguntó Cassidy interesado e intrigado, debido a que tardaba demasiado en continuar su frase.

-Pero…-el joven puso más atención.-…pero creo que ya me reemplazó, jé.-Dijo Brooke forzando la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Brooke…-Susurró preocupado.

-Supongo que es mi culpa…Soy idiota, primero me enamoro de un Duque y luego de un príncipe…Y solo soy una esclava…

-¡No te vuelvas a llamar eso nunca!-Exclamó Cassidy algo enfadado, y dejando de piedra a Brooke.-No eres una esclava, eres Brooke. La mejor persona que conozco.

-¿Y Bonnie?

-Junto con Bonnie. Además de hermosa, no eres solo una esclava, eres la persona de la cual me enamoré y a la cual no pude olvidar nunca…

Los ojos de Brooke denotaban alegría, amor, tranquilidad y…tristeza, una fuerte tristeza a causa de lo ocurrido con Soma, supongo.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿cómo nos encontraste?

-Ah, fue fácil, realmente. Bueno, mi familia siempre ha sido buena amiga de la familia real, por lo que fuimos mucho a palacio, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, recuerdo que la primera vez que fui tú me agarrabas la mano y yo me escondía detrás de ti. Tenía mucho miedo…

-Sí…

-Lo malo fue cuando me quedé sola porque tuvisteis que hablar no sé qué con la reina y yo me quedé sólo frente a la puerta con dos guardias a los lados, Dios, que miedo pasé…

-Sí, bueno, lo que te iba a decir, que nos vamos por las ramas, hace unas semanas la reina avisó a nuestra familia de que había visto a Brooke y a la otra chica que siempre iba con nosotros, es decir tú, en palacio, fuisteis a visitar a Venus con el Conde Trancy y el Conde Phantomhive, la reina nos dijo que debíais estar en la Mansión Trancy, pues la Mansión Phantomhive estaba destruida, por eso en cuanto pude vine, desgraciadamente no pude hasta hoy porque ahora estoy con muchas preparaciones debido a que mi padre abdicará/morirá enseguida, y yo le sucederé, así que me escapé en un momento libre…

-Desde luego, ese es el Cassidy Rose que conozco y quiero.-Esto lo escupió sin siquiera darse cuenta pues, al reflexionar sus palabras, se puso roja.

-¡Bro-Brooke!-Tartamudeó Cassidy muy feliz.- ¡Ow! ¡Que adorable estás cuando te ruborizas! ¡Ya extrañaba esto! ¡Te amo!-Exclamó Cassidy abalanzándose sobre Brooke.

Brooke soltó una pequeña risa.

De pronto, se escucharon las campanadas del reloj que había en los aposentos.

-¡Ya son las doce de la noche!-Exclamó Cassidy soltándose de pronto, y mirando al reloj de pared.- ¡Que tarde! ¡Me tengo que ir!

-Ah, claro, no te puedes escapar, irresponsable.

-La riña más tarde, o mi padre me mata si no estoy ahí a las seis.

-Sólo dormirás seis horas, pobre.

-Ya, ya, no me tengas compasión, por favor.

-Bueno, como quieras. En cualquier caso, ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Gracias, el carruaje me está esperando fuera.

-Pobre quien sea que maneje ese carruaje, debe estar durmiendo…

-No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde, ¿vale?

-Vale, vale.-Tenían esta conversación mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Debo irme ya! Me ha encantado volver a verte, hermana.-Dijo abrazando a Bonnie. -Un placer conocerle.-Dijo estrechado la mano de Soma muy, muy, muy fuertemente. Una vez le soltó, la mano del hindú era roja…

Soma se miraba la mano roja mientras Cassidy salía de la mansión, aunque solo Agni se dio cuenta de ese…insignificante detalle (sarcasmo).

-A todo esto, ¿Y Ciel y los demás?-Preguntó Bonnie.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices…

-¡Ah! ¡Ciel-Sama avisó de que ellos se quedarían a dormir en palacio, y vendrían sobre las tres de la tarde!-Respondió Agni.

-Si no fuera por Agni…-Dijo Brooke, dándole suaves codazos a Bonnie en el brazo, y consiguiendo así, que está se sonrojara.

-E-en fin…Mejor vamos a dormir ya, ¿eh?-Dijo Bonnie rápidamente.

-¡Soma! ¡Soma! ¡Durmamos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños!-Exclamó Meena con fingida felicidad.

-Oh, no, lo siento, duermo con…

-No me importa, volveré a mi antigua habitación, buenas noches.-Dijo rápidamente Brooke sin dejar que nadie le viera la cara. Una vez entró a su antigua habitación se tiró bruscamente a la cama.-"Claro…Ellos se conocen desde pequeños…No puedo luchar con eso…Es decir, además, fue su primer amor, recuperarlo es maravilloso, sobre todo si ambos están cien por cien de acuerdo, como parece ser el caso. Soma, gracias por estos últimos maravillosos días, amas a Meena y lo respeto…No me interpondré…"-Pensó mientras sollozaba y, poco a poco, se durmió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Vale, Cassidy es bipolar =.=; o algo…

Pobre Brooke, ¿no?

¿Merezco reviews?

Sayo~!


	24. Chapter 24 Favor Imposible

Mis disculpas. El estúpido cargador del ordenador se me estropeó ¡Lo siento! **_SUKI,_** Responderé tu review en las notas finales, Ahora el fic:

**_Comportamientos Extraños,_**

**_Favor Imposible._**

Ya amanecía. Cuando Brooke se despertó y buscó a Soma cayó en la cuenta.

-Claro, ahora…En cualquier caso ¡no importa! Hace siglos que no duermo aquí, y la habitación está llena de polvo mejor limpio y…Y mejor dejo de hablar sola, o pareceré una loca…

Dicho y hecho, Brooke se puso manos a la obra. Cuando todavía estaba solo quitando el polo superficial de la mesita auxiliar, escuchó que alguien picó a su puerta.

-¡Adelante!-Exclamó con su mejor fingido tono de alegría. El día anterior pasaron muchas cosas, por lo que estaba totalmente abrumada, y no podía pensar con suma claridad.

-¡Buenos días, Brooke! Que trabajadora.-Dijo su "hermana" tratando de ocultar la pena con la que le miraba, Brooke se dio cuenta, pero prefirió ignorarlo para no darle a algo así más tema de conversación.-Ya estamos desayunando todos juntos, ¿vienes? Ah…Meena también está.-Dijo esto último más desanimada, cómo un aviso.

-Oh, no quiero desayunar, no tengo hambre. Además, debo ponerme al día con esta habitación.-En parte era cierto y en parte falso. Es cierto que quería ponerse al día limpiando esa habitación, pero además no era capaz de mirar a Soma o a Meena a los ojos.

-Comprendo…Esta habitación acumuló mucho polvo, mejor ponte un pañuelo para taparte la nariz y la boca.

-Ah, claro, gracias.-Dijo Brooke mientras doblaba un gran pañuelo de tela a la mitad, y se lo ataba detrás de la cabeza.

-De nada luego vengo a ver cómo vas.

-Hasta luego.-Una vez la menor dijo esto, la mayor se despidió con la mano, y mostrando una gran sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta.

Brooke continuó limpiando toda la mañana.

-¡Bueno, ya terminé!…Vuelo a hablar sola…-Miró el reloj y vió que eran las dos y media.-Bueno, no importa, ahora voy a lavarme las sábanas y las mantas porque….Porque me aburro.

Se dirigió a lavar todas sus sábanas y mantas, y volvió con ellas totalmente limpias.

Todas las sábanas, dobladas y apiladas sobre sus brazos interceptaban su campo de visión, por lo que apenas podía ver dónde ponía los pies. Iba caminando con cuidado de no caerse hasta que chocó contra "algo" y cayó.

Cuando la joven se dispuso a recoger el desastre de sábanas tiradas por todas partes, escuchó una voz horriblemente familiar.

-¡Eh! ¡Ten más cuidado!-Era Meena.

La repuesta más normal por parte de la menor sería un cortante comentario o un puñetazo, algún tipo de contestación hiriente, lo que sea.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No sé en donde tenía la cabeza…

Meena se sorprendió un poco, pero al ver el pañuelo que Brooke todavía llevaba alrededor del cuello, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Ja, no importa. En cualquier caso, ven, sirvienta…

-Claro…Sólo déjeme recoger esto, por favor…

-Como quieras.-Dijo en un bufido de desesperación mezclado con burla.

Una vez recogió las sábanas, siguió a Meena, quien la llevó a su nueva habitación compartida con Soma.

-Bien, sirvienta, quiero que dejes todo como los chorros del oro.

-Claro.

-Ah, y asegúrate de volver antes de las tres, a esa hora Soma volverá con los Condes.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, empieza.-Dijo Meena con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras la dejaba sola en la habitación.

Brooke se puso manos a la obra, y terminó de limpiar a las dos y cuarenta y cinco. La habitación relucía, nadie se habría quejado. Claro, nadie menos…

-¡Horrible! ¡Demasiado polvo! Hazlo todo de nuevo, sirvienta.

Creo que Meena se daba cuenta de lo hiriente que le era a Brooke el que la llamara "sirvienta" y por esa razón, no paraba de repetirlo, siempre con una maliciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ni que fuera el Gato de Cheshire, por favor (copyright: Lewis Carrol XD)

-Sí, señora.

Brooke repitió la tarea sin rechistar, a pesar de saber ciencia cierta que la habitación estaba perfectamente reluciente.

A las dos y cincuenta (ya no había nada que limpiar, así que tan sólo tardó cinco minutos) volvió a llamar a Meena, quien le dio la misma respuesta.

-Desde luego…Que sirvienta tan inútil…Y ellos están a punto de llegar. Vuelve a tu habitación, y hoy no meriendas.

-Sí, lo siento.-Se disculpó Brooke, con todo el dolor de su corazón, alma y orgullo.

-¿¡Quién se supone, te crees que eres para castigarla!?-Exclamó cierta persona que acababa de llegar sin que Meena se lo pensara, y quien amaba mucho a Brooke, más que a nada ni nadie.

-¡Oh! Yo…Sólo quería…-Se intentó disculpar Meena como un niño al que le han pillado haciendo una travesura.

-¡Cállate y pídele disculpas!

-Sí.-Dijo con el mimo tono de niña pequeña.-Lo siento Brooke.

-No hay por qué.-Aceptó Brooke las disculpas con su mejor falsa sonrisa.-Gracias.

-Tranquila, pero no te dejes mangonear así…

-Claro, gracias, Brooke.

-Tranquila, eres como mi hermanita.

-Gra… ¡gracias!-Exclamó Brooke corriendo a abrazar a Brooke.

En ese momento llegaron los Condes, las futuras condesas y el príncipe.

Ivette y yo fuimos lanzadas a buscar a Bonnie, con noticias muy importantes. Poco después, Agni nos avisó que estaban en la habitación de Soma y Mee…Y Brooke.

Allí vimos la preciosa escena de Brooke abrazando con fuerza a Bonnie, su figura de hermana mayor. Amor maternal…No son hermanas de sangre, pero ¿qué más da? Es como si lo fueran. No importa que Brooke no tenga sangre de Rose corriendo por sus venas, Bonnie es su hermana. Aunque, claro, eso convertiría su amor por Cassidy en imposible…Lo que tampoco era tan malo…Al menos para mí…

Una vez Brooke notó nuestra presencia (sobre todo le hizo reaccionar la de Soma, mirándole con ojos tiernos, como quien mira un conejo), enseguida se apartó de Bonnie, se limpió las lágrimas, no muy disimuladamente, nos enseñó una enorme sonrisa y se fue de la habitación.

-¡Bonnie! ¡Tenemos algo increíble que decirte! ¡No podemos esperar más! ¡Ven rápido, por favor!-Exclamamos Ivette y yo. Ella emocionada y yo…Entre emocionada y culpable.

-Vale, vale, ya voy…-Dijo ella…sorprendida. ¿Y quién no?

En mi habitación.

-A ver…Primero: Soma nos contó todo lo ocurrido con tu hermano ayer.-Le dijo Ivette directamente.

-Podrías ponerle un poco de azúcar, ¿no?-Pregunté.

-¿Soy muy directa?

-Que va…-Dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Azúcar?-Preguntó Bonnie.

-No importa, olvídalo.-Dijimos Ivette y yo a la vez.

-Vale…En cualquier caso, seguid, por favor.

-Bien…-Continué yo.-Hoy por la mañana, en el desayuno.

FlashBack:

Acababa de despertarme, eran las seis en punto. Me duché vestí y peiné, y salí de mi cuarto a y media. Fui a buscar a Ivette que ya me esperaba hacía rato, y, por supuesto, me lo echó en cara.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ya sabes que tardó mucho en la ducha, porque me encanta disfrutar el agua…

-Suenas como Haru (copyright: Free XD)

-¿¡Có-cómo!?

Ivette hizo una pequeña risa como respuesta, luego yo me reí irónicamente y bajamos al comedor.

En el comedor se encontraban Venus y Ronald sentados al lado, y Gray tras el asiento de la princesa, mirando muy mal a Ronald.

-Si las miradas matasen.-Comenté.

-Yo desde luego tendría mucho miedo de ser así…-Bromeó Ivette, pero con un tono algo asustado.

Nos sentamos la una al lado de la otra, y no fue hasta entonces que nos dimos cuenta del "intruso"

-Venus, tendría que irme dentro de poco, ¿podrías decirle a vuestra madre que he tenido un imprevisto y he tenido que irme antes de tiempo?-Preguntó quién para Ivette y para mí era un intruso. Un chico de cabello crema.

En ese momento, bajaron también Ciel y Alois. El último me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me abrazó un corto instante por la espalada (lo que hizo que me ruborizara) y Ciel, con un enorme rubor en la cara, besó dulcemente la cabeza de Ivette.

-"Esos son los Condes Phamtomhive y Trancy, por lo que ellas son sus prometidas, por lo cual son las famosas chicas que viven con ellos y seguro que son amigas de mi hermana y de Brooke… ¡Fantástico!"-Pensó el chico de ojos castaños.

Tras terminar su desayuno, Cassidy se acercó a nosotras.

-Disculpad, ¿os importaría acompañarme un momento, damas?-Preguntó el chico en tono dulce, no sin recibir un desafiante mirada por parte del Cabeza de Familia Phamtomhive y el Cabeza de Familia Trancy, por supuesto.

-Está…bien.-Respondió Ivette un poco extrañada. Pero aún sin siquiera mirarnos a los ojos, Ivette y yo coincidíamos en que no debíamos decir que no.

El chico nos llevó al Hall, y allí nos dijo lo que tanto quería pedirnos.

-Vosotras sois las prometidas de Phamtomhive y Trancy, y vivís en la Mansión Trancy, ¿no?

Ambas asentimos.

-¿Puedo pediros un favor?

-Claro.-Dije alegremente.

-Depende.-Dijo Ivette.

-Gracias…Supongo. En cualquier caso, ¿podéis vigilar que el hindú infantil no haga nada indecente con MI Brooke, por favor?

-¿I-indecente?

-¿T-tú Brooke?

-Ah, claro, ayer vosotras no estabais, bueno podéis preguntarle a mi hermana, Bonnie y a quien queráis, ¿por favor?

-Lo pensaremos…-Se apresuró Ivette.

-Gracias.-Dijo mientras ya salía del palacio.

Ivette y yo volvimos al comedor donde Ciel y Alois nos esperaban con una cara un tanto…enfadada.

-¿¡QUÉ OS DIJO!?-Preguntaron a la vez.

-A-ah, nada, nada…-Le restamos importancia Ivette y yo a la vez, mientras nos mirábamos nerviosamente.

Fin del FlashBack.

-Y después de eso, al volver, le pedimos a Soma que nos dijera que sabía, pero sin contarle la parte del favor.-Terminó Ivette.

-Ah, y queríamos contártelo a ti porque te llamó hermana, y pensamos que podrías saber que pasó entre tu hermano y Brooke…Y porque somos así de marujas, ¿verdad?-Le dije a Ivette, quien asintió con la cabeza, con una orgullosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Cómo buenas damas.

-Bien…Os lo contaré.

Bonnie nos contó toda la historia que ya sabéis. Una vez terminó, Ivette estaba llorando, y yo con ganas pero sin poder ¿¡por qué no puedo llorar con nada así!?

-¡Pobre Brooke!-Exclamó Ivette entre llantos.

-No hables tan alto.-Dije tapándole la boca.

-¿Por qué tú no lloras? No tienes sentimientos…-Dijo Ivette, quien seguía llorando.

-No sé, nunca he podido llorar con algo así….Aunque en realidad soy de lágrima fácil…Sólo tuve ganas de llorar con la historia de Jim y Luka McKen…Y no fui capaz de llorar.

Ivette me miraba sorprendida.

-En cualquier caso… ¿le hacemos el favor a Rose?-Pregunté cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Eso habría que consultarlo con Brooke…-Dijo Ivette.

-¿Quién es la que no tiene sentimientos ahora?-Pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Alice tiene razón, no podemos, si hacemos eso la confundiremos mucho, ya está suficientemente confundida.

-Ya…Cierto, lo siento.-Se disculpó Ivette.

-Tranquila, no caíste en eso, ya encontraremos una idea.

-Sí, gracias, Bonnie.

-No hay por qué.-Dijo con una sonrisa de denotada preocupación.

-Estás muy preocupada, ¿no?-Pregunté.

-Sí…Es que…Está muy rara. Brooke…Incluso estaba siguiendo órdenes de Meena, y la estúpida tratándola de sirvienta…Maldita…

-Espera, espera, ¿¡Brooke obedeciendo órdenes de alguien que la trata como sirvienta!?

-Sí…La acabo de ver, poco antes de que llegarais.

-Pobrecita…-Dije.

-¡Ya sé!-Exclamó Ivette.-Sin que se dé cuenta podemos evitar que se acerque demasiado a Soma o viceversa, ya que si se acerca mucho se confundirá más…Incluso podría decirle a Soma que no se acerque mucho para no confundirle más…Por supuesto, sin nombrar a Cassidy o no nos hará caso, ¿os parece bien?-Ivette expuso su idea bastante emocionada.

-Perfecto.-Dijimos Bonnie y yo.

-¡Bien, el plan: "Alejar a Soma y Cassidy si pasa por aquí" empieza mañana!-Exclamó Ivette.

-¡Sí!-Exclamamos Bonnie y yo.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Espero que os haya gustado.

Jeje, me encanta hacer que Ciel y Alois se celen XD.

Reviews que no pude responder:

Suki: Agni…Te referirás a Soma, ¿no? XD, tranquila, yo también me confundo XD. Bueno… (Voy a dar por sentado que te gustó…) ¡Me alegra que te gustara (creo)! :3

¿Merezco Reviews?

Sayo~!

PD: Hoy puse demasiados Copyright, ¿no?


	25. Chapter 25 Bruja sin corazón

**_Importante: _**_Al menos para mí…Bueno, sí queréis leer una historia original mía, la publiqué en Wattpad, mi nombre es Yukiko-Chan o también Yani-Ko, y la historia se llama "Como perro y gato" _Es sobre un amor prohibido de la época Victoriana :3 (siento el auto-spam)

**_Un inesperado encuentro._**

**_"Bruja sin corazón"_**

Al día siguiente, Ivette y yo buscamos a Soma según nos despertamos.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Le preguntamos a la vez.

-Eh…Claro.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamé.

Lo llevamos a la cocina, en donde sólo estaban Bonnie y Agni, y le contamos nuestro plan, Agni ya lo sabía por Bonnie.

-Verás…Necesitamos…No, Brooke necesita que no te acerques mucho a ella…-Dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó muy sorprendido y triste.

-Es que…

-No puedo dejar de acercarme a ella cuando ese idiota está merodeando por aquí…

-¡Es que es precisamente por eso!-Exclamó Ivette.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De parte de quién estáis!?-Preguntó en un tono… ¿enfadado? Wow, la primera vez que lo escucho enfadado.

-¡De Brooke!-Exclamamos a la vez.

-Brooke está muy confundida, ahora. No dejaremos que ni tú ni Cassidy os acerquéis hasta que lo tenga todo más claro.-Se apresuró a decir Ivette.

-Es lo…mejor para ella, ¿verdad?-Preguntó en un tono muy triste.

Ivette, Bonnie y yo asentimos.

-Bien, entonces…Ayudaré.

-Genial, gracias.-Dijimos a la vez.

Poco después bajó Meena, y Bonnie fue a despertar a Brooke.

Habitación de Brooke:

-Vamos, despierta dormilona.-Dijo Bonnie en tono dulce.

-Ah…Estoy cansada…

-Normal, ayer Meena realmente te explotó. ¿Por qué la dejaste?

Entonces, Brooke se incorporó en la cama, y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo con un cepillo que había en la mesa auxiliar.

-No lo sé…-Dijo sencillamente mientras se cepillaba.

-¿Hoy bajarás a desayunar? Comprendo si no quie-

-¿¡Qué dices!? Tengo un hambre que me muero…Bajo enseguida, solo me voy a cambiar.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!

Brooke sonrió, aunque le costó un poco. Bonnie se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

En el comedor:

-Hoy Brooke si baja a desayunar.

-¿Cómo? ¿La sirvienta desayuna con nosotros?—Preguntó la estúpida, idiota, descarada, bruja sin corazón de Meena.

Todos le fulminamos con la mirada, pero sobre todo Bonnie y Soma.

Cuando Brooke bajó, también bajaron Alois y Ciel.

-¡Hey, dormilones!-Dije yo.

-Vaya tres…-Suspiró Ivette, con una fingida desesperación.

-¡Oye!-Exclamaron Alois y Ciel a la vez.

-Estuvimos despiertos hasta tarde…-Dijo Ciel.

-Cállate si no quieres que te castigue esta noche…-Me dijo Alois al oído.

-¿Có-cómo…?-Pregunté muy avergonzada.

Brooke rio.

-Más bien vaya dos. ¿Cómo alguien tan inocente se puede enamorar de alguien tan pervertido?

-"Aplícate el cuento."-Pensé, pero claro, no podía decirlo.

-Oh, vaya, no queda Earl Gray…-Dijo Bonnie.

-Que vaya la sirvienta.-Dijo Meena con una voz muy superficial…No sé, ni quiero definirla, francamente.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó Bonnie.

-No pasa nada…Ya voy yo.-Dijo Brooke.

Todos la miramos con algo de pena, creo que eso la incomodó y se fue rápidamente.

Soma la siguió con la vista a través de la ventana.

Con Brooke:

-Soy tan débil…Tan idiota. ¿Por qué dejo que esa idiota me llame sirvienta? ¿Por qué dejo que me dé órdenes? No lo entiendo…Siento como sí…Sí le hago daño a ella, creo que haré daño a Soma, y no pienso hacer eso…Estoy harta de ser tan débil…-La chica empezó a llorar irremediablemente.

-Brooke…-Susurró alguien según la vio.

Al escuchar su nombre, sin saber con quién se encontraría, la chica levantó la mirada. Su rostro denotaba haber llorado, aun algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su fina barbilla y su rosado pómulo, sus ojos estaban rojos, su cara húmeda y colorada, y, aunque alguien ajeno no lo podría saber, tenía un gran nudo atravesado en la garganta.

-Cassidy…-Susurró. Y, sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre él, se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello.

-Brooke, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Y-yo…

-Es culpa de ese estúpido hindú, ¿verdad?

-No es estúpido…

-¡Brooke! ¿Aun así lo defiendes? ¿Aun después de haberte hecho daño?

-¡Él no me hizo nada! Yo…Yo tengo la culpa…

Cassidy la alejó un poco de su cuerpo, y mantuvo sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! La culpa es de ese hindú…No, la culpa es…Mía…

-¿Qué?

-Yo…Si yo no te hubiera hecho aquello, tú serías feliz ahora mismo…

-No pasa nada, te estaba amenazando…

-Sí, pero podía perfectamente negarme, aunque entonces no lo sabía…

-¿Cómo?

-Sus únicos hijos somos Bonnie y yo, una mujer no puede ser cabeza de familia, así que si yo renunciaba, el apellido se ensuciaría…Entonces no lo sabía pero…. ¿¡Por qué no fui más astuto!?

-Tranquilo…No te…Atormentes…-Dijo Brooke entre sollozos.

-Es que…No es como si no hubiera querido hacerlo.

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-¡E-es decir, no quería hacerte sufrir, pero…! Pero si quería hacerte mía…

Esto hizo enrojecer a Brooke…Mucho. Y volvió a llorar.

-¡L-lo siento! Mejor olvida lo que he dicho y…-Dijo Cassidy soltando los hombros de Brooke, pero esta volvió a abrazarlo.

-No es eso…Si no fuera por la codicia de los adultos…Yo…Tú…Tú y yo podríamos ser…ser felices…juntos.

-¡Aún podemos! ¡Volved Bonnie y tú!

-Bonnie ya es feliz, no creo que quiera volver…

-¡Entonces ven tú! ¡Iremos a visitar a Bonnie todos los días que podamos!

-Yo no puedo…Estoy…tan confundida…No sé si te amo…más a ti o a Soma…Yo…-Volvió a llorar, por lo que se tapó la cara con ambas manos.-Siempre me he odiado…Por ser tan débil…

-¡No te odies! Eres muy buena persona…-Brooke retiró sus manos, por lo que Cassidy aprovechó para colocar su mano derecha en la mejilla derecha de Brooke, para así acariciarla y limpiar sus lágrimas.-No hace falta que me respondas más, pero necesito que sepas una cosa: Te amo más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo, eres la persona más importante para mí. Por favor, ámame.

-Te…Amo, Cassidy.

-¿Segura? ¿¡Más que al hindú idiota!?

-Bu-bueno…No lo sé…

-Cierto…No debo presionarte.

En ese momento, Brooke estornudó.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No…creo…

Cassidy puso su mano en la frente de Brooke.

-¡Estás ardiendo!

-Me…me encuentro bien, tranquilo.

-No, ven.-Dijo mientras le agarraba la mano, y tiraba de ella, conduciéndola a su mansión.-Nuestra Mansión de Londres está muy cerca de aquí.

-P-pero…

-Sin peros.

Sin poder remediarlo, sonrió…

Mansión Rose, Londres.

-Bienvenido a- ¡Brooke!-Los saludó la sirvienta, abrazando a esta última.- ¡Brooke, te echaba de menos!

-Y yo a ti, Lotti.

-El amo no está ahora en la mansión…-Avisó la sirvienta.-Estará fuera una semana.

-Es decir, ni siquiera irá a mi celebración de nombramiento como nuevo Conde Rose jé.

-Lo siento, joven amo.

-Está bien, Lotti. No es tu culpa, y ya me imaginaba algo así de parte de mi padre…

-Cassidy…-Susurró Brooke en tono preocupado…

-Ah, cierto, Lotti, ¿puedes traernos algo frío, por favor? Brooke tiene un poco de fiebre…

-¡oh! Ya veo…Ahora voy.-Dijo Lotti, retirándose de inmediato a la cocina.

-Estaremos en el salón.

-¡Bien!

En el salón:

-Mu-mucha gracias, Cassidy.

-No tienes que ser tan vergonzosa, tranquila.

Brooke empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿¡Segura que estás bien!?-Preguntó Cassidy muy preocupado.

-S-sí…-Contestó justo antes de desmayarse en el sofá.

-¡Brooke!

En ese momento, la sirvienta entró. Al ver eso, se le cayó la bandeja del susto…

¡Y hasta aquí e capi de hoy!

Que mala soy, dejándoos así…

Espero que os haya gustado.

¿Merezco reviews?

Sayo~!


	26. Chapter 26 Una común enfermedad

¡Lo siento mucho! Es que…es que…Vale, en realidad no tengo una excusa muy "válida" ¡Es que echaban un maratón de Criminal Minds! No sé si lo conocéis, pero en cualquier caso es mi serie favorita :3 No me lo podía perder u.u

_Una común enfermedad._

_Un sobrenatural amor._

Brooke se encontraba tendida sobre el rojo sofá. Tenía la cara muy roja, estaba sudando y se removía mucho.

-¡Llama a un médico!-Exclamó Cassidy, con mucho miedo.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó la sirvienta, mientras corría hacia el teléfono.

Momentos después, Lotti volvió al salón.

-El Doctor Reid dice que estará aquí en media hora.

-Bien, ¿le dijiste quién era el paciente?

-Le dije que era una importante duquesa para que, quizá, se diera más prisa o la atendiera mejor.

-Bien hecho Lotti, muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, yo también estoy muy preocupada por ella…

-¿Puedes ayudarme a subirla a mi habitación? Me gustaría tumbarla en mi cama. Estará más cómoda.

-Claro, joven amo, vamos.

La subieron hasta la habitación de Cassidy y la tumbaron sobre su cama.

-Creo que será mejor arroparla.-Comentó la mujer.

-Cierto, será lo mejor entre que venga el Doctor y no.

Brooke acabó arropada hasta el cuello con dos mantas, y con un pañuelo de agua fría sobre la frente. Contraste de frío y calor, no creo que fuera muy bueno.

Una vez el Doctor llegó, enseguida Lotti le guio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Brooke. Una vez la vio, rápidamente la destapó.

-No podéis darle este contraste de frío y calor. Es lo que siempre se suele hacer pero no está bien. Depende de la enfermedad uno u otro puede empeorarla, pero ambos junto puede llegar a ser una mezcla fatal.

A Cassidy y a Lotti se le quedaron los ojos como platos.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus primeros síntomas?

-Estaba muy roja, aunque no sé si era por llorar…Empezó a hiperventilar, sudaba mucho y luego se desmayó.

El Doctor Reid se quedó muy sorprendido, parecía tener miedo. Se quitó un guante y tocó con la mano desnuda la frente de la chica.

-Joven Rose, sal de aquí. Doncella, por favor, trae dos baldes de agua fría.

Ambos hicieron lo que el Doctor pidió. En cuanto Lotti le llevó los baldes también salió inmediatamente.

El Doctor le quitó el vestido y el corsé a Brooke dejándola solo con el fino vestido de seda blanco. (Siempre llevaban este vestido, es como la ropa interior para nosotras hoy en día) Examinó atentamente los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Observó atentamente el cuello por la posibilidad de que tuviera sensibles los ganglios linfáticos.

Después de examinarla bien, colocó un pañuelo húmedo en su frente y salpicó un poco de agua todo su rostro y cuerpo para intentar bajar su temperatura. Después de hacer esto sacó una pequeña libreta para así anotar todos los detalles, si mejoraba con el agua fría, si hiperventilaba, si sudaba, todos los posibles cambios que pudieran afectarla. Cada cinco minutos cambiaba el pañuelo. Anotó que, cada vez que cambiaba el pañuelo, al no encontrar su contacto, un escalofrío cruzaba todo su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

Estuvo allí algo menos de una hora repitiendo siempre el mismo proceso, y buscando dificultades en su respiración tocando varias veces su pecho o deteniéndose a escuchar la rápida y muy dificultosa respiración de la joven.

Cuando salió de la habitación, el recibimiento no fue muy agradable.

-¿¡Qué hiciste ahí hora y media sólo con MI Brooke!?-Exclamó Cassidy.

-¡Joven amo!-Exclamó Lotti, indicando que había sido maleducado.

-En realidad solo estuve ahí cincuenta minutos, y fue lo preciso para repetir el proceso diez veces, lo siento, pero era necesario. La joven tiene el virus de la _Mycobacterium Tuberculosis. _

-¿¡Tuberculosis!? ¿Está seguro, Doctor Reid?-Preguntó Cassidy en un tono más calmado y amable.

-Sí, totalmente seguro. En los últimos tiempos no es muy raro, ya he visto muchos casos de Tuberculosis. La de esa joven no está muy avanzada, aún no tiene los dedos hipocráticos, ¿sabéis cuánto tiempo puede llevar con ésta enfermedad, o desde cuándo se desmaya con tal facilidad? Cualquier cosa puede servir de algo, tos compulsiva, lo que sea. Ésta enfermedad es muy extensa en cuanto a síntomas.

-No lo sé, no la veo mucho. Sin embargo hoy tenía mucha fiebre, por eso la traje aquí.

-Comprendo…Bueno, no es extraño que esa chica tenga Tuberculosis.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, parece que no está muy bien nutrida, ciertas calles de Londres no son muy sanas últimamente, y una mujer tiene un tres por ciento más de posibilidades que un hombre a contraer ésta enfermedad debido a los corsés que producen hemorragias internas, y afecta a sus pulmones. Estos tres factores son fatales para una enfermedad así. Sin embargo, la desnutrición no es de hace demasiado tiempo, parece como si hubiera dejado de comer hace un par de días por algún golpe mental, algo que destrozó sus sentimientos y le quitó el apetito. En el caso de que aún no tenga tos compulsiva, la enfermedad no es muy avanzada, deberíamos intentar frenarla aquí para no hacerla más perjudicial. Debería volver a comer bien para pararla, pero si no tiene hambre por una razón psicológica será difícil abrirle de nuevo el apetito. Lo que sea hay que frenarlo cuanto antes. Si vuelve a comer, y aprieta menos los corsés es posible parar la enfermedad. (Mencionar que una mujer debía apretar más o menos el corsé estaba muy mal visto en esos tiempos. Era como falta de educación.)-Todos se quedaron callados, y Cassidy miraba mal al Doctor, lo que lo incomodó.-O-oye… ¿Por qué os quedáis callados? ¿He-he dicho algo malo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Exclamó un sonrojado Cassidy.

-Lo…siento.

-Bueno…Quizá fuera un poco fuerte pero…Debía decirlo…Muchas gracias, Doctor.-Agradeció la avergonzada sirvienta.

-Bien, lo siento de nuevo. Mientras esté dormida debéis ir cada cinco minutos a cambiar el agua del pañuelo por una más fría, ya no hiperventila, y es poco probable que vuelva a hacerlo, en el caso de que le vuelva a pasar rociarla con algunas gotas de agua todo el cuerpo. Si empeora llamadme, ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós.

-Adiós y muchas gracias.-Le despidió la doncella.

-Ah, y si vais a mirar que tal está, no os quedéis más de media hora, podríais agobiarla.

La doncella asintió.

Pasaron veinte minutos, Lotti iba cada cinco minutos a cambiar el pañuelo. Al minuto veintitrés, Brooke se levantó y se dirigió hacia el salón tambaleándose.

-¡Brooke!-Exclamó Cassidy corriendo a su encuentro antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ah…Mareada. ¿Qué tengo?

-…

-¿Cassidy? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tuberculosis.-Susurró tapándose los ojos con el flequillo.

-¿Tengo…tuberculosis?

-Sí… ¿Por qué…?

-"¿Por qué…?"-Le animó Brooke al ver que no continuaba.

-¿¡Por qué te descuidaste!? ¿¡Por qué dejaste de comer!?-Exclamó Cassidy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Cassidy…Yo…No tenía apetito, nada más.

-Sí pero…El Doctor dijo que podía ser algo psicológico. ¿Te encuentras muy mal psicológicamente últimamente?

-Si intentas echarte la culpa o echársela a Soma no la tenéis ninguno. Estoy confusa, y Meena no ayuda…

-¿Meena? ¿La otra hindú?-Brooke asintió.- ¿¡Qué te hizo!?

-No pasa nada…Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Oh, eso no se agradece…Haría lo que fuera por ti. Te a-

-¡Por favor no digas eso otra vez!

-Ah, yo…lo siento.

Brooke apartó la mirada. En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a Ivette, a Brooke y a mí. –Si os lo preguntáis, sí. Fuimos Ivette y yo las que abrimos la puerta tan violentamente.-Bonnie, al ver a Brooke así, fue rápidamente a abrazarla, mientras Ivette y yo le dimos una bofetada a Cassidy.

-Realizaremos tu favor.-Dije yo.

-Pero tampoco tú te puedes acercar mucho a Brooke.-Dijo Ivette.

Después de decir esto, dimos media vuelta para dirigirnos hacia la vuelta. –Sí, Bonnie arrastraba a Brooke, la pobre se tambaleaba mucho.-

-¡Esperad!

-¡No pensamos dejarla aquí!-Exclamamos Ivette y yo por el bien de nuestra amiga.

-¡No os pido eso! Os quiero decir que…Ella tiene tuberculosis.

-¡_Mycobacterium Tuberculosis! _Claro…Debió de ser por la desnutrición y el corsé que causaba hemorragias internas y dañaba los pulmones…

-¿Y de dónde sabes tú eso?-Me preguntó Ivette extrañada.

-Yo escucho al Doctor Spencer Reid cuando habla… (Sí, copyright)

-Ya, pero de ahí a aprenderlo de memoria…

Simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para "curar" una tuberculosis?

-Sí, se tratarla.

-Bien, así estaré más tranquilo.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Trancy, atendí todos los síntomas de Brooke, por suerte la tuberculosis, como ya sabéis, no era avanzada, por lo que me quedé más tranquila.

-Por cosas como éstas me gustaría viajar de una época a otra tipo Kagoma (Copyright: InuYasha)

-¿Por medicinas?-Me preguntó Ivette.

-Exacto.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Qué educativo fue, ¿no?

Espero que os haya gustado, quería y necesitaba que vierais un poco más como es el padre de Cassidy y todo su entorno, no tiene a nadie…Vale que lo sigáis odiando porque aleja a Brooke de Soma, pero es que la necesita (igual que Soma por otra parte)

¿Merezco reviews?

Sayo!


	27. Chapter 27 El camino a elegir

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? … ¡Siento muchísimo no haber subido en tanto tiempo! Y siento si pensasteis que abandoné el fic, eso no lo haré ni de broma. El estúpido telecable me cortó el estúpido internet u.u Y encima me mudé otra vez agh, que asco… En fin, no es entretengo más, ¡a leer! :3

El Camino a Elegir

Un Embarazo Embarazoso.

Después de todo el lío de aquel día, cuando volvimos a la Mansión Trancy con Brooke ella estaba pálida (a causa de la tuberculosis) y no habló nada durante el camino.

En la mansión, Soma nos esperaba nervioso a la puerta, lloriqueando mientras abrazaba al pobre Ciel, ponía nervioso a Agni e irritaba a mi pobre Alois.

Una vez Brooke entró echó un vistazo a Soma, bajó la mirada y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, donde Mina la esperaba a la puerta.

—Estúpida.-Dijo en tono burlón.-¿Eres tan tonta o deseas deshacerte de Soma? ¿Ya no lo amas? ¿Es que encontraste a alguien más rico?

Brooke intentó entrar a su cuarto ignorándola, pero Mina no le dejó poniéndose delante del pomo de la puerta.

—Por favor apártese.

—Es bonito eso de que todos los ricos babeen por ti, ¿eh? Yo lo sé bien…

—¿Intentas provocarme?-Preguntó sin perder los estribos.

—No. Te premio, eres una pequeña prostituta.-Dijo en tono burlón.

—No soy la misma escoria que tú, estúpida.-Dijo ya un poco más alterada.

Mina soltó un bufido.

—Eres lista, mocosa, muy al contrario que Soma y el otro chico, ¿no? Ja, los pobrecitos no se enteran de que los estás engañando por su dinero, que pena me dan.

Brooke apretaba de tal forma sus dedos contra la palma de su mano, que incluso empezó a sangrar al clavarse las uñas.

—¡No insultes a Soma y a Cassidy!

Mina se asustó, y callo un momento, pero…

—Vaya, eres convincente, casi me convences.

—Déjame en paz…Por favor…

—Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta tu pasado no es extraño.-Dijo ignorándola por completo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿De qué te sorprendes…Esclava sexual?

—¿¡Quién te lo ha dicho!?

—Me enteré cuando Cassidy y tú fuisteis a hablar, escuché tras la puerta…Eres tan penosa.

Brooke ya se hartó, por lo que no siguió mordiéndose la lengua, relajó sus manos sangrantes y lo soltó todo.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre nosotras dos? Yo fui una esclava sexual por obligación, pero tú eres lo más parecido a una prostituta y por elección.

—¿Elección?-Preguntó tranquila.

—Sí; elección. Cuidabas del príncipe de Bengala, vivías en palacio, comida no te faltaba, ¿por qué entonces te fuiste con ese viejo rico si no fue por su dinero? ¿No me digas que te enamoraste?

—Por supuesto que no…Niña, el amor verdadero no existe.

—Soy consciente.

Mina pareció sorprendida un momento abriendo los ojos como platos pero relajó los párpados y se cruzó de brazo.

—Me sorprendes, niña.-Se alejó de la puerta lentamente y en silencio.

Brooke se aseguró de que estaba lejos para meterse en su habitación y poner el seguro. Una vez entró se dejó caer por la pared, abrazó sus rodillas, escondió su cara entre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Con Mina, al final de las escaleras.

Según bajó todas las escaleras vio a Soma, quien le dio una bofetada (bien merecida, por supuesto).

—¡So-Soma!-Dijo con su voz de "Niña Buena".

—¡No tienes derecho a decirle lo que le dijiste a Brooke! Te tuve siempre por un ángel, todavía confiaba en ti, pero ahora sé lo que eres…

—No te necesito, principito mimado.-Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. A continuación salió de la mansión.

Al día siguiente

Cuando Bonnie se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno como de costumbre, vio a Brooke haciéndolo con una sonrisa bien fingida.

—Bro-Brooke…

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Hermana!

—Ho-Hola…¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente, hermana.

—Oh, eh bien…

—¿Puede llamar a los demás? Ya está listo, iré sirviendo.

—Oh…Claro, ahora voy.

Poco a poco todos fuimos bajando. Cuando todos estuvimos en el comedor…

—Hoy fue Brooke quien hizo el desayuno.-Anunció Bonnie.

—Yo no lo probaría.-Me dijo Alois al oído.

—¡Oye!-Le dije, y le di una colleja flojito.

—Ay…-Se quejó mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Me reí. De repente me dio un mareo, casi me caigo, pero Alois me agarró.

—¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, tranquilo, solo me mareé.

—Menos mal…Tienes que tener más cuidado.-Me sermoneó Ivette.

—Sí, claro.

Desayunamos como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mina?-Preguntó Brooke inocentemente.

—¿No te enteraste? Esa perra se largó.-Dijo Ivette.

—Soma escuchó lo que te dijo ayer, por lo que le soltó una bofetada y ella se fue.

—Oh, eh…Gracias Soma.-Dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, una cara extremadamente adorable para Soma, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Brooke se ruborizó, pero correspondió el abrazo.

Agni y Bonnie se fueron, pero yo le tuve que dar un codazo a Alois, y Ciel le tuvo que dar uno a la cotilla de mi mejor amiga…Por fin los dejamos solos, pero Bonnie se quedó escuchando, no le podemos decir nada, es su hermana.

Después de un rato, (largo, y mucho) Brooke se separó de Soma.

—No…Yo…Lo siento, pero…es que…¡No sé si te amo más a ti o a Cassidy! Es que…El fue mi primer amor, y tú la persona más buena que conozco…Junto con mi hermana. No sé que hacer…Yo…

—Tranquila, te he presionado, lo siento mucho…-Dijo Soma desanimado, y yéndose de la habitación.

—Lo siento…-Susurró Brooke con lágrimas en los ojos una vez Soma se fue.

Pasaron tres meses y todo continuaba igual…Menos una cosa, una cosa si cambió.

—¡Tu vientre a…a crecido!-Exclamó Alois.

—Sí…¡Increíble!-Exclamó Ivette.

—¡Muchas felicidades!-Exclamó Brooke.

—Sí…Me alegro mucho.-Dije tranquilamente.

El vientre de Bonnie creció un poco, estaba definitivamente embarazada, me alegro mucho por ella.

Ese mismo día, por la noche

Sueño de Brooke:

_Brooke estaba frente a Cassidy quien la besó dulcemente, esto hizo sentir muy bien a Brooke. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, la figura de Cassidy era más alta, y es que esa vez era Soma, Brooke tuvo la necesidad de acariciar su dorada piel, y sintió ese excepcional sentimiento cuando Soma la mira directamente a los ojos. Soma se alejó un poco._

_—Te amo…-Le susurró._

_—Y yo a ti, Soma…Más que…_

_Antes de poder terminar la frase, la figura cambió de nuevo, era más pequeña, de nuevo Cassidy. La abrazó fuertemente, de modo que le invadió ese sentimiento de bienestar, de seguridad, que siente en sus brazos._

_—Sé mía…-Le susurró a Brooke al oído._

_—No puedo…yo…_

_El escenario cambió drásticamente. Ella estaba sentada en medio de una encrucijada, por el camino de la izquierda estaba Soma, con los brazos abiertos y una mirada dulce. En el de la derecha Cassidy con los brazos igualmente abiertos y la más dulce de las sonrisas. Brooke observó ambos caminos simultáneamente, de repente, en el camino paralelo a Brooke apareció la figura de Mina sobre un trono, ella estaba emperifollada de joyas._

_—Pequeña prostituta, elige ¿Amas a alguno realmente? Si vas por el camino de la izquierda, Soma se slavará, pero Cassidy morirá. Por supuesto, si vas por el de la derecha salvarás a Cassidy, pero Soma morirá. Elige…Elige…Elige…_

_Poco a poco ella se levantaba con miedo, le temblaban las piernas. Dio un paso hacia delante, y otro, y otro. El primer paso, iba a dar el primer paso hacia la…_

En ese momento se despertó, se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, estaba sudando. A pesar de haberse despertado en ese momento, sabía perfectamente que camino iba a tomar.

—Ya tengo una respuesta…-Se dijo.

Se visitó rápidamente y abrió la puerta muy contenta y salió de la habitación dejando a mitad de las escaleras a Bonnie quien la iba a llamar para desayunar.

—¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó Bonnie.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No tengo tiempo de explicaciones!

Salió por la puerta de entrada, y siguió el camino de su sueño. A la Mansión Rose.

En el comedor

En cuanto Bonnie volvió le preguntamos por Brooke, pues escuchamos a Brooke salir a toda prisa por la puerta, pero lo único que Bonnie nos pudo responder fue que Brooke le dijo que no tenía tiempo de explicaciones, que no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde iba. Una vez terminó de explicar, se llevó la mano al estómago y tenía un gesto de dolor.

—¿Estás bien, Bonnie?-Preguntó Agni preocupado.

—Me arde el estómago…

—Eso es natural en el tercer mes de embarazo.-Dije yo.

—Y Agni ten cuidado, en el tercer mes de embarazo también es natural tener cambios MUY repentinos de humor. En un momento se ríe, y al siguiente llora…-Explicó Ivette en tono de advertencia.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, estoy bien.

—¿Quieres ir a tumbarte?

—No, gracias.

—¿Estás segura? Estás débil.-Se preocupó Agni.

—¿¡Me estás llamando débil!?

—No, es sólo que….

—Ah, claro, me quieres lejos de ti, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Me preocupo por ti…

—Oh, claro, ¿Crees que las chicas son menos, eh?

—No, no…

—¡Ya no me quieres!-Dijo echándose a llorar.

—Te lo dije Agni, te lo dije.-Dijo Ivette muy seria.

Todos salimos lentamente del comedor sin hacer ruido, dejando solos a Bonnie-Cambia Humor y Agni-El Pobre Padre.

En el salón

Una vez en el salón los cuatro (Alois, Ivette, Ciel y yo) nos echamos a reír sobre el sofá.

—¡Te reíste, Ciel!-Exclamó Ivette contenta y entre risas.

—Si me enseñas algo así yo también puedo.-Dijo intentando dejar de reír.

—Pobre Agni, lo que le espera.-Dije secándome una lágrima. Lloraba de risa.

—Sí, pero tú te ríes.-Me dijo Alois entre risas sentándose a mi lado.

—Y tú también.-Dije empujándolo para tumbarlo en el sofá.

Reímos unos segundos más, hasta que la voz de Ciel nos sacó de nuestro gas de la risa.

—¿Habéis visto a Soma?

—No.-Dijimos todos.

—¿Dónde estará?-Pregunté preocupada.

—Lo ví en el desayuno, quizá subió a su habitación.-Razonó Ivette.

—Subiré para comprobar si está allí.

—Gracias, Alois, eres un amor cuando quieres.-Dije.

—No lo hago gratis…-Me susurró al oído, lo que hizo que me pusiera colorada.

Una vez empezó a subir las escaleras…

—Y… ¿Qué te dijo que te pusiste tan roja?-Me preguntó Ivette con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Pu-pués…No importa. Na-nada importante….

—Te dijo que no lo hacía gratis, ¿verdad?-Inquirió Ciel.

—¿¡Có-cómo lo sabes!?

—Intuición…

—¿En serio?

—No, es que tengo un buen oído.

—Ya decía yo…

—¿Y qué te cobra, Alice?-Me preguntó Ivette.

Le lancé un cojín a Ciel, que acabó en su cara.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—¡Por darle la idea!

—Tranquilo, Ciel.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a él, y depositó un beso dulce en su frente.

—¡No veo a Soma por ninguna parte!-Exclamó Alois, algo alarmado.

—¿¡Qué!?-Exclamamos los tres a la vez.

Rápidamente nos levantamos del sofá pero cada paso que dábamos Ivette y yo era como caminar sobre cristales, nos dolía la cabeza y, finalmente, nos desmayamos.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

¿Qué le habrá pasado a nuestras bien amadas protagonistas?

¿Dónde está Soma?

¿Qué le dirá Brooke a Cassidy?

¿Con cuál se quedará?

¡Todo esto y más el próximo Sábado!

¿Merezco reviews?

Sayo!


	28. Lo Shento TT

¡Tengo (y tenéis, desgraciadamente) una mala suerte! Hoy se me estropeó el cable del ordenador, escribo este mensaje con el 61% de batería que me queda. Con suerte serán pocos días ya que es principio de mes. Intentaré escribir el capítulo del próximo sábado hoy y subirlo, sino lo subo es que se me apagó el ordenador u.u

Es que me fastidia mucho dejaros ahora otra ve sin capis. Encima no me entra Fanfiction. net (mi cuenta) en el móvil, si me entrara estaba hasta por escribirlo en el móvil (lo cual, ciertamente, tendría pros y contras...) Lo siento mucho de nuevo, espero no dejaros mucho in nuevo capi y ahora voy a ver si me tiempo a escribir y subir el próximo capi.

¡Hasta (tiempo indefinido)!

Aprovecho y o digo que muchas gracias por dejar vuestros reviews y leedme :3


	29. Chapter 29 Te amo

Pues…Aquí el capi del Lunes XD

_Te amo._

_Nunca te dejaré._

Me pesaban mucho los párpados, no podía abrir los ojos. Mis brazos y piernas se notaban pesadas y débiles. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Lenta y pesadamente fui abriendo los ojos, para vislumbrar un techo blanco. Un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo. Recorrí el techo con los ojos, pero no identifiqué nada.

—¡Ha abierto los ojos!-Exclamó una voz, con cierto tono preocupado, que conocía muy bien.

—A-Alois.-Miré a mi izquierda, de donde procedía la voz, para ver la cara adormilada de Alois. Tenía ambos antebrazos apoyados en la cama, por lo cual suspuse que se había dormido allí.-¿Qué ha…?-No pude terminar la frase, noté unas horribles punzadas en mi garganta, pero al parecer nadie escuchó mis palabras.

Al instante escuché unas pisadas acercándose y el chirrido de una puerta.

—¿Se ha despertado? ¿Ha hablado?-Preguntó una dulce voz ilusionada. Me suena de algo pero…¿De qué?

—Sí, ya ha despertado, y también ha dicho…Algo.-Contestó Alois.

Después de escuchar estas palabras, miré hacia el frente.

—Ve-Venus y…Gray…

—Hablas débilmente, cuida la voz, no te preocupes por hablar. Dime Alois, ¿qué aspecto tiene? ¿Está pálida?

—Está…Muy roja.

—Gray, ve a por agua fría y un pañuelo para poner en su frente, por favor.

—Claro, ahora mismo.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse penetró mis oídos violentamente. Me molestaba el menor ruido… ¿qué me pasaba?

—¿Tienes calor, Alice?-Me preguntó Venus.

Asentí con la cabeza pesadamente.

—Alois, destápala, por favor.

Al mirar a Alois, veo que tenía las mejillas bastante rojas. Estaba muy mono, pero no podía evitar preguntarme el por qué se sonrojó. Cuando me destapaba, veía que no tengo mi vestido, ni mi corsé…Estoy en paños menores, pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento.

—Le traigo el agua, _My Princess._

—Gracias Gray, sal inmediatamente, ¿sí?

—Oh, claro.

Supongo que se lo dijo porque estaba en paños menores.

Puso delicadamente un pañuelo mojado en mi frente, con ayuda de Alois.

—¿Necesitas algo más?-Me preguntó.

—No, no, estoy…-Me rugió la tripa.-bien…

Venus sonrió dulcemente.

—Bien, le pediré a Gray que te traiga algo, ahora tengo que ir a ver como está Ivette.

—¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo-¿¡Cómo está Ivette!?

—Le pasa lo mismo que a ti, pero no sé qué es.-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Está despierta?

—No, Ciel la está cuidando.

—Perdona, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las… cinco y cuarenta y cinco.-Dijo sacando un reloj de bolsillo.

—Gracias Venus, eres muy amable.

—No hay de qué. Bueno, os dejo SOLOS.-Dijo remarcando mucho ese "solos".

Cerró la puerta haciendo ese molesto ruido.

—Alois…Te amo.

—¡No me lo digas como si te fueras a morir!-Exclamó con los ojos cristalizados.

Le pasé la mano por la mejilla suavemente.

—Tranquilo. Ya sabes que me gusta decir la verdad.

Alois me abrazó. Noté unas gotas recorriendo mi cuello y mi hombro.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No puedo perderte. Yo…No sé qué haría sí….Ya perdí a Luka, no te puedo perder también…

—No me perderás…Lo prometo. Estaré siempre contigo.

—No puedes prometer eso…No sabes si puedes cumplirlo.

—Eh, no prometo en falso. Me gusta cumplir mis promesas casi tanto como decir la verdad.

—¿Sólo casi tanto?-Preguntó en tono de broma, y con su sonrisa falsa.

—Eh, esa es la sonrisa falsa que me enamoró, yo quiero la sonrisa real que nos hace felices a los dos.

—Al menos no eres de esas personas que dicen: "Me enamoré de tu verdadera sonrisa, no hagas una falsa que me entristezca. Porque te amo."

—Ya…No me gustan esas personas, porque normalmente, NORMALMENTE, eso es una mentira…

Alois rio.

—Esa está mejor.

—Te amo.-Dice de corazón.

—Y yo a ti.-Respondí de corazón.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pues…

_Flashback:_

_Rápidamente nos levantamos del sofá pero cada paso que dábamos Ivette y yo era como caminar sobre cristales, nos dolía la cabeza y, finalmente, nos desmayamos. _

_—¡Ivette!-Gritó un desesperado Ciel._

_—¡Alice!-Gritó un desesperado Alois._

_Ciel corrió hacia Ivette, y Alois hacia mí. Al ver que estábamos desmayadas e hiperventilando quisieron llamar a un médico, pero las calles estaban cortadas por la tormenta, y el médico más cercano llegaría en un día. _

_—¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?-Preguntó Alois muy alterado y preocupado._

_—…¿Venus no dijo un día que sabía algo de medicina?-Comentó Ciel.-Vale que es ciega, y no sé cuánto es ese "algo" pero será mejor que nada._

_—Bien…¿Pero cuántos carros querrán llevarnos con esta tormenta?_

_—¿¡Y para qué tenemos a Sebastian y a Claude, idiota!?_

_—¡Pues rápido!_

_Ciel llamó a Sebastian para que fuera preparando un carro, que no sabía de donde quería que se lo sacara pero que lo sacara rápido y lo esperara fuera._

_Ciel cargó a Ivette a modo de princesa, y Alois hizo lo mismo conmigo._

_El carro les esperaba ya fuera de la mansión. Alois recargó mi cabeza sobre su regazo, y Ciel hizo lo mismo con Ivette en el asiento de enfrente._

_—¡Ve lo más rápido posible, Sebastian!-Exclamó Ciel._

_Llegamos en, al parecer poco tiempo. La Reina nos invitó a pasar cordialmente como si nunca nada hubiera pasado._

_—No venimos a verla a usted, necesitamos que su hija Venus nos ayudé. Alice e Ivette están inconscientes.-Dijo Ciel en un tono entre preocupado y desafiante. (Sí, sí, desafiando a la reina.)_

_ —Oh…Claro.-Dijo la Reina dejándonos pasar, pero a regañadientes._

_Venus (con ayuda de Gray, por supuesto) nos llevó a Ivette y a mí a diferentes habitaciones, tumbándonos en distintas camas. Ivette, quien al parecer estaba muy pálida, le pusieron muchas mantas y sábanas, mientras que a mÍ, que estaba roja me pusieron tan solo una sábana y me dejaron (Venus con ayuda de…de Alois) en paños menores._

_Ciel se quedó cuidando a Ivette y Alois a mí, y Venus iba dando saltos de mi habitación a la de Ivette y viceversa._

_Fin del Flashback._

—Con que eso fue lo que ocurrió…Gracias por explicármelo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

—Algo mejor.-Mentí. No podía decirle que me encontraba todavía muy mal y preocuparle de ese modo de nuevo…No podía.

—Me alegro tanto.

Después de esto, Alois me agarró ambas manos, entrelazando lentamente sus dedos con los míos, y mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al mío. Paró cuando estuvo a centímetros de mis labios.

—Te amo.-Dijo rozando un poco mis labios con los suyos.

—Te amo.-Respondí rozando del mismo modo sus labios con los míos.

Al instante, nos fundimos en uno compartiendo un dulce beso.

Venus esperaba tras la puerta pero al escuchar tanto "silencio" decidió no picar, pues tenía ciertas sospechas muy ciertas.

Con Ivette

Al sentir dos gotas tibias sobre sus labios, Ivette abrió sus ojos lenta y pesadamente. Sentía tal dolor por todo el cuerpo que no sabía ni cómo explicarlo. El dolor fue olvidado tras sentir una cálida mano paseando sobre su mejilla.

—¿Ciel?-Dijo débilmente.

—¡Ivette!-Exclamó.-Tápate los oídos un segundo.-Ivette hizo lo pedido, y en ese momento Ciel pegó un grito al aire para llamar a Venus.

—¿Venus?

—Sí, ella te está cuidando, luego te lo explico todo.

—Gracias.

—¡Ivette! ¡Qué alegría me da que te hayas despertado!

—Sí, gracias Venus.

—¿Tienes frío o calor?

—Tengo algo de frío.

—Bien. Gray, trae un balde de agua hirviendo para que respire mejor, y más mantas.

—Como desee, _My Princess._

—Vaya.-Comentó Ivette.-¿_My Princess_? Que unidos estáis, ¿no?-Dijo Ivette en tono pícaro.

—N-no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—Si realmente no lo entendieras no dirías que no lo entiendes.

—Oh…eh…Bu-bueno, ya te lo contaré todo.

—Sí, y, me gustaría saber qué pasó con el pobre Ronald.

—¡I-Ivette!

—Jeje, lo siento, lo siento.

Al traerle el balde de agua se lo dejaron al lado de la cama, colocaron la manta sobre ella y le preguntaron si quería algo más su respuesta fue negativa.

—Bien. Ciel, si no te importa, tomo su temperatura de vez en cuando.

—Claro, ¿cómo lo hago?

—Besándole la frente, si notas que está muy caliente quítale alguna manta.

—Cla-claro…

Con Venus

—¿Por qué no le diste simplemente un termómetro, _Princess_? Po-por supuesto no es que te cuestione.

—Tranquilo.-dijo soltando una pequeña risita.-Es sólo que…Ciel se sonrojó y ahora le dará besos en la frente a su amada.

Con Ivette.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy perfectamente, Ciel, gracias.

—Me preocupa mucho…No te quiero perder…

¡Siento mucho dejaros así!

Me ha sonado lo de batería baja, lo subo YA.

Una cosa, voy a subir un nuevo fic de Kuroshitsuji,

se llamará Shiroshitsuji, (mayordomo blanco)

y será sobre Gray. Pregunta:

¿Con qué chica lo hago?

Respuestas:

a) Nuestra bien amada Venus

b) Nueva OC.

Recordad que Venus es ciega y puede acortar el fic

o hacerlo más dificultoso para mí, pero lo que prefiráis.

Responded en los reviews si estáis interesada en leerlo, por fa.


	30. Ese mayordomoInformando (2)

Vale...Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí todavía...? Bien, tuve que mandar el ordenador a arreglar y todavía no volvió (estoy en un ordenador del instituto...) Así que...Bueno, continuaré cuando vulva y tal...Creo que están teniendo problemas, así que no sé cuanto tardará...Lo siento mucho. Quería avisaros por dos cosas:

1-Para que no perdáis la fé (XD) lo terminó fijo.

2-Para que estéis atent s.

3-Para ampliar el plazo en el que ya me permiten escribir jeje...Lo siento, de verdad...¿Sabéis si se pueden subir capítulos por el móvil? Porque sis se puede lo hago...Bien, pues, gracias por no abandonarme ;-;

Sayo~!


	31. Chapter 31 Endemoniado Demonio

Holi :3. Bueno, bueno...Tengo ganas de que todo se normalice...Lo siento. ¡Os eché de menos! ¡Os quiero! Ah, y ahora tengoo el ¡Artbook de Kuroshitsuji! (pero no sale Alois u.u) ¡Al fic!

Endemoniado Demonio.

La Hermosa Elección.

Comenzaba a ver borroso, e Ivette me contó que a ella también le pasaba. No era capaz de ver mucho, como si tuviera una enfermedad en la vista que empeorase por segundos. Siempre tuve algo de miopía, pero eso ya era exagerado. En un cierto momento apenas fui capaz de vislumbrar a Alois, y le pasaba lo mismo a Ivette con Ciel. Pasaron los días y seguíamos igual, prácticamente sin vista, respirando cada vez peor y adelgazando horriblemente. Algo nos estaba consumiendo, y lo sabíamos pero no queríamos preocupar a Ciel y a Alois...

Con Brooke

Corría como si no hubiera un mañana hasta llegar a la Mansión Rose.

"Ya queda poco" Se decía de vez en cuando.

Un par de calles antes de llegar a la mansión vio a Cassidy y a Soma. Tenía "miedo", por decirlo así, así que se quedó escuchando un rato.

-Yo me merezco más a Brooke, fuí quien la sacó de su oscuro mundo.-alegaba Cassidy.

-Sí, pero yo conseguí que se olvidará de ti.

-¡Ella jamás se olvidó de mi!-Exclamó para luego darle un pequeño golpe en el estómago.

Brooke corrió hacia aquella escena, se puso delante de Soma y le pegó una bofetada a...Cassidy.

-No lo toques, no se te ocurra hacerle daño.-Dijo con notable rabia en su tono.-Cassidy, lo siento mucho pero...Yo no te quiero. Le amo a él, a Soma. Fuiste mi primer amor y la primera persona que me aceptó pero ya no te amo...Tú me sacaste mi mundo de oscuridad, sí, es cierto, pero, aunque no fuera tu culpa, me devolviste a él. Yo no te olvidé nunca, en ninguno de todos esos muchos años. Sin embargo...Él consiguió que te olvidará. A ti no te costó mucho enamorarme, pero a Soma sí, sin embargo no se dio por vencido, es un idiota enamoradizo. Y me temo que esto lo sé desde hace mucho pero no lo decía porque no quería herirte...Lo siento, Cassidy.

-Lo...comprendo.-Dijo con tono apagado. A continuación cogió la muñeca de Brooke y besó su mano.-Espero que me invitéis a la boda.-Dijo en un fingido tono alegre para luego irse.

-Brooke, yo...-Dijo Soma una vez se fué Cassidy, pero Brooke le indicó con su mano que callase.

En la Mansión Trancy

-Vale, entiendo que Bonnie y Agni estén en su habitación, pero, ¿y los demás?-Se preguntó Brooke una vez en la Mansión.

A continuación le indicó a Soma que la siguiera, y le guió hasta su habitación. Entonces abrió la puerta y le indicó a Soma que se pusiera delante de la entrada.

-Me han contado que tu echaste a Miina...-Asintió.-Yo pensé que la amabas, era amable con ella solo por eso...

-Brooke...Lo siento, no lo sabía. Ni tampoco que era tan mala.

-Todos cometemos errores-dijo ella sonriendo.-lo importante es aprender de ellos. Pero si no la amas entonces...-Dijo agarrando los pliegues del cuello de la ropa de Soma apara acercarse a él y poniéndose de puntillas.-Entonces eres mío.-Una vez dicho esto lo besó.

Tras ese dulce beso Soma cogió a Brooke a modo de princesa y cerró la puerta de la habitación...Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar...

En el palacio de la Reina

Al sexto día caí en un profundo sueño...Me desperté al siguiente día para darme cuenta cuenta de lo inevitable...Estaba desapareciendo.

Cuando intentaba abrir mis pesados ojos todo seguía siendo borroso, pero apreciaba el rostro de Alois llorando, y sujetándome la cabeza con una mano y agarrándome una mano con la otra.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me pregunté aturdida. Me fijé en mis manos, empezaban a desaparecer, ya eran más bien translúcidas. Por eso Alois lloraba...Por eso yo también quise llorar. "pero no voy a llorar" pensé "no tengo tiempo de tonterías.

-Alois, te amo, y quiero que...lo sepas...siempre.-Mi voz también se iba quebrando.

-¡No! No hables...No...-Susurraba cada vez más desesperado.

Hice un pequeño esfuerzo y le besé.

-Te amo.-En ese momento desaparecí.

Con Ivette

Ella lo pasó peor, ella no se durmió. Ella vió como iba desapareciendo gradualmente. Como todas las partes de su cuerpo desaparecían por momentos y pensar en como ocultárselo a Ciel. El séptimo día ella corrió mi misma suerte.

El séptimo día Ciel entró en su habitación y fue a agarrar su mano pero...Pero ya no se le apreciaban las manos. Desaparecía por momentos.

-¡Ivette!

-Ciel, tranquilo. No desapareceré del todo, siempre te amaré. Hace días que partes de mi cuerpo desaparecen gradualmente y...

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?

-Porque no quería que te pasaras nuestros últimos días juntos intentando buscar una cura para lo incurable.

-Pero...

-Ciel...Te amo.-Dijo para luego besarlo. Al instante, Ivette desapareció.

Conmigo.

Tras desaparecer me encontré en aquella habitación. En mi habitación. Y todo estaba igual, como si no hubiera pasado casi un años desde que me fui. El termómetro en el suelo. Hasta el termómetro seguí allí, en el mismo lugar. Me levanté de mi cama y fui hacia la cocina, donde había una tetera en el fuego. Aparté la tetera y volví a mi cama.

"¿Ha sido un sueño? ¿Una alucinación a causa de la fiebre?" Fue lo primero que pensé, pero al ver el camisón que llevaba puesto me convencí de lo contrario.

Cogí rápidamente mi móvil, me metí en el grupo de mi clase y busqué el número de Ivette. Una vez lo encontré, la llamé.

-Hola Ivette, sé que nunca te llamo y no nos conocemos de mucho pero...Por casualidad, ¿no conocerás Kuroshitsuji?

-¡Alice! Me alegra oír tu voz, bueno pues sí que lo conozco, sobre todo porque ¡estuvimos viviendo en ese mundo casi un año!

-Gracias por aclarármelo, es que no sabía si fue una alucinación a causa de la fiebre...¿Puedes venir a mi casa para hablarlo?

-Claro, ahora voy.

-Hasta ahora.

-Ciao.

-O sea que pasó de verdad...-Me dije en voz alta tras colgar. Al instante empecé a llorar...

Picaron a mi puerta, por supuesto fue Ivette. Tenía la cara roja y se notaba que le costaba respirar, estaba intentando no llorar.

-Creo que nos desintegramos porque al no ser de esa época no podemos vivir en ella.

-Estuvimos casi un año.-Razonó Ivette.

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor.

-Ya, lo sé. Es difícil, además. Dejarlos a todos, a buenos amigos, a los que amamos.

-Sí, Alois pudo volver a enamorarse.

-Y Ciel rompió el compromiso con la pobre Lizzy para esto...

-Y nunca veremos al hijo de Bonnie y Agni.

-Y nunca sabremos si Brooke será feliz.

-¡Nunca sabremos nada de eso!-Exclamamos ambas a la vez. Entonces nos echamos a llorar.

-Y así es, mis queridos niños, como termina esta historia.

-¿Nunca los volvísteis a ver?

-Jamás, Lucy.

-¿Y por qué nos lo cuentas a nosotros?

-Porque los adultos no me creen, Tommy.

-Nosotros si le creemos.-Dicen a coro los cinco niños.

-Lo sé, por eso os lo cuento a vosotros.-Miro la hora en mi reloj de bolsillo.-Oh, se me hace tarde...Niños, lo siento, debo irme.

Los niños rechistan, pero enseguida se ponen a jugar.

Ahora tengo diecisiete años y estudio psicología. Ivette estudia para ser seiyuu y ya le han dado algún que otro papel. Ella y yo vivimos juntas para así tenernos cerca, saber que hay alguien que sabe todo esta locura y que llorará contigo, pues ella también lo necesita. Mi vida es perfectamente normal de nuevo. Sin embargo tanto Ivette como yo no hemos vuelto a enamorarnos, nunca los olvidamos...

-Hola Ivette.-La saludo al entrar a nuestra casa.

-Hola, ¿ya vienes a por los papeles para la universidad?

-Sí, exacto. Me falta encontrar mi partida de nacimiento, no sé donde la he dejado...

Busco durante dos horas.

-¡La encontré!-Exclamo llena de felicidad. Entonces reparo en algo muy extraño.-Ivette, mira esto...

-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunta desde la cocina.

-Padre: Vincent Phantomhive. Madre: Lucile Phantomhive. ¡Mis padres son los padres de Ciel! Nacida el 14 de diciembre de 1894. Nací el mismo día que Ciel... ¿Pero no nací el 23 de Abril? ¡Bah, que más da?...Espera, ¿es una broma, Ivette?

-¿¡Qué!? Y por supuesto que no, ¿cuando bromearía yo con Ciel?

-Es cierto..Entonces...¡Ivette, busca tu partida!

-Me la sé de memoria.

-¿¡Y qué!?

-Vale, vale. Padre: Desconocido. Madre: Desconocida. ¿qué?

-Sigue, sigue.

-Vale. Padre adoptivo: Conde Trancy ¿qué mier...?

-Ivette, acércate-Obedece.-Pon tú partida de nacimiento a contraluz, en la mía hay una estrella.

-¡En la mía también!

-Marca el lugar en el que hay una estrella, justo el centro, y coloca la partida de nacimiento sobre el punto que yo señale de la mía.

Lo hace, y una vez lo hace aparece un portal del cual salen Ciel y Alois, aunque más crecidos con diecisiete o dieciocho años.

-Nunca os olvidamos.-Dicen a la vez.

-Nosotras tampoco.-Decimos a la vez y los besamos.

Pasamos el portal y tras él hay dos niñas de unos cuatro o cinco años prácticamente idénticas. Albinas, de piel ni blanca ni dorada y ojos castaños. Bonnie y Agni están detrás de ellas.

-Son nuestras hijas.-Dice Agni.

-Ella es Ivette, y ella Alice.-Dijo Bonnie.

-¡Le pusitéis nuestros nombres!-Se sorprendió Ivette, yo mientras abrazaba a Ivette y Alice Junior.

Soma y Brooke bajan ahora por las escaleras. Encuento nos ven vienen a abrazarnos.

-Brooke, menos mal, estás con Soma, temía que te quedaras con ese Cassi-Antes de que Ivette termine le doy un codazo.

-No pasa nada.-Dice Brooke.

-Me alegro mucho de estar aquí, pero, ¿Cómo hicistéis lo de las Partidas de Nacimiento?-Pregunto.

-Con un Endemoniado Mayordomo.-Responden Alois y Ciel a la vez.

Y ahora estoy segura de poder pudrirme en el siglo XIX

¡Y hasta aquí el último capi! (O no...)

Quizá haga un especial (o sí...)

Espero que os haya gustado.

Cuando pueda empezaré con "Shiroshitsuji"

será sobre Gray :3.

¿Merezco reviews?

¡Espero volver a vernos en mi próximo fic de Kuroshitsuji!


End file.
